


Доказательство-2. Песнь Авгурея

by Jero3000



Series: Доказательство невиновности [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 62,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000





	1. Глава 1

Дверь машины распахнулась, Гермиона привычно заняла переднее пассажирское. Он за рулем. Острые локти, тонкие бледные запястья, длинные пальцы, манерные жесты. Светлые волосы слегка разметаны. Ветер. Дорога домой. К дому. Как всегда, молчание. Не отвлекать от дороги. Он сосредоточен сегодня. Слишком. Скорее даже, напряжен.   
Она - на сидении слева. Нежный запах мелиссы и зеленого чая. Каштановые волосы собраны в пучок, но один локон отпущен на свободу. Потому что ему так нравится. Тревога в ее теплых глазах. Молчание. Пульсирующие в голове мысли: «Как ей сказать?» Накатывающая холодными волнами морская болезнь. Завтра в Лондоне будет дождь. Метеозависимость против метеоцентра. В этой битве неприятная особенность организма лидирует с большим отрывом.  
\- Все в порядке? – она первой нарушила молчание.  
\- Да. 

Она отворачивается. Хочется молчать, но, Мерлин, нужно говорить, говорить о чем угодно, лишь бы она не отворачивалась, лишь бы не думала о нем плохого.

\- Завтра будет дождь.  
\- Вы уверены, мистер Малфой?  
\- Абсолютно. 

Ее дракклова привычка обращаться к нему на «Вы». Как ей сказать?

Шорох колес. Остановка. Ее дом.  
\- Зайдете?  
\- Да, благодарю, мисс Грейнджер.   
\- Мистер Малфой, вам не приходила в голову идея обратиться к кому-нибудь из колдомедиков? Вы ужасно выглядите. Может, возьмете больничный?  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, какие больничные? У меня четверо сложных пациентов, и все хотят, чтобы ими занимался именно я.

Две чашечки с чаем на столе. Маленькая теплая ладонь коснулась его лба. Хотелось, чтобы этот момент длился вечно.

\- Мистер Малфой, вы совсем себя не жалеете, - начала Грейнджер, но ее голос слабо пробивался через его собственные мысли, - с такими темпами вы скоро сам станете чьим-то пациентом. Вы меня слышите вообще? Драко?  
\- Завтра в девять у меня портключ до Чили, - он и не знал, что его голос может так разрезать воздух.  
\- Что? – она присела на стул рядом. Где-то под ногами недовольно чихнул кот.  
\- Завтра в девять, - опустошенно повторил Драко и впился взглядом в ее огромные глаза.  
\- Надолго?  
\- На неделю, мисс Грейнджер, - он наконец-то смог об этом говорить, - международная конференция колдомедиков. Я не хотел вам говорить…  
\- Но почему? Это же прекрасно! – Гермиона обожала всякие конференции, - Обмен опытом, общение с коллегами! Почему вы не хотели мне говорить?  
\- Я думал, вам не понравится эта идея…  
\- Что значит – «не понравится»? – воскликнула она, - это отличная идея! Там предусмотрены доклады?  
\- Да, и мне придется открывать первый день.  
\- Мерлин, это прекрасно! – Гермиона так радовалась за Драко, что лед в его душе начал постепенно таять. – А что у вас за тема?  
\- «Особенности применения ядов животного происхождения в лекарственных зельях».   
\- Эмм, - неуверенно протянула Гермиона, - я не сильна в ядах животного происхождения. Но вам определенно стоит выйти во всем черном.  
\- Что? – Драко опешил.  
\- Ну, из вас получился бы обаятельный злодей-отравитель, - Гермиона слегка покраснела.  
\- Нет уж, - усмехнулся Малфой, - хватит мне быть злодеем. Тем более что в Чили жарко. Мисс Грейнджер, можно вас кое о чем попросить?  
\- О чем же?

«Мерлин, дай мне сил сказать это вслух!» - мысленно взмолился Драко. Он еще утром сформулировал свою просьбу, но теперь слова разбегались от него. 

\- Будьте осторожнее. Пока меня не будет в Лондоне, я не смогу вас защитить.  
\- Мерлин, мистер Малфой, о чем вы? От кого меня нужно защищать? Кроме того, мистер Поттер никуда не уезжал.  
\- Ему я тоже дам рекомендации относительно вашей безопасности.  
\- О чем речь? – Гермиона сверлила его взглядом.  
\- Пока что просто предположения. Мисс Грейнджер, вы можете просто пообещать, что будете осторожны, пока я не вернусь из Чили?   
\- Хорошо, мистер Малфой. Я не совсем поняла, чего именно я должна опасаться…  
\- Не разговаривайте с чужими людьми, не садитесь к ним в машины, не гуляйте одна после захода солнца. Будьте, в конце концов, благоразумны! Зная вас, я готов поспорить, что в мое отсутствие вы обязательно вляпаетесь в историю.  
«Он переживает за меня? Или это называется ревностью?» - подумала Гермиона, но вслух сказала:  
\- Хорошо, мистер Малфой.   
Драко допил чай и поставил пустую чашку на стол.  
\- Я заеду завтра в восемь. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, мистер Малфой.  
Поцелуй руки. Щелчок замка. Торопливые шаги на лестнице. 

«Уезжает. На целую неделю», - пронеслось в голове у Гермионы. За последний месяц она успела привыкнуть к этому человеку. Точнее, к его присутствию, ведь к нему самому привыкнуть было невозможно. Он был каждый день каким-то другим: то невыносимо скучным, дотошно объясняющим детали очередной операции, то неконтролируемо веселым, и тогда весь мир вокруг взрывался яркими красками. 

После того ужина, месяц назад, Гермиона первым делом посоветовалась с лучшим другом и очень сильно удивилась, когда Гарри сказал:  
\- Малфой? Нормальный человек, по-моему. Общаться можно. Только он смог перепить Абраксанского коня и при этом выглядеть аристократом, а не свиньей!  
К сожалению, Гарри в последнее время оценивал людей по этому признаку. После спешного отъезда Рона, о котором ни Поттер, ни Грейнджер предпочитали не вспоминать, Гарри заскучал и все чаще начал хаживать по барам Косого Переулка. Чаще всего, компанию ему составлял Симус или сама Гермиона, но, ни один, ни вторая не поддерживали алкогольные пристрастия друга. Начали появляться другие компании, которые настораживали Грейнджер. Появление Драко Малфоя в жизни Гарри неожиданно стало решением проблемы. Напившись в компании колдомедика до золотистых импов, а затем, промучившись похмельем в течение трех дней все в том же обществе, Поттер сказал решительное «Нет» алкоголю. Гермиона хотела устроить Гарри разнос, но увидев искреннее раскаяние в зеленых глазах, решила промолчать. Зато теперь Поттер развлекался тем, что дегустировал различные сорта кофе в обществе Малфоя. Оказывается, тот имел на примете пару маггловских кофеен, где подавали некоторые виды напитка, о которых даже не все магглы слышали. После кофе был чай. Малфой не любил маггловские чайные, поскольку все они были отделаны в китайском стиле – драконы на стенах как обязательный элемент интерьера – что Малфой посчитал форменным издевательством над вкусами посетителей. Поэтому чаепития Драко устраивал в собственном доме. Тоби измаялся, мотаясь в разные концы земного шара и добывая самые умопомрачительные виды чая. Впрочем, командировочные Малфой платил исправно. 

День рождения Гермиона планировала отметить в тихой домашней обстановке, но Малфой внес свои коррективы в ее планы. С утра под ее дверью оказалась огромная корзина цветов, затем Драко самым обыденным тоном сообщил, что Гермиона вечером идет с ним на какую-то светскую вечеринку, кроме того, с легкой руки Малфоя в оранжерею превратился не только офис адвоката, но и весь магический бизнес-центр Плаза. Перед приемом Гермиона чуть не убила блондина, который решил помочь ей с выбором вечернего платья. Благо, носить наряды «От Таттинг» стало дурным тоном в обществе.   
Светская вечеринка оказалась министерским приемом, где все вежливо улыбались друг другу и обсуждали политику. Гермиону и Малфоя тут же обступили журналисты.   
\- Мистер Малфой, вы с мисс Грейнджер теперь пара?  
\- Нет, - выпалила Гермиона и слегка покраснела.  
\- Простите, господа, но в свете недавних событий я принял решение не появляться на публике без адвоката, - Драко волевым движением раздвинул толпу журналистов и провел Гермиону к ближайшему столику. К ним подходили какие-то люди, о чем-то говорили с Малфоем и вежливо улыбались Гермионе. Спустя час мимо них прошел Леонард Скримджер, и Грейнджер порадовалась, что министерский работник проигнорировал их. Зато общения с Маклаггеном избежать не удалось.   
\- Мисс Грейнджер, вы просто обворожительны! Какой вкус, какая грация.  
\- Благодарю, Маклагген, - равнодушно сказала Гермиона, отметив, что с прошлой их встречи Кормак научился говорить не только о себе.   
\- Я хотел бы заглянуть к вам в Плазу, мисс Грейнджер, если вы не возражаете. Мне нужна консультация специалиста высшей категории, и я надеюсь, вы сможете мне помочь в одном небольшом дельце с гоблинами.  
\- Прошу нас простить, мистер Маклагген, - Драко жестко оборвал поток неприкрытой лести, - но сейчас будет вальс.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, я могу вас пригласить? – моментально отреагировал Маклагген, протягивая Гермионе руку.  
\- Боюсь, что нет, - отрезал Драко и помог Гермионе подняться с места, - всего хорошего.  
Если не принимать во внимание общение с Кормаком, вечер получился довольно интересным. После вальса – Малфой оказался неплохим партнером для танца – Гермиону ожидал сюрприз. Драко отлучился куда-то на мгновение, оставив свою спутницу в обществе министра. Через пять минут зал превратился в оранжерею, и Малфой, стоящий в центре помещения, объявил всем присутствующим, что у его адвоката сегодня праздник. Ближайший час Гермиона принимала поздравления от гостей и организаторов приема. В голове зародилась преступная мысль об убийстве Драко, но увидев довольную улыбку на его лице, она решила оставить его жизнь в сохранности. 

И вот теперь Драко на целую неделю уезжал. Гермиона порадовалась за него, но в то же время она не представляла, как пройдет эта неделя без его общества. У нее появилось время разобраться в своих чувствах, ведь дружбой их отношения назвать нельзя было, но и о романтической связи с Малфоем Грейнджер старалась не думать.  
«Если бы можно было оставить все, как есть», - вздохнула Гермиона. Ей нравилось общаться с Драко, нравилось его чувство юмора, манеры, осторожное обращение. Однако так долго продолжаться не могло. «Скоро он потребует решить, кто мы друг другу, - подумала Гермиона, - и все изменится». Если бы только она знала, как сильно все изменится, она бы ни за что не позволила Малфою ехать в Чили.


	2. Глава 2

\- Добро пожаловать, мистер Малфой. Это – ключ от вашего номера. Второй этаж с видом на море, как вы и просили. Завтрак подадут в восемь. Ваше выступление состоится в полдень. Министерство магии Чили желает вам приятного дня. 

Драко вздохнул и направился на второй этаж. Разница во времени между Великобританией и Чили составляла четыре часа. Он пожалел, что заказал портключ на девять утра. Можно было отправиться в одиннадцать, зато он провел бы с мисс Грейнджер чуть больше времени. Малфой вздохнул и вставил ключ в дверь номера. Девочка, встречавшая трансконтинентальные портключи, была мила и обходительна, несмотря на то, что было начало шестого.  
В номере был камин, однако он был предназначен для связи с ресепшен. Драко попросил кофе и достал из папки текст своего доклада. Он и без листочков прекрасно ориентировался в ядах животного происхождения, но заняться все равно было нечем. Драко вышел на балкон, вдохнул утренний морской воздух, опустился в кресло и принялся за чтение. Спустя минуту, на столике появилась чашечка ароматного напитка и пепельница. Малфой отложил листочки и закурил, наслаждаясь тишиной и утренним морским пейзажем. 

Спокойствие внезапно было прервано голосами на соседнем балконе. Две девушки переругивались на немецком, но Драко приблизительно понимал, о чем они говорят.  
\- Белинда, ты не учла разницу во времени! Глупая девчонка! Хорошо хоть, что мы додумались позавтракать. Какая нужда была нестись сюда в десять часов утра? Я еще успела бы принять господина Лампрехта! Он так настаивал, чтобы его приняла я!  
\- Аделинда, ты, несомненно, умнее меня, так почему же ты сама не занялась портключом? Конечно, разумнее заставить меня этим заниматься, а затем обвинить младшую сестру во всех неприятностях.  
\- Белинда, я иногда поражаюсь, как ты вообще закончила Колдомедицинский Институт! Ты должна просчитывать каждую мелочь!   
\- Простите, милая фрау, что вмешиваюсь в ваш разговор, - начал Драко на ломаном немецком, - но не одни вы оказались в таком положении.   
Драко оперся на перила балконного ограждения и встретился взглядом с очаровательной немкой, которой, видимо, не терпелось увидеть соседа.  
\- Простите, что потревожили вас своим громким спором, герр…  
\- Малфой. С кем имею честь разговаривать?  
\- Аделинда Верлоген. Главный колдомедик клиники семейной колдомедицины «Верлоген».   
\- Очень рад знакомству, - улыбнулся Драко. У Аделинды были глаза удивительного янтарного цвета, поэтому он немного забылся.  
\- Герр Малфой? – на балкон вышла вторая девушка, - я читала о вас в «Вестнике колдомедицины». Аделинда, помнишь, я рассказывала тебе!  
\- Прошу простить мою младшую сестренку, - вежливо проговорила Аделинда, - она крайне бесцеремонна.  
\- Все в порядке, фрау Верлоген, - Драко снова улыбнулся, - смею заметить, что в этом отеле удивительно хороший кофе. Очень рекомендую.  
\- Благодарю вас, герр Малфой.   
Соседки удалились в комнату, а Драко вернулся в кресло и тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение. Такого знакомства с оппонентами Малфой не ожидал. Он даже позабыл о мисс Грейнджер, пока общался с соседками, хотя в последние два месяца такого с ним не случалось. 

За завтраком Драко снова столкнулся с сестрами Верлоген. Они так приветливо махали ему из-за своего столика, приглашая присоединиться к ним, что Малфой не спеша двинулся к соседкам.   
\- Герр Малфой, вы видели программу конференции? – прощебетала Белинда, - Аделинда будет вашим оппонентом. Это значит, что вам придется отвечать на ее каверзные вопросы.  
\- В таком случае, мое выступление обречено на провал, - грустно улыбнулся Драко, - видите ли, фрау Верлоген, я абсолютно не умею спорить с красивыми девушками.   
\- Герр Малфой, не обращайте на нее внимания, - старшая Верлоген гневно посмотрела на сестру и повернулась к Драко, одаривая его самым нежным взглядом янтарных глаз, - я специализировалась на ядах растительного происхождения, так что вряд ли задам вам действительно сложный вопрос.  
\- Вы специализируетесь на ядах? – удивился Драко, - сложно представить столь прекрасную фрау в роли отравительницы.  
\- Скорее на устранении их влияния на организм, - Аделинда сверкнула глазами, - видите ли, «Верлоген» - семейная клиника, в наше заведение регулярно попадают дети, съевшие не то растение. Как вы понимаете, даже самая безобидная травка может стать причиной серьезного отравления при превышении дозировки.   
\- Вспомнить только маленького Карла! – расхохоталась Белинда, - его укусил росток ядовитой тентакулы. Хорошо, что растение было совсем маленьким и его яд еще не достиг своей убийственной мощи. Но Карл все равно пролежал в клинике около месяца.  
\- Ядовитая тентакула? – переспросил Драко. - Не лучшее комнатное растение, вы не находите?   
\- Мы передали сведения о семье Карла в министерство, и его родителей привлекли к ответственности, - пояснила Аделинда.  
\- Этого мне точно не понять, - пожал плечами Малфой, - в моей клинике главным принципом является конфиденциальность, в некоторых случаях – анонимность пациентов. Какая бы тварь не укусила моего подопечного, эти сведения не выйдут за пределы палаты.   
\- Но ведь это противозаконно! – возмутилась старшая Верлоген.  
\- Пусть так, но мне платят именно за это. Тем более, пациент, не боящийся наказания за противоправные деяния, гораздо более откровенен, что помогает поставить точный диагноз. В «Мунго» был случай, когда женщину укусило недозволенное животное, которое та держала в качестве домашнего любимца. Она не хотела признаваться, что стало причиной ее травмы. Как думаете, милые фрау, сильно это ей помогло?  
\- Зверя должны были усыпить, - жестко сказала старшая Верлоген.  
\- Вот именно! Женщина больше испугалась за домашнего любимца и не поведала колдомедикам, чей же яд циркулирует в ее крови. Пока сотрудники «Мунго» выполняли все необходимые анализы, их пациентка скончалась.   
\- Бедненькая, - прошептала Белинда и в ее огромных изумрудно-зеленых глазах проступили слезы.  
\- А представьте, что эта женщина пришла бы ко мне? «Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой, меня укусил Джонни, мой домашний детеныш акромантула. Сделайте что-нибудь, пока я не разложилась изнутри под действием его яда». В конкретно данном случае я порекомендовал бы пациентке вывезти тварь в специальный заповедник, пока она не съела весь дом, но жизнь женщине в любом случае удалось бы сохранить. Мои пациенты прекрасно знают, что Малфой нем, как рыба, поэтому смело рассказывают мне все. Это облегчает работу моего персонала и приближает счастливый момент выздоровления.  
Аделинда недовольно поджала губы.   
\- У той женщины действительно был акромантул?  
\- Да Мерлин его знает, кто там был, - отмахнулся Драко, - но семейство погибшей сдало зверюшку в Отдел регулирования популяций, а у этих ребят очень короткий разговор.  
Белинда всхлипнула.  
\- Простите, фрау Верлоген, что испортил вам утро своими рассказами, - Малфой протянул ей салфетку, - но, к сожалению, такие случаи имеют место.   
\- Ничего страшного, герр Малфой, Белинде давно пора взрослеть, - безжалостно отрезала старшая сестра, - она должна научиться отстраненно воспринимать чужие неприятности, расценивать их как медицинские случаи, а не лить слезы над каждой дохлой Болтрушайкой.  
Младшая Верлоген вскочила из-за стола и убежала, пробормотав извинения.  
\- Простите ее, - Аделинда коснулась пальцами руки Драко, и по телу пробежали электрические искры, - она еще слишком молода. Я не допускаю ее к серьезным операциям. Мало ли, вдруг она примется жалеть пациентов и у нее от страха задрожат руки.   
\- Я, эм-м, - Малфой замялся, - это не совсем мое дело, фрау Верлоген, но, вероятно, вашей сестре стоило бы заняться чем-нибудь другим.  
\- Она хотела стать журналисткой, но отец настоял на Институте колдомедицины. Это сложно, но это почетно и прибыльно. Или же вас в колдомедицину привели другие намерения? – Аделинда нежно улыбнулась и погладила его по руке.  
\- Я, ну, мне, - слова не слушались, Драко остолбенел от прикосновения, - мне нужно было реабилитироваться перед обществом. Моя семья нанесла столько вреда соотечественникам, что я должен всеми силами помогать людям.

После завтрака Драко поднялся в номер, но спокойствие его продлилось недолго. Через пять минут в дверь номера постучали. На пороге стояла Аделинда.  
\- Герр Малфой, мне крайне неудобно вас беспокоить, но у моей сестры очередной приступ истерики. Я дала ей снадобье, но некоторое время ее лучше не беспокоить. Поэтому теперь я собираюсь прогуляться по побережью. Вы не могли бы составить мне компанию?  
\- Да, фрау Верлоген, без проблем, - Драко не заметил, как выскочил из номера и запер дверь.   
Аделинда Верлоген оказалась довольно интересной собеседницей. Впрочем, она была жестковата, но Драко с легкостью списал это на строгое немецкое воспитание.   
\- Вообще-то, яды – не моя специализация, просто в своей практике я чаще всего сталкиваюсь с ними.   
\- А какова же ваша специализация?  
\- Темная магия и все, что с этим связано. К счастью, в моей практике таких случаев не было, и, надеюсь, не предвидится.   
\- Герр Малфой, я не могу себе этого представить, - ласково проговорила Аделинда, - вы и Темная магия. Хотя из вас получился бы очень обаятельный злодей. Это романтично.  
\- Вы находите? – Драко приподнял бровь. – Я был ужасным злодеем, фрау Верлоген, но мои соотечественники не нашли в этом ничего романтичного.   
\- А теперь вы встали на путь исправления? – Аделинда одарила его долгим взглядом янтарных глаз.  
\- Я давно исправился, милая фрау, и считаюсь полноценным членом общества.  
\- О, герр Малфой, я так и знала. Вы не похожи на уголовника, у вас нет этих жутких татуировок, к тому же вы прекрасно воспитаны.  
\- Знаете, фрау Верлоген, в чем проблема моей страны?- Драко аккуратно подхватил ее под локоть, помогая ей перейти небольшой мостик. - В Британии даже серийный убийца имеет отменные манеры, достойные лорда.   
Верлоген подняла на него взгляд огромных янтарных глаз. Пара взмахов ресницами.  
\- Но ведь вы же не убийца? – нежный голос проникал в самое сердце, заставляя его учащенно биться.   
\- Нет, фрау Верлоген, я не убийца, - тихо проговорил Драко, глядя в глаза своей спутнице.

«А татуировки, фрау Верлоген, бесследно стираются, если знать нужное заклинание», - подумал Драко, но вслух этого не сказал.


	3. Глава 3

Сразу после отбытия Драко в Лондоне разразилась ужасная гроза. Гермиона стояла у окна и наблюдала за бесконечными потоками дождевой воды.  
\- Хорошо, что Драко не застал этот жуткий дождь, - тихо сказала она, - надеюсь, в Чили хорошая погода.   
\- Мисс Грейнджер! – Лаванда прошла в кабинет и прикрыла за собой двери, - к вам мистер Маклагген.  
\- Что? – Гермиона брезгливо поморщилась. - Скажи, что я занята. Пожалуйста. У меня нет желания с ним общаться. Особенно сегодня.  
Секретарша кивнула и вышла. Из приемной раздался недовольный мужской голос, сдержанный ответ Лаванды и громкий хлопок двери, от которого Гермиона поморщилась.   
\- Скучаешь? Ну, по Нему? – за спиной раздался тихий голос секретарши.  
\- Он отбыл сорок восемь минут назад. С чего бы я скучала?  
\- Ну да, - хихикнула Лаванда, - и точный отсчет времени тебя абсолютно не выдает.  
\- Прекрати, - Гермиона улыбнулась, - не нужно придумывать любовные истории там, где их нет. Мы просто хорошие приятели.  
\- Я не придумываю. Я вижу. Вижу, как он на тебя смотрит, вижу, как ты косишься на его руки. Гермиона, просто перестань бегать от самой себя.   
\- Я думала, ты попросишь не мучить его, - Гермиона слегка удивилась.  
\- Он сам себя мучает. И не я одна так считаю. Тео тоже говорит, что Драко давно должен с тобой объясниться. Хотя, как по мне, тут и объяснять ничего не надо.  
\- Лаванда, обещаю, мы объяснимся, как только он вернется с конференции.  
\- Смотри мне, я запомнила! – строго погрозила пальчиком Браун, и обе весело засмеялись.  
\- Кстати, что хотел Маклагген? – вспомнила вдруг Гермиона.  
\- То же, что и в прошлые десять раз, - секретарша пожала плечами, - не понимает, почему ты не хочешь представлять его интересы перед гоблинами. Ты мне тоже не объяснила, почему.  
\- Если тебе это действительно интересно, - начала Гермиона. Лаванда закивала, быстро выбежала в приемную и закрыла офис изнутри. Затем вернулась в кабинет, плотно закрыла дверь и уселась напротив начальницы.  
\- Ну, рассказывай.  
\- Да тут и рассказывать нечего, - вздохнула Гермиона, - Маклагген решил, что имеет право обманывать гоблинов. Попробовал провернуть финансовую махинацию, но прогорел. Хотел отвертеться, прикрываясь своей должностью в Министерстве, но у него это не получилось. Вот теперь решил заручиться моей поддержкой.  
\- А ты взяла и отказалась, - улыбнулась Лаванда.  
\- Я вежливо пояснила, что не занимаюсь противозаконными сделками. Ты же знаешь, я никогда не пыталась обелить виноватых, да они и сами не хотели со мной связываться. К нам обычно приходит потерпевшая сторона.   
\- Ну да, ты же защищаешь всех несчастных и обездоленных.   
\- Лаванда, без сарказма. Если бы ко мне пришли эти гоблины, я бы тут же взялась за дело. Но покрывать темные делишки Маклаггена с чужим золотом я не намерена. Это пятно с моей репутации будет очень тяжело смыть. Тем более Кормак допустил еще одну ошибку.  
\- Какую?  
\- «Мисс Грейнджер, по старой дружбе», - скопировала Гермиона тон гостя, - ты же знаешь, как меня раздражает эта фраза.  
\- О, да. У нас же половина магического мира – старые друзья. Хотя на самом деле даже Малфой больший твой друг, нежели этот Маклагген.  
\- Ну да, - усмехнулась Гермиона, - Малфой делал нам подлости, цапался с нами на каждом шагу, а Кормак – так, персонаж эпизодический. Всего-то два раза поговорили.  
\- И оба раза о нем, прекрасном-распрекрасном, - Лаванда засмеялась, - зато теперь он во все стороны комплиментами сыплет.  
\- Просто потому, что ему что-то от меня нужно, вот и все.  
\- А Тео говорил, что он хочет перейти Малфою дорогу, вот и подбивает к тебе клинья.  
\- Вот уж не думала, что Нотт такой любитель сплетен, - Гермиона нахмурилась и строго посмотрела на Лаванду.  
\- Не знаю, - та пожала плечами, - просто Драко вчера вечером связался с ним через камин и потребовал проследить, чтобы «этот Маклагген не приближался к мисс Грейнджер ближе, чем на милю».  
\- Он так и сказал? – опешила Грейнджер.  
\- Своими ушами слышала, - подтвердила Лаванда.

Их разговор был прерван бесцеремонным стуком в дверь. Лаванда выскочила в приемную, распахнула дверь офиса, быстро с кем-то переговорила и вернулась в кабинет.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, к вам господа гоблины, - торжественно объявила секретарша и шепотом добавила, - похоже, те самые.  
\- Пусть проходят, - Гермиона быстро заняла место за рабочим столом и уставилась на двери кабинета, через которые прошли четверо гоблинов.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, очень рад знакомству, - проговорил самый старый гоблин, усаживаясь в кресло, - Гринготт четвертый.  
\- Простите, вы потомок того самого господина Гринготта, который основал банк?  
\- Совершенно верно, мисс Грейнджер. И нынешний управляющий банка.  
\- Что привело вас ко мне, господин Гринготт четвертый? – Гермиона была предельно вежлива.   
\- Службе безопасности банка стало известно, что к вам обращался мистер Маклагген, - проскрипел старый гоблин.  
\- Да, господин Гринготт. И был выставлен за дверь.  
\- Это прекрасно, мисс Грейнджер, поскольку мы не прочь заручиться вашей поддержкой, - сказал Гринготт четвертый, и трое гоблинов, стоявших за его спиной, чинно закивали головами.  
\- Но позвольте, господа, в банке ведь есть свои адвокаты.   
\- Да, наши сотрудники занимаются этим безобразным случаем с мистером Маклаггеном, но и ваша поддержка не будет лишней. Мы ни в коем случае не требуем использовать против этого юного джентльмена полученные от него же сведения. Наше с вами сотрудничество будет сводиться к консультациям.   
\- Хорошо, господин Гринготт. Как пожелаете, - Гермиона кивнула.  
\- Кстати, мисс Грейнджер, какую форму оплаты вы предпочитаете? Золото, драгоценности, украшения? У меня на примете есть прекрасный ювелирный гарнитур гоблинской работы, он прекрасно бы вам подошел.  
\- Благодарю вас, господин Гринготт, - Гермиона вежливо улыбнулась, - остановимся на золоте. Мисс Браун, моя секретарша, составит договор, по которому мы с вами рассчитаемся. Суммы большей, чем оговорена в бумагах, я не затребую.  
\- Не сомневался в вашей порядочности, мисс Грейнджер. Эрик! – Гринготт четвертый повернулся к одному из своих сопровождающих, - иди в приемную и займись оформлением бумаг.  
Молодой – по меркам гоблинов – и невысокий Эрик быстро засеменил в приемную. Гермиона помнила, что гоблины очень придирчиво относятся к разного рода договорам, поэтому мысленно пожалела Лаванду: помощнице предстояла долгая работа.  
\- Это Ульрик, - Гринготт кивнул на гоблина, стоявшего слева от кресла, - дела вы будете вести с ним. Ульрик заведует службой безопасности банка, именно благодаря его проницательности мистеру Маклаггену не удалось его мошенничество.  
Крючконосый гоблин вышел из-за кресла и вскарабкался на стул напротив Гермионы.   
\- У меня есть к вам несколько вопросов, мисс Грейнджер, - голос Ульрика был хриплый и напоминал карканье.   
\- Очень хорошо, - Гринготт хлопнул в ладоши, - все заняты своим делом. Ульрик, после решения вопросов вернешься в банк, ты мне еще нужен сегодня. Мисс Грейнджер, мое почтение.  
Гринготт встал из кресла и откланялся. 

Ульрик оказался очень дотошным. Гермиона пожертвовала обеденным перерывом ради консультации. Впрочем, Лаванда тоже осталась голодной. Из-за закрытой двери доносились голоса Браун и гоблина, которые отчаянно спорили. Видимо, Эрик решил внести коррективы в каждый пункт договора, что потихоньку выводило Лаванду из себя.  
\- Я думала, я его убью, - устало выдохнула секретарша, когда гоблины, наконец, покинули контору.  
\- Лаванда, знаешь, что я думаю? - Гермиона помассировала виски. – Я думаю, на сегодня работы достаточно. Не устроить ли нам короткий день?  
Лаванда радостно кивнула. Обе быстро собрались и покинули Плазу.   
Гермиона пришла домой и рухнула на кровать. Почему-то ужасно болела голова. Хотелось спать. Даже легкая грусть, вызванная отъездом Драко, немного поутихла, уступив место жуткой усталости. Сон пришел быстро.

Драко сидел на каменном полу огромной комнаты, опутанный тонкими стальными нитями. Блондин почти не дышал, одежда была разрезана, из-под нитей стекали тонкие струи ослепительно красной крови. Вокруг Малфоя порхали стаи каких-то существ. У некоторых из них были головы маленьких детей и звериные тела, некоторые, наоборот, имели человеческие тела, но вместо ног были рыбьи хвосты. Объединяло их лишь наличие крыльев и длинных тонких язычков, которые слизывали кровь с тела Драко. Гермиона попробовала их отогнать, но ни одно заклинание не действовало. Она только зря привлекла к себе внимание монстров. Увидев новую жертву, они ринулись к ней, больно ударяя крыльями по лицу. Малфой тихо застонал и поднял на нее глаза жуткого янтарно-желтого цвета.  
\- Беги, родная. Мне уже ничем не помочь, - тихо прошептал он.  
Из глаз брызнули слезы. Отбиваясь от существ, Гермиона подбежала к Драко и упала на колени возле него.  
\- Драко, милый, сейчас все будет хорошо. Сейчас мы отсюда выберемся.  
\- Прости, дорогая, не будет, - хрипло проговорил Малфой и осторожно поцеловал ее губы. Гермиона почувствовала, как в ее спину впивается что-то острое, как горячие волны растекаются по всему телу. Грейнджер немного повернула голову и увидела хвост скорпиона, который почему-то торчал из-за спины Драко.   
\- Прости, дорогая, это я виноват. Прости.

\- Мисс Грейнджер! – закричал голос над головой у Гермионы, и та проснулась. На тумбочке лежало сквозное зеркальце, из которого раздавались истеричные крики Лаванды.  
\- Мерлин, Лаванда, который час? Что случилось?  
\- Два часа ночи, Гермиона, - Браун рыдала, ее тушь давно растеклась, нарисовав отвратительные черные потеки на ее щеках.  
\- Лаванда, что случилось? – Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на изображение в зеркале и увидела за спиной секретарши белые стены. - Ты что, в клинике?  
\- Да, Гермиона, - Браун всхлипнула, - Нотт на дежурстве сегодня. И тут погиб пациент.


	4. Глава 4

В клинике было тихо. Лаванда сидела в приемной и тихо всхлипывала. Нотт нервно расхаживал по кабинету. Гермиона осторожно прикрыла за собой дверь и приобняла секретаршу за плечи.  
\- Тео, нужно вызвать авроров и экспертизу, - тихо сказала Грейнджер.  
\- Уже, - коротко ответил Нотт и бессильно опустился в кресло, - вот поэтому я и не хотел, чтобы Драко уезжал.  
\- В смысле? – Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на Теодора. – Ты знал, что кто-то должен умереть?  
\- Не совсем. Просто за пару дней до его отъезда мне приснился жуткий сон. Какие-то кровожадные твари, летающие по всей клинике. Что-то мне подсказывало, что стоит Малфою покинуть Лондон, как случится какая-нибудь неприятность. Вот, пожалуйста.  
В приемной раздался хлопок аппарации.  
\- Доброй ночи, - Поттер недовольно обвел присутствующих взглядом, - что на этот раз?  
\- Убийство, - коротко сказал Нотт.  
\- Ты уверен?   
\- Абсолютно. Мы готовили пациента к выписке.   
\- Хм, - Гарри нахмурился, - ничего странного вечером не было? Какие-нибудь подозрительные посетители?  
\- Посетителей не было. Мы с Лавандой сидели в коридоре, как вдруг из одной палаты донесся жуткий крик. Низкий такой. Я побежал туда и увидел пациента, лежащего на полу у окна. А на подоконнике сидел Авгурей и кричал.  
Лаванда всхлипнула.   
\- Авгурей? – переспросил Гарри.  
\- Ирландский феникс? – уточнила Гермиона.  
\- Да, - Браун снова разразилась рыданиями, - они очень страшные, предвещают скорую смерть. Мы бросились его ловить, но безуспешно. Он улетел.  
\- Ладно, драккл с ним, - Поттер повернулся к Тео, - нужно отозвать Малфоя из командировки. Как можно скорее.  
\- Как можно скорее – это очень долго. У нас с Чили разница в четыре часа. Связаться мы можем только через Министерство. Таким образом, я смогу поговорить с Малфоем не раньше полудня.  
\- Блеск, - Гарри пнул ни в чем не повинный стул. В дверь приемной постучали.  
\- Кто там еще? – проворчал Нотт, подходя к двери.  
На пороге стоял молодой человек с чемоданом.  
\- Здравствуйте, - у гостя оказался немецкий акцент, - меня зовут Уотан Верлоген, я ваш новый стажер.  
\- Да ладно? И где же вы собираетесь стажироваться в половине третьего ночи?  
\- В вашей клинике, - гость уверенно посмотрел на Нотта, - я получил приглашение и сразу же приехал. Это очень хороший шанс для меня.  
Уотан протянул Теодору лист, исписанный почерком Драко Малфоя. Нотт недоуменно просмотрел письмо и перевел взгляд на паренька.  
\- Клиника открывается в семь. До этого времени можете оставаться здесь. Меня зовут Теодор Нотт, я являюсь заместителем мистера Малфоя, пока он в отъезде. Где вы планируете жить?  
\- Мистер Малфой пишет, что вы найдете мне жилье. Мне и моим сестрам. Они прибудут через неделю.  
\- Сестрам? – Нотт еще раз прочитал письмо. – А, хорошо. Вот только сейчас у нас нет времени этим заниматься, я могу только предложить вам чашку чая.   
\- Благодарю. – Уотан присел на стул в приемной и взял у Нотта чашку. Раздался хлопок аппарации.  
\- А на сцене все те же, - пробормотал МакМиллан, обводя взглядом присутствующих, - только Драко не хватает.  
\- Эрни, пошли, - поторопил эксперта Гарри, - нужно осмотреть место.  
\- Да, пройдемте, - Тео поднялся с места, и все трое покинули приемную.   
Гермиона внимательно рассматривала Уотана. Тот, видимо, не понимал, какое ужасное событие произошло в клинике, поэтому достал из чемодана книгу и углубился в чтение.

Полчаса прошли в томительном молчании, нарушаемом лишь редкими всхлипами Лаванды. Та никогда не была на месте преступления, поэтому увиденное тело испугало ее. Гермиона допивала уже третью чашку кофе, когда дверь отворилась и в приемную, прихрамывая, вошел Пирс.  
\- Доброй ночи, - поздоровался он, - хотя ночи бывали и добрее.  
\- Здравствуй, Пирс, - Гермиона улыбнулась, - тебя вызвал Тео?  
\- Да, нужно же кому-то следить за клиникой, пока он разбирается с этим пренеприятнейшим инцидентом. Кстати, в палате погибшего действительно пел Авгурей?  
Лаванда всхлипнула и кивнула.   
\- Не к добру, ох, не к добру, - вздохнул Пирс.   
\- Авгурей? Вы так называете Певца Смерти?  
\- Что? – Гермиона и Лаванда удивленно посмотрели на стажера.  
\- В фатерлянде эту птицу называют Певцом Смерти. Некоторые оригиналы держат их в качестве домашних питомцев, но Министерство Магии Германии строго наказывает таких людей. Нельзя кормить того, кто воспевает смерть.  
Лаванда с Гермионой переглянулись, а Пирс недоуменно пожал плечами.  
\- Экспертиза покажет, что стало причиной смерти, - сказала Гермиона, и в кабинете вновь воцарилась тишина. Лаванда уже не могла плакать и теперь просто смотрела в одну точку перед собой. Пирс, прихрамывая, ходил из угла в угол. Уотан снова углубился в чтение, как будто ничего и не произошло.

В пять часов дверь снова отворилась, впуская Тео и Гарри.   
\- Эрни и его ребята забрали тело на экспертизу, - сообщил Нотт, - а мне еще надо оформить бумаги и связаться с родственниками погибшего. Лаванда, вам с Гермионой лучше поехать домой. Отдохните хоть чуть-чуть.  
\- Тео, я не смогу уснуть, если не буду знать, что у тебя все в порядке.   
Нотт тихонько вздохнул и открыл кабинет главного колдомедика.  
\- Можете трансфигурировать кресла в диваны, - предложил Теодор, - если что-то случится, я вас разбужу.   
Они вошли в кабинет Малфоя, и Гермиона тут же бросилась к окну. Лаванда безразлично смотрела, как начальница поджигает сигарету и выпускает едкий дым.  
\- Гермиона, как ты думаешь, если у клиники будут проблемы, мы сможем помочь?  
\- Только если нас попросят, - Грейнджер прищурилась, глядя в окно.  
\- Попросят, я уверена. Драко и шагу без тебя ступить не может. Кстати, ты обещала с ним объясниться по его возвращению.  
\- Не думаю, что сейчас это будет уместно, - тихо проговорила Гермиона и взмахнула палочкой, превращая кресло в диван, - а теперь я хочу немного поспать. 

Драко проснулся от того, что правая рука онемела. Он открыл глаза и повернул голову. На правом плече мирно спала Белинда Верлоген. Малфой зажмурился и снова открыл глаза. Видение никуда не пропало, более того, слева тоже кто-то лежал. Драко повернулся туда и обнаружил, что к его левой руке прижимается Аделинда. Драко аккуратно выбрался из кровати и подошел к зеркалу. «Ну, хоть одетый», - пронеслась в голове радостная мысль после пяти минут созерцания безбожно помятых брюк и рубашки. Голова раскалывалась от боли. Драко попытался найти свою сумку, но в комнате обнаружились лишь два чемодана. Еще десять минут ушло на понимание того, что он находится не в своей комнате. Малфой тяжело вздохнул и тихонько, стараясь не разбудить сестер Верлоген, покинул номер.  
Оказавшись в своей комнате, Драко первым делом принял Антипохмельное зелье и вызвал на балкон чашку кофе. Откинувшись в кресле, Малфой закурил и попытался воскресить в памяти события вчерашнего дня. Точнее, вечера.  
\- Итак, в шесть часов вечера начался банкет по случаю открытия конференции. Кажется, там был огневиски. Или нет. Или не только огневиски, - Драко помассировал виски и вздохнул. Никогда еще у него не было таких ужасных провалов в памяти. А может, это и к лучшему.  
\- Кажется, я танцевал. Или нет. Ужас, - Малфою было безумно стыдно. Оценив всю ситуацию на трезвую голову, начиная от вечерних похождений и заканчивая утренним пробуждением, он порадовался, что Гермиона об этом не узнает. А вот что делать с сестрами Верлоген, было непонятно. Минимум одна из них рассчитывала на отношения, Драко понял это еще на конференции, когда после доклада он занял свое место в зале. Кажется, младшая Верлоген бросала на него заинтересованные взгляды. Или это была старшая, а младшая отворачивалась, делая вид, что ничего не замечает? В той части банкета, которая хоть отрывками сохранилась в памяти, Белинда вовсю кокетничала, а старшая сестра лишь мило улыбалась, глядя на происходящее слегка отстраненно.   
\- Кошмар. Мне еще шесть дней тут жить. А потом придется вернуться в Лондон и как-то смотреть в глаза мисс Грейнджер. Если, конечно, я никому не сделал предложения вчера вечером. Идиот, - Драко потер лоб костяшками пальцев, - ты же зарекся так напиваться.  
В дверь номера тихо постучали. Драко нервно распахнул дверь и увидел на пороге бледную девушку, которая днем ранее встречала гостей.  
\- Мистер Малфой, - пролепетала она, - вас срочно вызывают в Министерство магии. Я помогу вам аппарировать.  
Девушка вытянула ничего не понимающего Драко в коридор, захлопнула дверь его номера и схватила Малфоя за руку.

\- Я что-то натворил? – спросил Драко, когда они уже оказались в коридоре, отделанном плитами светлого песочного оттенка.  
\- Нет, мистер Малфой, просто вас вызывают по каминной сети из Лондона, а пункт международных переговоров находится в здании Министерства.  
Спутница втолкнула Драко в какую-то маленькую комнатку, где кроме кресла и камина ничего не было.  
\- Сколько можно ждать? – раздался недовольный голос Нотта. – Драко, гиппогриф тебя задери, ты в курсе, сколько стоит минута ожидания?  
\- Зато ты в курсе. Что за срочность?  
\- Мистер Уайт, вот что за срочность.  
\- Что на этот раз? - вздохнул Драко. – Его полоумная женушка прочитала в газете еще одну теорию заговора, в которой мы, как обычно, замешаны?  
\- Хуже, дружище. Он умер.  
\- Чего? – с Малфоя моментально слетели остатки сна и похмелье. – Как?  
\- Под горестные крики Авгурея.   
\- Тео, я серьезно!  
\- Да и я не шучу. Ко мне на дежурство пришла Лаванда, около двух часов ночи мы прошлись по третьему этажу, проверили маячки диагностических заклятий. Потом спустились на первый этаж и услышали из палаты Уайта жуткий крик. Мы, конечно же, сразу бросились туда.   
\- И? – Драко почувствовал, что головная боль усилилась.  
\- Я открыл дверь и увидел сидящего на подоконнике Авгурея. А на полу лежал этот Уайт. Кажется, он встал с кровати, чтобы прогнать птицу, но по дороге упал и умер.   
\- Кажется ему, - проворчал Драко, - авроров вызвал?  
\- И авроров, и экспертизу, и адвоката.  
\- Гермиону? – крикнул Малфой. – Ты разбудил ее в два часа ночи? С ума сошел? Нотт, я немедленно возвращаюсь в Лондон – это раз. По прибытию я первым делом убиваю тебя – это два. После этого ты приносишь извинения мисс Грейнджер – это три. А потом я буду слушать объяснения.  
\- Кстати об объяснениях, - ехидно протянул Нотт, - у вас там был банкет? Ну, открытие конференции и все такое.  
\- Был, - недовольно буркнул Драко.  
\- А теперь скажи мне, дорогой друг, какую алкогольную гадость ты выпил, что в твою светлую голову пришла идея рассылать по всему миру приглашения на стажировку в нашей клинике?  
\- Что? Какие еще приглашения на стажировку? – искренне удивился Драко.  
\- А вот такие, что в половине третьего ночи в клинику явился молодой человек, по имени Уотан Верлоген и предъявил приглашение на стажировку, полученное от тебя. Твой почерк я узнаю, а фамильную печать Малфоев – тем более. Теперь этот юноша засел в приемной и ждет, пока я найму где-то жилье для него и его сестер, которые заявятся через неделю.   
\- Ох, драккл их всех дери, - простонал Малфой. – Нотт, организуй мне портключ. Срочно.  
\- Твой портключ отбывает из Чили в половине десятого утра по местному времени. По моим подсчетам у тебя сорок минут на сборы. Надеюсь, твои вещи не раскиданы по всей Чилийской части побережья Тихого океана?  
\- Спасибо, Тео, ты очень добр, - Драко поднялся из кресла, - встреть меня в Министерстве, а то я не способен сегодня управлять машиной.   
Тео коротко хмыкнул, и камин потух. Драко пулей вылетел из переговорного пункта и аппарировал в гостиницу.


	5. Глава 5

В Лондоне был дождь. Драко понял это, как только материализовался в просторном зале Межконтинентальных перемещений в Управлении портключей. Ноги сразу же стали ватными и подкосились. Малфой рухнул на пол.   
\- Драко, с тобой все в порядке? – Нотт торопливо подошел к другу и помог ему подняться.  
\- Тео, что там за окном? – простонал Малфой, стараясь не сильно открывать рот.  
\- Твоя самая любимая погода. Ливни с грозами.  
\- Ме-е-ерли-и-и-ин, - Драко согнулся пополам. Картинка перед глазами поплыла. Похмелье и метеозависимость сыграли с ним злую шутку.  
\- Наколдовать тазик или дотерпишь до клиники? – заботливо поинтересовался Теодор.  
\- Я еще к аврорам хотел заскочить. Но, видимо, не судьба. Постараюсь дожить до клиники.  
Тео достал из кармана пару зеленых флакончиков, которые Драко осушил одним махом. Картинка пришла в норму, и Малфой медленно двинулся к выходу из зала.   
Уже усевшись на пассажирское сидение собственной машины, он бросил тоскливый взгляд на закрытые окна на третьем этаже магического бизнес-центра Плаза.   
\- Тео, пожалуйста, веди аккуратно, - попросил Малфой после пятого резкого торможения. Пустой желудок сжался в комок. Перед глазами замигали разноцветные пятна.   
\- Что, так плохо?  
\- Да, и к тому же ты можешь влететь в аварию. На влажной дороге тормоза срабатывают чуть позже.  
\- Оу, а я и не знал, - Нотт поморщился, но притормаживать на светофорах стал гораздо более плавно.   
«Сейчас половина третьего. Интересно, где Гермиона? Если бы не этот дракклов дождь, заскочил бы в Плазу поздороваться. Мерлин, что ж так плохо-то?»  
\- Включи что ли музыку, - простонал Драко, в жалкой надежде, что случайный выбор найдет какую-нибудь веселую или несерьезную песенку. Из-за плохого самочувствия Малфой совсем забыл, что таких на его мини-диске не было.

«Сердце полно всякого мусора,  
Работа плавно загоняет в могилу,  
Раны, которые не заживают...»

Вспомнилась фраза Гермионы о том, что он и сам скоро станет чьим-то пациентом. С такой-то жизнью. Так хотелось спокойствия, простого человеческого счастья. Хотя…

«Я буду спокойно жить,  
Рукопожатие угарного газа  
Без тревог и без сюрпризов,  
Без тревог и без сюрпризов,  
Без тревог и без сюрпризов,  
В спокойствии,  
В спокойствии...»

«Ты бывший Пожиратель Смерти, Драко, - сказал он сам себе, - таким не положено счастья. А этот маггл в динамиках прав. Угарный газ, надо же. Наверное, это не больно». Малфой не знал, откуда взялись такие мысли, просто почему-то больше не хотелось существовать.

«Это моя последняя гонка,  
Нет больше боли и теперь  
Без тревог и без сюрпризов,  
Без тревог и без сюрпризов,  
Без тревог и без сюрпризов, прошу вас...»

«Или нет, на полной скорости. С обрыва. Только не на машине. Машину отдам Ей. Для такой цели можно купить мотоцикл. Хороший скоростной мотоцикл. Да». Мысли накатывались волной, от них еще сильнее начинала болеть голова. «С такой жизнью и расстаться не жаль», - мелькнуло в голове у Драко когда очередной прилив боли раскаленным ножом впился в висок.

«Такой милый дом  
И очень милый сад  
Без тревог и без сюрпризов,  
Без тревог и без сюрпризов,  
Без тревог и без сюрпризов, прошу вас...»

«Нет, друг, я не заслужил ни дома, ни сада, ни этой девушки. Я так пытался уберечь ее, пытался сделать ее жизнь сказкой. И вот, стоило мне увидеть более-менее привлекательную барышню, я тут же забыл обо всем на свете. Лжец. Законченный лжец Драко Малфой. Скримджер прав, не бывает бывших Пожирателей. С обрыва. На скорости. Чтобы никому больше не причинить боли». Машина плавно остановилась. Драко на негнущихся ногах проследовал в свой кабинет. Он уже все для себя решил.

\- Герр Малфой, это возмутительно! – в приемной сидел молодой человек, который, завидев Драко, начал размахивать руками и жаловаться на происходящее вокруг. – Рабочий день начинается в семь, так сказал герр Нотт! А они изволят спать до трех часов дня! Да еще и в кабинете главного колдомедика клиники! Мне не дали задания, я сижу и читаю книгу вместо того, чтобы начинать практиковаться в целительском деле.  
\- Стоп! – Драко оборвал поток речи юноши. – Для начала представьтесь.  
\- Уотан Верлоген, я ваш новый стажер. Герр Малфой, вы же сами прислали приглашение, я был так рад. Я приехал сразу же, как только пришло письмо.  
Драко взял со стола лист, исписанный его же собственным почерком, и встряхнул головой. «Нотт прав. Сколько я выпил, что додумался пригласить всех троих Верлоген на стажировку в клинику? Мерлин, Гермиона! Когда она увидит сестер Уотана, она тут же обо всем догадается. Бедная моя принцесса», - вихрем пронеслось в голове у Малфоя.  
\- Герр Малфой, ваша клиника описана в самых радужных красках, - продолжил Уотан свою речь, - может, здесь работают отменные специалисты, но дисциплина ужасна! Они позволяют себе спать в кабинете главного колдомедика! В три часа дня! Герр Малфой, вам срочно нужно их уволить!   
\- Что? Кого? – Драко поморщился.  
\- Как это – «Кого», - молодой Верлоген подпрыгнул на стуле, - фрау Грейнджер и фрау Браун, разумеется! Они самым наглым образом спят в вашем кабинете.  
\- Слава Мерлину, - выдохнул Малфой и осторожно приоткрыл кабинет. Лаванда и Гермиона, очевидно, трансфигурировали кресла в диванчики, и теперь мирно спали после ночных потрясений. Драко прикрыл дверь.  
\- Мистер Верлоген, - Малфой не нашел ничего лучше, чем усесться в кресло своего помощника, - какова ваша специализация?  
\- Вы не уволите их?  
\- Кадровая политика руководства клиники не обсуждается, - жестко сказал Малфой. – Тем более, что они не являются нашими сотрудницами. Так что пускай отсыпаются. Я, кажется, спросил о вашей специализации.  
\- Да, конечно, - Уотан стушевался, понимая, что влез не в свое дело, - я углубленно изучал редкие наследственные заболевания, изменения генов и…  
\- И в клинике вам, скорее всего, будет скучно, - закончил Драко, - нет у нас таких больных. Но я могу связаться со знакомым из «Мунго» и направить вас к нему. Будет интересно. Официально вы будете закреплены за этой клиникой, поэтому каждый вечер будете представлять мне отчет о проделанной работе.   
\- Да, герр Малфой, - Уотан кивнул. Ему показалось, что он только что чудом не отправился обратно в Германию.   
\- Вот и прекрасно, - Малфой подошел к камину, - Джейк! Дже-ейк, ау!  
\- Драко? – раздался из камина неуверенный голос.  
\- А ты кого ждал? Министра магии?  
\- Да уж скорее его. Забыл про меня, да?   
\- Про тебя забудешь! – Драко коротко хохотнул. – Ладно, я вообще-то по делу. Я слышал, ты теперь кем-то вроде дементора заделался?  
\- Вроде того, - ответил бывший однокурсник, - мисс Таттинг нельзя находиться в Азкабане по состоянию здоровья. Вот и упекли ее на пожизненное содержание в больничку. Общественность рвет и мечет, а я доволен.   
\- А как же, это для других она – жестокая преступница, а для тебя – так, подопытная крыска.  
\- Ну да, - по голосу было слышно, что Джейк улыбается, - у нее редкое заболевание. Попади в твои лапы подобный экземпляр, ты бы тоже не удержался.   
\- Этот экземпляр чуть не отправил к дементорам твоего лучшего друга, это я так, на всякий случай.  
\- Читали, знаем, - проворчал колдомедик, - миленький маленький Драко, которого все обижают. А эта адвокат, мисс Грейнджер – твоя невеста? Или опять слухи?  
\- Опять слухи, - недовольно сказал Малфой.  
\- Брось ворчать. Сам-то, наверное, не против того, чтобы слухи оказались правдой?  
\- Джейк, я вообще-то по делу. А на этот вопрос я тебе отвечу, как только закончатся дожди. Выберемся в «Дырявый котел» и обо всем поговорим.  
\- Я запомнил, - из камина раздался язвительный смешок, - что у тебя за дело?  
\- Ко мне тут стажер приехал из Германии. Специализируется на редких генетических заболеваниях. Не хочешь забрать? А то он у меня тут скиснет от скуки.  
\- Да ладно? – судя по голосу, Джейк не на шутку удивился. – Давай его ко мне, посмотрим, что это за фрукт немецкий.  
\- Вот спасибо, дружище, - искренне обрадовался Драко, - завтра будет у тебя. Во сколько ему явиться?   
\- Где-то к половине девятого. Пускай отоспится перед тяжелой работой у дяди Джейка.  
\- Вот и ладненько. До встречи.  
\- До встречи, от которой ты не отвертишься, - произнес Джейк, и камин потух.

\- Мистер Верлоген, вы все слышали? – спросил Драко.  
\- Да, герр Малфой.  
\- Завтра в восемь утра явитесь в клинику, я выпишу вам необходимые для перевода бумаги. Сейчас вы с Теодором проедете в гостиницу. Нотт, оплатишь номер со счета клиники.  
\- Да, сэр, - Тео шутливо козырнул и направился к выходу. Уотан побрел следом.

Драко налил себе кофе и продолжил предаваться тяжелым мыслям. Голова раскалывалась, но дело было не в дожде и не в похмелье. Малфоя острыми зубками грызла совесть.  
Дверь кабинета открылась, и на запах кофе вышла сонная Лаванда.  
\- О, мистер Малфой, доброго дня.  
\- Доброго, Лаванда. Как спалось? Новый стажер уговаривал меня уволить вас и мисс Грейнджер из клиники, пока я не объяснил ему, что к чему.  
\- По-моему, этот Уотан просто несносный мальчишка, - Браун поморщилась, - заявился в клинику, расселся тут как король, начал критиковать наши законы.  
\- Иностранцы, мисс Браун, - пожал плечами Драко, - я их вчера насмотрелся, поэтому уже ничему не удивляюсь. Вы в порядке? Тео рассказал мне о том, что вчера произошло.  
\- Это ужас, мистер Малфой, - Лаванда вздохнула, - хотя мисс Грейнджер рада, что вас не было в этот момент в стране.  
\- Это почему же? – напрягся Малфой.  
\- Хотя бы по той причине, что вас не смогут ни в чем обвинить, - ласково пояснила мисс Браун. – С вами все в порядке?  
\- Вполне. Дождь, мигрень, похмелье. Все в норме, - саркастично улыбнулся Драко.  
\- Я не трансфигурировала диван обратно в кресло, - Лаванда сделала себе кофе и теперь наслаждалась ароматным напитком, - приляжете? У вас болезненный вид.  
\- Спасибо, мисс Браун, - Драко встал из-за стола и прошел в кабинет. 

Драко аккуратно закрыл дверь и подошел к диванчику, на котором спала Гермиона. Фарфоровая принцесса улыбалась во сне. Малфой легким движением палочки наколдовал плед и осторожно накрыл ее, слегка задержав руки на ее плече. На глаза навернулись слезы, и Драко бессильно опустился на колени.  
\- Прости, - прошептал он.  
\- Драко, милый, - пробормотала Гермиона сквозь сон, - как добрался? Погода просто ужасная, выпей зелье от укачивания.  
\- Спасибо за заботу, дорогая, - тихо проговорил Драко, стараясь не напугать ее, - добрался неплохо, погода мерзкая, зелье выпил. Еще бы Антипохмельного, но это уже непозволительная роскошь.  
\- Мистер Малфой? – Гермиона резко села и уставилась на него непонимающим взглядом. Сон с нее слетел моментально. – Простите, я задремала.  
\- Это вы меня простите за то, что потревожил ваш сон, - Драко виновато опустил глаза.  
\- Все в порядке, - Гермиона осторожно приложила руку к его лбу. – У вас жуткий вид. Приляжете?  
Она поднялась с диванчика.  
\- Не стоит, мисс Грейнджер, - Драко оказал попытку сопротивления, но Гермиона все-таки заставила его улечься и укрыла одеялом. Малфой поймал ее руку и зажал в своих ладонях. Грейнджер улыбнулась и заклинанием подманила к себе стульчик. Драко закрыл глаза, по-прежнему сжимая ее руку. Перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в сон, Малфой понял, что умирать ему расхотелось.

Где-то за окном застонал Авгурей, но этого Драко уже не услышал.


	6. Глава 6

Гарри и Симус сидели в своем кабинете на втором уровне Министерства магии и пытались разобраться в результатах экспертизы. Кроме них в помещении был еще Эрни, который начинал потихоньку выходить из себя.  
\- Ребята, я вам в сотый раз повторяю: причина смерти – передозировка концентрированным соком Дремоносных бобов. Все! Никакие птицы, звери, мушки, мышки и бабочки тут не замешаны.   
\- Эрни, ты уверен?   
\- Абсолютно. Дремоносные бобы способствуют глубокому сну. Вот только концентрация сока была слишком высока, и сон получился настольно глубоким, что сердце пациента не просто замедлилось, а остановилось. Все. Точка.  
\- Но Эрни, - Финниган не сдавался, - ведь крик Авгурея, по легенде, вызывает сердечный приступ.  
\- Симус, я эксперт или хвосторога? Я еще способен отличить инфаркт от остановки сердца. Тем более что в крови погибшего обнаружен именно сок дремоносных бобов. Я даже склонен предполагать, что он был подвергнут специальной обработке, ведь концентрация собственно дремоносного элемента необычайно высока.   
\- Очень странно, - пробормотал Гарри, который до этого молча потирал виски, - в клинике есть лаборатория и запасы сока. Кто угодно мог приготовить убийственную смесь и подать ее Уайту.   
\- Он не Уайт, мы же это уже выяснили, - буркнул Симус.  
\- Да помню, помню, просто привык уже. Драккл, надо запретить Малфою регистрировать пациентов под вымышленными фамилиями.  
\- Тогда он потеряет половину пациентов, - хмуро вставил МакМиллан. – Драко только на анонимности и держится. Особенно для таких, как «Уайт», это очень важно.  
\- Забыли, дальше, - Гарри нервно тряхнул головой. – Малфой вне подозрений, слава Мерлину, его не было в клинике в тот момент.  
\- Он мог обеспечивать себе алиби, - дверь распахнулась, и в проеме замаячила фигура Леонарда Скримджера. – Он мог отдать преступный приказ кому угодно.   
\- Мистер Скримджер, Малфоя даже в стране не было в этот момент, - Симус вскочил со своего места и начал нервно нарезать круги по комнате.  
\- Конечно, мистер Финниган. Вот только дежурил в ту ночь Теодор Нотт, доверенное лицо и правая рука Малфоя. Он-то и претворил в жизнь план по уничтожению моего отдела.  
\- Что, простите?   
\- Что слышали, мистер Поттер, - Леонард скрежетал зубами и явно был взбешен, - сначала он уничтожил мою репутацию, а теперь убил моего личного помощника!  
\- Мистер Скримджер, свою репутацию вы уничтожили сами. Мистера Малфоя оправдали полным составом Визенгамота. Он невиновен. Оспаривать этот факт было бы бессмысленно.  
\- Я помню, Поттер, - Скримджер отбросил приличия и подошел к столу Гарри, приближаясь к нему вплотную, - но я могу добиться вашего отстранения от нового дела. Кто-либо другой способен доказать причастность Малфоя к гибели моего сотрудника.  
\- Мы проведем расследование и накажем виновного, мистер Скримджер, - произнес Симус.  
\- Я не сомневался в вас, Финниган, - тихо сказал Леонард, - вот только если виновным окажется не Малфой, накажут вас.  
\- Не смейте нас запугивать, Скримджер! – Гарри вскочил из-за стола. – Вы сейчас оказываете давление на следствие.  
Леонард побледнел и вылетел из кабинета авроров, оглушительно хлопнув дверью.  
\- Ребят, я конечно скромный колдомедик, - тихо сказал Эрни, - но выслушайте мое предложение. Стоит опросить всех лаборантов. Если Драко позволит, примените Сыворотку Правды. Для начала нужно найти того, кто подсунул «Уайту» сок. А я пока что займусь вещами, изъятыми из палаты. Нужно же выяснить, как отрава попала к «Уайту».

Лаванда как раз собиралась отнести в кабинет кофе, когда в дверь приемной постучали. На пороге стоял Малфой.   
\- У себя? – Драко начисто проигнорировал приличия. Собирался дождь, и хотелось закончить с делами до того, как болезнь накроет его с головой.  
Лаванда кивнула. Ее начальница всего минуту назад распрощалась с Ульриком и теперь ждала свой кофе.   
\- Я отнесу, - Драко забрал из рук секретарши чашечку и прошел в кабинет.  
\- Лаванда, кого там принесло? – Гермиона стояла спиной к двери, поэтому вошедшего не видела. Драко подкрался к ней и поставил перед ней чашку.  
\- Меня, - коротко сказал он, бесцеремонно усаживаясь на подоконник. Грейнджер слегка вздрогнула от неожиданности, но потом слегка улыбнулась.  
\- Не ожидали, мисс Грейнджер? – хитро поинтересовался Драко, - Я специально поставил машину так, чтобы ее не было видно из вашего окна.  
\- Да вы просто гений конспирации, - Гермиона позволила себе слегка рассмеяться. – И каким ветром вас к нам занесло?  
\- Я вполне целенаправленно к вам ехал, - Малфой сделал вид, что немного обиделся.   
\- Интересно, - хмыкнула Гермиона, - и что же у вас за цель?  
\- К сожалению, дела, - Драко опустил голову, - родственники погибшего подали в суд на клинику. Я хочу привлечь вас в качестве адвоката.   
\- Но ведь у вас есть личный адвокат, - удивилась Гермиона.  
\- Уже нет. Он уволился еще месяц назад, - Драко пожал плечами и посмотрел на Грейнджер, - так вы согласны или мне придется вас уговаривать?  
«Ты еще спрашиваешь? – мысленно спросила у него Грейнджер. – Я уже начала оправдательную речь в голове складывать!» Но вслух она, конечно же, ничего не сказала.  
Спустя минуту об этом пришлось пожалеть, потому что Драко встал с подоконника и картинно рухнул перед Гермионой на колени.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, - Малфой взял ее руку в свою и заглянул ей в глаза, - будьте милосердны ко мне, не откажите в помощи. Я навеки ваш преданный слуга и…  
\- И немедленно встаньте с пола, - Гермиона строго посмотрела на него, - вам и так нездоровится.  
\- Вы согласны? – Драко начисто проигнорировал ее просьбу.  
\- Конечно, согласна, - сказала Грейнджер, а взгляд ее говорил, что по-другому она бы и не поступила. 

\- Добрый день, МакМиллан, как успехи? – в кабинет эксперта бочком протиснулся молодой человек, стараясь не зацепить ни одного стеллажа с баночками, колбочками и пробирочками.  
\- А, это вы? – Эрни поморщился. – Мои успехи были бы намного лучше, если бы лаборатория была не так тесна. Впрочем, Маклагген, вы уже оценили, в каких стесненных условиях работают министерские эксперты?  
\- Оценил, - Кормак, поворачиваясь, задел локтем шкаф, на верхней полке которого опасно закачался огромный котел, - но все же, как продвигается экспертиза?  
\- Медленно, но уверенно. С каких пор вас стали интересовать наши успехи?  
\- С тех пор, как погиб сотрудник нашего ведомства. Вы не хотите поделиться результатами экспертизы? Не замешан ли, скажем, Малфой, в гибели нашего товарища?  
\- Прошу меня простить, Маклагген, но колдомедицинская экспертиза передает сведения только в аврорат. В любом случае, результаты экспертизы станут известны во время суда.  
\- МакМиллан, вы знаете, я ведь мог бы замолвить словечко, чтобы вам дали более просторное помещение. По старой дружбе.  
\- По чему, простите? – Эрни закашлялся, - я не помню у нас старой дружбы, мистер Маклагген. В любом случае, я могу и сам написать заявку.   
\- Вы не собираетесь делиться со мной результатами экспертизы? – в голосе Кормака прорезались металлические нотки. – Я правильно вас понял?  
\- Совершенно верно, - улыбнулся Эрни, - всего доброго.  
\- Доброго, МакМиллан? Предупреждаю, вашу заявку могут и не рассмотреть.  
\- Думаю, аврорат рассмотрит информацию относительно давления на эксперта, - Эрни посуровел, - а теперь попрошу вас покинуть помещение. Не ровен час, котел перевернется.  
Кормак опасливо посмотрел на котел, стоящий на верхней полке шкафа, четко над его головой и выскочил из кабинета МакМиллана, громко хлопнув дверью.

Эрни пожал плечами и продолжил свою работу. Он открыл небольшую коробочку, аккуратно извлек пинцетом содержимое и опустил его в маленький котелок с бесцветным зельем. Жидкость незамедлительно стала кроваво-красной, и из котла повалил тяжелый бордовый дым. Эрни всплеснул руками и принялся увлеченно записывать что-то на пергаменте. Закончив описание, Эрни снова взмахнул палочкой, осушая котел, и подбежал к переговорному камину. Не достучавшись до кабинета авроров, он попробовал связаться с клиникой.  
\- Я слушаю, - донесся из камина немного ленивый голос Нотта.  
\- Тео, это Эрни. Авроры у вас?  
\- Да, в лабораториях, - голос в камине заметно оживился, - допрашивают персонал.  
\- Я аппарирую к вам, это срочно!  
\- Ждем, - коротко бросил Нотт и отключился. Эрни схватил со стола коробочку и с громким хлопком исчез. После его исчезновения дверь маленького кабинета скрипнула, и в помещение проскользнула чья-то фигура.


	7. Глава 7

\- По миру пущу! – раздался из-за закрытой двери приемной крик женщины.  
\- Мистера Малфоя сейчас нет на месте, - устало ответил ей голос Нотта.  
\- Как только он появится, я лично…  
\- Можете приступать, миссис Уайт, - Драко распахнул двери и вошел в приемную, - я уже здесь.  
\- Вы! – взвыла женщина, и это напомнило всем присутствующим крик банши. – Вы и только вы виновны в смерти моего бедного мужа.  
\- Миссис Уайт, присядьте, - Малфой придвинул к женщине стул, - и давайте поговорим спокойно. Я глубоко сочувствую вашему горю, и…  
\- Да никому вы не сочувствуете! – взвизгнула дама. – Вы не способны на жалость, вы Пожиратель Смерти! Убийца!  
Женщина подскочила к Драко и попыталась его ударить, но Тео успел ее перехватить и усадить на стул.  
\- Миссис Уайт, я посмею предложить вам Противоядие от истерики, - осторожно проговорил Нотт, подавая рыдающей даме чашечку.  
\- Убили моего мужа, а теперь и меня отравить хотите? О, бедный мой супруг! Я ведь говорила, я ведь просила его не ложиться в эту дракклову клинику! Я ведь знала, знала, как вы ненавидите таких, как он! Вы убили бедную миссис Скримджер, а теперь еще и моего несчастного мужа!  
\- Миссис Уайт, - Гермиона, стоявшая в дверях, решил подать голос, - Визенгамот доказал, что убийство миссис Скримджер полностью на совести Каролины Таттинг. Мой клиент не имеет к этим ужасным событиям никакого отношения.   
\- Ты! – женщина вскочила со стула и прижала руки к лицу. – Беги, беги отсюда, милая девочка, беги, спасайся. Я знаю, что он задумал! Он хочет перебить всех магглорожденных, именно для этого он создал клинику! Он продолжает дело Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, солнышко. Беги, спасайся!  
Гермиона застыла как вкопанная.  
\- Миссис Уайт, выпейте зелье, - тихо проговорила девушка, - у вас истерика. Я понимаю ваше состояние, прошу вас, давайте успокоимся.  
\- Ты веришь ему? – женщина задрожала.  
\- Миссис Уайт, примите зелье, - Гермиона протянула женщине чашечку, и та приняла ее, - очень хорошо. Над этим делом уже работают авроры, они обязательно найдут и накажут виновного. Обещаю вам. Мне-то вы верите?  
\- Да, милая девочка, - зелье действовало достаточно быстро, и миссис Уайт начала приходить в себя. – Простите, мистер Малфой, но мне придется подать в суд на ваше заведение.  
\- Ваше право, - Драко пожал плечами, - если в произошедшем есть вина моего персонала, я не буду никого защищать. Виновный должен ответить по всей строгости закона. Поверьте, миссис Уайт, я глубоко опечален. Мы готовились выписывать вашего мужа. Он был совершенно здоров.   
\- Понимаю, мистер Малфой, - дама окончательно успокоилась, уселась обратно на стул и теперь спокойно разговаривала. – Это ведь удар и по вашей репутации. Простите меня за эту жуткую сцену.  
\- Все в порядке, миссис Уайт, у вас просто стресс, - ласково произнесла Гермиона и погладила женщину по плечу.

Раздался хлопок аппарации, и в кабинете появился взъерошенный Эрни с какой-то коробкой в руках. Женщина снова залилась слезами.  
\- Что с ней? – спросил МакМиллан вместо приветствия. Драко поморщился, всем своим видом показывая, что у посетительницы просто истерика.   
\- Эрни, ребята в лаборатории, - сказал Тео, но гость не двинулся с места, рассматривая женщину.  
\- Простите, можете посмотреть на меня? – попросил МакМиллан, и женщина подняла на него заплаканные глаза. Эрни вплотную подошел к даме и бесцеремонно принялся разглядывать ее зрачки, - сейчас следите взглядом за моей рукой.  
МакМиллан повел рукой вправо-влево, вверх-вниз, наблюдая за реакцией женщины.   
\- Простите, как к вам обращаться?  
\- Миссис Уайт, - ошарашено проговорила дама.  
\- Миссис Уайт, скажите, что вы ели или пили с самого утра и до текущего момента?  
\- Утром я позавтракала и направилась на работу к моему покойному мужу. Там я переговорила с его начальством и решила посетить клинику.  
\- И все? Вы больше ничего не ели? И не пили? Может кто-то дал вам конфетку, стремясь вас успокоить? – допытывался Эрни.  
\- Ну, у Скримджера в кабинете я расплакалась, и секретарша принесла мне стакан воды.  
\- Все чисты, как младенцы, - раздался в дверях голос Поттера, - в лаборатории производили только зелья, необходимые для лечения пациентов. Коробка с дремоносными бобами закуплена месяц назад, но до сих пор не распечатана и стоит в боксе под воздействием охлаждающих чар.   
\- Молодец, я тебе то же самое мог сказать, - саркастично ухмыльнулся Эрни, - вот только тебе срочно нужно допросить секретаршу Леонарда Скримджера.  
\- Эрни, ты мозгами двинулся? – удивленно спросил Симус. – Какую секретаршу? У Скримджера в отделе вообще ни одной женщины или девушки нет.  
\- Как это? – недоуменно посмотрела на него миссис Уайт. - Но тогда кто дал мне стакан воды, когда я расплакалась?  
\- Скажите, миссис Уайт, - МакМиллан присел на корточки перед стулом, - а вы успокоились после того, как выпили эту воду?  
\- Я думаю, нет, - растерянно проговорила женщина, - я только сильнее разнервничалась и поспешила в клинику.   
\- А почему вы поспешили в клинику? – вкрадчиво спросил Эрни.   
\- Я… Я собиралась разобраться с мистером Малфоем, - к миссис Уайт вернулась способность здраво рассуждать, - вот только что я могла бы ему сделать? По-хорошему, мне стоило сходить в отдел обеспечения магического правопорядка и подать заявление в суд.  
\- Эрни, я ничего не понимаю, - тихо сказал Гарри.  
\- Сейчас поймешь, - бросил колдомедицинский эксперт и повернулся к миссис Уайт, - скажите, вы смогли бы узнать ту девушку?  
\- Я? Думаю, да. Описать я ее не могу, но если увижу, то скажу вам.  
\- В Министерство. Срочно! – скомандовал Эрни.

\- Стоп! – достаточно громко сказал Малфой. – Эрни, соизволь объяснить, что происходит!  
\- Хорошо. Вот эти конфетки, - парень потряс коробочкой над головой, - накачаны соком дремоносных бобов. Точнее, даже не соком, а сухим остатком от выпаривания этого сока. В каждой конфетке содержится десятая часть унции* такого порошка. Представьте себе концентрацию. Одна конфетка может убить четверых человек.   
\- Мерлин, это были его любимые конфеты, - прошептала миссис Уайт и залилась слезами. Эрни нервно схватил со стола Противоядие от истерики и влил в женщину чуть ли не половину пузырька.  
\- Теперь вы, миссис Уайт! Ваша истерика неестественна, вода, которую вам дала якобы секретарша Скримджера, скорее всего – сок алихоции, он бесцветен. Вот поэтому вы срочно отправились в клинику скандалить. Не удивлюсь, если эта девушка тонко вам намекнула на причастность мистера Малфоя к произошедшему.   
Женщина испуганно посмотрела на Эрни и медленно кивнула.   
\- Я хотел бы взять у вас кровь на анализ, чтобы оценить концентрацию сока. В моем кабинете в Министерстве есть все необходимое.  
\- Значит, угроза исходит не из клиники, а извне, - пробормотал Симус.  
\- Чего вы ждете? – рявкнул Драко так, что все подпрыгнули, - в Министерство, живо!  
Малфой, Поттер, Финниган и МакМиллан, придерживающий миссис Уайт под руку, аппарировали. Гермиона так и осталась стоять в дверях с палочкой в руке.

Нотт посмотрел на девушку и вежливо спросил:  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, чашечку кофе?  
\- Спасибо, Тео, не откажусь, - девушка опустилась в кресло и рассеянно посмотрела перед собой. Затем потянулась к столу и взяла с него книгу, забытую Уотаном. «Опаснейшие твари», - прочитала девушка на обложке и открыла книгу на том месте, где лежала закладка. Гермиона не слишком хорошо знала немецкий язык, но в книге было множество иллюстраций. Статья о мантикоре – закладка оказалась именно на этом месте – была подкреплена достаточно красочными изображениями обедающей мантикоры, твари в разрезе и даже маленьких детенышей мантикоры. На последнюю картинку Гермиона смотрела очень долго.   
\- Мисс Грейнджер? – Нотт уже давно пододвинул к девушке кофе, но она никак не отреагировала.  
\- Прости, Тео, - Гермиона положила на стол раскрытую книгу и взяла в руки чашку.  
\- Это что? – Теодор схватил книгу и принялся вглядываться в картинки.  
\- Судя по подписи – детеныши мантикоры.  
\- Я их уже где-то видел, - Тео задумчиво почесал в затылке, - ну конечно, во сне!  
\- Что? – от удивления Гермиона чуть не выронила чашку.  
\- Перед отъездом Драко мне приснилось, что по всей клинике летают вот такие маленькие твари. Были еще какие-то, сейчас найду, - Нотт принялся листать книжку.  
\- Эти, - остановила его девушка, ткнув пальчиком в страницу со статьей о сиренах. – Лично мне снились эти. В ночь, когда погиб Уайт.  
Тео кивнул и закрыл книгу.   
\- Не к добру, - тихо проговорил парень. Гермиона посмотрела ему в глаза.   
\- Я не верю в вещие сны, Тео. Но то, что нам снились одни и те же твари с разницей в один день, меня настораживает.  
\- Абсолютно беспочвенно снились, - кивнул Нотт, - я никогда не видел таких зверей и думал, что сон – лишь игра воображения.  
\- Вот и я так подумала. 

Из кабинета Драко раздался жуткий крик. Гермиона и Тео распахнули дверь и увидели на подоконнике Авгурея. Птица посмотрела на них с тоской в глазах, еще раз вскрикнула и улетела.  
\- Вообще не к добру, - простонал Теодор и схватился за голову.


	8. Глава 8

Спустя полчаса в офис вернулся Симус, придерживая бледного как мел Драко.  
\- Совсем паршиво? – спросил Нотт. Малфой кивнул и прошел в кабинет.  
\- Паршиво – не то слово, - вздохнул Симус, - в Министерстве сейчас такое творится, слов нет.  
\- А что случилось? – Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на аврора.  
\- Начнем с того, что в отделе Скримджера действительно нет никакой девушки. Ее вообще никто не помнит, кроме миссис Уайт. Маклагген выдвинул мысль, что женщина повредилась умом из-за смерти мужа и ей лучше отлежаться в «Мунго» пару дней. Во-вторых, кто-то устроил погром в лаборатории у Эрни: там все вверх дном перевернуто, как будто что-то искали. Особенно хорошо потрудились над контейнером с вещами, изъятыми из палаты Уайта. МакМиллан рвет и мечет, Гарри поскандалил с главой аврората, пытаясь выбить разрешение на допрос всех сотрудников в отделе у Скримджера. Миссис Уайт настаивает на применении легилименции, потому что уверена в существовании той таинственной барышни.  
\- Я думала, легилименцию применяют только в крайних случаях, - задумчиво протянула Гермиона.  
\- Раньше так и было, - подтвердил Симус, - но вы с Малфоем сделали такую хорошую рекламу, что к Терри теперь не прорваться. Очереди в Отделе Тайн, с ума сойти. Эрни выдал миссис Уайт рекомендацию на проведение этой процедуры, чтобы дамочка прошла без очереди. Так что сегодня к вечеру мы сможем увидеть эту таинственную барышню хотя бы в воспоминаниях миссис Уайт.   
\- Ну и дела, - Нотт покачал головой.  
\- Тео, это ведь еще не все! – Симус продолжил свой рассказ. – Скримджер требует отстранить нас с Гарри от дела, Маклагген требует заменить Эрни на любого другого эксперта.  
\- Но зачем?  
\- Затем, что ни мы, ни МакМиллан не захотели подстраиваться под их требования.   
\- Какие еще требования? – в один голос спросили Теодор и Гермиона.  
\- Вполне ожидаемые: объявить Малфоя убийцей, закрыть клинику.  
\- Я им закрою! – раздался из-за двери кабинета голос Драко, - хвостороги министерские, гиппогриф их задери!  
Симус, Теодор и Гермиона вошли в кабинет, где в кресле лежал Малфой.   
\- Не переживай, пока твоя вина не будет доказана, тебя никто и пальцем не тронет, - успокоил его Симус, - да и глава аврората вроде не похож на флоббер-червя. Послал их куда подальше и посоветовал не вмешиваться в следствие. Официального заявления мы не делали, но с утра Скримджер попытался на нас надавить, а к Эрни заходил Маклагген с тонкими намеками на то, против кого нужно обернуть все улики. Глава аврората в курсе и готов дойти до министра, если такое повторится.  
Симус аппарировал, оставив остальных в полном недоумении. 

\- Гады, - проворчал Драко. Окно распахнулось от ветра, и в него влетел авгурей. Птица уселась на подоконник и тоскливо закричала. В этот самый миг громыхнул гром, и с неба обрушилась стена воды. Авгурей снова закричал, и его голосу прибавился горестный стон Драко, скручивающегося в кресле. Нотт бросился ловить птицу, но та успела вылететь в раскрытое окно. Тогда он закрыл створку и вышел в приемную. Гермиона наколдовала плед и укутала Малфоя, Тео вернулся с пузырьком микстуры:  
\- Пей, - сунул он баночку в руки Драко.  
\- Не поможет, - обреченно простонал Малфой, - свяжись с Джейком, пускай пришлет мне свое авторское зелье.   
\- Выпейте пока что это, - Гермиона поправила плед и строго посмотрела на него. От ее взгляда Драко сник и одним махом осушил баночку. Нотт вышел в приемную и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Гермиона открыла окно и закурила. Малфой подвинулся в кресле и теперь рассматривал ее спину.   
\- Странно это все, - тихо проговорила Грейнджер, - почему Скримджеру и Маклаггену так нужно сделать вас виновным?   
\- Скримджер пообещал меня уничтожить еще месяц назад, а теперь ему представился такой случай. Маклагген, скорее всего, помогает своему начальнику. Кроме того, я мешаю ему подобраться к вам.   
\- Мистер Малфой, зачем я могла понадобиться Маклаггену? – удивилась Гермиона.  
\- Как это – «зачем»? Вы – адвокат, он – чиновник. Тео говорил, Маклагген уже не раз пытался воспользоваться вашими услугами.  
\- Безуспешно, - отрезала Гермиона, - тем более я уже помогаю его оппонентам.   
\- Не расскажете? – поинтересовался Драко.  
\- Там нечего рассказывать, мистер Малфой, - она улыбнулась и повернулась к нему лицом, - финансовые махинации и обманутые гоблины.   
\- Ну и дурак, - резюмировал Драко, - с гоблинами шутки плохи. Надеюсь, его посадят.  
\- Я тоже на это надеюсь. Господин Гринготт четвертый настаивает на двух месяцах Азкабана и увольнении Маклаггена с должности.  
\- Гринготт четвертый? – удивился Драко. – Если уж сам управляющий банка занялся этим делом, то Маклаггену придется очень и очень несладко.  
\- Непонятно только, зачем им я, - задумчиво протянула Гермиона, - у банка такая армия адвокатов, что они могли стереть Кормака в порошок и без моего участия.  
Малфой улыбнулся и ничего не ответил. В кабинет вошел Тео и протянул Драко чашку со светло-розовой жидкостью. Тот выпил ее содержимое одним глотком и поморщился.  
\- М-да, Джейк так и не нашел, как сделать эту дрянь не такой противной на вкус. Надо бы ему напомнить, а то осень начинается, скоро мне придется эту гадость пинтами пить.   
\- Драко, еще кое-что, - взволнованно сказал Нотт, - там внизу посетитель. Я сказал, что ты в операционной и подойдешь через десять минут.   
\- Хорошо, - отмахнулся Драко и принялся разминать шею, поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону.  
\- Ничего хорошего, - буркнул Тео, - посетитель – маггловский мужчина.  
Малфой удивленно вскинул брови и посмотрел на своего помощника.   
\- Надеюсь, ты сказал ему, что у нас все очень дорого?  
\- Да, но он не пожелал уйти. Более того, он намерен говорить с тобой и только с тобой.  
\- Час от часу не легче, - вздохнул Драко, - надеюсь, персонал додумался убрать палочки?  
\- Разумеется, - кивнул Нотт.

Спустя десять минут Малфой в сопровождении Гермионы спустился на первый этаж к стойке охраны. Возле нее переминался с ноги на ногу обычный на вид мужчина. По виду посетителя можно было понять, что он очень взволнован и не спал уже несколько дней.  
\- Здравствуйте, чем могу быть полезен? - холодно поздоровался Драко.  
\- Мистер Малфой? – мужчина пожал ему руку. – Очень приятно, меня зовут Джек Спенсер. У меня заболел сын.  
\- Почему именно наша клиника? – Малфой подозрительно посмотрел на посетителя. - Думаю, наши расценки вас неприятно удивят.  
\- Мистер Малфой, моего сына отказались лечить все клиники Великобритании, надежда только на вас.  
\- Отказались? – удивленно переспросила Гермиона из-за спины Драко. - Но почему?  
\- Потому что ни один врач в стране не может поставить Марку диагноз. Внешне он не похож на больного. Мой сын просто спит.  
\- Не думаю, что это повод для обращения к врачам, - отрезал Малфой, - всего хорошего.  
\- Вы меня неправильно поняли, - Спенсер вцепился в рукав Драко, не давая колдомедику уйти, - он спит уже две недели!  
\- Что? – Малфой резко повернулся к мужчине. – И никто не может найти причину столь продолжительного сна?  
\- Вот именно.   
\- Это не летаргический сон? Вы уверены?   
\- Уверен, - грустно вздохнул Спенсер, - Марк поворачивается с бока на бок, похрапывает, укрывается и раскрывается. Вот только проснуться он не может, как мы ни пытались его разбудить.   
\- Не знаю, не знаю, - Драко раздраженно посмотрел на посетителя, - это может стоить очень больших денег, мистер Спенсер.  
\- Да мне плевать на деньги, я хочу понять, что происходит с моим единственным сыном! – практически закричал гость клиники, - я заплачу вам любые, понимаете, любые деньги.  
\- Даже миллион? – ехидно спросил Драко.  
\- Да хоть десять!

Гермиона оттащила Малфоя в сторону и посмотрела ему в глаза.  
\- Вы должны заняться этим случаем! – зашептала Грейнджер.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Драко, - маггловский ребенок в волшебной клинике. Вы представляете, что будет с его мозгами?  
\- Мистер Малфой, этот мужчина в отчаянии! Вы же давали Обет!  
\- Давал. Но я не буду лечить маггловского ребенка магией. Это только сильнее навредит ему.  
\- Драко! – она схватила его за плечи и тряхнула пару раз, - ты должен ему помочь! Пожалуйста! Неужели ты действительно такой жестокий?  
Малфой ошеломленно смотрел на Гермиону.   
\- Нет, - уже не так уверенно проговорил он, - я не против магглов, не подумай, просто это нарушение Статута о секретности. На его лечение понадобится разрешение министерства.  
\- Я сама достану это дракклово разрешение, - Гермиона вцепилась ему в руку, - пожалуйста, помоги этим людям. Хотя бы установи причину болезни!  
\- Тебе действительно так жалко ребенка, которого ты никогда не видела? – удивился Малфой. – Не подумай, я давал Обет, но если это такой сложный случай...  
\- Драко, ну пожалуйста! Хотя бы сделай обследование,– Гермиона подняла голову и заглянула ему прямо в глаза. Этого Малфой уже не выдержал. Он решительным шагом подошел к мистеру Спенсеру, который все еще переминался с ноги на ногу у стойки охраны.  
\- Вот что, мистер Спенсер, для начала нам нужно сделать анализы. Для этого необязательно везти вашего сына сюда, - Драко жестом пригласил гостя следовать за ним, - сейчас я вызову свободного лаборанта и мы съездим к вам домой. 

Малфой, Спенсер и Гермиона поднялись в кабинет Драко. Посетитель во все глаза рассматривал странные огоньки, переливающиеся над дверями палат.   
\- Нотт, отзови Уотана, он мне нужен, - бросил Драко своему помощнику и закрыл двери, чтобы Спенсер, не приведи Мерлин, не увидел, как Тео разговаривает через камин.  
\- У вас очень серьезная клиника, мистер Малфой, - проговорил Спенсер, - последние достижения науки и техники?  
Драко растерянно пожал плечами и посмотрел на Гермиону. «Ну, дорогая, выкручивайся сама», - подумал Малфой.  
\- О, да, мистер Спенсер, - заговорила Гермиона, - в клинику недавно поступило новейшее диагностическое оборудование из Японии! Такого нет ни в одной больнице во всей Европе, а на родине изобретения оно установлено только в двух учреждениях.  
\- Ого, - посетитель округли глаза, - стоит оно, наверное…  
\- Да, деньги немалые, - согласилась Гермиона, - но и точность измерений просто фантастическая. Месяц назад мы обновили лабораторию, а теперь дошла очередь и до палат. Это, безусловно, сказывается на стоимости услуг клиники…  
\- Понимаю, мисс, - улыбнулся Спенсер, - но теперь я тем более готов платить любые деньги, ведь с таким оборудованием вы вмиг установите, чем болен Марк.   
\- Уотан прибудет через десять минут, - в дверях появился Нотт, - могу я предложить вам чашку чаю?   
\- Благодарю, - улыбнулся посетитель.   
Через десять минут Верлоген аппарировал к стойке охраны и поднялся на второй этаж.  
\- Мистер Малфой, - начал Уотан, только переступив дверь кабинета, - вы говорили о том, что я должен представлять отчет после работы, но ведь мое рабочее время заканчивается в пять часов вечера, а сейчас только полдень.  
\- Уотан, я не требую от тебя отчета, - усмехнулся Драко, - ты поедешь со мной к мистеру Спенсеру, это наш новый клиент. Надеюсь, ты помнишь, как проводить обследование пациента?  
\- Да, мистер Малфой, - Верлоген вытянулся в струнку, всем своим видом выражая готовность к работе.   
\- Мисс Грейнджер, я могу подвезти вас до Министерства, - ласково проговорил Драко.  
\- Благодарю вас, мистер Малфой, - улыбнулась Гермиона.  
\- Тео, ты остаешься за старшего, - произнес Малфой, выходя в приемную. 

Стоило Драко и его спутникам покинуть помещение, как в приемную аппарировал Эрни.  
\- Ушел минуту назад, - сказал Нотт, не дожидаясь вопроса.  
\- Ладно, подожду, - отмахнулся Макмиллан, - все равно в моем кабинете царит хаос. Пока там наведут порядок, пройдет неделя.   
Нотт улыбнулся.  
\- Ничего не пропало?  
\- По описи – нет, - пожал плечами Эрни, - Тео, скажи, ваших пациентов проведывают родственники? Они могут приносить гостинцы? Конфеты, например.  
\- Могут, конечно. Тебя заботит происхождение конфеток?   
\- Да, - задумчиво сказал Макмиллан.  
\- Родственники много чего приносят нашим пациентам, но дежурный колдомедик всегда проверяет эти посылки. Дело в том, что после ряда зелий сладости противопоказаны.  
\- А кто дежурил в день смерти Уайта?  
\- Ну, предположим, я, - Нотт зевнул и потянулся, - но конфеты уже были у него в комнате. Правда, он их не распечатывал.   
\- Значит, они появились раньше. Нужно опросить всех, кто дежурил, - Эрни задумчиво почесал в затылке, - всех, кто дежурил с того момента, как Уайт оказался на больничной койке.  
\- То есть, за последние две недели. Сейчас посмотрим по графику дежурств, - Тео достал из ящичка в столе пухлый блокнот и принялся его листать.


	9. Глава 9

Над дверью небольшой черной двери на пятом этаже больницы Святого Мунго перемигивались зеленым сразу десять огоньков диагностических заклятий. Высокий молодой человек с черными, немного вьющимися волосами до лопаток прильнул к окошку в двери и увлеченно что-то записывал. Убедившись, что его пациентка спит, он вернулся к своему столику, уставленному пробирками, и принялся водить палочкой над большой колбой.  
\- Очень интересно, - бормотал колдомедик, - очень.   
Молодой человек разделил содержимое по нескольким маленьким пробирочкам, оставляя в колбе небольшую часть субстанции, и запечатал их заклятиями.   
Раньше это была обычная двухместная палата, но в связи с необходимостью содержания опасной преступницы в помещении возвели стенку, разделившую помещение на две части. В одной части, без окон и с одной небольшой дверью, лежала Каролина Таттинг, накачанная Напитком Живой Смерти – зельем, вызывающим глубокий сон. Другая часть палаты стала рабочим кабинетом Джейка Винса, который изучал природу редкого заболевания девушки и был, по сути, ее тюремщиком. Сейчас он был занят разделением образца крови пациентки-заключенной на составляющие, и был очень раздражен, когда в дверь постучали.   
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Винс, - в кабинет вошел седой мужчина, и устало посмотрел на колдомедика, - о чем вы хотели поговорить?  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Таттинг. У меня есть к вам пара вопросов. Заболевание вашей дочери действительно передалось ей по наследству от матери. Более того, я провел вчера некоторые анализы и могу смело заявить, что болезнь передается только по женской линии.  
\- То есть, если бы Каролина родила мальчика, это бы прервалось?  
\- Не уверен, мистер Таттинг, - Джейк замешкался, - я не знаю, как вирус влияет на мужской организм.   
\- Вирус?  
\- Пока что я могу охарактеризовать это так, но, скорее всего, это родовое проклятие. Скажите, родословная вашей жены сохранилась?  
\- К сожалению, нет. Камилла хотела поскорее забыть все, что связано с ее семьей. Фамильное дерево осталось у ее брата, но моя покойная жена с ним не контактировала.  
\- Скажите, а возможно ли…  
\- Нет, - холодно оборвал Джейка мистер Таттинг, - его нет в живых.   
\- Я сожалею, - проговорил Джейк, опустив глаза.  
\- Не стоит, мистер Винс. Этот человек не стоит сожаления. Камилла не хотела, чтобы ее доброе имя связывали с этим чудовищем, Пожирателем Смерти.  
\- Простите, что? – Джейк удивленно заморгал.  
\- Да-да, мистер Винс, вы не ослышались, - мистер Таттинг тяжело вздохнул, - девичья фамилия моей покойной жены – Макнейр.   
Джейк вернулся к своим пробиркам, понимая, что тема исчерпана. Бередить тяжелые воспоминания мистера Таттинга ему не хотелось. Мужчина приник к окошку в двери и посмотрел на спящую дочь. По щеке скатилась скупая мужская слеза.  
\- Она всегда будет вот так спать?   
\- К сожалению, пока что это единственный способ с ней сладить, - вздохнул Джейк, - бодрствование мисс Таттинг сводится к скандалам и попыткам выбить двери. Простите.   
\- Умиротворяющий бальзам?  
\- Не действует, - он покачал головой, - сегодня я понял, почему: в крови вашей дочери присутствует какое-то вещество, нейтрализующее любые успокаивающие зелья, отвары, настои и бальзамы. А вот снотворное организм не отвергает. Не переживайте, здоровый сон еще никому не вредил.  
Мистер Таттинг еще несколько минут постоял у небольшой черной двери, глядя в окошко на спящую дочь, а затем вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой двери.   
\- Макнейр, - задумчиво пробормотал Джейк, слушая удаляющиеся шаги посетителя, - Камилла Макнейр.   
Винс закусил перо и запустил пальцы в волосы. Зачем-то вывел на чистом листе пергамента имя своей заключенной, имя ее матери и соединил эти надписи стрелкой. Спустя пять минут раздумий он подвел еще одну стрелку к имени Камиллы Макнейр. Снова закусил перо и задумался.  
Стук в дверь прозвучал так внезапно, что Джейк Винс слегка подпрыгнул. В кабинет заглянул взъерошенный молодой человек с русыми волосами.  
\- А, Стенли, это ты, - выдохнул Джейк, - необязательно было меня так пугать.  
\- Пугать? Я просто постучал, - усмехнулся гость, - а ты, я смотрю, совсем заработался. Где этот помощничек?  
\- Я его Драко одолжил на пару часиков. Там какой-то интересный случай, пускай посмотрит.   
\- Да тебе самому развеяться не помешает, - Стенли оценил помятый вид друга, - сходил бы куда-нибудь, прогулялся. А я тебя подменю.  
\- Мне и впрямь нужно смотаться в одно местечко, - Джейк почесал в затылке.  
\- И, конечно же, по работе, - буркнул друг.  
\- Я ненадолго! – Винс скинул халат, набросил на плечи плащ, схватил со стола пергамент и перо и выскочил из кабинета.

Квартира мистера Спенсера находилась в самом обычном маггловском доме. Уотан удивленно разглядывал все вокруг, пока Драко не одернул стажера:  
\- Мистер Верлоген, не забывайте, зачем мы здесь.  
\- Да, конечно, - Уотан сосредоточился, и оба колдомедика вошли в детскую, где на небольшой кровати спал мальчик лет восьми.  
\- Я оставлю вас, - проговорил хозяин дома, - не выношу вида шприцов.  
«Как раз шприцов-то и не будет», - подумал Драко и, как только дверь детской закрылась, достал палочку и приставил ее к запястью ребенка. Маленький Марк недовольно заворочался.  
\- Придется потерпеть, дружок, - свободной рукой Малфой погладил мальчика по голове и поправил одеяльце. Уотан подставил колбу, и Драко наполнил ее кровью ребенка. Затем вторую, третью. Когда пять колб были наполнены, Малфой вздохнул.  
\- Герр Малфой, почему мы занимаемся лечением маггловского киндер?  
\- Посмотри на него внимательно, мой юный друг. Мальчик не просто спит, - Драко взял руку ребенка в свою и по очереди согнул все пальчики, - видишь?  
\- Что я должен увидеть?   
\- Если бы он просто спал, пальчики бы оставались мягкими и разогнулись обратно. Что мы наблюдаем в данном случае? – Малфой разогнул маленькие пальчики. – Мы имеем легкое напряжение мышц. Это один из признаков зачарованного сна.  
\- Вы подозреваете Напиток Живой Смерти? Но как он попал к маггловскому киндер?  
\- Нет, Уотан. Напиток Живой Смерти погружает человека в сон несколько другого рода. В таком случае маленький Марк вытянулся бы в струнку, и его дыхание было бы намного слабее. Однако, он крутится, посапывает, раскрывается, - последнюю фразу Драко проговорил с легким раздражением и снова поправил одеяльце.  
\- Герр Малфой, мы ведь не знаем точно, как реагирует организм магглов на зелья, - попытался поспорить стажер.  
\- В точку, - кивнул Драко, - именно поэтому мы и взяли у него образцы крови, чтобы установить точно, какое зелье и в какой концентрации выпил ребенок. У меня есть отличный специалист, который изучал влияние магии на организм магглов, он будет рад поработать над этой задачкой.  
\- Герр Малфой, а вам не кажется, что задачка состоит в том, как зелье попало к маггловскому ребенку?  
\- А вот этот вопрос мы зададим аврорам. Головоломки – это их дело, нам же нужно как можно быстрее вывести ребенка из этого сна. В одном ты прав – нам доподлинно неизвестно, как зелья действуют на магглов.

Гермиона спустилась на второй уровень Министерства магии и двинулась в сторону Административной службы.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, какая встреча, - нараспев произнес голос за спиной у девушки. Гермиона резко затормозила и повернулась.   
\- И вам доброго дня, Маклагген.  
Кормак подхватил Гермиону под локоток и отвел за ближайшую колонну.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, вы меня так расстроили, - горестно вздохнул Кормак, - неужели вы не могли сразу сказать, что гоблины просто успели перехватить вас раньше меня?  
\- Прошу прощения, - девушка попробовала вывернуться, но у Маклаггена оказалась крепкая хватка.  
\- Неужели вы думали, что я буду ревновать вас к старичку Гринготту? – Кормак фальшиво изобразил грустную улыбку. – Хотя, признаться, я был расстроен.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - еще одна попытка вырваться закончилась провалом.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, вы разбиваете мне сердце, - Маклагген наигранно вздохнул, - но все еще можно исправить. Как насчет ужина сегодня?  
\- Простите, мистер Маклагген, но у меня день расписан по минутам. Сейчас мне нужно в Административную службу…  
\- Я провожу, - перебил Кормак, приобнимая девушку за талию, - кстати, куда вы бы хотели сходить? Я имею в виду, вечером.  
\- Домой, - отрезала Гермиона.  
\- Даже так? – Маклагген хищно улыбнулся, и глаза его блеснули.  
\- Одна, - уточнила девушка.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, вы разбиваете мне сердце. Может, завтра? Я забронирую столик в одном очень хорошем месте.  
\- К сожалению, завтрашний вечер занят, - безжалостно сказала Грейнджер.  
\- Малфой? Мисс Грейнджер, я ревную, - Маклагген нахмурился.  
\- Вы не представляете, как ОН будет ревновать, когда узнает о ваших действиях, - Гермиона изловчилась и все-таки вывернулась из лап назойливого Кормака, - всего доброго.  
Девушка юркнула в кабинет Административной службы и тяжело вздохнула. Маклагген снова решил ее добиваться, и это бесило. Немного подумав, Гермиона все же решила не рассказывать Драко о встрече в коридоре на втором уровне Министерства. Особенно сегодня, когда она и так позволила себе сказать лишнего. Вспомнив свое непозволительное поведение в клинике, девушка мысленно обругала себя на все лады. «Устроила непонятно что! – злилась Гермиона. – У него был такой взгляд, когда я обратилась к нему по имени. Нет, больше такого не повторится. Ты слишком много себе позволяешь». Ее поток мыслей прервал голос сотрудницы Административной службы.

На получение разрешения министерства на лечение Марка Спенсера в клинике Малфоя ушел как минимум час. Сначала девушка за стойкой не могла понять, зачем вообще применять колдомедицину к маггловскому ребенку, затем стала настаивать на лечении Марка в «Мунго», а в финале вообще заявила, что Малфой скорее убьет маггла чем вылечит его. В ответ Гермиона выдала такую гневную тираду, что остальные девушки в кабинете пригнулись посильнее к своим столам. В итоге девушка за конторкой все же дала разрешение и принялась заполнять огромную стопку бланков. Грейнджер приоткрыла дверь и выглянула в коридор. Маклагген по-прежнему маячил в коридоре. «Меня, что ли, ждет?» - ужаснулась Гермиона. Девушка быстро достала из сумочки зеркальце и постучала пальцем по поверхности стекла.  
\- Да, мисс Грейнджер, - вместо отражения на нее смотрела Лаванда. За спиной помощницы Гермиона увидела белые стены и обрадовалась.  
\- Лаванда, ты в клинике? Прекрасно! Пусть Нотт немедленно свяжется со своим начальством.   
\- Что случилось? – взволнованно спросила секретарша.  
\- Ничего серьезного, - уверенно сказала Грейнджер и шепотом добавила, - раз уж Малфой решил меня охранять, пусть заберет меня из Министерства. Второй уровень, Административная служба. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
\- Хорошо, - тоже шепотом ответила Лаванда и пропала. Вместо нее Гермиона увидела в зеркале собственное отражение.


	10. Глава 10

В лаборатории было тихо, только изредка помещение озарялось вспышками заклинаний. Над пробирками с образцами крови Марка Спенсера склонились два колдомедика. Малфой задумчиво посмотрел на густой бордовый дым, поваливший из пробирки, и повернулся к напарнику.  
\- Что скажешь, Малкольм?  
\- Не знаю, не знаю, - он откинул волосы со лба и внимательно посмотрел на Драко, - Дружище, ты уверен, что это маггловский ребенок?  
\- В общем-то, да, - Малфой хмыкнул, - он живет в маггловском доме, учится в маггловской школе, его родители – магглы.   
\- Это ничего не доказывает. Мне нужно поговорить с его отцом. Завтра, - Малкольм глянул на наручные часы, - а сегодня мы съездим к моей сестре. У нее есть восьмилетняя дочь.  
\- Что ты задумал?   
Малкольм не ответил, лишь небрежно бросил на стул белый халат и зашагал к выходу. Ничего не понимающий Малфой поспешил за другом. 

Дверь открыла женщина лет тридцати.  
\- Привет, дорогая, - Малкольм поцеловал сестру в щеку, - Кристи еще не спит?  
\- Нет, - женщина улыбнулась, - мультики, Мал. Ее невозможно оторвать от экрана. У тебя нет лекарства от мультиков? Или от непослушания?  
\- Лекарство от непослушания удерживает твои джинсы от падения, сестренка, - хохотнул Малкольм, - но физические наказания – не самый лучший педагогический ход.  
\- Дядя Малкольм! – раздался радостный крик, за которым последовал топот маленьких ножек. Маленькая девочка бросилась обнимать любимого дядюшку, подозрительно посматривая на Малфоя. – Дядя Малкольм, а это кто?  
\- Это Драко, мой друг и коллега.  
Драко присел на корточки и подал девочке руку. Малышка деловито пожала ее и снова прижалась к Малкольму.  
\- Кристи, милая, мы проводим небольшие исследования, - Малкольм погладил племянницу по голове, - ты не могла бы нам помочь?  
\- Но я еще маленькая, - девочка задумчиво прижала пальчик к щеке, - но раз вы просите, так и быть, помогу.  
\- Нам просто нужно взять у тебя анализ крови, солнышко, - ласково сказал Малкольм, - это поможет спасти мальчика твоего возраста.  
Кристи глубоко вдохнула и протянула ручку к дяде, разрешая взять анализ.  
\- Ну не в прихожей же! – всплеснула руками ее мать. Малкольм подхватил малышку Кристи на руки и понес в комнату. Драко последовал за ними, нашаривая в кармане пробирку.  
\- Отвернись и закрой глазки, - попросил Малкольм. Два раза повторять не пришлось, девочка крепко зажмурилась. Драко приставил палочку к запястью ребенка.  
\- Все? Уже можно смотреть? – спросила девочка, услышав звук закрывающейся крышечки.  
\- Да, дорогая, спасибо, ты нас очень выручила, - Малкольм извлек из кармана плитку шоколада и протянул ее племяннице, - не забудь поделиться с мамой.  
Девочка кивнула и побежала на кухню.  
\- Зачем? – тихо спросил Драко.  
\- Кристи – стопроцентная маггла, в этом у меня сомнений нет, я сам проверял ее. Мы изготовим сок дремоносных бобов в той же концентрации, в которой он присутствует в крови у Марка и добавим его в эту пробирку, - Малкольм кивнул на руку Драко, - так мы сможем оценить влияние сока на организм маггловского ребенка.  
\- Ты подозреваешь, что Марк…  
\- Все может быть, - кивнул Малкольм.  
В комнату заглянула хозяйка квартиры.  
\- Мальчики, идите пить чай.  
\- Энни, солнце, у нас еще есть дела, - попробовал отвертеться Малкольм.  
\- Дела подождут! – отрезала женщина, - пока не выпьете чаю, никуда не уйдете.   
Драко удивленно посмотрел на друга, который обреченно кивнул и поплелся на кухню. 

Час спустя они снова стояли в лаборатории над столом с пробирками. Над анализом крови племянницы Малкольма вился легкий красноватый дымок.  
\- Ну, как я и думал, - улыбнулся Малкольм, - на маггловского ребенка сок Дремоносных бобов не действует. Марк должен был просто почувствовать усталость и уснуть. Проснулся бы на следующее утро, как ни в чем не бывало.   
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что Марк Спенсер – волшебник?  
\- Это нужно уточнить у его родителей. Завтра съездим к Спенсерам. Все равно ребенка нужно забирать в клинику.   
\- Будем будить?  
\- Да, пожалуй. Кстати, нужно поставить авроров в известность об этом происшествии. Хоть сок дремоносных бобов и не оказывает губительного влияния на организм маггловских детей, меня беспокоит это происшествие.   
\- Согласен, - Малфой задумчиво уставился на пробирки, - если сегодня кто-то умудрился дать маггловскому ребенку сок дремоносных бобов, завтра это может оказаться что-либо другое. Где гарантия, что ни один ингредиент магических зелий не вредит организму магглов?  
\- Нигде, - кивнул Малкольм, - в конце концов, Бодроперцовое зелье хорошо помогает магглам от простуды, а Умиротворяющий бальзам когда-то помог моей маме успокоиться после стресса на работе.   
Драко и Малкольм поднялись в кабинет Драко.   
\- Тео, вызови авроров, - попросил Малфой, закрывая за собой двери кабинета.   
Через десять минут в кабинет вошел Поттер, всем видом выражавший крайнее неудовольствие.  
\- С ума сошел? – покосился аврор на Малфоя. – Ты время видел?  
\- А ты видел маггловских детишек, опоенных соком Дремоносных бобов? – в тон ему ответил Драко.  
\- Это как? – Гарри присел на стул и недоуменно воззрился на колдомедиков.  
\- А вот так. Марк Спенсер, восемь лет. Спит вторую неделю. В крови обнаружен сок дремоносных бобов в крайне высокой концентрации. Я вообще удивляюсь, как мальчонка еще жив. Завтра мы поедем к его родителям. Мы склонны предполагать, что маленький Спенсер – не единственный ребенок, попробовавший этот сок. Как считаешь?  
\- Я поеду с вами, - решительно сказал Гарри, - кстати, Драко, я слышал, этот мальчик будет лечиться в твоей клинике?  
\- Да, - Малфой протянул аврору бумагу с министерской печатью.  
\- Я попросил бы, чтобы ты усилил охрану его палаты. Знаешь, маггловский ребенок в твоей клинике – хорошая мишень для провокации. Кто-то знает, что вы были у Спенсеров сегодня?  
\- М-м-м, дай подумать, - Малфой поднял глаза к потолку, - Теодор, Уотан, собственно мистер Спенсер, Гермиона. Малкольм, но он сидит напротив тебя. Служащая из Министерства, которая выдавала разрешение. Маклагген, который видел Гермиону в Административной службе и, скорее всего, уже разузнал цель ее визита. Вслед за ним мог узнать Скримджер. А так – нет, операция абсолютна секретна.  
\- Поехали, - отрывисто скомандовал Гарри, - ты забираешь ребенка сегодня. Сейчас же.   
\- Но почему?   
\- Малфой, ты идиот или притворяешься? – взревел Поттер и вытряхнул Драко из его кресла. – Маклагген и Скримджер роют под тебя день и ночь, а теперь узнали о том, что в твою клинику попадет маггловский ребенок!   
\- Твою мать! – хором заорали Драко и Малкольм и бросились прочь из кабинета. 

\- Ты, кажется, превышаешь скорость, - осторожно проговорил Малкольм, опасливо посматривая на спидометр.  
\- Драккл тебя дери, - выругался Малфой, - не об этом сейчас речь. Ты вообще услышал, что сказал Поттер?  
\- Малфой, следи за дорогой! – крикнул Гарри с заднего сиденья. Драко послушно отвернулся от Малкольма и вовремя – еще секунда, и машина бы уже не успела войти в поворот.   
Жутко скрипнув тормозами, машина остановилась у дома Спенсеров. На пятом этаже горел свет, освещая тощую черную птицу, сидевшую на ветке напротив окна детской.  
\- Кыш! – прикрикнул Драко на авгурея, но тот только издал тоскливый протяжный крик.  
Все трое бегом поднялись по лестнице и нажали на дверной звонок.  
\- Мистер Малфой, что…   
\- Никаких вопросов, мы срочно перевозим Марка в клинику! – бросил Драко удивленному отцу маленького пациента.   
\- Все настолько серьезно? – Спенсер был в таком шоке, что даже не поинтересовался, кто приехал вместе с колдомедиком. Его заплаканная жена выглянула из кухни и испуганно смотрела на Поттера.  
\- Да, - коротко бросил Гарри, - Марк отравился очень опасным ядом. Как вещество попало к ребенку, я начну выяснять завтра, но госпитализировать его стоит немедленно, на счету каждая секунда.  
\- Вы из полиции?  
\- Из особого ведомства. Очень секретного, - приврал Гарри, - вам не стоит говорить о том, что я был здесь.   
Спенсер испуганно закивал. Его жена всхлипнула и присела на стульчик, стоявший в прихожей. Из детской вышел бледный как мел Малфой, следом за ним появился Малкольм, который нес ребенка на руках.  
\- Что? – казалось, мистер Спенсер сейчас рухнет в обморок.  
\- Все в порядке, успели, - тихо проговорил Драко, - просто мне от волнения немного нездоровится.   
\- Спасибо вам, мистер Малфой, - Спенсер бросился пожимать ему руку.  
\- Завтра будете благодарить, - измученно улыбнулся Драко, - думаю, в полдень вы уже сможете поговорить с сыном.  
Трое молодых людей покинули квартирку Спенсеров. Гарри уселся на заднее сидение автомобиля и взял спящего Марка на руки.   
\- Можешь не лететь, - обратился аврор к Малфою, когда тот занял место за рулем, - с нами он в безопасности. Завтра я поговорю с его родителями. Нужно выяснить, как ребенок получил сок.   
Машина тронулась с места и направилась в сторону клиники. За шумом двигателя хлопок аппарации был не слышен. На тротуаре у дома Спенсеров появилась высокая фигура и разочарованно повернулась вслед уезжающей машине. На ветке дерева громко и протяжно закричал авгурей.


	11. Глава 11

\- Доброе утро, Тео, - Гермиона вошла в приемную и дернула дверь кабинета. Дверь не поддалась.  
\- Двадцать пятая, - сказал Нотт, не отрываясь от заполнения каких-то бумаг.  
\- Не поняла, - девушка в замешательстве посмотрела на молодого человека.  
\- Драко в двадцать пятой палате.   
\- Спасибо, Тео, - Гермиона кивнула и вышла. 

За дверью палаты слышались возмущенные голоса двух молодых людей.  
\- Малкольм, чтоб тебя, пятый раз за утро!  
\- Доброе утро, - Грейнджер вошла в палату и остолбенела, - это как понимать?  
\- Это процесс чудесного исцеления ребенка, - произнес незнакомый ей парень и расхохотался, наблюдая, как пиковый король щелкает Драко по лбу.  
\- Это демонстрация форменного жульничества, - проворчал Малфой и собрал с маленького столика волшебные карты, - знакомьтесь, мисс Грейнджер, это Малкольм, мой друг и коллега.   
\- Очень приятно, - в голосе Гермионы все еще чувствовалась строгость.  
\- Да ладно? Та самая Грейнджер, о которой ты столько рассказывал?  
\- Простите, что он рассказывал? – девушка недоуменно воззрилась на нового знакомого.  
\- Ну, еще в Академии он постоянно вспоминал об одной умной и симпатичной девушке с другого факультета. Помнишь, Драко, - Малкольм ткнул стремительно краснеющего Малфоя под ребра, - ты еще жалел, что она связалась с юридическими науками и не пошла в колдомедицину!   
\- Это правда? – выдохнула Гермиона.  
\- Ну, по поводу того, что вы симпатичная я могу поспорить, - Малкольм хитро усмехнулся, - вы чертовски привлекательна. Если бы я не знал, что Малфой сотрет меня в пыль за такие мысли, я уже пригласил бы вас на свидание.  
\- Малкольм, заткнись, - Драко кинул в него колодой карт, отчего те разлетелись по всей палате.   
\- О, кажется, я выдал самый страшный секрет своего друга, - захохотал Малкольм, и Малфой покраснел еще сильнее. Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на Драко и легко улыбнулась.  
\- Как успехи у маленького мистера Спенсера?  
\- Отлично. Ориентировочно к полудню мальчик должен прийти в себя, - Драко поднялся и поправил маленькому пациенту одеяло, - кстати, мисс Грейнджер, мы выяснили кое-что интересное. Марк – не маггл.  
\- Да, кстати, - Малкольм резко посерьезнел и пустился в объяснения. Через полчаса Гермиона уже в подробностях знала обо всех событиях прошедшего вечера.   
\- Хорошо, что вы забрали его вчера, - выдохнула девушка, когда новый знакомый закончил свой рассказ, - Гарри прав, в клинике намного безопаснее.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - хмуро буркнул Драко, - Поттер считает, что ребенок может стать объектом провокации. Однако пока Марк находится с родителями, причинять ему вред бессмысленно, ведь меня рядом нет. А вот если с мальчиком что-то случится во время пребывания в клинике, виноват буду я.   
\- Драко, не нагнетай, - Малкольм похлопал друга по плечу, - мисс Грейнджер, прошу меня простить, я отлучусь ненадолго. Не знаю, как вы, а я не могу начать новый день без чашки кофе.  
Он вышел из палаты, оставив Гермиону в обществе Малфоя. Драко отошел к окну и мрачно уставился в небо, затянутое черными тучами.

\- Это правда? То, что сказал Малкольм – правда? – голос Гермионы прозвучал слишком близко. Драко спиной чувствовал, что фарфоровая принцесса стоит совсем рядом. На плечо легла маленькая теплая ладонь. Он повернулся и посмотрел в карие глаза Гермионы.   
\- Правда, - шепотом сказал он и прижал ее к себе. Гермиона ласково улыбнулась и легонько погладила Драко по щеке.  
\- Я давно должен был вам сказать, - продолжил Драко, не отрывая взгляда от ее глаз, - мисс Грейнджер, я…  
\- Мама! – раздался вдруг детский крик. – Мама, мамочка!  
Гермиона метнулась к кроватке. Испуганный Марк сидел, прижимая к себе одеяльце, и испуганным взглядом рассматривал палату.  
\- Марк, не бойся. Меня зовут Гермиона, - ласково проговорила девушка, - мама скоро приедет. Хочешь чаю с печеньем?  
\- А можно? - робко спросил мальчик. – Я в больнице?  
\- Да, к сожалению, - Драко подошел к кроватке и погладил мальчика по голове, - но ты быстро поправишься.   
\- Это мистер Малфой, твой лечащий врач, - пояснила Гермиона. – Все будет хорошо, Марк, мы сейчас позвоним маме, и она приедет к тебе.  
\- Спасибо, - пролепетал мальчик.  
Дверь палаты хлопнула, и в помещение вошел Малкольм с подносом, на котором стояло три чашки кофе.  
\- Ого, - прокомментировал он, опуская поднос на маленький столик, - быстро ты проснулся, дружище.   
\- Я принесу чай и печенье, - поднялась с места Гермиона. – Ведите себя хорошо.  
Малкольм и Драко недоуменно переглянулись.  
\- Миссис Малфой, а можно лучше какао? – спросил маленький пациент, и в палате повисла оглушающая тишина. Гермиона застыла в дверях, так и не дотянувшись пальцами до дверной ручки, рука Драко, потянувшаяся за чашкой кофе, замерла на полпути. Малкольм пару секунд переводил взгляд с Гермионы на Драко, а потом расхохотался так, что в палате зазвенели стекла.  
\- Миссис Малфой? – он покатывался со смеху. Ему пришлось держаться за стенку, чтобы не упасть на пол, - ой, не могу. Дружок, не торопи события. Пока что это мисс Грейнджер.  
\- Простите, - мальчик густо покраснел и посмотрел на Малфоя, - просто вы ее так обнимали, я подумал что вы…  
\- Какао так какао, - быстро проговорила Гермиона и выскочила из палаты.

\- Миссис Спенсер, скажите, с Марком в последнее время не происходило ничего странного? – Гарри внимательно посмотрел на женщину.  
Миссис Спенсер отошла от плиты и присела за стол напротив аврора.  
\- Вы знаете, мистер Поттер, я, наверное, очень плохая мать. С нашим сыном постоянно творятся непонятные вещи, и, по-хорошему, давно пора было сводить Марка в больницу. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что в больнице занимаются такими случаями.  
\- Какими? – внимательно посмотрел на женщину Гарри.  
\- Например, весной Марк не хотел есть кашу. Он вообще-то послушный мальчик, но иногда начинает капризничать. Так вот, он долго упирался и, в конце концов, тарелка сама собой вспыхнула. Мы очень испугались, ведь мог начаться пожар. Муж попробовал потушить огонь, но ничего не получилось. А через пять минут пламя погасло так же неожиданно, как и загорелось.   
\- Миссис Спенсер, вам не стоит переживать, - осторожно начал Поттер, - просто ваш сын, эм-м-м-м, не совсем обычный ребенок.  
\- То есть нам следовало обратиться к психологу? – испуганно спросила миссис Спенсер.  
\- Нет, что вы. Таких детей довольно много, для них создана специальная школа, так что вам не следует бояться.  
\- Скажите честно, мистер Поттер, Марк – умственно отсталый?  
\- Нет, что вы, - рассмеялся Гарри, - скорее даже наоборот, он более одаренный, чем другие дети.   
\- Я читала о таком! – радостно всплеснула руками женщина, - дети-индиго, да? Был один случай, когда Марку было шесть лет. Одним прекрасным утром мы собирались на работу, и вдруг сын стал кричать, чтобы мы не ехали привычным маршрутом. Муж сначала был в бешенстве, он очень нервничал по дороге, но перед одним из поворотов Марк так сильно стал кричать и плакать, что муж сдался и повернул направо. Мы объехали улицу, по которой не хотел ехать наш сын, а вечером узнали, что там произошла жуткая авария, как раз тогда, когда мы должны были там проехать. Если бы Марк не заставил нас повернуть, я бы сейчас с вами не разговаривала.  
\- Ничего необычного в этом нет, - Гарри выглядел так, как будто слушал прогноз погоды, - скоро к вам приедет представитель школы, в которой Марку предстоит учиться, и ответит на все ваши вопросы.  
\- А вы не можете? – робко спросила женщина.  
\- Это не в моей компетенции, - отрезал Поттер. Дело в том, что общение с родителями было задачей профессора МакГонагалл, и к тому же Гарри просто не знал, как корректно сообщить женщине правду о ее сыне.  
«Можно сказать: «Ваш сын - волшебник», и дама тут же грохнется в обморок», - подумал Гарри.   
\- Скажите, а необычные способности Марка как-то связаны с той странной девушкой, которая вчера приходила к нам домой?  
\- Какой девушкой? – недоуменно спросил Гарри.  
\- Сразу после того, как вы увезли Марка в клинику, к нам пришла девушка в черном плаще и спросила, где наш сын. Когда мы сказали, что мистер Малфой забрал его в свою клинику, она пришла в бешенство.   
\- Это плохо, - задумчиво протянул Поттер, - это очень плохо.   
\- Скажите, а… - женщина хотела еще что-то спросить, но была прервана стуком в дверь. На пороге стоял Драко Малфой и поигрывал ключами от автомобиля.  
\- Миссис Спенсер, доброе утро, - улыбнулся Драко, - Марк пришел в себя, и очень хочет вас увидеть. Вы можете сейчас ехать в клинику?  
\- Да, конечно, - женщина вскочила со стула, выключила плиту и накинула пальто, - едем!  
В спешке миссис Спенсер не сняла передник, и даже не заметила этого, настолько обрадовалось материнское сердце.

\- Миссис Спенсер, вы случайно не запомнили вчерашнюю гостью? – спросил Гарри уже в машине.  
\- Знаете, - женщина замялась, - я не могу ее описать, но если я ее увижу – обязательно узнаю.  
\- Где-то я такое уже слышал, - проворчал Драко, - о какой девушке речь?  
\- Вчера, сразу после нашего отъезда Спенсеров посетила незнакомка, которая очень расстроилась, узнав, что Марк уже у тебя в клинике. Кстати, кто сейчас с ним?  
\- О, у него там целый оркестр: Малкольм, Гермиона, Тео, да и Лаванда, наверное, уже пришла. Не скучно и безопасно.   
\- Это хорошо, - удовлетворенно вздохнул Поттер.


	12. Глава 12

\- Джейк, сколько можно читать?  
\- Стен, - он оторвался от книги и посмотрел на друга поверх очков, - ты понимаешь, что я практически подобрался к решению загадки болезни нашей заключенной?  
\- Джейк, это сказки! – расхохотался Стенли, - «Сказания древней Англии»! Нет, ну надо же! И ты считаешь это достоверным источником?  
\- Знаешь, - насупился Джейк Винс, - эту книгу мне дали в Отделе Тайн, да и исследования архивов приводят меня к имени Морганы.  
\- Читай, что ли, вслух. Все равно заняться нечем, - Стенли закинул ноги на стол.   
\- Ну ладно, - пожал парень плечами и тоже закинул ноги на стол.

«Моргана и ее семья были едва ли не единственными волшебниками, известными магглам. Моргауза, сестра великой Морганы, носила высокий титул Королевы Лотианской и Оркнейской. Легенды говорят, что сестра Великой не обладала магическими способностями и, более того, была безумна, ненасытна и неосторожна. На самом же деле, Моргауза была намного осмотрительнее своей сестры и не афишировала своих способностей. Магглам известны четверо законных сыновей Моргаузы и Мордред, рожденный от преступной кровосмесительной связи. Магглы свято уверены, что Моргауза погибла от руки Гахериса, одного из своих сыновей. Однако доподлинно известно, что смерть гениальной волшебницы была лишь умелой инсценировкой. Моргауза изменила внешность и отправилась на побережье Ирландского моря, где родила двух дочерей: Морану и Марлин. После родов душевное равновесие Моргаузы нарушилось, женщину охватил панический страх старости. Волшебница начала исследования в области магии красоты, желая даровать себе и своим красавицам-дочерям вечную молодость. Ее опыты были поистине ужасны. Исследуя кровь дочерей, Моргауза обнаружила наличие видообразующих частиц. Замучив несколько маггловских детей, волшебница исследовала и их кровь. Моргауза обнаружила разницу видообразующих частиц в крови магглов и магов, что впоследствии легло в основу идей поборников чистоты крови. Долгих десять лет Моргауза исследовала соки растений и кровь волшебных тварей на предмет видообразующих частиц. Апогеем борьбы за вечную молодость стало вживление видообразующих частиц в кровь дочерей. Результаты опытов были ужасающими. Морана, старшая из девушек, получила видообразующие частицы многих тварей, которые дали ей безграничные магические способности, но вместе с тем сделали девушку жестокой и безжалостной. Ее младшей сестренке, Марлин, повезло меньше: в ее кровь были добавлены видообразующие частицы белладонны. Позже, Парацельс приписывал этому растению способность вызывать помешательство, однако Моргауза не привыкла слушать голос разума. Женщина прекрасно помнила, как придворные девушки закапывали сок белладонны в глаза, чтобы придать взгляду просто таки магическую притягательность. По всей видимости, именно из-за этого Моргауза и добавила в кровь дочери видообразующие части этого растения».

\- Мать-садистка, - зевнул Стенли, - получается, девочки стали гибридами, полукровками. А ведь все начиналось именно что с идей чистокровности.   
\- Ты дальше слушай, - увлеченно проговорил Джейк и продолжил чтение.

«Поначалу все шло просто прекрасно. Девушки считались самыми завидными невестами магической Британии. Красивые и талантливые, Морана и Марлин привлекали женихов из самых отдаленных уголков Британии, и даже с континента. Однако вскоре начались проблемы. Первой губительное действие опытов матери почувствовала Марлин. Девушка падала с ног, теряла сознание, все говорило о том, что жизнь девушки скоро прервется. Спешно приехавшая Моргана обнаружила то, что укрылось от взора ее сестрицы: видообразующие частицы белладонны поглощали кровь девушки. Вывести губительные соки из Марлин не представлялось возможным, девушка была уже на сносях. В неполных девятнадцать лет Марлин скончалась, оставив после себя сына и дочь. Отец детей, Кадмус Певерелл, убил себя в надежде соединиться с Марлин в царстве теней. Моргауза ужаснулась тому, что унаследовали ее внук и внучка вместе с кровью матери. Веллина была милой покладистой девочкой с огромными черными глазами, в которых навеки застыла печаль. Кровь девушки очень быстро растворялась в видообразующих частицах белладонны, поэтому Мограузе пришлось потрудиться, составляя первый прототип кровевосстанавливающего зелья. Веллине не суждено было дожить до двадцати лет. Влад же отличался жестоким нравом и склонностью к насилию. Моргауза старалась не отпускать от себя мальчика, однако забота о внучке отнимала слишком много сил. Владу удавалось сбежать в ближайшую маггловскую деревню, куда за ним отправлялась Морана. Иногда девушка возвращалась с ужасными известиями об обескровленных телах местных жителей. Организм маленького Влада нуждался в чужой крови для поддержания собственной жизни».

\- О, а вот и первый вампир, - удивленно воскликнул Стенли, - надо же, Влад! Это не тот, который Дракула?   
\- Скорее, его предок. Дракула был немного позже. Тут речь-то о десятом-одиннадцатом веках. До Дракулы еще лет двести.  
\- Ну и ладно. Веллина, получается, тоже дожила до восемнадцати, но успела родить ребенка?  
\- Да, - подтвердил Джейк, пробежав глазами пару абзацев, - девочку. По линии этой барышни вообще практически все женщины. У некоторых были братья, отличавшиеся особой жестокостью, но вампиризмом больше никто не страдал. Видимо, ветвь вампиров пошла именно от Влада. Помимо Влада, по линии Веллины пятеро мужчин, все они отличались особой жестокостью, но, к счастью, они покойны и не оставили потомков.   
\- Ну и прекрасно, - вздохнул Стенли. – Что там с Мораной?  
\- А это уже интереснее, - Джейк нашел в книге нужное место.

«Моргауза не учла, что видообразующие частицы несут в себе не только силу и выносливость своих первоначальных обладателей, но еще и их характер. Морана отличалась ужасным нравом, кроме того, опыты матери пришлись ей по вкусу. Девушка считала исследования незаконченными, ведь в ее крови не хватало элемента мантикоры – опаснейшей волшебной твари. Морана провела анализ собственной крови и выяснила, что видообразующие частицы, смешанные в ее крови в большинстве своем находятся в пассивном, «спящем» состоянии, и никак не влияют на ее жизнь. Все, кроме одного вида. Морана определила, что ее наследников и наследниц ожидает то же самое, более того, тварь-спутник – именно так девушка называла активную видообразующую частицу – у всех ее потомков будет различной. Моргаузе не терпелось выдать Морану замуж, слишком уж много времени отнимала забота о Веллине. Вскоре к девушке посватался волшебник с континента. Морана умоляла Моргаузу добыть последнюю видообразующую частицу, пообещав взамен забрать Влада на континент. Моргауза согласилась и отправилась на поиски мантикоры».

\- Ну и семейка, - Стенли передернуло, - и что дальше?  
\- Ничего, - Джейк осторожно закрыл книгу, - мантикора согласилась отдать кровь в обмен на еду. Моргауза привела с собой Морану, тварь отдала ей несколько капель крови и сожрала горе-мамашу. Морана уехала на континент и забрала с собой Влада.  
\- А Велинда? – Стен нахмурился.  
\- Морана устроила ее в волшебную семью и закляла девочку. Заклятие любящей тетушки подействовало: все женщины этого рода выходили замуж очень рано и только за чистокровных волшебников, рожали девочек и умирали. Каролина Таттинг – вторая девушка в роду, которая пережила свое двадцатилетие.   
\- То есть, ты уверен, что Каролина – наследница Морганы? – Стенли поморщился, - бред какой-то.  
\- Не Морганы, а Моргаузы. И даже не Моргаузы, а Марлин. И не бред, а архивная информация. Я вчера весь день провел в архиве, выискивая упоминания о женщинах из ее рода, и линия привела меня к волшебнице по имени Велинда. В архиве упоминается о присутствии Морганы в этой истории, но сотрудник министерства пояснил мне, что история ее семьи не имеет отношения к магической Британии.   
\- Логично, - кивнул парень, - опасные ветви этой семейки живут на континенте, а нам достались красивые девушки, не доживающие до двадцати.   
\- Кстати, раз уж ты не веришь архиву, проверь ее кровь на содержание белладонны, - Джейк посмотрел на друга и протянул ему колбу с кровью девушки.  
Стенли без особого энтузиазма взмахнул палочкой. Из колбы тут же повалил густой фиолетовый дым.   
\- Ничего себе, - парень чуть не выронил из рук пробирку, - практически чистый сок белладонны. Я уже готов поверить, что где-то в Европе бродит мантикора в человеческом облике.   
\- Не факт, что мантикора. Да и не наше это дело.  
\- Ну да, наше дело – малое. Я так понял, ты хочешь повторить эксперимент Моргаузы, выделить видообразующие частицы и попытаться вывести их из крови мисс Таттинг.  
\- И чем скорее – тем лучше. В книге есть уточнение об одной женщине из их рода. Дама умудрилась дожить до тридцати лет, и тем самым подтвердила догадки Парацельса. Белладонна действительно вызывает сумасшествие. Женщина царапала себя, билась головой об стены дома, несколько раз пыталась выброситься из окна. В конце жизненного пути она даже умудрилась выколоть себе один глаз.  
\- Жуть.   
\- Вот. В конце концов, дамочка задушила сама себя.   
\- Я понял, - поморщился Стенли, - судя по твоим записям, Каролина все сильнее сопротивляется действию Напитка Живой Смерти.   
\- Да, - Джейк нахмурился, - но следующее повышение дозировки может стать смертельным. А бодрствующая Каролина Таттинг – пока что худшее, что со мной случалось.

Внезапно раздался ужасный вой диагностических чар. Джейк сорвался со своего места и бросился к окошку в маленькой черной двери. Каролина Таттинг лежала на полу, держась руками за собственное горло.  
\- Гиппогриф тебя задери! – воскликнул парень и бросился в палату. Стенли последовал за ним. Парни с трудом разжали руки девушки и усадили Каролину на кровать.  
\- Мисс Таттинг, вы что это такое творите? – ласково спросил Джейк.  
\- Руки прочь, поганые грязнокровки! – закричала девушка, - как вы смеете прикасаться ко мне? Как вы смеете лезть в историю моей семьи?  
\- О, мисс Таттинг, так вы давно не спите?   
\- Конечно, идиоты! – закричала Каролина, пытаясь вырваться из рук Стенли.  
\- Мисс Таттинг, объясните, зачем вы попытались себя задушить, - Джейк строго посмотрел на девушку.  
\- Даже смерть лучше, чем то, что здесь скоро начнется, - девушка вдруг заговорила низким грудным голосом, - они идут. Они скоро будут здесь.   
\- Кто? – хором спросили парни.  
\- Они. Кровь Мораны. Я чувствую, - девушка прошептала последние слова и обессилено рухнула на кровать.   
\- Мисс Таттинг? – Джейк принялся водить над девушкой палочкой, накладывая на нее диагностические заклинания. Стенли облегченно выдохнул. Все чары показывали, что Каролина уснула.  
\- Что будем делать? – спросил Джейк у коллеги, когда они наложили на палату порядка тридцати защитных заклятий и на всякий случай привязали девушку к кровати.  
\- Ну, можно сбегать в Министерство, сообщить о предостережении.  
\- Ага, нам предложат выпить противоядие от истерики. Сам бы в это поверил?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Стенли, - я десять минут назад в это не верил, пока своими ушами не услышал ее предостережение.  
\- Вариант только один, - Джейк помялся, - я все равно буду возвращать книгу мистеру Буту из Отдела Тайн. Скажу ему, а он пускай сам думает, что делать. Данные о семье Морганы засекречены, поэтому никто другой нам просто не поверит.


	13. Глава 13

\- Мама! – Марк спрыгнул с кровати и подбежал к женщине, которая тут же схватила сына на руки и залилась слезами.   
\- Мистер Малфой, я и не знаю, как вас благодарить. Это волшебство какое-то!   
Малкольм, Гермиона, Гарри и Теодор усмехнулись, услышав слова миссис Спенсер.   
\- Мама, а я уже позавтракал! Мисс Грейнджер, а можно маме тоже какао?  
\- Миссис Спенсер, простите нас, - тут же отреагировал Нотт, - чай? Кофе?  
\- Чаю, если можно, - женщина усадила сына обратно на кровать, поймав пристальный взгляд Драко. Нотт быстро вышел.  
\- Я пока что не рекомендую тебе вставать, - строго сказал Малфой, - нужно убедиться, что болезнь окончательно отступила.  
\- Кстати, о болезни, - Гарри присел возле мальчика, - Марк, ты можешь вспомнить, как ты заболел?  
В палату вернулся Теодор с чашкой чая.  
\- Дайте подумать, - мальчик подпер голову кулачком, - у Элизабет из моего класса был день рождения. К нам в школу пришла очень красивая тетя и стала всем раздавать конфеты.  
\- Какая еще тетя? Это родственница твоей одноклассницы? – удивленно переспросил Поттер.  
\- Нет, тетя сказала, что она меценат нашей школы и просто решила поздравить Элизабет с днем рождения. Потом я пришел домой и уснул. А проснулся уже здесь. Простите, - зачем-то добавил Марк и прижался к матери.  
\- Дружище, а ты мог бы вспомнить, как эта тетя выглядела?  
\- Ну, она была очень красивая, - задумчиво протянул мальчик, - высокая и худая. Если бы я ее увидел, я бы ее сразу узнал.  
\- Ну вот, опять, - сокрушенно вздохнул Драко.  
\- Меня больше волнует, откуда эта мисс взялась в школе, - сказала вдруг Гермиона, - неужели дирекция учебного заведения так спокойно пускает чужих людей к детям?  
\- Понимаете, если эта женщина собиралась вложить деньги в развитие школы, дирекция вполне могла провести благодетельницу по школе, показать ей деток. А тут оказалось, что у одной девочки день рождения. Вот она и совершила добрый поступок.  
\- Который оказался недобрым по отношению к Марку, - нервно сказал Малкольм, - я вообще сомневаюсь, что это была благотворительная миссия. Даже если бы ни у кого из детей не было дня рождения, незнакомка нашла бы способ подсунуть ребятам угощение.  
\- Но зачем? – пробормотала мать маленького пациента.  
\- Миссис Спенсер, я хотел бы поговорить с учительницей Марка.   
\- Разумеется, мистер Поттер. Вы думаете…  
\- Да, думаю, конфеты были отравлены. Один такой случай уже имел место. Драко, отвезешь нас?  
\- Конечно, - Малфой пожал плечами и повернулся к Малкольму, - Мал, пока нас не будет, ни на секунду не оставляйте Марка одного.

Стоило Драко, Гарри и миссис Спенсер уйти, как в палату заглянул Симус.  
\- А где Малфой?  
\- Повез Гарри и миссис Спенсер в школу, - хором ответили Малкольм и Нотт.  
\- Ладно, Тео, придется рассказать тебе все, что узнал.  
Теодор вышел из палаты и провел Финнигана в приемную.  
\- Тео, что творится в вашей драккловой клинике? За неделю до смерти Уайта ему действительно передали коробку конфет. Дежурил колдомедик Крис Стенфорд, дежурная сестра - Мэгги Смит. Так вот, Крис уверяет, что Мэгги на работе была и сама разносила гостинцы от родственников по палатам. Но сама она утверждает, что в ночь дежурства на работу не явилась по причине плохого самочувствия. Более того, она проспала два дня до и два дня после дежурства. Эрни ее осмотрел и пришел к выводу, что имело место отравление соком дремоносных бобов.   
\- Странно, - протянул Тео, - у Криса нет привычки врать. Если хочешь, допроси его еще раз, только уже в присутствии Малфоя. Тогда точно услышишь правду.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность?  
\- Ему никто не рискует врать. В принципе, Драко – хороший начальник, но если его разозлить, будет худо всем, кто есть в здании.   
\- Попробуем, - задумчиво протянул Симус.

Через час в клинику вернулись Драко и Гарри. Вид у обоих был недовольный.  
\- Ну, что там? – Гермиона как раз вышла в приемную, чтобы сделать себе чашку кофе.  
\- В кабинет, все в кабинет, - Малфой быстро затолкнул Грейнджер и Поттера в двери и наложил запирающее заклятие.   
\- Мистер Малфой, что происходит?   
Драко ничего не ответил. Решительным шагом он подошел к окну, распахнул одну створку и закурил. Гарри после нескольких секунд замешательства достал трубку.  
\- Итак, гостью никто не помнит. Все дети в классе наперебой рассказывают, какая она красивая, но точного описания добиться невозможно. Ни цвета глаз, ни цвета волос.   
\- Гарри, им по восемь лет! Чего ты от них ждал? – возмутилась Гермиона и тоже достала сигареты.  
\- Учительница тоже не помнит гостью. Зато прекрасно помнит, что на следующий день все дети явились в школу с огромным опозданием. Двадцать человек, как один, дружно проспали первый урок. Бывает такое?  
\- Нет, - тихо сказала Гермиона.  
\- Поттер, я не понял, почему ты еще здесь? – прошипел Малфой.  
\- А что конкретно ты предлагаешь? Бегать по всему городу и искать девицу, о которой ничего не известно? Ты тоже хорош, расселся в своем кресле с сигареткой вместо того, чтобы усиливать охрану палаты Марка! Не забывай, этой дамочке известно, что он в твоей клинике, что он выжил, что он может рассказать причину болезни.  
\- Тео! – рявкнул Драко, снимая запирающее заклятие с двери.   
\- Да, сэр, - Нотт уловил злобу в голосе Малфоя. За долгие годы общения с этим человеком у Теодора выработалось чутье на настроения Драко.   
\- Усилить охрану двадцать пятой. Срочно!  
\- Конечно, сэр, - Нотт поспешно отправился выполнять указания, а в кабинет вошел Симус.   
\- Драко, ты не мог бы поприсутствовать на допросе твоего сотрудника, Криса Стенфорда?  
\- Мог бы, - злобно проворчал Драко, - я все мог бы. Я тут вообще круче Мерлина. Все, бороду его, могу. Может вам еще мир спасти по-быстренькому?  
\- Мистер Финниган, - Гермиона подошла к Малфою и положила руку на его плечо, - поясните, пожалуйста, вашу просьбу. Почему мистеру Малфою стоит присутствовать на допросе мистера Стенфорда?

Драко слегка повернул голову, взглянул на тонкие пальцы на своем плече и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Тепло маленькой ладони приносило спокойствие. 

\- Мисс Грейнджер, я уже допрашивал Стенфорда, но обнаружил некоторую неточность в его показаниях. Я бы хотел, чтобы он повторил их при своем начальстве.   
\- Я что-то не понял… - начал Драко, но осекся, почувствовав, как тонкие пальчики поглаживают плечо. Вспышка гнева погасла, не успев толком разгореться. – Хорошо. Вызовите его сюда.   
Симус быстро покинул кабинет.

«Мерлин, умоляю, не отходи от меня, - мысленно обратился он к Гермионе, - иначе я тут все разнесу к дракклам».   
Плечу стало холодно.   
«Пожалуйста, нет, - чуть не закричал Драко, - вернись. Не уходи. Я сейчас с ума сойду!»  
По спине протянуло холодком. Малфой открыл глаза и увидел, что Гермиона стоит справа от его стола. 

\- Мистер Поттер, - прошипел Драко, - может, вы еще и охрану тут установите? И круглосуточную слежку за моей скромной персоной?   
\- Надо будет – установим, - огрызнулся Гарри, - хоть сейчас.   
\- Ну конечно, лучше следить за мной, чем ловить преступницу! – заорал Малфой. – Поттер, учти, незнакомка – не Каролина Таттинг, сама в аврорат не явится и глазки тебе строить не станет! Тут работать надо, если ты вообще знаешь значение этого слова!  
\- Это мне говорит человек, у которого раз в месяц пациенты умирают?   
\- Прекратите! – воскликнула Гермиона и сжала пальцами виски. – Что вы опять не поделили?  
\- Он утверждает, что я не хочу работать! – Гарри ткнул пальцем в сторону Драко.  
\- Он утверждает, что у меня в клинике защита плохая! Да мимо моей охраны пикси незамеченным не проскользнет!  
\- Да мимо твоей охраны взрывопотам пройдет, и никто глазом не моргнет!  
\- Это мне говорит человек, у которого один подозреваемый на все случаи жизни? И плевать, что я в момент смерти Уайта в другой стране был!  
\- Не поняла, - Гермиона гневно воззрилась на Поттера, - вы же уже, кажется, решили, что мистер Малфой не имеет отношения к убийствам.  
\- К убийству Уайта не имеет, - буркнул Гарри, - но если из-за его несерьезности погибнет ребенок…

За окном протяжно закричал авгурей.  
\- Закройте кто-нибудь это дракклово окно! – крикнул Малфой и с силой толкнул створку так, что та ударилась об раму, и стекло в ней разбилось.  
\- Пожалуйста, успокойтесь, оба, - строго попросила Гермиона и восстановила стекло, после чего мягко закрыла окно. Драко повернулся к ней и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Грейнджер давно не видела такого умоляющего взгляда.

«Пожалуйста, прекрати так на меня смотреть, - мысленно попросила она, - я догадываюсь, что ты хотел сказать мне утром, но сейчас не время об этом думать».  
«Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь меня успокоить. Почему ты позволяешь мне беситься? Зачем?»   
«Мерлин, отвернись!»  
«Если ты не успокоишь меня сейчас, я опять разнесу в щепки этот кабинет. Я ведь уже начал».  
«Малфой, пожалуйста, просто прекрати так на меня смотреть и займись, наконец, делом».

Неизвестно, как долго продолжался бы этот мысленный диалог, если бы Гарри не уронил палочку, которую нервно крутил в руке. Из палочки с треском вылетел сноп золотистых искр.  
\- Драккл вас всех дери, - взвыл Малфой, чувствуя надвигающуюся мигрень, и метнул в стену пустую чернильницу. Звон разбитого стекла взбесил его еще сильнее, и Драко потянулся за пепельницей. Гермиона успела перехватить его руку. Тепло ее ладони немного отрезвило его. 

«Ты совсем с ума сошел?»  
«Ты не видишь, что я с ума схожу?» - подумал Драко и переместил ее пальцы к себе на плечо. Гермиона хотела было отдернуть руку, но увидела взгляд, полный отчаяния, и передумала. Малфой выдохнул и уткнулся взглядом в стол, пытаясь успокоиться.

\- Ребята, плохие новости, - Финниган вернулся в кабинет и прикрыл за собой дверь. – Крис Стенфорд лежит у себя в кабинете. Мертвый.


	14. Глава 15

Эрни вышел из кабинета Стенфорда и обвел взглядом присутствующих.  
\- Я не могу установить причину смерти, - развел руками Макмиллан. – Такое ощущение, что он просто лег и умер. Мы забираем тело на экспертизу.  
\- Ну, Малфой, где была твоя хваленая охрана? – ехидно спросил Поттер, который только что пришел с первого этажа. – Как средь бела дня умудрился умереть твой сотрудник?  
\- Сам не знаю. Что охрана сказала?  
\- К мистеру Стенфорду приходила сестра, и твой охранник ее пропустил. Все, - Гарри пожал плечами.   
Малфой ничего не ответил, только развернулся и решительным шагом прошел к лестнице.  
\- Куда? – возмущенно окликнул его Поттер.  
\- В личном деле Стенфорда есть его домашний адрес. Сейчас отправитесь туда и арестуете его сестру. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.   
Гарри и Гермиона поспешили за Драко.  
\- Нотт, личное дело Стенфорда. Срочно!  
\- Да, сэр, - бодро ответил Тео, но ответом послужил хлопок двери кабинета.

Через пять минут Нотт зашел в кабинет и подал Симусу тоненькую папочку.  
\- Сэр, у стойки охраны стоят двое авроров. Они утверждают, что их вызвали эти господа, - Теодор махнул рукой в сторону Гарри и Симуса.   
\- Совершенно верно, - кивнул Симус, - мы решили внести свой вклад в охрану палаты Марка.  
\- И все через мою голову! – рявкнул Драко и запустил в стену еще одной чернильницей, на этот раз полной. Вслед за чернильницей отправился стакан. Гермиона снова положила руку на плечо Малфою, но это не спасло от гибели тяжеленную стеклянную пепельницу.  
\- Мистер Малфой, - прикрикнула на него Гермиона.   
\- А что вы прикажете мне делать? – ледяным тоном спросил Драко. – Сидеть и спокойно смотреть, как в моей клинике своевольничают посторонние?  
\- Аврорский конвой – это лишь временная мера, - ласково проговорила Грейнджер, - вы ведь сами пошли бы на этот шаг, не правда ли?  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, - Драко из последних сил сохранял последние крупицы самообладания, - я не люблю когда что-нибудь в моей клинике происходит без моего ведома. Если бы в вашей конторе кто-то что-то сделал через голову непосредственной хозяйки, вам бы тоже было неприятно, не так ли?  
Гермиона уловила нотки бешенства в его голосе и сочла необходимым отойти на безопасное расстояние.  
\- Я спрашиваю, не правда ли? – заорал Малфой, вскочил со своего кресла и ударом ноги перевернул стол. Нотт пригнулся и выскочил из кабинета. Гарри вздрогнул, Симус прикрыл голову личным делом убитого.  
\- Мистер Малфой, я буду у себя в офисе. Свяжитесь со мной, когда к вам вернется способность вести конструктивный диалог, - Гермиона гордо вскинула голову и абсолютно спокойно вышла из кабинета.   
\- Стоять! – Драко бросился за ней, но споткнулся о перевернутый стол. - Я хотел сказать: постойте! 

Малфой догнал Гермиону у стойки охраны.  
\- Я не хотел, - тихо начал Драко, глядя ей в глаза.  
\- Мистер Малфой, я думала, вы способны себя контролировать.  
\- Я сам не знаю, что со мной происходит, - прошептал он. – Я сам хотел предложить Поттеру поставить авроров в палате у мальчика. И охране выговор я тоже собирался сделать.  
\- Тогда почему вы так разнервничались? – строго спросила она.  
\- Я не знаю, - Драко опустил голову, - как будто какой-то голос внутри нашептывает, что все вокруг настроены против меня. Заставляет меня делать глупости. Простите, мисс Грейнджер. Такого больше не повторится. Клянусь вам.  
\- Мистер Малфой, не нужно клясться, - голос Гермионы звучал жестко, - просто запомните: если такое повторится, наше знакомство прервется, как только мы закончим работу над этим контрактом.  
По взгляду было понятно, что она не шутит. Драко осторожно взял ее под локоток и повел в сторону лестницы, но оттуда на них выскочили Гарри и Симус с перекошенными лицами.  
\- Что случилось, господа? – Малфой вернул себе былую сдержанность.  
\- У Стенфорда нет никакой сестры! – в один голос заявили авроры и бросились к стойке охранника.  
\- Как выглядела девушка, приходившая к Крису Стенфорду?  
\- Его сестра, сэр? – переспросил охранник.  
\- У Стенфорда нет никакой сестры, вы пропустили в клинику убийцу, - сообщил Малфой с ледяным спокойствием.   
\- Простите, сэр? – охранник недоуменно уставился на хозяина клиники.  
\- Как она выглядела? – переспросил Драко, делая между словами невыносимо длинные паузы.  
\- Ну, она была очень красивая.   
\- Подробнее. Рост, цвет глаз, цвет волос, походка.  
\- Я не помню, сэр, - он чуть ли не плакал, - если бы я ее увидел…  
\- То узнал бы, - закончил фразу Симус, - она была тут всего час назад. Мы могли бы взять ее и…  
\- Вернемся в кабинет, - предложил Драко и повернулся к охраннику, - уволен.  
\- Но сэр, - попробовал запротестовать тот.  
\- Я непонятно выразился? – Малфой надменно посмотрел на бывшего охранника, и тот принялся собираться, понуро опустив голову.  
\- Я забираю его в Министерство, - неожиданно сказал Финниган.  
\- Подозреваешь, что это сообщник? – Драко чуть повернул голову в сторону аврора.  
\- Кто дежурил в ночь убийства Уайта? – резко повернулся к охраннику Гарри.  
\- Я, сэр, - испуганно сказал тот.  
\- Я так и думал. Финниган, не мелочитесь, можно сразу в Азкабан, - холодно проговорил Драко.  
\- Протестую! – вскинулась Гермиона.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер?  
\- Мистер Малфой, не забывайте, вы наняли меня адвокатом клиники. Поэтому я должна защищать всех ее сотрудников. Вы только что нарушили трудовое законодательство, а теперь предлагаете отправить этого молодого человека за решетку без суда и следствия!   
Гермиона сложила руки на груди и бросила на Малфоя гневный взгляд.   
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - быстро согласился Драко и повернулся к охраннику, - Уилсон, у тебя две недели испытательного срока, а сейчас мистер Финниган заберет тебя на допрос в аврорат.  
Уилсон сжался и кивнул.  
\- Так лучше? – раздраженно спросил Малфой.   
\- Намного, - холодно проговорила Гермиона, - я тоже отправлюсь в аврорат. Мне нужно присутствовать на допросе.  
\- Но мисс Грейнджер! – попытался возразить Драко.  
\- Разговор окончен, - она жестко оборвала его и аппарировала первой. Симус пожал плечами, забрал у охранника палочку, взял нового свидетеля за руку, и парочка с громким хлопком исчезла. 

Драко и Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как вернуться в кабинет. В приемной сидели Тео и Малкольм, спокойно попивая кофе.  
\- Ну ты псих, - резюмировал Малкольм, увидев Малфоя, - самый настоящий. Я думал, у тебя это прошло.  
\- У меня мигрень, - коротко ответил Драко и закрылся в кабинете. 

Драко вернул столу привычное положение, восстановил чернильницу и убрал со стены фиолетовое пятно чернил. «Молодец, - отругал он сам себя, - устроил тут представление. Малкольм прав, ты сумасшедший. Хоть сейчас иди и оформляйся в Мунго. Кстати, Мунго! Нужно бы узнать, как там поживает мой горе-стажер».   
Малфой сел за стол и открыл отчет Уотана. За окном снова начинался ливень. Голова раскалывалась, буквы расплывались перед глазами. Драко отложил отчет, трансфигурировал кресло в диван и прилег в надежде вздремнуть. Сон не шел, более того, Малфою послышался чей-то далекий голос.

\- Они все тебя ненавидят.  
\- Что? – Драко резко сел и осмотрел пустой кабинет.  
\- Что слышал, - ехидно усмехнулся голос, - тебя все ненавидят. Поттер и Финниган тебя подозревают в убийствах, просто не говорят об этом вслух. Нотт считает тебя бездарностью. Зачем ты сделал его совладельцем клиники? Он ведь при первой же возможности даст против тебя показания, чтобы полностью завладеть бизнесом. Тебя все ненавидят, ты никому не нужен.  
\- Неправда, - ответил Малфой, - еще есть мисс Грейнджер.  
Голос расхохотался.  
\- Ну конечно! Ты ведь платишь ей огромные деньги за ее услуги, подарки дорогущие даришь. А ты задумайся, действительно ли она отвечает тебе взаимностью? Или просто принимает твои ухаживания с милой улыбочкой.   
\- Ты кто вообще?   
\- Я? Твой внутренний голос.  
\- Что-то раньше тебя не было слышно, - с сомнением сказал Малфой.  
\- А раньше тебя столько сволочей не окружало? – внутренний голос оказался на редкость ехидным.   
\- Драко, ты с кем тут разговариваешь? – заглянул в кабинет Тео.  
\- Да так, ни с кем – Малфой посмотрел на помощника с некоторым презрением, - что хотел?  
\- К тебе Уотан, - Нотт удивленно посмотрел на начальника и на всякий случай спросил,- может, микстуру выпьешь? У тебя жуткий вид.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Драко и удивился своим словам, ведь на самом деле он хотел сказать: «Да».  
Теодор пожал плечами и вышел, пропустив в кабинет стажера.  
\- Герр Малфой, вы читали мой отчет?  
\- Честно говоря, нет. Я неважно себя чувствую.   
\- Но тогда почему вы отказались от лекарства?  
\- Мерлин, еще один умник, - простонал Драко, - говори быстро, что там у тебя и проваливай.  
\- Герр Малфой, - Уотан выглядел оскорбленным, - я счел своим долгом напомнить вам, что завтра в полдень прибывают мои сестры. Зал Межконтинентальных перемещений.   
\- Спасибо, Уотан, - Малфой поморщился. Еще бы, он ведь успел забыть о том, что пригласил сестер Верлоген в клинику.   
\- Тогда у меня все, - стажер гордо поднял голову и удалился. 

Драко еще некоторое время полежал на диванчике, прислушиваясь к себе. Внутренний голос молчал. «Нужно ехать домой, - сказал он сам себе, - пускай хоть лопнут тут без меня. Надоело».  
\- Всем до завтра, - бросил Малфой, закрывая кабинет.   
\- Малфой, мы еще не закончили, - поднялся со своего места Гарри.  
\- Заканчивайте как-нибудь без меня, - огрызнулся Драко, - вы же умные. Нотт, как совладелец, имеет право подписывать любые бумаги. Всего доброго.  
Драко громко хлопнул дверью, оставив Гарри и Теодора в легком недоумении.


	15. Глава 15

Драко завел двигатель и включил музыку. 

«Мечтай. Хоть это не просто  
Хоть ты себя и дурачишь, мечтай.  
Ты можешь прятаться  
Нечего сказать, поэтому мечтай  
Мечтай, хоть это не просто  
Хоть ты себя и дурачишь»

Драко действительно пытался спрятаться ото всех, убежать от друзей, от Нее, но в первую очередь – он бежал от себя. От своих глупых мыслей. От своих подозрений. От ужасного предчувствия беды. От разочарований. От понимания того, что скрывается за внешним благополучием.

«Можешь смеяться над моими слезами  
Можешь говорить друзьям, как  
Я тебя просил остаться  
Можешь жить в своем воображении без меня  
Но ты никогда не узнаешь, как ты мне была нужна»

Нужна. Какое горькое слово. И впрямь, нужна. Драко даже не представлял, как можно так сблизиться с кем-то. Раскрыться. Показать больные места. Показать эмоции. Все, кто был в его жизни до нее, становились подчиненными, покровителями, сотрудниками, хорошими знакомыми. Но не Грейнджер. Это было что-то намного большее, это важнее, сложнее и нужнее, чем все, что было раньше. И вот, сегодня она ударила по больному месту. Пригрозила уходом. Так жестоко.

«Мечтай. Хоть это не просто  
Хоть ты себя и дурачишь, мечтай.  
Ты можешь прятаться  
Нечего сказать, поэтому мечтай  
Мечтай, хоть это не просто  
Хоть ты себя и дурачишь»

А он-то, дурак, действительно успел придумать себе счастливую жизнь. Их счастливую жизнь. Мало того, он начал жить в этом придуманном мире. Отвозил ее на работу. Забирал с работы. Эти вечерние посиделки за чаем на ее маленькой кухне. Маленькие кусочки жизни для бывшего Пожирателя Смерти. А когда он возвращался домой, отчаяние накатывало на него липкой волной. Он метался по холодному одинокому дому, в поисках хоть какого-то воспоминания о Ней.

«Ты крестишься, но все равно лжешь  
Можешь перебирать причины, отчего ушла  
Можешь мечтать о своей жизни без меня  
Но ты никогда не узнаешь, как ты мне была нужна»

«Она ведь хотела уйти тогда. Почему ты не принял ее решение? Почему не отпустил? Зачем ты настоял на своем, попытался вернуть то, что никогда не было твоим? День, два, неделя, месяц – она все равно уйдет, ведь она приняла такое решение очень давно. Еще и сегодняшняя сцена. Идиот».

«Можешь смеяться над моими слезами  
Можешь говорить друзьям, как  
Я тебя просил остаться  
Можешь жить в своем воображении без меня  
Но ты никогда не узнаешь, как ты мне была нужна»

«Я скажу «да», Малфой, но учтите, что вы получили мое согласие посредством шантажа», - вдруг вспомнились ее слова. Он все понял. Внутренний голос был прав. Она просто принимает его ухаживания. Приемы, балы, подарки – ей нет до этого дела. «Брось хоть весь мир к ее ногам – она все равно уйдет. Мы слишком разные. Не легче ли действительно оставить все в прошлом и жить этими воспоминаниями, единственными светлыми пятнами в жизни? Внутренний голос прав. Тысячи раз прав. Оставить Нотта главным. Прибыли от моей доли в клинике хватит на безбедную жизнь. Засесть дома. Не видеть ее. Не знать. Пусть будет счастлива. С кем угодно. Пусть ее мечты сбудутся. А мои… Мне и так повезло в этой жизни. Свобода – королевский подарок, спасибо Поттеру. Все-таки внутренний голос прав».

«Мечтай  
Хоть это не просто  
Хоть ты себя и дурачишь  
Мечтай».

«Стоп!», - голова чуть не взорвалась от неожиданной, но такой простой догадки. Правая нога резко ударила по педали тормоза. Машины, ехавшие сзади, возмущенно загудели, но Драко не обратил на это никакого внимания. «Какой еще внутренний голос, Малфой? Ты кретин! Если бы у тебя был внутренний голос, он бы постоянно с тобой разговаривал. Постоянно, идиот, а не последние два дня!» Драко развернул машину, нарушая все правила дорожного движения, и вдавил педаль газа в пол, заставляя машину на бешеной скорости нестись в сторону Министерства. Ему надо было кое-что проверить.

Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на Симуса.  
\- У тебя нет оснований отправлять его в Азкабан.  
\- А я и не собирался, - губы Финнигана тронула легкая улыбка, увидев которую Уилсон чуть не упал в обморок.  
\- Так вы меня не посадите? – дрожащим голосом спросил охранник.  
\- Не сегодня, это точно, - расхохотался Финниган, - Уилсон, как вы относитесь к легилименции?  
\- Это не больно? – испуганно спросил охранник.  
\- Симус, откуда ему знать? – строго спросила Гермиона.  
\- Ну, мало ли, - Симус пожал плечами, - ты как адвокат клиники не против визита в Отдел Тайн?  
\- Абсолютно. Мне ужасно не нравятся таинственные незнакомки. В прошлый раз это доставило слишком много хлопот.   
\- Я рад, что мы друг друга понимаем, - Симус вошел в лифт и нажал нужную кнопку, - тогда не станем терять времени. Собственно легилименцию к Уилсону применять мы не будем. Миссис Уайт оставила Терри воспоминания о том дне, когда она видела таинственную незнакомку.   
Лифт остановился. Троица вышла в коридор, освещенный факелами, и Симус подтолкнул Уилсона в сторону лестницы, которая вела к Отделу Тайн.   
\- Кабинет! – громко попросила Гермиона, когда круглая комната закружилась. Уилсон, казалось, готов был потерять сознание. Одна из дверей отворилась, и из-за нее раздался скучающий голос Терри.  
\- Проходите.  
\- Здравствуй, Терри, - поздоровался Симус. Бут мрачно кивнул и повернулся в сторону Уилсона.  
\- Миссис Уайт разрешила доступ к воспоминаниям, если это потребуется для расследования, - размеренно проговорил Терри, - и, поскольку вы в моем кабинете, я склонен полагать, что следствие зашло в тупик.  
\- Да, Терри. У нас еще один труп и свидетель, который не может описать посетительницу, - Симус легонько кивнул в сторону Уилсона.  
\- Что ж, присаживайтесь, - Терри указал бледному охраннику на стул и придвинул Омут Памяти ближе к месту для посетителей. Уилсон растерянно присел на стул и поднял на Терри испуганный взгляд.  
\- Что мне нужно делать?  
\- О, ничего сложного. Просто опустите голову в этот сосуд и просмотрите воспоминания. Если вы кого-то узнаете, махните рукой, - проинструктировал Уилсона Бут и вылил воспоминания в Омут. Тот опустил голову в чашу.   
Гермиона и Симус встали у стены, чтобы не мешать работе сотрудника Отдела Тайн. Терри повернулся к ним.  
\- Симус, в этом деле есть что-то странное. Воспоминания миссис Уайт отличаются четкостью деталей, но образ той, которая подала ей стакан, очень расплывчатый. Ты бы знал, как мне пришлось повозиться с этим куском!  
\- Правда? – удивилась Гермиона. – Терри, скажи, а есть ли такое заклинание или зелье, которое делает человека незаметным? Не невидимым, а именно незаметным. Незапоминающимся.  
\- Хм, - Бут нахмурился, - вот так сразу сказать не могу, но попробую поискать информацию о подобных заклятиях.   
\- Спасибо. Я тоже поработаю в этом направлении, но не уверена в результатах. Должно быть, это какое-то редкое или древнее заклятие. Или побочное действие другого заклятия или зелья.  
\- Знаешь, Гермиона, я всегда удивлялся, почему ты не училась на нашем факультете, - вздохнул Терри. Он хотел еще что-то сказать, но за дверью раздался шорох, после чего незнакомый голос отчетливо произнес: «Кабинет мистера Бута!»  
\- Войдите, - протянул Терри.  
\- Здравствуйте, - в кабинет вошел худощавый молодой человек с длинными, забранными в хвост, волосами.  
\- А, Винс, - улыбнулся Бут, - ну как, нашли, что искали?  
\- Найти-то я нашел, - раздосадовано сказал новый посетитель, - но возникли новые трудности.  
\- Еще литературы? – Терри повернулся к стойке с книгами.  
\- Нет-нет, напротив, пришла моя очередь делиться информацией, но, - Джейк недоверчиво покосился на аврора и незнакомку, стоявшую возле него.  
\- Подождите, мы скоро закончим, - Бут указал на кресло, и Винс послушно опустился в него.   
Уилсон вдруг замахал руками и что-то замычал. Терри ухватил его за воротник и помог вынырнуть из Омута Памяти.  
\- Она! Она! Это она! Да! – продолжал верещать Уилсон.  
\- Очень хорошо, - удовлетворенно проговорил Симус, - Уилсон невиновен.  
\- Молодец, - Гермиона пару раз хлопнула в ладоши, - с чего такие выводы?  
\- С того, что в момент визита незнакомки в школу Уилсон был на дежурстве. Я их журнал чуть ли не наизусть выучил. 

\- Кабинет! – раздался крик за дверью и в раскрывшуюся дверь влетел всклокоченный Малфой.  
Все присутствующие медленно повернулись к новому посетителю и застыли от удивления. Драко выглядел как настоящий безумец: в глазах горел дикий огонь, волосы были растрепаны, руки тряслись.


	16. Глава 16

\- Я не знаю такого заклятия, - медленно проговорил Терри, в десятый раз пересмотрев воспоминания Драко о разговоре с внутренним голосом, - но ты прав – это воздействие извне. Если бы это действительно были твои собственные мысли, я бы их не услышал.   
\- В том-то и дело, - Малфоя мелко трясло, кроме того, начал дергаться глаз – верный знак крайней степени нервного потрясения.   
\- Вы позволите? – спросила Гермиона, подвигаясь к Омуту Памяти.  
\- Не стоит, - Драко мягко вернул ее на место. – Вам это не понравится.  
\- Малфой, не глупи. Это внешнее воздействие, а не твои собственные мысли. То, что кто-то навязывает тебе подобное мнение, вовсе не означает, что ты это мнение принимаешь.  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - согласился Драко, - мисс Грейнджер, можете взглянуть. Вот только приятных эмоций я вам не обещаю.  
Гермиона опустила голову в Омут Памяти.   
\- Зря, - тихо проговорил Драко.  
\- Она умная девушка и все поймет, - шепотом сказал Терри.  
\- Так-то оно так, - вздохнул Малфой, - но отношения все равно будут безнадежно испорчены.  
Гермиона вынырнула из чаши и испуганными глазами посмотрела на всех присутствующих.  
\- Все. Это конец, - обреченно проговорил Драко и виновато опустил глаза.  
\- Я читала о таком! – возбужденно сказала Грейнджер. – Я читала об этом еще в школе! Но я не помню деталей. Если бы можно было попасть в библиотеку Хогвартса! Я даже помню, где стоит эта книга!  
\- Мерлин, Гермиона! – воскликнул Терри. – Как же я соскучился по этой фразе!   
\- Честно говоря, я тоже, - улыбнулся Малфой. – Как думаете, запланирован в ближайшее время рейс Хогвартс-экспресса, или мне придется выкупать поезд?  
\- Мистер Малфой! – Гермиона задохнулась от удивления. – Вы серьезно?  
\- Думаете, у меня не хватит средств оплатить рейс поезда? – Драко расхохотался, как помешанный.  
\- Терри, всего доброго. Мы еще зайдем. Когда ты найдешь заклятие, о котором говорил Симус?  
\- Сегодня начну. Может, завтра уже дам вам сведения, - Бут пожал плечами.  
\- Спасибо, до встречи, - Гермиона вытащила истерически хохочущего Малфоя в круглую комнату, а оттуда в коридор.

\- Мистер Малфой! – вскричала Гермиона, схватила его за плечи и слегка встряхнула.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, я схожу с ума! – радостно возвестил Драко, но вмиг посерьезнел. – Вам действительно нужно в школу?  
\- Я не знаю. Это наш шанс узнать, что же с вами творится. Я думаю, в субботу…  
\- Нет, - резко оборвал ее Малфой. – Во-первых, до субботы я точно сойду с ума. Во-вторых, этот день у вас занят.  
\- Простите, что? – Гермиона, наконец, додумалась убрать руки с его плеч, но Драко тут же обхватил ее за талию.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, я совсем забыл вас предупредить. В субботу благотворительный бал. Пригласительные для вас и мисс Браун лежат в вашем кабинете в Плазе.  
Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на молодого человека и не нашла, что ответить.  
\- Я надеюсь, вы пойдете на бал со мной? Или предпочитаете отбиваться от Маклаггена своими силами? – поинтересовался Драко.  
\- Мистер Малфой, вы нахал, шантажист и интриган. Я принимаю ваше приглашение.  
\- Столько приятных слов, и все в мой адрес, - усмехнулся Драко.  
Уже в телефонной будочке Гермиона все-таки задала интересовавший ее вопрос.  
\- Завтра мне нужно появиться в Отделе Тайн, в четверг – нанести визит в «Гринготтс» для ознакомления с документами, в пятницу назначена консультация одной милой леди. В субботу – благотворительный бал. Мистер Малфой, когда же мне отправиться в Хогвартс?  
\- Сейчас, - прошептал Драко ей на ухо, от чего по её коже пробежали мурашки.  
\- Вы не могли бы… - начала Гермиона.  
\- Это не я, - улыбнулся Малфой, - это тесный лифт.   
Грейнджер посмотрела на него и тоже улыбнулась.  
\- И как я, по-вашему, доберусь сейчас до школы?  
\- Мы аппарируем из Плазы в Хогсмид, - пояснил Драко все тем же тихим вкрадчивым голосом, - мне тоже нужно в школу. Хочу получить консультацию специалиста.   
Грейнджер кивнула. 

\- Лучше было выкупить поезд, - тяжело проговорил Драко, когда парочка аппарировала к «Кабаньей голове».   
\- Вам плохо? – Гермиона взволнованно посмотрела на Малфоя.  
\- Не настолько. Просто мне всегда хотелось проехаться в одном купе с вами.  
\- Что? – удивилась Гермиона.  
\- Простите, - улыбнулся Драко, - мне кажется, вы сегодня узнали слишком много моих секретов.   
Гермиона сочла нужным промолчать. Ей не давали покоя слова внутреннего голоса из воспоминаний молодого человека. «Принимает ухаживания с милой улыбочкой!» - звенело в голове. Да, приятных эмоций от просмотра воспоминаний Гермиона не испытала. Но и подавленное выражение лица Малфоя не заметить не могла. Он действительно переживал за их отношения. «Лаванда права, нужно было давно с ним объясниться, - подумала Грейнджер, - вот только что объяснять, если я так и не поняла, что чувствую к этому человеку! Но и держать его в неизвестности нельзя. Если Малфой сойдет с ума, я себе этого не прощу!» Парочка остановилась у кованой ограды замка.  
\- Мистер Малфой, - осторожно начала Гермиона, но осеклась, увидев идущую к ним МакГонагалл.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер! Мистер Малфой! Какая приятная неожиданность, - директор школы была рада видеть своих бывших учеников. У Минервы МакГонагалл не осталось теплых воспоминаний о Малфое, но женщина внимательно следила за статьями в прессе и знала о том, что он встал на путь исправления. Как и покойный Дамблдор, МакГонагалл искренне пыталась видеть в людях хоть что-то хорошее. От ее взгляда не укрылись изменения, произошедшие с Малфоем: надменность уступила место вежливости, взгляд стал намного добрее, да и общий вид молодого человека больше не вызывал ассоциаций с чем-то темным и холодным.  
\- Добрый день, профессор, - вежливо проговорил Драко, когда МакГонагалл распахнула калитку и бросилась обнимать Гермиону.   
\- Профессор МакГонагалл, мы занимаемся новым делом и столкнулись с одним странным заклятием. Я точно помню, что видела сведения о нем в школьной библиотеке.  
\- Разумеется, мисс Грейнджер! – всплеснула руками МакГонагалл, - Хогвартс всегда открыт для тех, кто тянется к знаниям.   
Женщина пошла к замку, и Гермиона двинулась за ней.  
\- Мистер Малфой, вы идете? – спросила она, глядя на Драко, который остался на месте и задумчиво смотрел в сторону Запретного леса.  
\- Я немного подышу воздухом и догоню вас, - проговорил он. Гермиона кивнула и поспешила за директором школы.  
\- По правде говоря, мне в замок-то и не надо, - тихо сказал сам себе Драко и пошел к лесной опушке.

На стук в дверь первым отреагировал пес.  
\- Клык, на место, - раздался из-за двери грубый голос, - кого там принесло?  
\- Добрый день, профессор Хагрид, - Драко вежливо улыбнулся, - простите за столь неожиданный визит.  
\- Мерлинова борода! Малфой! Никак научился с людями разговаривать! – удивился Хагрид, увидев на пороге этого молодого человека.  
\- Я искренне раскаиваюсь в том, как ужасно вел себя в школе, - Драко виновато опустил голову.  
\- Читали, знаем, - добродушно пробасил лесничий, - раз уж Гермиона взялась тебя защищать, значит и впрямь исправился. Она плохих людей к себе не подпускает, Гермиона-то, да.   
\- Благодарю вас, - Малфой улыбнулся, - без помощи мисс Грейнджер я действительно оказался бы в плачевном положении.   
\- Благодарит он, - шутливо проворчал Хагрид, - заходи, коли пришел.  
\- По правде говоря, профессор, мне нужна ваша консультация, - Драко прошел в хижину, сел на край огромного кресла и погладил пса, который тут же уложил голову на колени гостя. Лесничий недоуменно посмотрел на Малфоя.  
\- Профессор, вы многое знаете о волшебных животных, даже тех, которых считают опасными, вы способны приручить.   
\- Не льсти мне, Малфой. Давно ли другое говорил?  
\- К сожалению, профессор, - Драко снова опустил голову.  
\- Ладно, что было, то прошло, - махнул Хагрид здоровенной рукой, - рассказывай, что там за зверюшка.  
\- Дело в том, профессор, что в Лондоне прошла странная череда смертей и одно покушение. Авроры не придают значения этой детали, но я отметил, что перед каждым инцидентом в непосредственной близости от места событий появлялся авгурей. Скажите, профессор, может ли эта птица стать причиной смерти человека?  
\- Глупости это все, - уверенно сказал Хагрид, - глупости самые настоящие. Авгурей – чахлая такая пташка, убить никого не может. Кричит противно – это да, не спорю. Суеверия это все, про предвестья смерти. Людям все мистики подавай: то в Гримов верят, то фестралов боятся.   
\- Но тогда почему перед каждой смертью птица так жутко кричит?  
\- Да не на смерть бедолага кричит, а на дождь, - усмехнулся лесничий, - а зимой, поговаривают, вообще ее терпеть невозможно. Постоянно верещит, погода-то плохая. Тучи ведь, дожди, снега.   
\- Ну, от дождя я и сам выть готов, - поморщился Малфой. – Так вы уверены, что птица никак не связана ни с убийцей, ни со смертями?  
\- Ну, разве что вам ее для запугивания подсылают, - пожал Хагрид плечами, - а сама по себе пташка никому зла не сделает.   
\- Спасибо, профессор, - Драко задумчиво посмотрел перед собой, пытаясь поймать маленькую ускользающую мысль, - а авгуреев случайно не положено регистрировать в специальных службах Министерства?   
\- Вроде нет, - лесничий почесал затылок, - да их просто так многие держат. Ну, особо правильные регистрируют, конечно. Но вряд ли убийца ваш птичку оформлял.   
\- Согласен, - Малфой кивнул и задумался.


	17. Глава 17

\- Где вы так долго были? – возмущенно прошептала Гермиона. В библиотеке царила тишина, которую очень не хотелось нарушать.   
\- Консультировался с профессором Хагридом, - Драко уселся на стол, за которым работала Гермиона. Она подняла на него удивленный взгляд.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, Поттер не придает значения частым появлениям авгурея, а вот меня эта птица очень волнует. Точнее, волновала. Разговор с профессором поставил все на свои места.   
\- Мистер Малфой, подождите десять минут, я закончу работу, и мы сможем поделиться друг с другом своими открытиями. И ради всего святого, не садитесь на стол.  
\- Я опираюсь, - Драко сделал самый невинный вид и слез со стола. Теперь он действительно всего лишь прислонялся бедром к столу, и Гермиона приложила титанические усилия, чтобы вернуться к книге, над которой работала.  
Через десять минут она закрыла книгу и сложила пергамент, на котором делала записи. Мадам Пинс смерила парочку недоуменным взглядом, но промолчала.  
\- Мне еще нужно заглянуть к МакГонагалл, - проговорила Гермиона, когда вышла в коридор.  
\- Зачем? – удивленно спросил Малфой. – В книге было недостаточно информации?  
\- К сожалению. Эта вещь настолько редкая, что сведений по ней практически нет.  
\- Вещь? Мне кажется, мы говорили о заклятии!  
\- Мистер Малфой, заклятие, которое на вас наложено, вызвано одним древним амулетом.   
\- У меня нет никаких побрякушек. Ни древних, ни новых, - недовольно проворчал Драко.  
\- К сожалению, амулет должен быть не у вас, а у того, кто вас проклял. Но вы определенно должны были увидеть эту вещь хотя бы один раз, чтобы попасть под ее воздействие. Точнее, амулет должен был увидеть вас.   
Малфой удивленно вскинул бровь, но ничего не сказал. Парочка молча прошла к кабинету МакГонагалл.

\- Профессор, я нашла, - сообщила Гермиона, усаживаясь в кресле напротив директора. – Это определенно «Янтарный глаз».  
\- Плохо, - МакГонагалл сокрушенно покачала головой, - и кого же прокляли с помощью этого амулета?  
\- Мистера Малфоя, - Грейнджер повернулась к Драко. Под взглядом двоих дам тот почувствовал себя неуверенно.  
\- Я не понимаю, - тихо проговорил он.  
\- Ну вот же! «Янтарный глаз – древний амулет, корни которого теряются в десятом веке. Он накладывает заклятие, которое повергает проклятого в состояние, близкое к помешательству. Зачастую жертва проклятия янтарного глаза заканчивает жизнь самоубийством. Между амулетом и его жертвой устанавливается некий канал связи, по которому проклинающий может получить сведения о жизни проклинаемого. Таким образом, владелец амулета может внушить своей жертве любую мысль, которую несчастный воспримет как свою собственную. Распознать и снять заклятие может не каждый, а способ снятия настолько сложен, что описывать его не имеет смысла. В мире существует пять экземпляров этого амулета».   
\- Я пошел вешаться, - простонал Драко.  
\- Подождите, - оборвала его Гермиона и повернулась к директору, - профессор МакГонагалл, может, вы знаете, как снять с Драко это проклятие?  
МакГонагалл удивленно вскинула бровь, и Гермиона краем глаза заметила схожую мимику у портретов Дамблдора и Снейпа. Профессор покачала головой и повернулась к портретам.  
\- Господа, мы вынуждены просить вашей помощи, - проговорила женщина.  
Снейп на портрете немного подвинулся в своем кресле.  
\- Малфой, как вас угораздило попасть под действие этого предмета?  
\- Я не знаю, сэр, - Драко поежился под взглядом бывшего декана Слизерина.  
\- Северус, - мягко сказал Дамблдор, - вопрос не в том, как мальчик попал под заклятие, а в том, как спасти его душу от губительного действия амулета. Насколько я понял, вам известно средство.  
\- Вы давно были в Мэноре? – поинтересовался Снейп.  
\- Около полугода назад, - Драко опустил голову, - там все напоминает о прошлом. Я стараюсь как можно реже там появляться.  
\- Значит, «Янтарный глаз» из вашего дома здесь ни при чем, - медленно проговорил Снейп, - а снять заклятие другого «Янтарного глаза» он не может.   
\- И что же мне делать? – Малфой сорвался с места и принялся расхаживать по кабинету директора.  
\- Не паниковать, Малфой! Снять заклятие можно ценой жизни дорогого и близкого вам человека, - Снейп на портрете почему-то бросил долгий взгляд на Гермиону, от чего та мгновенно покраснела.  
\- Тогда я точно повешусь! – воскликнул Драко. – Хватит уже смертей! Кто бы ни был этот человек, без него моя собственная жизнь потеряет смысл!  
\- Вам нужно не убить человека, а именно что спасти его от смерти! – прикрикнул Снейп. – «Янтарный глаз» не переносит чистых и искренних поступков. По легенде – кстати, вы не дочитали, мисс Грейнджер – янтарь в амулете не настоящий, а самая что ни на есть настоящая ненависть, расплавленная, а затем окаменевшая. Кто-то из Древних создал эту вещь. В маге было столько ненависти, что ее хватило на пять камней. Однако, после создания «Янтарных глаз» в нем – или в ней – не осталось этого чувства, которое давало Древнему жизненную силу. Так создатель и умер. Именно поэтому снять заклятие может лишь спасение человека, поступок абсолютно лишенный ненависти.  
\- И такая гадость лежит в Мэноре? – возмущенно вскинулся Драко.  
\- Я бы посоветовал вам сдать амулет в Отдел Тайн, - усмехнулся Дамблдор в бороду.   
\- Обещаю, как только мы разберемся с этим делом, я лично отвезу в Министерство все артефакты, что еще лежат в Мэноре. Вот только профессор, - Драко поежился от своей мысли, - это значит, что дорогой и близкий человек должен попасть в ситуацию, смертельно опасную для него?  
Малфой тщательно подбирал слова, стараясь не выдать себя, но взгляд его был направлен на Гермиону.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Снейп.  
\- А если я не успею? – с ужасом в голосе спросил Драко. – Если этот человек погибнет? Нет, я на такое не согласен. Пусть лучше я сойду с ума, отправлюсь на всю жизнь на пятый этаж «Мунго» или вовсе умру, но я не позволю близкому человеку подвергать себя опасности ради меня!  
МакГонагалл удивленно посмотрела на Драко. Она и подумать не могла, что услышит от этого человека такие проникновенные слова.  
\- Малфой, то, что на вас заклятие, еще не значит, что ваши близкие под угрозой, - медленно проговорил портрет Снейпа, - опасность может настигнуть их завтра, а может и через год. А может и вовсе никогда не настигнет. Намеренно подвергать их опасности нельзя, тогда ваш поступок не разрушит заклятие.   
Драко облегченно вздохнул и оперся на спинку кресла, в котором сидела Гермиона. Она повернулась и посмотрела на Малфоя, который был бледнее обычного.   
\- Но профессор Снейп, мистер Малфой каждый день спасает жизни своих пациентов! Неужели этого недостаточно для разрушения заклятия?  
\- Нет, мисс Грейнджер, ведь Малфой получает за это деньги, - усмехнулся Снейп, - кстати, Малфой, намеренный поиск несчастных тоже ничего не даст. Это должен быть спонтанный, отчаянный поступок. Впрочем, поинтересуйтесь у Поттера, как совершаются незапланированные подвиги. У него опыт в этом деле.   
\- Северус, - возмутился Дамблдор, и МакГонагалл тоже недовольно повернулась к портрету черноволосого мужчины.  
\- Спасибо, профессор, хорошее сравнение. Доступное, - грустно улыбнулся Малфой. – Я должен забыть о своем проклятии и спасти человека ради сохранения его, а не моей жизни. Профессор Дамблдор, это действительно самое понятное объяснение того, что мне нужно сделать. Благодарю вас.   
Драко опустил голову и посмотрел на Гермиону.  
\- Пойдемте, мисс Грейнджер, - он протянул ей руку, помогая подняться из кресла  
Гермиона кивнула и взялась за протянутую руку. 

\- Северус, он чем-то напоминает мне вас, - услышал Драко тихий голос Дамблдора, когда дверь кабинета директора уже почти закрылась за посетителями.

\- Как вы думаете, возможно ли ослабить действие амулета окклюменцией? – спросил Драко, когда они вернулись в Плазу и поднялись в кабинет Гермионы.  
\- Не знаю, - задумчиво проговорила Гермиона и открыла окно, - но попытаться стоит. Время смертельных опасностей миновало, а нарочно подставлять кого-либо нельзя. Нужно поискать другой способ снять заклятие.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Малфой, - если в Мэноре действительно есть «Янтарный глаз», стоит отвезти его Терри, пусть разбирается. Чем скорее, тем лучше. Вот только ближайшие дни у меня, как и у вас, заняты другими делами.  
Драко тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Вы чем-то расстроены? – Гермиона сочувственно погладила его по руке.  
\- Да, - скрепя сердце сказал Малфой, - завтра прибывают сестры Уотана. Честно говоря, это было опрометчиво – приглашать эту семью на стажировку в Англию. Я уже жалею о таком решении.  
\- Не стоит, - ласково ответила Гермиона, - обмен опытом – это прекрасно. Кстати, а когда вы почувствовали действие амулета?  
\- Несколько дней назад. Я подумал было, что схожу с ума. В голову полезли глупые мысли о самоубийстве. Правда, я посчитал, что это последствия стресса, все-таки в клинике опять погиб пациент, еще и странный случай с Марком.  
\- Не смейте даже думать о таком! – одернула его Гермиона. – Все будет хорошо. Вы мне верите?  
\- Конечно, мисс Грейнджер, - Драко посмотрел на нее и собрался с силами, - я должен вам кое в чем признаться. Дело с том, что я…  
\- Гермиона! – заорало зеркальце в сумочке у Грейнджер.  
\- Мерлин, Лаванда, зачем так кричать? Что случилось? – Грейнджер достала средство связи и посмотрела на испуганную помощницу.  
\- Где Малфой?   
\- Со мной, в Плазе. А что?  
\- Возвращайтесь в клинику. Мэгги Смит убита.  
Драко коротко выругался.


	18. Глава 18

Утро Драко встретил в ужасном настроении и с больной головой. Уснуть так и не получилось: сначала мешали мысли о самоубийстве, потом накатило отчаяние из-за сестер Верлоген. Точнее, из-за того, что Гермионе придется их увидеть. Еще и смерть лаборантки, произошедшая в переполненной людьми клинике. Сотрудница, которая просто упала и умерла посреди коридора, переполошила персонал. К вечеру у Драко на столе лежало пять заявлений об уходе, и тот схватился за голову. «Слава Мерлину, обошлось без журналистов», - вздохнул Малфой. Очередная истерия вокруг клиники могла только помешать.   
Драко посмотрел в зеркало и чуть не упал от удивления. Глаза, еще вчера бывшие светло-серыми, за ночь стали абсолютно черными. Малфой поморгал, потер глаза, надеясь, что это ему привиделось. Но нет, отражение смотрело на него черными глазами.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Малфой, - привычно произнес охранник у входа в клинику, но, увидев взгляд начальника, рухнул в обморок.  
\- И вам того же, - буркнул Драко.   
Он быстро поднялся на второй этаж и молча прошел в кабинет, проигнорировав при этом Нотта.  
\- Тебе даже не интересно, как поживает Марк? – помощник зашел в кабинет, держа в руках чашку кофе.  
\- Меня больше волнует, сколько мне самому осталось, - Драко поднял глаза на Теодора. Нотт на удивление спокойно поставил чашку на стол и подошел к Малфою.  
\- Интересный случай, - пробормотал помощник, рассматривая новый цвет глаз начальника, - и как это произошло?  
\- Сам не знаю. От бессонницы такого быть не может.  
\- Это точно. Может ты съел что-то не то? Или выпил?  
\- Я догадываюсь, что со мной происходит, Тео, - Драко помрачнел и опустил голову, - меня прокляли, и драккл знает, сколько мне осталось жить. Что ж, не будем о грустном. Ты прав, нужно наведаться к Марку, да и другие пациенты рассчитывают на мое внимание.  
Малфой поднялся и бодрым шагом вышел из кабинета.

Из двадцать пятой палаты слышался детский смех. Аврорский конвой состоял из молодых стажеров, которые развлекали мальчика как могли. Поэтому визит к Марку решено было оставить напоследок. Обход занял у Малфоя около двух часов, все пациенты желали узнать, что происходит в клинике, чем изрядно рассердили главного колдомедика. Однако выписываться никто не собирался. Большинство пациентов ценили анонимность превыше всего. Особенно это касалось отделения укусов. Еще бы, кто признается в разведении недозволенных существ, экспериментальной селекции и незаконной транспортировке животных. А если прибавить к этому нежелание расстаться с должностью в Министерстве… В-общем, пациенты скорее любопытствовали, чем паниковали. Один старичок, дядюшка одной из высокопоставленных чиновниц, с восторгом отметил изменение цвета глаз Малфоя и попытался выпытать, как Драко добился такого эффекта. Не получив ответа, мужчина не слишком расстроился и поведал о своей бурной молодости, прошедшей в попытках создать новое заклинание. Как оказалось, именно после этих опытов левая рука дедули была заменена на протез. Сердечно пообещав быть осторожным в своих дальнейших экспериментах, Драко наконец-то покинул последнюю палату. 

\- И что тут происходит? – строго спросил Малфой, закрыв за собой дверь двадцать пятой палаты.  
\- Алиса научила меня играть в шашки! – радостно сообщил Марк и замер, глядя на Драко.  
\- Никого подозрительного не было? – обратился главный колдомедик к молодому человеку в аврорской форме.  
\- Не было, - отчеканил тот.  
Марк спрыгнул с кровати, подбежал к Драко и обнял его.  
\- Не делайте этого! – заявил мальчик.  
\- Прости, что? – Малфой опешил.  
\- Не надо обижать мисс Грейнджер, пожалуйста! – попросил ребенок. – Нам же всем плохо будет!  
\- Марк, что ты! Я не собираюсь ее обижать, - уверил Драко маленького пациента и приступил к его осмотру. Мальчик был здоров. Если бы не опасности, которые подстерегали его за пределами клиники, Малфой выписал бы его незамедлительно.   
\- Пообещайте, что не обидите мисс Грейнджер, - попросил Марк, когда Драко собрался уходить.  
\- Обещаю, - он присел возле ребенка и посмотрел в его глаза.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - довольно резюмировал мальчик, - тогда вы со всем справитесь.  
\- С чем? – недоуменно переспросил Драко, но Марк уже повернулся к доске с шашками.

\- Нотт, езжай в Министерство, встреть там сестер Верлоген. Их портключ прибывает в полдень, - Малфой бросил Теодору ключи от машины, - то есть, через полчаса.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Нотт, - через пару минут сюда явятся мистер Финниган и мисс Грейнджер. Они очень хотят тебя увидеть.  
\- Вот и прекрасно, - Драко прошел в кабинет, уселся в кресле поудобнее и закурил.  
Впрочем, насчет пары минут Тео явно ошибся. Прошло около сорока минут, прежде чем раздался стук в дверь, и в кабинет вошла Гермиона. Увидев глаза Драко, она чуть не лишилась чувств.  
\- Что с твоими глазами? – Грейнджер быстро пересекла кабинет и взяла Драко за подбородок, поворачивая его голову к себе.  
\- Давай уже определяться, мы на «Ты» или на «Вы», - сварливо проговорил Малфой, безропотно перенося осмотр, - а то я каждый день пытаюсь угадать, на каком гиппогрифе к тебе в этот раз подъехать.  
\- Ты услышал мой вопрос? – Гермиона проигнорировала ворчание Малфоя. – Это заклятие так действует?   
\- А ты услышала мой вопрос? – в тон ей ответил Драко. – Я плевать хотел на это заклятие, потому что уже в десятый раз пытаюсь тебе кое-что сказать.  
\- Ну? – она убрала руки от его лица и застыла в ожидании.  
\- Гермиона, дело в том, что я…  
\- Добро пожаловать, милые леди! – раздался голос Нотта из приемной, и двери кабинета распахнулись, пропуская Аделинду и Белинду. Главный колдомедик встал со своего места, чтобы поприветствовать гостей.  
\- Герр Малфой, - старшая Верлоген улыбнулась, - очень рада встрече.  
\- Драко! – радостно воскликнула Белинда и повисла на шее у Малфоя. - Я так соскучилась! А это кто?  
Белинда недовольно показывала тоненьким пальчиком на Гермиону.  
\- Это мисс Грейнджер, адвокат клиники, - неуверенно проговорил Драко, отметив холодное спокойствие на лице фарфоровой принцессы.  
\- Очень приятно, - сдержанно произнесла Гермиона.   
\- Герр Малфой, вы поменяли цвет глаз? – спросила Аделинда, опускаясь в кресло, любезно подставленное Ноттом.  
\- Да, небольшие проблемы со здоровьем. Это пройдет, - отмахнулся он, но младшая Верлоген вцепилась в него мертвой хваткой.  
\- Милый, ты заболел? – звонко спросила Белинда.  
\- Я же говорю, пройдет, - мягко проговорил Малфой.   
\- Мистер Малфой, я вышлю совой документы, которые вам необходимо будет подписать. Не смею вас больше задерживать. До свидания, Тео, - Гермиона сдержанно кивнула Нотту и покинула кабинет.  
В дверях она немного задержалась, бросив грустный взгляд на Драко, вернувшегося в свое кресло. На его коленях удобно устроилась Белинда Верлоген. Гермиона вздохнула и тихо закрыла за собой дверь.

Никакой совы с документами Грейнджер, естественно, не отправила. Весь день она посвятила тщательному изучению претензий семейства Уайт к клинике. Слишком тщательному изучению. Работа давно стала для нее лучшим средством отвлечься от душевных ран. Стоило оторвать глаза от документов, как в голову тут же начинали лезть неприятные мысли.  
\- Рано или поздно, это должно было случиться, - сказала Гермиона сама себе, закуривая, - все, Грейнджер. Расслабься. Наверное, он именно это и хотел тебе рассказать. Это было честно с его стороны, признаться тебе во всем, чтобы ты избавилась от призрачных надежд. А ты, глупая…  
Остаток фразы Гермиона проглотила вместе с соленой слезинкой, скользнувшей по щеке.   
\- Гермиона? – осторожно постучала в кабинет Лаванда.  
\- Заходи, - безразлично бросила Грейнджер. Дверь открылась, и помощница впорхнула в кабинет.  
\- Ты видела пригласительные на благотворительный бал? Драко тебя пригласил? А я иду с Тео!  
\- Пригласил, но я пойду одна, - тихо ответила Грейнджер, пряча глаза.  
\- Почему? – возмутилась Лаванда. – Постой-ка! Ты что, плачешь? Вы поругались?  
\- Лаванда, прекрати, - Гермиона смахнула слезы, - к мистеру Малфою приехала его девушка, скорее всего, он пойдет с ней.  
\- Кто приехал? – Браун рухнула в кресло для посетителей, но тут же подскочила и бросилась закрывать офис.  
\- Я сто раз тебе говорила, не стоит выдумывать любовные истории там, где их нет, - грустно сказала Гермиона, когда помощница вернулась в кресло.  
\- Каков подлец! – гневно воскликнула Лаванда. – Он должен был тебе сказать! И ведь так на тебя смотрел!  
\- Он пытался мне сказать об этом всю неделю, - пожала плечами Грейнджер, - но постоянно что-то происходило.  
\- А как же приглашение на бал, цветы, ухаживания? В конце концов, он же ревновал! К тому же Маклаггену!  
\- Забудь, - отмахнулась Гермиона, - это в прошлом. Закончим этот контракт, пожелаем ему счастья и забудем, кто такой Драко Малфой. Все.   
\- Гермиона, я придумала! – подпрыгнула Лаванда. – Ты идешь на благотворительный бал с Кормаком! Уверена, это заденет Малфоя! Они ненавидят друг друга!   
\- Лаванда, я не хочу задеть Малфоя, - Грейнджер грустно улыбнулась. – Он не виноват в том, что хочет нормальных отношений. Белинда – очень красивая, они гармонично смотрятся. Пускай будут счастливы.   
\- А ты?  
\- А что я? Приду на бал, пообщаюсь с людьми и уйду. Мне не привыкать.  
Гермиона с грустью посмотрела в окно. Действительно, не привыкать. Она поставила во главе угла работу, именно из-за этого прервались ее отношения с Роном, а теперь она по той же причине потеряла Драко.

\- Мне не привыкать, - отрешенно пробормотала Гермиона и снова закурила.


	19. Глава 19

Квартира встретила Гермиону пустотой и тишиной.  
\- Лапус! – позвала она. – Ты где? Я не настроена сегодня на прятки.  
Однако кота нигде не было. Грейнджер заметила, что оставила открытым окно, и вздохнула.  
\- Даже кот от тебя ушел. Что уж там про людей говорить.  
Она рухнула на кровать и расплакалась. «Глупо! Как же все глупо! Мерлин, какой же идиоткой я, наверное, выглядела, когда приехали эти барышни! Хорошо, хоть хватило ума гордо уйти, а не наговорить этим иностранкам гадостей». Мысли и слезы смешались в один бурный поток, который никак не мог смыть с души противное ощущение обмана, предательства, лжи. Кое в чем Лаванда была права: Драко действительно очень красиво ухаживал. Со вкусом.   
\- Неужели Малфой мог вот так спокойно бросить дело, которое отняло у него столько сил и средств? Сомневаюсь, - Гермиона подошла к раскрытому окну и закурила, - Драко – не тот человек, который остановится на полпути. Он привык добиваться своего. Сомневаюсь, что он просто сдался. Скорее, взял передышку на время приезда Верлоген. Она ведь не будет тут вечно. Уедет Белинда – и он снова бросится ко мне. Нет, дружок, тут уж ты зубки сломаешь. Я не терплю такого отношения.

Поток мыслей был прерван стуком в дверь. На мгновение Гермиону озарила безумная идей, что это пришел Драко с объяснениями, но нет. На пороге стояла Лаванда с большой дорожной сумкой.   
\- Ты куда-то собралась? – удивленно спросила Грейнджер.  
\- Можно я зайду? – секретарша подняла глаза, и Гермиона увидела черные потеки на её щеках.  
\- Мерлин, Лаванда! Что происходит?  
\- Аделинда Верлоген! Вот что происходит! – взвыла Браун, как только за ней закрылась дверь.  
\- Что?  
\- Видите ли, Тео пригласил ее пожить к себе домой! А когда я попробовала поспорить, они сказали, что меня никто не держит! Меня фактически выгнали. А аренда моей квартиры истекла еще месяц назад. Я ведь поэтому к Нотту и переехала. Паршивец! – Лаванда захлебнулась рыданиями, сквозь которые явственно было слышно что-то вроде: «Попадись мне только» и «Убью мерзавца».  
Гермиона обняла Лаванду и помогла ей пройти в комнату.  
\- Вот что, - чужие неприятности обычно отвлекали её от своих собственных и придавали сил, - поживешь пока что у меня. А то из этой квартиры даже кот куда-то сбежал. Наверное, к Малфою подался.   
Лаванда всхлипнула.   
\- А теперь сходи, умойся и будем пить чай. Успокаивающий. Нам это сейчас не помешает.

Через десять минут Лаванда вернулась в комнату, где Гермиона уже расставила на небольшом столике чашки и блюдечко с печеньем.  
\- Есть после шести? – ужаснулась Лаванда.  
\- Сегодня нам можно все, - улыбнулась ей Грейнджер, - а чтобы было не так скучно, включим радио.   
Однако особой радости это не принесло. Мягкий женский голос пел под перебор клавиш фортепиано

«Я знаю, что-то не так в твоей бодрой улыбке.  
Это же ощущение у меня возникает, когда я смотрю тебе в глаза.  
Ты построила любовь, но она оказалась хрупким творением,  
А твой маленький кусочек неба стал слишком мрачным».

Лаванда тихонько всхлипнула. «Ей ведь намного хуже, чем мне, - пронеслось в голове у Гермионы, - они жили вместе. Засыпали и просыпались рядом. Доверяли друг другу. Хорошо, что я не успела совершить такой глупости. И все равно мне больно. Драко. Мой маленький кусочек неба».

«Слушай своё сердце, когда он зовёт тебя.  
Слушай своё сердце, тебе больше ничего не остаётся.  
Я не знаю, куда ты уходишь, и не знаю, зачем,  
Но послушай своё сердце прежде, чем с ним попрощаться»

«Послушать сердце? Зачем, если все закончено. Больше нет в моей жизни Драко Малфоя. Он больше не приедет, не проводит на работу, не явится в разгар рабочего дня, чтобы просто спросить как дела. Просто попрощаться с ним и уйти. Куда? Вперед, где-то там есть и мое счастье».

«Иногда ты спрашиваешь себя, а стоит ли всех усилий эта битва,  
Ведь всё приятное уже затерялось в волнах.  
Всё смыто и уже давно не то, чем кажется  
Осталось лишь чувство причастности твоим мечтам».

«Затерялось», - повторила про себя Гермиона. Все те вечера, проведенные вместе, все его безумные поступки, его обходительность. «Кто еще распахнет перед тобой дверь? Кто подаст руку? Кто поцелует пальчики с обаятельной улыбкой? Никто. Все в прошлом вместе с мечтами о милом молодом человеке, который был воплощением идеальных манер. Забудь, Грейнджер, это были просто хорошие манеры»

«Слушай своё сердце, когда он зовёт тебя.  
Слушай своё сердце, тебе больше ничего не остаётся.  
Я не знаю, куда ты уходишь, и не знаю, зачем,  
Но послушай своё сердце прежде, чем с ним попрощаться».

Лаванда плакала навзрыд. Гермиона не уловила того момента, когда она достала из сумки рамочку с колдографией, где они с Тео были запечатлены вместе. Маленькое напоминание о минувшем счастье. Маленький укор. Гермиона мысленно порадовалась тому, что у них с Малфоем не дошло до совместных колдографий. Глядя на Лаванду, которая баюкала в руках рамочку, Грейнджер и сама прослезилась. Она обняла Браун и забрала из трясущихся рук колдографию. Секретарша уткнулась Гермионе в плечо и рыдала, часто всхлипывая.

«Звучат голоса, которые хотят, чтобы их услышали.  
Хочется сказать и больше, но трудно подобрать слова.  
Аромат магии и красота, которая жила  
В пору любви, более неистовой, чем ветер…»

«Неужели все слова о том, что он вспоминал обо мне в Академии – ложь? И его вчерашняя фраза о поездке в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Все ложь?» Гермиона внезапно вспомнила, как больше месяца назад они рука об руку вошли в зал суда. И его фраза в коридоре: «Я навеки останусь пленником ваших глаз». Непослушные слезы брызнули из глаз, и Гермиона тоже разрыдалась. Певица в радиоприемнике плакала вместе с ними.

«Слушай своё сердце, когда он зовёт тебя.  
Слушай своё сердце, тебе больше ничего не остаётся.  
Я не знаю, куда ты уходишь, и не знаю, зачем,  
Но послушай своё сердце прежде, чем с ним попрощаться»

Драко метался, не в силах ничего сделать. Он смотрел, как медленно умирает фарфоровая принцесса. Как бледнеет ее кожа. Как неумолимо гаснет озорной огонек в ее глазах. Как сочится из порезов кровь. Чистая алая кровь. «Будь ты проклят, Малфой!» - мысли взрывались в голове, вызывая жуткую головную боль. Но ничто не могло ранить его сильнее, чем жуткое осознание того, что он не успел ее спасти. Его собственная смерть была решенным делом, а вот она... За что ей такая участь?   
\- Драко, милый, не плачь, - Грейнджер провела бледными холодными пальчиками по его щеке, - ты ведь теперь свободен. Я нашла, как снять заклятие.  
\- Мне не нужна такая свобода, - он упал перед ней на колени и прижал к себе безжизненное тело фарфоровой принцессы. Где-то над головой протяжно и тоскливо закричал авгурей.  
\- Дракклова птица! – отчаянно воскликнул Драко и резко дернулся.

\- Лежи, милый. Я сама закрою окно, - произнес рядом голос с немецким акцентом. Зажегся свет. Малфой сел на кровати и безумными глазами осмотрел комнату.  
\- Это сон, - облегченно выдохнул Драко.  
\- Дорогой, я понимаю, это не фатерлянд, но я бы и в жизни не подумала, что Певцы Смерти могут вот так свободно летать и наводить ужас.  
Малфой ничего не ответил, лишь смерил Белинду взглядом, в котором смешались гнев, раздражение, отчаяние и грусть. Та посмотрела на него своими огромными зелеными глазами и заботливо спросила:  
\- Тебе плохо? Принести воды?  
\- Спасибо, не надо, - пробормотал Драко. Ночной кошмар все еще не отпустил его из своих цепких лап. Он рухнул обратно на кровать и погасил ночник. Малфой уставился в потолок и слушал дыхание лежащей рядом Белинды. Спать не хотелось. Он боялся повторения кошмара. Боялся снова увидеть истерзанное тело фарфоровой принцессы.


	20. Глава 20

\- Я не нашел ничего о подобном заклятии, - развел руками Терри, - а вы потеряли два дня.   
\- В любом случае, спасибо, - расстроено проговорил Симус, - кстати, ты не слишком расстроишься, если мы станем водить к тебе свидетелей? Просто воспоминания миссис Уайт до сих пор остаются единственной зацепкой в этом деле. Веришь, Терри, прошла неделя, а у нас нет ни подозреваемого, ни мотива, ни улик.   
\- А как же Дремоносные бобы? – прищурился Бут. – Или вы не связываете между собой случаи Уайта и Марка Спенсера.  
\- Ну, конечно же! Марк Спенсер! – вскочил Гарри. – Слушай, Терри, а восьмилетнему ребенку не повредит просмотр воспоминаний?  
\- Если у него есть магические задатки – то не повредит. А действие воспоминаний на магглов не изучено. Впрочем, я не уверен. Вы бы у специалиста спросили.   
\- Кого из магглов ты хотел допросить? – непонимающе посмотрел на друга Симус  
\- Учительницу Марка и его маму.   
\- Не думаю, что это повредит взрослым магглам, - протянул Терри, - но мне придется потребовать у вас заключение специалиста.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - торопливо согласился Симус, - есть у нас на примете один специалист, который изучает влияние магии на магглов.

Малкольм вошел в кабинет главного колдомедика без стука.  
\- Звал? – грубо спросил он, стараясь не смотреть на Белинду, которая с ногами забралась в кресло и наблюдала, как Драко заполняет какие-то бумаги.  
\- Да, - Малфой поднял на друга глаза с почерневшими белками. Малкольм поморщился.  
\- Ну, говори.  
\- Мисс Верлоген любезно напомнила мне, что я являюсь главным колдомедиком клиники, - Драко с нежностью посмотрел на сидящую в кресле Белинду, - и я не обязан тратить свое время на адвокатов и авроров. Помнится, ты ничем особенным не занят?  
\- Не занят, - сквозь зубы процедил Малкольм.  
\- Вот и прекрасно. Я делегирую тебе свои полномочия. С сегодняшнего дня ты отвечаешь за то, как идет расследование. Авроры, адвокаты – мне плевать на них. Этим занимаешься ты.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Да, и вот еще что, - Драко протянул Малкольму какую-то бумагу, - мы выписываем Марка Спенсера.  
\- Что? – тот не поверил своим ушам. – Ты забыл, что говорил Поттер? Ребенок окажется в смертельной опасности, как только выйдет за пределы клиники!  
\- Это не есть наши проблемы, Малкольм, - ласково произнесла Белинда, потягиваясь в кресле, - маггловский киндер должен быть маггловский больница. Здесь клиника, а не пункт охраны. Если мальчик нужен аврорам, авроры сами придумать, как его охранять.  
\- Белинда права, - отрезал Драко, - к концу дня Спенсер должен покинуть клинику.   
\- Мисс Верлоген, вы не могли бы на минуточку выйти? – Малкольм натянуто улыбнулся, и Белинда встала с кресла, одарив его самой очаровательной улыбкой.   
Малкольм дождался, пока двери за иностранкой закроются, и отвесил Малфою такую затрещину, что тот вылетел из кресла.  
\- С ума сошел? – Драко вскочил на ноги и сжал кулаки.  
\- Малфой, ты самая конченая мразь, из всех, кого я знаю, - прошипел Малкольм и нанес бывшему другу сокрушительный удар в челюсть. Раздался неприятный хруст. Малкольм сплюнул на пол и вышел из кабинета.

В приемной Гермионы Грейнджер сидела Лаванда и медленно что-то писала.  
\- Доброе утро, мисс Браун, - раздался над головой бодрый мужской голос.  
\- А, это вы, - Лаванда подняла заплаканные глаза на Малкольма, - мистер…  
\- Просто Малкольм, договорились? – он улыбнулся и протянул ей небольшую коробочку конфет. – Не отравлены, я лично проверил.  
Лаванда вымученно улыбнулась.  
\- Как дела в клинике? – как можно более равнодушно спросила Браун.  
\- Паршиво, если честно. Я сломал Малфою челюсть, - признался Малкольм, - я бы и Нотта по лицу ударил, да этот гад ускакал за ингредиентами. Мисс Грейнджер у себя?  
\- Нет, - Лаванда немного повеселела, - ушла в «Гринготтс».  
\- Ничего страшного, я подожду. Как точно подметило мое начальство, я ничем особо не занят.  
\- Кофе? – Лаванда улыбнулась.  
\- Да, пожалуй. И не вздумайте больше плакать. У вас очаровательная улыбка. Что вы пишете?  
\- Письмо. Хочу отказаться от участия в благотворительном приеме.  
\- Глупости, - нараспев проговорил Малкольм, взял со стола лист и порвал его на четыре части, - глупости, потому что я приглашаю вас составить мне компанию.  
\- Простите, Малкольм, но я еще не готова к новым отношениям, - Лаванда вновь погрустнела.  
\- Мисс Браун, немедленно улыбнитесь, - потребовал он, - если хотите, я вас приглашаю по-дружески. Это будет хорошим уроком Теодору. Пожалуй, даже лучше, чем сломанная челюсть.  
\- Точно по-дружески? – переспросила Лаванда. Малкольм кивнул, и она улыбнулась, - я согласна.  
Через час в офисе появилась Гермиона и застала в приемной Лаванду, звонко смеющуюся над какой-то шуткой уже известного ей молодого человека.  
\- Малкольм? – удивленно спросила Грейнджер.  
\- О, мисс Грейнджер, - Малкольм встал и шутливо изобразил поклон, - мне поручили заниматься работой с адвокатом и аврорами, поэтому вы меня теперь будете частенько видеть. Если вы не против, конечно.  
\- Нет-нет, я не против. В кабинет? – предложила Гермиона, и Лаванда с Малкольмом прошли за ней.  
\- Верлоген вынудила Его выписать Марка, - он намеренно избегал называть начальника по имени или фамилии, - что будем делать?  
\- Лаванда, вызови Гарри или Симуса. Будем решать этот вопрос. Я надеюсь, Спенсеры будут не против, если аврорский конвой будет сидеть у них дома.  
Через пять минут в кабинет вошли оба аврора. Услышав новость о Спенсере, Симус принялся нервно расхаживать по комнате.  
\- Он с ума сошел! – возмущенно проговорил Поттер. – Я уже сто раз ему повторял, что Марку безопаснее будет находиться в клинике!  
\- Гарри, а что если мы действительно вернем мальчика домой, но оставим при нем аврорский конвой. Твоим ребятам ведь не принципиально, где следить за ребенком: в больничной палате или в детской комнате в квартире Спенсера.  
\- А что скажут родители?  
\- Гарри, она права, - резко произнес Симус, - ведь мистер и миссис Спенсер видели таинственную гостью, они тоже в опасности. Наши ребята смогут защитить не только мальчика, но и его родителей. У меня такое чувство, что преступница не рискует попадаться на глаза представителям закона.  
\- До вечера ребенок должен покинуть клинику, - грустно сказал Малкольм, - документы уже готовы.  
\- Мы заберем его прямо сейчас! – Гарри встал с места. – Кстати, Малкольм, как ты думаешь, просмотр воспоминаний в Омуте Памяти не повредит миссис Спенсер?  
\- Думаю, нет, - протянул колдомедик, - только нужно выработать объяснение.   
\- Скажите ей, что это нужно для безопасности Марка, и она ничему не удивится, - улыбнулась Лаванда. – Мать в первую очередь заботится о своем ребенке, а уже потом начинает придавать значение странностям, происходящим вокруг.   
\- Вы правы, - Малкольм кивнул. – Не вздумайте только показывать воспоминание Марку. Любые проявления ментальной магии негативно сказываются на детях младше четырнадцати лет. Грубо говоря, ребенок может сойти с ума.  
\- Нам нужно подтвердить, что за всеми происшествиями стоит одна и та же особа. Впрочем, во время визита преступницы в школу, там присутствовала учительница. Для ее допроса придется взять разрешение, но с этим проблем быть не должно, - Симус активно жестикулировал, - как только глава аврората услышит о магических ядах в маггловской школе, он тут же выдаст разрешение на допрос всего персонала той школы.  
\- Пошли, - Гарри рывком поднялся из кресла. – Малкольм, ты можешь быстро оформить заключение о том, что просмотр воспоминаний не навредит этим двум женщинам?  
\- Уже начал, - Малкольм кивнул и повернулся к мисс Браун, - Лаванда, дай, пожалуйста, лист бумаги.  
\- Вышлешь совой в Министерство, - бросил Симус, и авроры покинули контору адвоката. 

\- Это она! – воскликнула миссис Спенсер, как только Терри помог ей вынырнуть из Омута Памяти.  
\- Вы уверены?  
\- Да, абсолютно! – женщина посмотрела на Симуса. – Я запомнила ее украшение! Дело в том, что мне очень нравятся разные камни, и такую красивую фигурку из янтаря я бы не оставила без внимания.  
\- Минуточку, - извинился Финниган и нырнул в Омут Памяти. Впрочем, прежде чем он вернулся в реальность, прошло пять минут.  
\- Терри, ты можешь срисовать брошь этой незнакомки? – спросил аврор. Терри кивнул.  
\- Вы хотите найти ее по этой вещице? – заинтересованно спросила миссис Спенсер. – Я уверена, вам это удастся. Я немного разбираюсь в камнях, все-таки мой отец был ювелиром. Это штучная вещь, скорее всего тот, кто продал ее, должен был запомнить украшение.  
\- Спасибо огромное, миссис Спенсер, - проговорил Симус, - ваша помощь оказалась больше, чем я рассчитывал. Нужно возвращаться домой. Марка, скорее всего, уже привезли.

\- Гермиона, а Малкольм предложил мне идти на бал с ним, - заметно повеселевшая Лаванда пила чай в кабинете у Грейнджер.  
\- Ну, видишь, все налаживается, - Гермиона улыбнулась.  
\- Мы по-дружески идем! – слегка возмутилась Браун. – Я не собираюсь начинать новые отношения кому-нибудь назло!  
\- Все равно, это должно задеть Теодора.  
\- Точно, - Браун мстительно хихикнула, - а давай и тебе кого-нибудь найдем? Представь, как взбесится Малфой.  
\- Нет, это лишнее, - строго сказала Грейнджер, - если он взбесится, то натворит глупостей и испортит людям вечер.  
\- Это точно, - кивнула Лаванда, - Малкольм говорит, что Малфой в последнее время стал форменным психом.  
\- Его прокляли, - грустно сказала Гермиона, - и его состояние – последствия заклятия.   
\- Так у него поэтому глаза цвет поменяли? – в ужасе спросила секретарша и опустила голос до шепота, - Малкольм сказал, что у него все глаза черные, даже белков не видно.   
\- Да, наверное, - Гермиона пожала плечами, - давай забудем на время о клинике и поработаем над делом господина Гринготта. Ульрик явится после обеда, а мне еще нужно подготовить кучу бумаг. Найди последнее дело прошлого года, мне нужно подсмотреть некоторые данные.

Спустя три часа в офис Гермионы действительно пришел маленький дотошный гоблин и просидел там до самого вечера. Когда она, наконец, закончила работу с сотрудником «Гринготтса», часы показывали половину восьмого. Из приемной доносились голоса Лаванды и Малкольма, которые ждали ее, чтобы вместе пойти домой. Оказывается, Малкольм жил с другой стороны парка, в котором Гермиона бегала по утрам, и вызвался проводить двоих дам до дома.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, - чопорно проговорил Ульрик, когда они вышли в приемную, - мистер Малфой был прав, когда сказал, что вы – лучший специалист. Завтра мы внесем деньги на ваш счет. Суд состоится во вторник, и если вы пожелаете, можете присутствовать при разбирательстве.  
\- Благодарю вас, Ульрик, - Гермиона чинно кивнула, - я постараюсь выкроить минутку ради присутствия на заседании.  
«Так вот кому надо сказать спасибо за работу с гоблинами!» - мысленно отметила Гермиона.


	21. Глава 21

Симус и Гарри внимательно рассматривали рисунок, сделанный Терри Бутом.   
\- Не колдография, конечно, но уже что-то, - протянул Поттер, – я отправлюсь в Косой Переулок, пройдусь по ювелирным лавочкам.   
\- Еще в Лютный загляни на всякий случай. В «Горбин и Бэркес», например, - посоветовал Финниган. - А я пока схожу к Эрни, уточню некоторые моменты экспертизы. Этот умник тут такого понаписывал, что я в жизни не разберусь.   
Гарри кивнул, и оба покинули кабинет. 

\- Я так понял, жертвы просто легли и умерли? – спросил Симус, протискиваясь к рабочему месту Макмиллана.  
\- Не совсем просто, - Эрни прищурился и разложил перед аврором колдографии, - посмотри: это мозг Уайта. Как тебе известно, он умер от остановки сердца, и видимых повреждений мозга нет. Это – мозг Ирмы Терренс, как ты помнишь, она находилась под заклятием Империус. Вот эти пятна – зоны размягчения, они возникают из-за вмешательства в ее мозговую деятельность. После снятия Империуса мозг может восстановиться, но это отнимает около пяти лет.   
Симус поморщился. Рассматривание чужих мозгов, хоть и на колдографиях, вызывало у него тошноту. Эрни не обратил внимания на бледность своего посетителя и пододвинул к Финнигану еще два снимка.  
\- А вот это мозги Криса Стенфорда и Мэгги Смит. Повреждения практически незаметные, точечные, но их достаточно много. Однако, у этих точек поразительная структура, это можно описать так, как будто какие-то капли вскипели, расплавились и вновь застыли. Очень странные повреждения, я никогда таких не встречал. По их природе могу сказать, что они вызваны неким заклинанием. У Стенфорда они выражены ярче, видимо, он сопротивлялся действию чар. У бедняжки Мэгги всего лишь два четких пятна, остальные слишком мелкие. Скорее всего, она не поняла, что попала под заклятие, и поэтому не сопротивлялась.   
\- Персонал клиники говорит, что мисс Смит намного глупее, чем Стенфорд. Не поэтому ли такая разница в повреждениях?  
\- Может, да, а может, и нет, - пожал плечами Эрни, - факт остается фактом. Их убило неизвестное заклинание. Преступник воздействовал непосредственно на центры, отвечающие за функционирование внутренних органов. Мозг просто остановил работу всего организма. Кстати, первые повреждения мозга у Стенфорда возникли около недели назад. Точнее – за пару часов до смерти Уайта.  
Симус поежился.   
\- Ну и ну. Мы не знаем, кто и как наложил на людей это заклятие, мы не знаем, сколько еще человек может быть проклято. Если я тебя правильно понял, каждый человек по-разному реагирует на заклятие.  
\- Совершенно верно, - кивнул эксперт, - Мэгги сопротивлялась всего пять часов, а Стенфорд – целых пять дней. В общем, действие заклятия напоминает работу Империуса, только в нашем случае действие намного аккуратнее и точнее. К тому же, нельзя точно сказать, на каком расстоянии убийца должен находиться от своей жертвы.   
\- Спасибо, Эрни. Я пойду, пожалуй, - Симус поднялся, отчаянно борясь с дурнотой.  
\- Всего доброго, - кивнул Макмиллан и склонился над колдографиями чужих мозгов.

Продавец из магазина «Горбин и Бэркес» недовольно смерил взглядом Поттера в аврорской форме.  
\- Мы ничего не нарушали, - прошелестел мужчина.  
\- Что вы, я лишь хотел получить вашу консультацию, - Гарри подозрительно обвел взглядом лавку.  
\- Дожились, авроры приходят к нам за советом, - продавец подошел к своему столу и взял пенсне. – Показывайте, что у вас.  
Гарри протянул старику рисунок украшения и отметил, как расширились зрачки у продавца темных артефактов.  
\- Знатная вещица. За такую можно было бы запросить пять тысяч галеонов. А то и все десять, - мужчина возбужденно потер руки.  
\- И с кого же вы поимели такие деньги? – прищурился Гарри.  
\- Ни с кого. У меня никогда не было ее в продаже. Но вещица знатная, знатная.  
\- Тогда расскажите мне о ее свойствах, - потребовал аврор.  
\- Это «Янтарный глаз», темный артефакт Древних. Я уж думал, они все затерялись, ан нет, нашелся-таки один. Интересно только, где. Часом не в поместье Люциуса?  
\- В Малфой-Мэноре есть подобные вещи?  
\- Не уверен, но Люциус хвалился, мол, есть у него вещица из янтаря. Продать отказался, дуралей. На кой она ему, раз сам он в тюрьме?  
\- Вы сказали, что их несколько?  
\- Да. Штучек пять на весь мир. Ох, и вредные штуки, эти «Янтарные глаза»! Они ведь и не из янтаря вовсе.  
\- А из чего же?  
\- Из самой ненависти. Чистейшее зло в золотой оправе, - продавец снова потер руки, - власть имеет неограниченную. Кого хоть раз увидел «Янтарный глаз», у того своей воли до конца жизни не будет.   
\- Вы имеете в виду, что этот артефакт подчиняет себе жертву. Как заклятие Империус?  
\- Империус, ха! – рассмеялся продавец. – Империус, по сравнению с этой штучкой – детские игрушки. Империусом ты приказания отдаешь каждый раз, а «Глаз» может и мысли внушить нужные, и сны навеять правильные, и убить незаметно.  
\- Подробнее, пожалуйста.  
\- Куда уж подробнее? Последнее упоминание о «Янтарном глазе» относится к пятнадцатому веку. Жил себе волшебник, да и жил, не трогал никого. А тут приехала с материка чародейка, да и не поделили они что-то. Чародейка зыркнула на него «Янтарным глазом» и приказала умереть.  
\- И что?  
\- И то. Волшебник послушно лег и умер. А чародейка доченьку его забрала да на материк увезла. И никто больше о «Янтарном глазе» не слышал.   
\- Лег и умер. Послушно лег и умер, - задумчиво повторил Поттер слова старика, - благодарю нижайше.  
\- Ты бы, аврор любезный, не благодарностями сыпал, а облавы в мой магазин перестал посылать. Хоть бы месяцок поторговать спокойно.  
\- Две недели, - строго посмотрел Гарри на продавца, - большего обещать не могу.  
\- И то хлеб, - мужчина вернулся за свой стол, и Гарри понял это как сигнал к окончанию разговора.

Поттер отправился в клинику, но охранник у входа вежливо сообщил о новых порядках: авроры теперь общаются с Малкольмом, а тот изволил отбыть в адвокатскую контору. Гарри коротко выругался и аппарировал в Плазу.  
\- «Янтарный глаз»! – возвестил Поттер, ворвавшись в кабинет Гермионы. – Их убил «Янтарный глаз».  
\- Что? – Малкольм, Симус и Гермиона повернулись к Гарри, стоявшему в дверях.  
\- Сядь, пожалуйста, - попросила Грейнджер, - и дверь закрой.  
\- Симус, ты был прав. В «Горбин и Бэркес» амулет опознали сразу. Это не простое украшение, а опасный древний артефакт. Их в мире всего пять, один из которых находится – угадайте, где.  
\- В Мэноре, - спокойно сказала Гермиона.   
\- Ты уверена? Я думаю, в Мэноре его давно нет! Им пользуется Малфой.  
\- Гарри, нам всем неприятно, что Драко так изменился, но не забывай: преступник – женщина, - с видимым неудовольствием сказал Малкольм.  
\- И где гарантия, что Малфой не нанял какую-то барышню, чтобы совершить убийства?  
\- Сомневаюсь, - задумчиво сказала Гермиона, - подумай логически. Уайта он мог убить любым способом, если бы захотел. Преступление в маггловской школе вообще лишено смысла, особенно для Малфоя. Смерть сотрудников клиники стала причиной волны увольнений, что тоже ему не на руку. Тем более что на нем самом лежит проклятие «Янтарного глаза».  
\- С чего ты взяла?  
\- Мы выяснили это еще во вторник. Думаю, проблемы с глазами являются побочным эффектом действия амулета.  
\- Малфой умрет? – переспросил Малкольм и грустно опустил голову. Несмотря на события последних дней, он все еще считал Драко своим другом и не терял надежды на возвращение к нему рассудка.  
\- Мистер Малфой знает, как снять заклятие, поэтому оставьте его в покое, - сдержанно проговорила Гермиона, - кроме того, он собирался передать «Янтарный глаз» из Мэнора в Отдел Тайн.  
\- Ну, вряд ли он сейчас об этом думает, - злобно проговорил Малкольм, вспомнив о том, сколько внимания требует к себе Белинда Верлоген.  
\- Тогда нужно получить его разрешение на обыск в Мэноре и самим изъять «Глаз», - осторожно предложил Симус, - ведь если артефакт еще на своем месте, Малфой действительно непричастен к убийствам.  
Все задумались. В нынешнем состоянии Драко ни с кем, кроме Белинды не контактировал, а та выказывала неприязненное отношение к аврорам и адвокату.  
\- Знаете, а ведь разрешение Малфоя не нужно, - тихо сказала Гермиона после получаса тишины.  
\- Да ладно? – удивленно вскинулся Гарри. – То есть ты сама можешь войти в Мэнор и взять все, что тебе понравится.  
\- Нет, конечно. Но Малфой не имеет отношения к Мэнору.   
\- А кто тогда хозяин поместья?  
\- Нарцисса, - коротко сказала Гермиона.   
\- Ну, конечно же! – простонал Гарри, удивляясь простоте решения. – Остается только надеяться, что у миссис Малфой, как и у сыночка, проснулась совесть, и она не станет нам препятствовать.  
\- Давайте отправим ей сову, - предложил Малкольм.  
\- Нет, мы отправимся в Мэнор. Сейчас же, - жестко сказал Поттер.  
\- И ты думаешь, Нарцисса снизойдет до разговора с незваными гостями?  
\- Когда леди Малфой узнает, что за проклятие настигло ее дорогого Драко, она станет удивительно сговорчива, уж поверь мне, - убедительно заявил Гарри.

Хлопок аппарации нарушил тишину сада. Впрочем, женщина, занятая клумбой не обратила на звук никакого внимания.  
\- Простите, мы можем поговорить с миссис Малфой? – спросил Гарри, прижимаясь к кованому ограждению.  
\- Разумеется, мистер Поттер, - Нарцисса Малфой поднялась на ноги, отряхнула платье и распахнула калитку, - проходите. Что привело вас в мою скромную обитель?  
\- Миссис Малфой, нам известно, что в Мэноре хранится «Янтарный глаз». Это правда? – тихо спросила Гермиона.  
\- Да, один из этих амулетов действительно в поместье, - подтвердила Нарцисса, - а почему вас это интересует?  
\- Потому что мистер Малфой попал под проклятие другого «Янтарного глаза», - жестко сказал Симус.  
Нарцисса ахнула и прижала руки к лицу.  
\- Драко? Нет, не может быть. Проходите же! – она буквально втолкнула молодых людей в поместье.  
\- Миссис Малфой, мы хотели бы изъять «Янтарный глаз» из вашего поместья и передать его в Отдел Тайн для изучения.   
\- Да, разумеется, - Нарцисса чуть ли не бегом бросилась в подземелье, - сейчас я принесу его.  
\- Да, Гарри, ты был прав, - Симус удивленно пожал плечами, - она удивительно сговорчива, если дело касается сына.   
\- Каким бы ни было ее прошлое, в первую очередь она - мать, - загадочно произнес Поттер.


	22. Глава 22

\- Здесь замешана женщина, - произнесла Нарцисса, глядя на сверток с амулетом, лежавший перед Поттером.  
\- Почему вы так уверены?  
\- Только женщина может активировать «Янтарный глаз». Такова особенность этой вещи.   
«Так вот почему Пожиратели не пользовались им для убийств! Из женщин у них была только Беллатрисса, а она предпочитала убивать собственноручно и не доверяла амулетам», - сообразил Гарри.  
\- Миссис Малфой, откуда вообще у вас взялся этот артефакт? – поинтересовалась Гермиона, глядя, как женщина разливает чай по маленьким чашечкам.  
\- О, это любопытная история, мисс Грейнджер, - улыбнулась Нарцисса, - первый Малфой пришел в Британию с Вильгельмом Завоевателем. Арманд Малфой был другом короля, и после победы Вильгельм пожаловал семье Малфой земли и столько золота, сколько тот захотел. Наш предок взял в жены девушку, которой помимо внушительных денег достался в наследство «Глаз». Амулет передавался от свекрови к невестке, ведь девочки в семье Малфой почему-то не рождались. Смею заметить, этот экземпляр ни разу не использовался. Мужчины не могли привести его в действие, а женщины в этой семье достаточно мудры, чтобы не прикасаться к такой темной магии. Кстати, как вы узнали об экземпляре из Мэнора?   
\- Продавец из «Горбин и Беркес». Люциус говорил ему, что в Мэноре есть «Глаз», но продавать отказался.  
Нарцисса покачала головой.  
\- Зачем? – сокрушенно спросила она. – Говорить о вещах, которые обычно утаивают, глупо. Удивительно, что обыск не пришел раньше.   
\- Удивительно, что «Глаз» уцелел во время министерских рейдов! – сказал Гарри.  
\- Упоминаний об этом артефакте настолько мало, что в аврорате о «Глазе» просто не знают. Проверяющие приняли его за красивую брошь и не конфисковали. «Янтарный глаз» защищен мощными чарами, ни одна проверка не распознает в нем темный артефакт.   
\- Миссис Малфой, вы не знаете, где могут быть еще четыре «Глаза»?  
\- Нет, не знаю, - пожала плечами Нарцисса. – Корни этих амулетов затерялись где-то на материке, вероятно, остальные четыре «Глаза» находятся в Европе. А может, и в Америке. «Янтарный глаз» - не та вещь, которую афишируют.   
\- В Британии появился еще один амулет, и с его помощью убивают людей, - жестко произнес Симус, и Нарцисса снова испуганно прижала руки к лицу.  
\- Какой ужас, - прошептала женщина.  
\- Ужас в том, что ни один свидетель не может описать убийцу. Нам пришлось прибегнуть к легилименции, чтобы получить представление об облике преступницы.  
\- Это одно из свойств «Глаза», - сдавленно проговорила женщина, - владельца никто не может запомнить. Однако узнать его при встрече могут.  
\- Совершенно верно, - подтвердила Гермиона, - все наши свидетели говорят то же самое.   
\- Спасибо, миссис Малфой, - Гарри встал со своего места. – Простите, что нарушили ваш покой.  
\- Что вы, мистер Поттер! Я была рада видеть всех вас, живыми и здоровыми, - глаза женщины были подернуты влажной пеленой слез, - я так рада вашему визиту, ведь Драко практически не бывает у меня. Я понимаю его, ведь дом служит напоминанием об ужасных событиях. Поэтому я живу тут одна. Вот, высаживаю хризантемы. Они так прекрасно цветут осенью.  
Гермиона тихо всхлипнула и погладила Нарциссу по плечу.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, - тихо произнесла женщина, - я так благодарна вам за помощь моему сыну, хоть и узнала о его деле из газет. Пожалуйста, найдите способ снять с Драко проклятие.   
\- Мы постараемся, миссис Малфой, - прошептала Гермиона, и к огромному удивлению всех Нарцисса обняла её.

\- Бедная Нарцисса, - расстроено проговорила Гермиона, когда они вернулись в Плазу.  
\- Да, Малфой все-таки сволочь, каких мало, - высказался, наконец, Малкольм, который за все время пребывания в Мэноре не проронил ни слова, - неужели не мог чаще навещать мать? Или забрать ее из этого дракклового Мэнора?  
\- Я отнесу Терри амулет. Чем раньше Отдел Тайн начнет работать над ним, тем больше шансов спасти хотя бы Малфоя.   
\- Это точно. Жалко его, хоть он и подлец, - буркнул Малкольм и вышел в приемную, чтобы попросить у Лаванды кофе.

\- Милый, тебе нехорошо? – Белинда нежно потрогала лоб Драко.  
\- Да, дорогая, - Малфой посмотрел на Верлоген преданными глазами, - мне становится плохо, когда собирается дождь. Такая вот особенность организма.  
\- Поезжай домой, дорогой. Я сама закончу все дела, - пропела она. Малфой кивнул и встал со своего кресла.   
Верлоген уселась на его место и устроилась поудобнее.  
\- У тебя такое удобное креслице, - восторженно сказала Белинда, - я когда-нибудь тоже буду главным колдомедиком и тоже куплю себе хорошую мебель в кабинет. У отца в клинике такие жесткие стулья.  
\- Ты будешь главным колдомедиком очень скоро, моя милая, - Драко наклонился и поцеловал Белинду. – Я все чаще думаю о том, что устал от работы. Хочется плюнуть на все и уйти на покой. Закрыться дома и читать книги. А ты будешь руководить клиникой. «Белинда Малфой, главный колдомедик». Тебе нравится такое звучание, дорогая?  
\- Конечно, - она потянулась к Малфою и обняла его.  
\- Ну, тогда осваивайся, а я поехал лечиться, - Драко снова поцеловал Белинду и вышел из кабинета.  
Далеко уйти Малфой не успел, в коридоре к нему подошел Уотан и быстро заговорил:  
\- Герр Малфой, я не могу работать в этом ужасном «Мунго»! Пациентка есть преступница, она кричит и ругается, когда я пытаюсь ее исследовать! Герр Винс сильно нервничать.  
\- Хорошо, Уотан, не можешь – не надо. С завтрашнего дня будешь помогать Аделинде в лаборатории, она пишет новую работу по ядам. А сегодня ты свободен.  
\- Но герр Малфой, на работе положено быть до семи!  
\- Хорошо, можешь посидеть в приемной и почитать книжку.   
Уотан кивнул и ушел. 

«Драгоценные и хрупкие вещи  
Нуждаются в особом обращении.  
Боже мой, что мы сделали с вами?  
Мы всегда старались окружить вас  
Самой нежной заботой.  
Теперь посмотрите,  
Что вам пришлось из-за нас пережить...»

Стоило Драко остаться одному, как на него обрушился поток мыслей о фарфоровой принцессе. «Мерлин, что же я наделал! Не знаю, думала она о наших отношениях или нет, но я все разрушил. Бедная моя девочка, как же ей, должно быть, больно». Сердце почему-то закололо. К горлу подступил тугой ком.

«Все так легко разрушить,  
Все так легко сломать...  
Я думал, мы сможем,  
Но слова остались несказанными,  
Оставив нас такими хрупкими,  
Неспособными дать что-либо взамен»

«Я действительно хотел быть с ней! Мерлин, нужно завтра же отправить всех Верлоген в их дракклов фатерлянд и извиниться перед Гермионой. Придется опять засесть у нее под дверью и не уходить, пока она хотя бы не выслушает меня. На прощение рассчитывать нельзя, я сделал ей слишком больно».

«Ангелы с серебряными крыльями  
Не должны знать страданий.  
Как бы мне хотелось  
Взять вашу боль на себя!  
Если у Бога есть генеральный план,  
Который понятен лишь ему одному,  
Я надеюсь, он смотрит на мир  
Вашими глазами».

Драко вспомнил, что на завтра назначен благотворительный бал, и мысленно обругал себя. Он ведь пригласил Гермиону, и даже задумал признаться ей во всем на этом приеме. Окончательно расставить все по своим местам. Сказать все, что ему мешали сказать сначала предрассудки, а потом и события. Каков был бы ее ответ? Неважно. Ведь теперь этого разговора не будет. Она, наверное, уже идет с кем-то другим. Вероятно, с Маклаггеном. 

«Все так легко разрушить,  
Все так легко сломать...  
Я думал, мы сможем,  
Но слова остались несказанными,  
Оставив нас такими хрупкими,  
Неспособными дать что-либо взамен»

«Да, она ведь уже делала так. Пошла с Кормаком на вечер к Слизнорту, чтобы только досадить Уизли. Тогда ей удалось взбесить его. Неужели и со мной она поступит вот так? Это невыносимо: смотреть, как она улыбается другому, танцует с ним, как кто-то чужой держит ее за руку. И в этом лишь твоя вина, Малфой. Только ты мог так ужасно поступить с той, которая тебе верила».

«Я молюсь, чтобы вы научились доверять  
И верить в нас обоих,  
Чтобы в ваших сердцах всегда было место  
Для нас двоих».

Сердце продолжало колоть, к тому же прибавилась давящая боль. Как будто огромная рука пыталась выжать из Малфоя все соки, раздавить его, растоптать и выбросить умирать на обочине. «Нельзя ждать до завтра!» - промелькнула в голове шальная мысль, и Драко на бешеной скорости понесся к Плазе.   
Офис адвоката оказался закрыт. Малфой нервно стукнул по двери, но бесполезно. Он твердо решил дождаться адвоката своей клиники, даже начал выдумывать причину визита, но сердце внезапно пронзила такая дикая боль, что Драко чуть не упал. Придерживаясь за стену, он согнулся, чтобы отдышаться. В таком состоянии и речи не могло быть ни о каких разговорах. Пришлось ехать домой.


	23. Глава 23

Хохочущие Лаванда и Малкольм вошли в огромный зал поместья, арендованного специально для бала, и тут же затерялись среди гостей. Гермиона глубоко вдохнула и перешагнула порог. Где-то справа блеснула вспышка колдокамеры, и она зажмурилась.   
\- Мисс Грейнджер, скажите, как вы пережили разрыв помолвки с Малфоем? – журналистка как будто из-под земли возникла и теперь не давала Гермионе пройти. Над блокнотом уже покачивалось ядовито-зеленое перо.  
\- Я никогда не была помолвлена с Малфоем, - отрезала Гермиона и отодвинула журналистку в сторону.  
\- Простите, мисс Грейнджер, еще один вопрос…  
\- Никаких вопросов. Никаких комментариев. Не портьте вечер ни себе, ни мне. Прошу меня простить, я вижу там знакомого.

Гермиона быстро прошла в дальний угол зала, где уже стояли Лаванда и Малкольм.  
\- Куда вы сбежали? – шепотом спросила Грейнджер. – Меня перехватила журналистка, начала нести какой-то бред про помолвку.  
\- Забудь, тут все так думают. Мне этот вопрос уже тоже задали, - недовольно проговорила Лаванда.  
У входа в зал началось какое-то непонятное движение, защелкали вспышки колдокамер, послышался скрип перьев.  
\- Да-да, мы скоро объявим дату свадьбы! – громко заявил Малфой на весь зал, и перья заскрипели еще сильнее, а колдокамеры защелкали со скоростью автоматной очереди.  
Когда толпа немного поредела, Гермионе удалось рассмотреть гостей: Белинда Верлоген в длинном небесно-голубом платье стояла возле Малфоя, облаченного во все черное. Рядом с ними стояли Теодор и Аделинда: Нотт полностью последовал примеру начальника, а старшая Верлоген надела короткое кроваво-красное платье, расшитое золотыми нитями.  
\- У нас благотворительный бал или траурный вечер? – прокомментировал Малкольм наряды молодых людей. Лаванда и Гермиона не ответили и лишь пожали плечами. 

Зазвучала музыка, и Малкольм повел улыбающуюся Лаванду в центр зала. Гермиона краем глаза заметила, как потухла улыбка Теодора Нотта, и тихонько хихикнула. Впрочем, через пару секунд Грейнджер увидела самого неприятного персонажа в ее жизни и быстро оглянулась в поисках пути к отступлению. Через толпу людей к ней пробирался Кормак Маклагген.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, какая встреча! – проговорил он. – А почему вы одна? Ах да, простите.  
Маклагген посмотрел в сторону танцующих Малфоя и Белинды и изобразил на лице сочувствие.  
\- Вы позволите вас пригласить? – Кормак протянул Гермионе руку и скривил рот в приторной улыбке.  
\- Простите, но я не одна, - попыталась она выкрутиться из неловкого положения, но Маклагген не сдавался.  
\- И где же ваш спутник?  
\- Мой спутник? Он… Он немного задержался… Он сейчас подойдет, - соврала Грейнджер, и Кормак почувствовал ее ложь.  
\- И где же он? Как его зовут?  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, вот вы где! – раздался за их спинами знакомый скрипучий голос. – Доброго дня, Маклагген. Прошу нас простить и приятного вечера.  
\- Пирс, слава Мерлину! Вы мой спаситель, - прошептала Гермиона, вцепившись в руку знакомого, который, прихрамывая, повел ее в сторону танцевальной площадки.  
\- Может, я и не самый лучший партнер для танца, но прикрытие вам организую, - он обхватил Грейнджер за талию. 

Из-за травмы Пирс не мог слишком быстро двигаться, но от этого Гермиона только выиграла. Движения были слишком осторожными и плавными, что не укрылось от взора Драко Малфоя. В глубине черных глаз полыхнула яркая искра гнева. Впрочем, владелец клиники так прижимал к себе младшую Верлоген, что Гермиона поспешила отвернуться. Не придумав ничего лучше, она подняла голову и посмотрела в светло-зеленые глаза своего партнера по танцу.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, это не мое дело, но Малкольм вчера сломал нашему начальнику челюсть, - прошептал Пирс прямо ей на ухо, и Гермиона ответила на эту новость удивленным взглядом. Краем глаза она отметила ярость на лице Малфоя.  
\- А я думала, вы не любитель сплетен, - тоже на ухо.   
\- Я бы и не знал, если бы не пришлось ее вправлять.  
Гермиона улыбнулась, а Малфой за спиной у Пирса разозлился еще сильнее. Она поняла, что со стороны их общение не похоже на деловой разговор, а скорее напоминает романтическую беседу, и решила подлить масла в огонь. Прижавшись к Пирсу немного сильнее, чем это позволяет этикет, Гермиона принялась пересказывать ему результаты экспертизы, с которыми вчера ознакомилась. Пирс изредка что-то переспрашивал, пару раз пояснил некоторые детали, непонятные ей. За разговором прошел и первый, и второй, и третий танец.  
\- Мне кажется, или Малфой уже готов нас убить? – прошептал Пирс, наклоняясь к Гермионе неподобающе близко. И впрямь, Драко насквозь прожигал парочку взглядом, не обращая внимания на постоянно одергивающую его Белинду Верлоген. В конце концов, партнерша Малфоя выскользнула из его объятий и прошла к столику с напитками. Драко отошел к ближайшей колонне и продолжил сверлить взглядом пару Пирс-Гермиона. Впрочем, травматолог пожаловался на боль в ноге, и Грейнджер немедленно повела его прочь с танцевальной площадки.

\- Гермиона, тут убийца! – Лаванда появилась так неожиданно, что Грейнджер чуть не выронила стакан.  
\- Где?  
\- Вон она, видишь? Высокая блондинка в зеленом. Это Алиса Сайлент, она работает моделью в «Твилфитт и Таттинг».  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Ее же никто не мог запомнить.  
\- Только не я! – гордо задрала нос Лаванда, - в четверг, пока ты общалась с Ульриком, Малкольм сводил меня в Отдел Тайн.  
\- Я подумал, что Лаванда просто обязана знать по именам всех красивых девушек магического Лондона. Видите, чутье меня не обмануло, - скромно сообщил Малкольм.  
\- Еще бы я не узнала Алису, ее колдографии есть почти в каждом номере «Современной ведьмы».  
\- Мы тут же сообщили аврорам, но арестовать ее не получилось, - вздохнул Малкольм, - Таттинг внес залог за нее.   
\- Как бы она не убила тут кого-нибудь, - Лаванда заметно волновалось  
\- Не убьет, - уверенно сказала Гермиона, - я не вижу у нее амулета. Алиса не опасна сегодня.  
Малкольм неожиданно обхватил Лаванду за талию и что-то зашептал ей на ухо. Та расхохоталась и посмотрела куда-то в зал. Напротив их скромной компании, по ту сторону танцплощадки подпирали колонну Драко и Тео, сверля взглядами адвоката и ее помощницу  
\- Вы не видите сестер Верлоген? - спросила Гермиона у Пирса, прижавшись к его руке. Этот жест спровоцировал еще один особенно гневный взгляд со стороны Малфоя.  
\- Общаются с министром, - ответил Пирс, пошарив взглядом по залу.  
\- Пирс, кстати, тут есть бильярд, - вдруг произнес Малкольм, - может, сыграем пару партий?  
\- Не возражаю, - Пирс взял Гермиону под руку, и пара последовала за Лавандой и ее другом.

Бильярдная была расположена на втором этаже. В комнате присутствовал небольшой диванчик цвета слоновой кости, но основное пространство занимал огромный бильярдный стол из красного дерева. Стена помещения были темно-зеленого, в тон сукну на столе, цвета, и это создавало успокаивающий эффект. Гермиона опустилась на диванчик и стала с улыбкой наблюдать, как Малкольм пытается научить Лаванду играть.   
\- Не желаете попробовать? – Пирс протянул Гермионе кий.  
\- Пожалуй, не стоит, - улыбнулась та, - это будет минута моего позора.  
Браун сдалась и уселась рядом с Грейнджер. Внезапно дверь распахнулась, впуская Малфоя и Нотта.  
\- Тоже решили сыграть? – с неприкрытой злобой спросил Драко.  
\- Присоединитесь? – в тон ему поинтересовался Малкольм.   
Лаванда посмотрела на Теодора и поняла, что сейчас расплачется. Браун резко встала и быстрым шагом покинула бильярдную.  
\- Лаванда, подожди! – позвал ее партнер по танцу. – Простите, господа, я вас покину.  
Малкольм выскочил из бильярдной, на лестнице послышались его торопливые шаги.  
\- Двое на одного? – проскрипел Пирс.  
\- Я пока что понаблюдаю, - презрительно бросил Теодор, опираясь на стену.  
Малфой закатил рукава, обнажая острые локти, и сердце Гермионы пропустило удар.  
«Просто не смотри на него», - приказала она себе и перевела взгляд на Пирса, которому досталось право первого удара. Однако внимание постоянно возвращалось к Малфою, который нервно постукивал тонкими пальцами по краю стола.

Взгляд Нотта, подпиравшего стену, то и дело возвращался к двери. «Ждет, что Лаванда и Малкольм вернутся», - догадалась Гермиона. Впрочем, это продлилось всего пару минут, по истечении которых Теодор покинул помещение.

Следующие полчаса Гермиона мысленно обозвала эмоциональным мазохизмом. С щемящей тоской в сердце она наблюдала за Малфоем, сохраняя при этом отрешенное выражение лица. Каждый раз, когда Драко слишком низко наклонялся над столом, Грейнджер готова была выть от отчаяния, но и покидать бильярдную она не собиралась. В конце концов, Гермиона стала тихонечко аплодировать каждому удачному удару Пирса, чем окончательно взбесила Драко, который начал допускать ошибку за ошибкой. Но ведь и Малфой издевался над ней. Пару раз ему пришлось практически лечь на стол, чтобы дотянуться до нужного шара, что вызвало шквал непристойных мыслей в голове Гермионы.   
\- Это ничья, - Драко подал Пирсу руку. – Отличная партия. Еще одну?  
Тот посмотрел на Гермиону и отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- К сожалению, нет. Не хочу, чтобы моя очаровательная спутница, - Пирс намеренно выделил голосом слово «моя», - заскучала. Прошу нас простить.  
Пирс протянул Гермионе руку, и они покинули бильярдную, оставив Драко в одиночестве.

В зале по-прежнему танцевали пары. Лаванда и Малкольм обнаружились в самом центре площадки для танцев.   
\- Мне почудилось, или вы обе пытаетесь посильнее разозлить некоторых молодых людей, - тихо спросил Пирс, выводя Гермиону на танцевальную площадку.  
\- Я – нет, а вот в голову мисс Браун могло прийти все, что угодно. Если и так, ей это прекрасно удается, - Грейнджер кивнула в сторону Тео, мечущего гневные взгляды в сторону бывшей пассии.  
\- Малфой в бешенстве, хоть и старается не подавать вида, - сообщил Пирс. – Это не мое дело, но он сам виноват в произошедшем, как и Нотт.   
Теодор резко оторвался от колонны и прошел в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.   
\- Не выдержал, - резюмировал Пирс, а Гермиона подмигнула смеющейся Лаванде.

Через десять минут музыка внезапно оборвалась, и по всему залу разнесся магически усиленный голос Кингсли.  
\- Господа, сохраняйте спокойствие и не покидайте зал. В здании произошло убийство. Авроры уже в пути.  
Люди мгновенно ушли с танцевальной площадки и встали под стенами. Гермиона и Лаванда отвели своих спутников в самый дальний угол зала.   
\- Кто говорил, что она не опасна? – гневно зашептала Браун. – Нужно было что-то делать.  
\- А что делать, если авроры отпустили ее под залог? – раздраженно спросила Грейнджер.  
\- Дамы, расслабьтесь, - посоветовал Малкольм и указал жестом на побледневших Драко и Теодора, которые стояли за спиной у министра.


	24. Глава 24

\- Забудь все, что было раньше, Эрни, - Поттер поднимался по лестнице на второй этаж поместья, - сейчас ты узнаешь истинное значение слов «Следствие зашло в тупик».  
\- Прямо сгораю от нетерпения, - горько усмехнулся Макмиллан.  
\- Знакомься, Эрн! Алиса Сайлент, наша обвиняемая по всем четырем делам, - Гарри распахнул дверь бильярдной и указал на тело модели, лежавшее на небольшом диванчике цвета слоновой кости.  
\- Я многое видел, но чтобы убили убийцу… - раздосадовано протянул эксперт. – Ладно, выйди, я поработаю с телом. Мои ребята на подходе.  
Гарри кивнул и вышел из бильярдной. Из соседней комнаты слышались гневные голоса, и Поттер поспешил на подмогу Финнигану, который допрашивал Малфоя и Нотта.  
\- Симус, я тебе в сотый раз повторяю, Тео просто отодвинул ее от меня, а она вдруг упала!  
\- Симус, я бы на нее сам заявление написал, она пыталась мне лицо расцарапать, кричала какую-то чушь про Каролину Таттинг. Вот, - Драко подвинулся ближе, демонстрируя царапину на щеке.  
Дверь со стуком распахнулась, и в комнатку влетели сестры Верлоген.  
\- Драко, милый! Что тут происходить? Кого-то убить?  
\- Мисс Верлоген, покиньте помещение, - злобно сказал Гарри, и Белинда застыла.  
\- Поттер, не смейте хамить моей невесте! – прошипел Малфой и повернулся к Верлоген, - Белинда, милая, бери сестру и езжайте отсюда.   
\- Их еще нужно допросить! – возразил Симус.  
\- Финниган, что ты себе позволяешь? Подозреваемые – мы с Драко, отпускай остальных! – Нотт подскочил к Симусу и резко ударил его в живот.  
\- Теодор! – взвизгнула Аделинда, глядя, как Поттер заламывает Нотта.  
\- Сопротивление при задержании? – прохрипел Симус. – Да вам не жить.  
\- Белинда, уходите немедленно, - строго сказал Малфой, и та потащила сестру прочь из комнаты.  
Двери закрылись и тут же открылись. На пороге стояли Гермиона и Лаванда.  
\- Гарри, это мы их разозлили! – Браун тяжело дышала, как будто после бега.   
\- Говори о себе, - проворчала Грейнджер, - а вы объясните, что тут происходит.  
\- Эти двое безумцев убили Алису Сайлент.  
Гермиона удивленно округлила глаза и медленно опустилась на краешек большого кресла, в котором могли поместиться две таких, как она.  
\- Не может быть, - Грейнджер прижала руки ко рту.  
\- Может. Они еще и сопротивление оказывают, - Гарри по-прежнему прижимал Тео лицом в пол, сидя на нем сверху и упираясь локтем в его затылок. Малфой с самым отстраненным видом наблюдал за этой картиной.   
\- В Азкабан, - проворчал Симус, который все еще стоял согнувшись.  
\- Не имеете права! – возмутилась Гермиона. – Их вина не доказана, признательных показаний они не дали, суда не было.   
\- Гермиона, ты-то тут при чем? Ты защищаешь этого слизняка? После того, как он повел себя по отношению к тебе? – удивился Гарри.  
\- Мистер Поттер, я все еще являюсь адвокатом клиники и буду защищать всех ее сотрудников!  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, - наконец сказал Драко после пяти минут оглушительной тишины. – Убийство произошло не в клинике. Вы можете не напрягаться.   
\- Малфой, я… - начала Гермиона, но Драко перебил ее.  
\- Сейчас мы с вами, Поттер, проедем в аврорат, я внесу залог за нас с Теодором. Потом мы заключим контракт с адвокатом как частные лица. Разговаривать будем в Визенгамоте. И слезьте с моего помощника, если вы раздавите подозреваемого, начальство вряд ли наградит вас премией.  
Гарри проворчал что-то невнятное и отпустил Нотта. Теодор поднялся на ноги и отряхнулся.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, я могу на вас рассчитывать? – поинтересовался Малфой.  
\- Нет, - быстро сказала Лаванда, и Драко удивленно взглянул на помощницу адвоката.  
\- Лаванда, кажется, вопрос задали мне, - ласково осадила ее Гермиона, - можете, мистер Малфой. Я готова хоть сейчас отправиться в Плазу и подписать договор.  
\- Ты позволяешь вытирать об себя ноги? – вскинулся Гарри. Гермиона подошла к нему поближе и взяла за руку.  
\- Гарри, у меня есть одна догадка. Скорее даже, допущение, - зашептала она на ухо аврору, - мне нужно кое-что проверить. Оставлять Малфоя без защиты было бы глупо.  
\- Ладно, это твое право, - тихо ответил Гарри. Спустя пять минут вся компания покинула поместье.

В атриуме Министерства было тихо, ведь рабочий день давно был закончен. Впрочем, не у всех. У стойки дежурного стоял Терри Бут. Гермиона кое-что вспомнила.  
\- Лаванда, пускай начинают допрос без меня. Проследи, чтобы все было по закону, - шепнула она. – Я постараюсь подойти позже.  
Гермиона решительным шагом направилась к сотруднику Отдела Тайн.  
\- И тебе доброй ночи, - кивнул Терри, не дожидаясь приветствия. – Разве вы не должны быть на балу?  
\- Бал закончился, - тихо произнесла Гермиона. В атриуме материализовалась бригада экспертов во главе с Эрни. Ребята пронесли носилки с телом к одному из лифтов.  
\- Бывает, - кивнул Терри. – У тебя вопрос?  
\- Скорее, догадка. Я хотела заглянуть к тебе в понедельник, но придется поговорить сегодня.  
\- Хорошо. Дождемся только еще одного полуночника.  
Через пять минут в атриум спустилась телефонная будочка, из которой выскочил растрепанный Джейк Винс.  
\- Мистер Бут? – он недоверчиво покосился на Гермиону.  
\- Все в порядке, Винс. У нас сегодня вечер воспоминаний, - усмехнулся Бут и повел своих посетителей к лифтам.  
\- Простите, так и не представился. Джейк Винс, - он протянул руку.  
\- Гермиона Грейнджер, - ответила она на рукопожатие и заметила удивление на лице нового знакомого.  
\- Та самая? – восхищенно спросил Винс. – Драко – простите, мистер Малфой – много о вас рассказывал. Вы недавно вытащили его из крупного капкана.  
\- И вытащу еще из одного, если мои догадки подтвердятся, - кивнула Грейнджер.  
\- Тогда я могу вам доверять, - обрадовался Джейк. – Дело в том, что мы с моим сотрудником охраняем палату Каролины Таттинг, а в последнее время заключенная ведет себя довольно странно.  
\- Не говорите здесь, - тихо попросил Терри.

Информация вырвалась на свободу в кабинете сотрудника Отдела Тайн.  
\- Она снова плачет и выкрикивает предостережения, - возмущенно начал Джейк. – Утверждает, что вся кровь Моргаузы собралась в Британии, что грядут темные времена. Невозможно работать. Стенли перебил половину пробирок, потому что вздрагивает от каждого ее вопля.  
\- Вы выделили видообразующие частицы? – поинтересовался Бут.  
\- Да, - недовольно проворчал Винс. – Теперь проблема в том, что частицы белладонны слишком сильно цепляются за жизнь. Стенли предлагал выделить и ввести ей частицы ипопаточника, чтобы нейтрализовать белладонну.  
\- И как, успешно?  
\- Мы пока проводим лабораторные исследования, - скривился Джейк. – Но магия слишком древняя. Никаких сведений о методе выделения частиц не было. В библиотеке Академии нашлись какие-то обрывки, по которым мы восстановили заклинание. Представляете, сколько времени это занимает?   
\- Мне не нравится происходящее, - хмуро сказал Бут, - в прошлый раз она говорила лишь о крови Мораны.   
\- У нее был проблеск благоразумия, - пожал плечами Джейк, - и она поведала, что кровь Марлин появилась в Британии около месяца назад, просто бездействовала. Видимо, появление крови Мораны стало толчком к действию.   
\- Это как-то касается последних убийств? – тихо спросила Гермиона.  
\- Я думаю, да, - задумчиво ответил Терри, - я исследовал артефакт из Мэнора. Он действительно «молчал» с момента создания, но около месяца назад начал проявлять некоторую активность, как будто почувствовал действие другого экземпляра.  
\- Или других, - осторожно сказала Гермиона.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Терри, я отдам тебе сегодняшние воспоминания, пока что они должны просто храниться. Я думаю, нам придется вернуться к ним позже.   
\- Хорошо, - Бут достал палочку.

\- Меня настораживает поведение Малфоя, - продолжила Гермиона, когда Терри убрал пузырек с ее воспоминаниями на полку, - такое ощущение, что в нем два разных человека. Я не могу точно объяснить.   
\- Гермиона! – раздался из сумочки голос Лаванды. Грейнджер достала зеркальце.  
\- Лаванда, я не могу сейчас говорить, я занята.   
\- Мы уже закончили.  
\- Не ждите меня, разъезжайтесь по домам. Пускай Гарри или Симус тебя проводят. Ложись спать, я не знаю, насколько долго задержусь.  
\- Хорошо, - шепнула Браун и пропала.

\- Я провожу вас, - сказал Джейк Винс, когда он и Гермиона вышли из Министерства.  
\- Не стоит, - отмахнулась она.  
\- Я думаю, стоит, - настойчиво повторил Винс, - половина двенадцатого, улицы небезопасны в это время.   
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась Гермиона, и они зашагали в сторону дома.  
\- То, что вы рассказали о поведении Драко, меня расстраивает, - признался Винс. – Он никогда таким не был. Поверьте, он не мог так поступить без объективных причин.   
\- На нем проклятие, может, это оно так влияет?  
\- Я бы с радостью осмотрел Малфоя, но Каролина отнимает слишком много времени. И все же, думаю проклятие не имеет постоянной силы. Оно то ослабевает, то вновь возвращается. Если бы только понять, с чем это связано…  
\- Скорее всего, оно набирает силу, когда преступник воздействует на психику Драко через амулет. А когда злоумышленнику нет дела до Малфоя, проклятие становится слабее и просто сводит его с ума.   
\- Вполне возможно. Пока Бут не закончит работу над образцом «Глаза», все это лишь домыслы.  
\- Нарцисса, - задумчиво пробормотала Гермиона, - она много знает об этом артефакте, хоть никогда им и не пользовалась. Если бы можно было показать ей Драко…  
\- Это не самая лучшая идея, - покачал головой Джейк. – Представьте, как ей будет больно видеть сына в таком состоянии. Да и сам Малфой взбесится, если кто-то нарушит покой его матери. Он ведь еще не знает о вашем визите в Мэнор?  
\- Нет. Мы не смогли с ним поговорить. Нам не позволила… - Гермиона вдруг замерла как вкопанная.  
\- Кто не позволил? Мисс Грейнджер, с вами все в порядке?  
\- Белинда Верлоген, - тихо прошептала она. – Когда она рядом, Малфой становится просто невменяемым.   
\- Вы уверены?  
\- Вполне. Если бы только можно было до нее добраться… Малкольм говорит, Драко ревностно оберегает ее от любых контактов со мной или аврорами. Интересно, почему?  
\- Вы думаете, у Верлоген есть «Глаз»?  
\- Нет, конечно. Ведь и болезнь Марка, и убийство Уайта, и гибель сотрудников клиники произошли до появления Верлоген в Британии.  
\- Уотан?  
\- Нет, - отрезала Грейнджер, - мужчина не может пользоваться амулетом.

За разговором они не заметили, как дошли до дома Гермионы.   
\- Давайте так: я явлюсь в клинику, якобы выписать Уотану характеристику, и оценю поведение Драко.   
\- Хорошо, - кивнула Гермиона, - меня можно найти в бизнес-центре Плаза, офис на третьем этаже.  
\- Доброй ночи, мисс Грейнджер, - Джейк пожал ей руку.  
\- Доброй, мистер Винс.


	25. Глава 25

\- Можете снимать обвинение с Малфоя и Нотта.  
Понедельник в аврорате начался с визита колдомедицинского эксперта. Эрни бросил на стол Симусу несколько колдографий, от чего Финниган поежился.  
\- Эрни, ну опять мозги. Сколько можно?  
\- Пока что это единственный способ засвидетельствовать применение «Янтарного глаза», - Гарри забрал у друга снимки и уселся на стол. – Значит, убийца не Алиса.  
\- Но Алису опознали все свидетели! – возразил Симус.  
\- Эй, может все-таки выслушаете меня? – улыбнулся Макмиллан. – Алиса Сайлент находилась под действием «Глаза» около месяца. Видимо, она нужна была убийце живой.  
\- Я считаю, ее прокляли с помощью артефакта, а затем отдали «Глаз» ей, чтобы она смогла совершить все те преступления.   
\- И кто же этот человек?   
\- Этого мы не знаем. Его вовсе могло и не быть на приеме, ведь в момент смерти Мэгги Смит Алисы в клинике не было.   
\- Интересно, может ли амулет действовать на расстоянии?  
\- Думаю, может, - задумчиво проговорил Гарри, - вспомни, что сказал продавец из «Горбин и Бэркес»: «Человек, которого увидел «Глаз» навсегда останется во власти амулета». Значит, преступник мог находиться где угодно. Настоящий убийца мог видеться с Алисой лишь один раз.  
\- Теперь мы точно зашли в тупик, - пробормотал Симус.  
\- Ребятки, может это и не мое дело, но вы идете не с той стороны. Не ищите убийцу, ищите мотив.   
С этими словами Эрни покинул кабинет, оставив авроров в замешательстве.

\- Мотив. Легко ему говорить. Режет людям мозги и радуется жизни, - проворчал Симус.  
\- А ведь он прав. Я понимаю мотив убийства Стенфорда и Смит, ведь они противоречили друг другу и натолкнули нас на мысль о преднамеренном убийстве. Но покушение на детей в маггловской школе, да еще и на целый класс сразу! Смысл?  
\- Но ведь никто, кроме Марка не пострадал. Сок дремоносных бобов оказался безвреден для детей, да и Спенсера удалось быстро поставить на ноги.  
\- Ну-ка, погоди! – воскликнул Гарри, озаренный догадкой, и принялся рыться в столе. Наконец, на свет появились листы с анализами яда.  
\- Смотри, концентрация сока в крови Марка – десять процентов. Мальчик жив. В крови Уайта концентрация сока достигает сорока процентов. Преступник просто испытывал яд на детях. Проверял концентрацию!   
\- На маггловских детях, - уточнил Симус. - Что само по себе наводит на мысль о новом Волан-де-Морте.  
\- Чтоб тебя пикси укусила, не смей даже думать о таком, - ужаснулся Поттер. – Получается, ключевой момент в этой истории – вовсе не «Янтарный глаз», а смерть Уайта. Кому он успел навредить?  
\- Не знаю. Как ты думаешь, его жена в курсе?

\- Чай? Кофе? – миссис Уайт провела авроров ну кухню и поставила на плиту чайник.  
\- Спасибо, не нужно. Скажите, ваш муж ни с кем не конфликтовал в последнее время?  
\- Нет, скорее наоборот. Он был на очень хорошем счету на работе. Стивен работал в Отделе международного магического сотрудничества, много ездил по миру. Потом его заметил мистер Маклагген и порекомендовал Скримджеру в качестве личного помощника.   
\- Кормак Маклагген? – переспросил Симус. – И давно это было?  
\- Около двух месяцев назад. Стивен тогда помог Кормаку уладить какие-то дела с румынскими партнерами, и Маклагген не остался в долгу. В отделе у Скримджера и жалование повыше, и работа посерьезнее. Все-таки возраст уже не позволял моему бедному мужу мотаться по всему миру. Одна только смена часовых поясов чего стоит!  
\- А в отделе у Скримджера его все устраивало?  
\- Не совсем, - женщина поежилась, - пообещайте, что не выдадите меня.  
\- Ваши показания останутся в тайне до самого суда, - заверил ее Гарри.  
\- Дело в том, что около трех недель назад Маклагген попросил моего мужа навестить «Гринготтс», чтобы проверить какой-то сейф. У него был и ключ, и разрешение от Маклаггена, но защита сейфа почему-то отреагировала на Стивена. Он попал под какое-то мощное заклятие. Мой бедный муж еле говорил, но настоял на том, чтобы пройти лечение в клинике Малфоя под вымышленной фамилией. Финал этой истории вам известен, - женщина замолчала и промокнула глаза платком.  
\- Маклагген и Скримджер давили на следствие, убеждали нас в виновности Малфоя.   
\- Вы хотите сказать…  
\- Вероятно, это был намеренный ход. Им обоим нужно было, чтобы в клинике умер пациент.   
\- И они выбрали на эту роль моего мужа? Не может быть! Стивен так доверял им, считал Скримджера прекрасным управленцем. А Кормак? Такой славный мальчуган! Я ведь училась с его дядюшкой и отцом!  
\- Успокойтесь, миссис Уайт. Нам доподлинно известно, что убийца – женщина. Скримджер и Маклагген - последние негодяи, но преступники не они. Простите, что заставили вас волноваться.  
\- Ничего страшного, - уверила их женщина, - я готова хоть каждый день давать показания, лишь бы вам удалось наказать убийцу. Еще и этот маленький мальчик, Марк… С ним все в порядке?  
\- Да, он совершенно здоров, - заверил ее Симус, и авроры покинули небольшой дом.

Драко не поехал в клинику. На одиннадцать часов утра была назначена встреча с адвокатом, и Малфой решил устроить себе выходной. Белинда убежала еще в семь, оставив его наедине с тяжелыми мыслями. Вспомнив вчерашний скандал, Драко схватился за голову.  
Белинда очень не хотела, чтобы интересы ее будущего мужа в суде представляла Грейнджер. В чем-то Драко был с ней солидарен. Вспомнив, как надменно держалась Лаванда на субботнем допросе в Министерстве, Малфой вздохнул. На расположение рассчитывать не приходилось, особенно после того, как поступил Тео с мисс Браун. Если отношения с Гермионой умерли, не начавшись, то Теодор и Лаванда успели пожить вместе. И более того, Нотт выгнал бедную Лаванду из дома ради Аделинды. Драко лег на спину и вспомнил, как во время их прошлого контракта он поселил Гермиону у себя дома. На душе стало совсем тоскливо. Малфой покосился на кресло, которое так и не убрал из комнаты с того момента, и попытался воскресить в памяти образ сидящей в нем Грейнджер с книгой. Картинка услужливо застыла перед глазами. «Интересно, представлю ли я Белинду на ее месте?» - поинтересовался он сам у себя и попробовал мысленно усадить в кресло младшую Верлоген. Однако облик не хотел вырисовываться. Грейнджер – вот она, пожалуйста, сидит, листает книгу, поднимает на него глаза, что-то говорит, улыбается. Верлоген – пустота, лишь нечеткие очертания силуэта.   
\- Драко! – камин вспыхнул, выводя Малфоя из оцепенения.  
\- Меня не будет сегодня, я еду к адвокату. Пусть Белинда хоть костьми ляжет, но я заключу контракт с Грейнджер.  
\- Нет необходимости общаться с этими дурочками, - легко сказал Нотт, - с нас сняли все обвинения. Белинда уже сделала обход и теперь обживается в твоем кабинете. А, еще Винс приходил, но с ней говорить не стал, у него дело непосредственно к тебе.  
\- Тео, а рядом с тобой случайно нет Аделинды? – осторожно спросил Драко.  
\- Простите, герр Малфой, исчезаю, - раздался из камина голос старшей Верлоген, а затем хлопнула дверь приемной.  
\- Тео, повтори, пожалуйста, что там с адвокатской конторой? – попросил Малфой.  
\- С нас сняли обвинения, - послушно повторил Нотт. – И хорошо, если честно. Девочки лишний раз не расстроятся, общаясь с такими слизнями, как мы с тобой.  
\- Молодец, Тео. Я так и думал! – Драко потушил камин и схватился за голову. Разгадка лежала на самой поверхности. Вот только выпутаться из этих силков Малфой не мог.   
«Это моя последняя гонка,  
Нет больше боли и теперь  
Без тревог и без сюрпризов,  
Без тревог и без сюрпризов,  
Без тревог и без сюрпризов, прошу вас...», - пропел Драко строчки из песни и принялся собираться. Он давно хотел наведаться в один автомобильный салон. Пешком и с деньгами.

\- Нет его на месте. Завтра, - отрапортовал Джейк, усаживаясь в кресло напротив Гермионы, - зато Верлоген расселась в кресле и руководит там всеми.   
\- Вот стерва, - прошипела Лаванда.  
\- Спокойно, - осадила ее Грейнджер, - завтра так завтра. Мистер Винс, только после обеда, хорошо? Мне с утра надо быть в Министерстве.  
\- С утра я смотаюсь в клинику, а после обеда заскочу к вам. Ох, и нехороший взгляд у этой Верлоген.  
\- Что, такие же черные глаза, как и у Малфоя?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Джейк, - не черные, а… А… А я не помню…  
Винс выглядел растерянным, Гермиона подозрительно посмотрела на него.  
\- А волосы? Какого цвета у нее волосы?  
\- Не помню, - промямлил Джейк. – А почему вы спрашиваете?  
\- Да так. Лаванда, какого цвета волосы у Верлоген? – Грейнджер резко повернулась к помощнице.  
\- У старшей или младшей?  
\- У любой!  
\- Не помню, - после двухминутного молчания прошептала Лаванда и медленно опустилась в кресло.  
В кабинет ворвались Гарри и Симус.  
\- Гермиона, что ты говорила о финансовых махинациях Маклаггена? – хором спросили авроры  
\- Мальчики, какого цвета глаза у Верлоген?  
\- Эм-м-м, - Гарри замялся, - не помню. Симус?  
Финниган нахмурился, пытаясь восстановить в памяти образ иностранок, но отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Не видите ничего странного? – спросила Гермиона, и в кабинете воцарилась гнетущая тишина.


	26. Глава 26

\- Гарри, мы не можем арестовать сестер Верлоген лишь из-за того, что никто их не может запомнить!  
\- Симус, я не собираюсь арестовывать Верлоген. Я лишь хочу допросить их и, в случае удачи, изъять амулет. Проблема в том, что они – иностранки, находятся тут по приглашению Малфоя. Мы не можем без его ведома их допрашивать.   
\- В чем проблема? Отправляемся в клинику, сейчас же.   
\- Без толку, - подал голос Джейк, - Малфоя нет на работе.   
\- Ждать до завтра? Слишком высокий риск, вдруг до завтра амулет заберет еще одну жизнь?   
В окно кабинета Гермионы ударился авгурей.  
\- Опять эта птица! – воскликнул Симус и коротко выругался.   
\- Мальчики, что у вас был за вопрос по поводу Маклаггена?  
\- Ах, да! Я слышал, гоблины подловили его на финансовых махинациях?  
\- О, да, - Гермиона потянулась в кресле, - это очень интересный случай. Дело в том, что Маклагген владеет неким бизнесом совместно с одной зарубежной компанией. Сотрудникам Министерства это не запрещено, но и не одобряется. Впрочем, я разговаривала с Кингсли, он намерен изгнать из Министерства всех дельцов и запретить сотрудникам иметь бизнес на стороне.  
\- За это никто не проголосует, - покачал головой Гарри, - там у каждого второго есть своя компания.  
\- Очень даже проголосуют. По официальным данным свой бизнес есть у каждого пятого сотрудника, остальные в тени. Дельцы-то может и не проголосуют за новый закон, а вот «теневики» вынуждены будут поддержать министра, ведь иначе они навлекут на себя подозрения.   
\- Ладно, посмотрим. Что там у Маклаггена?  
\- Он сотрудничал с одной зарубежной компанией, но в прошлом году у них закончилась лицензия на работу в нашей стране. Кое-как Кормаку удавалось скрывать нелегальную деятельность, но в сентябре наступил момент вывода капитала. Вот тут-то он и запаниковал. Вывести деньги легально он не мог, «Гринготтс» мог просто не принять перевод от опальной фирмы. Тогда Маклагген втерся в доверие к секретарше Отдела Международного магического сотрудничества и узнал, что один из сотрудников командирован в Румынию. Я говорила, что партнеры Маклаггена – румыны?  
\- Нет, - в один голос ответили Гарри и Симус, а Джейк просто отрицательно замотал головой.  
\- Румыны. Посланник Кормака умудрился с ними договориться, и денежки перетекли со счета корпорации «Verde Farmacie» на счет ее хозяина. Перевод от частного лица «Гринготтс» не имел права заблокировать. Оставалось лишь перевести средства в Британию. И тут случилось кое-что непредсказуемое. Руководитель бюро по розыску и контролю драконов погорел на продаже «левых» когтей, и Министр издал указ о постоянном контроле финансовых потоков на личных счетах сотрудников. Вот тут-то Маклагген и попал, ведь объяснить появление миллиона галеонов из Румынии не получилось бы ничем.  
\- Ну да, сомневаюсь, что у Маклаггена там есть троюродная бабушка, а он – единственный наследник ее замка, - ехидно протянул Джейк.  
\- Вот именно, - кивнула Гермиона, - поэтому Маклагген не нашел ничего умнее, чем придумать благотворительный счет для меценатов-иностранцев. Якобы он разослал по миру просьбы помочь больным деткам из «Мунго» звонкой монетой. Сценарий прост и понятен: добрый румынский дядя Михай Матей узнает о бедных больных британских детках и передает на благотворительный счет миллион галеонов. В Румынии, кстати, бизнес господина Матей вполне законен, вопросов о происхождении галеонов не возникло бы. Дальше Маклагген должен был снять денежки со счета и сложить их – при новых-то порядках – в подвале своего поместья. Либо же найти красавицу-невесту и провернуть новую аферу, делая ее наследницей нереального состояния. Способов достаточно много.   
\- И на чем же прокололся Маклагген?  
\- На том, что благотворительный счет открывает не человек, а организация, общество, волонтерское движение, соответствующий отдел Министерства либо сама больница. Впрочем, сейф на его имя все-таки был открыт, но к вечеру того же дня гоблины из службы безопасности заметили подвох. В банке могли бы замять дело, если бы Маклагген не начал прикрываться постом в Министерстве. Гоблины этого очень не любят, ведь такие разговоры лишний раз напоминают о том, что у них самих нет власти. Учитывая то, что Кормак со своими скандалами пошел не куда-либо, а к самому Гринготту Четвертому…  
\- Как он жив-то вообще остался? – удивленно спросил Симус.  
\- Гоблины сейчас не так кровожадны, как в средние века. Да и убийство сотрудника Министерства чревато крупными неприятностями. Завтра суд, гоблины настаивают на лишении Маклаггена должности и двух месяцах Азкабана.   
\- Справедливо, - кивнул Гарри.  
\- Маловато, - проворчала Гермиона, - я предлагала три.  
\- И что?  
\- Я же сказала, что гоблины уже не так кровожадны, как в средние века, - усмехнулась Гермиона.   
\- Я понял, - пробормотал Гарри, - Кормак поручил мистеру Уайту проверить сейф, но не знал, что система безопасности уже работает.  
\- Уайт? – недоуменно переспросила Гермиона.  
\- Да. Именно Уайт был посланником Маклаггена в Румынии, именно Уайт проверял сейф. Именно в «Гринготтсе» он получил повреждения, от которых его лечил Малфой.  
\- Значит, у Кормака были причины убить Уайта. Шантаж, например.  
\- Допросите Маклаггена, - предложила Гермиона, - просто поинтересуйтесь, как отнесся Уайт к поручениям.   
\- Так он нам и сказал, - фыркнул Симус.  
\- Ну, он станет сговорчивее, если вы намекнете, что подозреваете Малфоя в убийстве на балу, а я отказалась его защищать.  
\- Это точно его порадует, - кивнул Гарри и поднялся из кресла, - пойдем, Симус. Не будем терять времени.

Из автосалона Драко вернулся без денег, но на двух колесах. Теперь помимо автомобиля в гараже стоял еще и скоростной мотоцикл. «Идеальное средство, но не сегодня. Завтра должны осудить Маклаггена, а я хочу хоть чуть-чуть порадоваться перед смертью».   
Малфой рухнул на кровать и включил радио. Магические радиостанции вещали какую-то чепуху о способах очистки котлов с помощью просроченных приворотных зелий. Драко поморщился и переключился на маггловский канал. 

«Подойди и возьми меня за руку,  
Я хочу коснуться жизни...  
Не уверен в том, что я понимаю,  
Для чего мне дали эту верёвку.  
Я сижу и разговариваю с Богом,  
А он лишь смеётся над моими планами.  
Моя голова говорит на языке,  
Который я не понимаю».

\- Да уж, планы у меня воистину смехотворные, - сказал он сам себе, - расшибиться в лепешку. Надеюсь, лепешка получится более-менее симпатичная, чтобы маггловской полиции было не так противно отскребать меня с асфальта. Главное – забыть надеть шлем.

«Я просто хочу почувствовать,  
Как настоящая любовь наполняет дом, в котором я живу.  
В моих жилах  
Слишком много жизненной энергии,  
Которая растрачивается впустую».

\- Да уж, без Грейнджер жизнь действительно потеряла смысл. Представляю себе надпись на могильной плите: «Здесь покоится Драко Малфой, бывший Пожиратель Смерти и просто бесполезный человек. Трус, лжец и тряпка. Слизеринский хорек», - Малфой истерически расхохотался.

«Я не хочу умирать,  
Но и жить мне не очень-то охота.  
Прежде чем влюбиться в кого-то,  
Я готовлюсь с ней расстаться.  
Я пугаю себя до смерти,  
Потому и бегу во весь дух.  
Прежде, чем мои глаза закроются,  
Я хочу испытать наслаждение».

\- А ведь этот парень в колонках в чем-то прав. Пытаясь завести отношения с Грейнджер, я подсознательно рассчитывал получить отказ. «Прежде, чем мои глаза закроются», - подпел Драко, - да уж, пусть меня хоть скорость напоследок порадует, раз уж мне не суждено умереть в окружении внуков. Точнее внучек. С пышными каштановыми волосами, как у бабушки. Интересно, выжмет эта штука сотню миль в час?

«Я просто хочу почувствовать,  
Как настоящая любовь наполняет дом, в котором я живу.  
В моих жилах  
Слишком много жизненной энергии,  
Которую растрачивается впустую.  
Мне нужно испытать  
Настоящую, вечную любовь,  
Которой не смогу насытиться...»

\- Испытал. Спасибо. Не положено мне чистой и искренней любви. Предателям не доверяют таких хрупких чувств. Панси любила меня, и где она теперь? Мертва. Гермиона, я уверен, не так равнодушна, как хочет казаться. Я предал ее. Променял на девицу, которую видел второй раз в жизни. Мать посвятила мне всю свою жизнь, а я навещаю ее раз в полгода. Бесполезное ты существо, Драко Малфой. Бесполезное и бесчувственное, - он закрыл лицо руками и прислушался к себе. Он был уверен, что это его собственные мысли.

«Подойди и возьми меня за руку,  
Я хочу коснуться жизни...  
Не уверен в том, что я понимаю,  
Для чего мне дали эту верёвку.  
Не уверен в том, что я понимаю,  
Не уверен в том, что я понимаю,  
Не уверен в том, что я понимаю,  
Не уверен в том, что я понимаю»


	27. Глава 27

Гермиона сидела в зале суда и из последних сил старалась не смотреть в сторону Драко Малфоя, расположившегося в паре метров от нее. Она раз за разом прикладывала титанические усилия, чтобы заставить себя вслушаться в речь Ульрика, выступавшего в роли обвинителя. Адвокат Маклаггена нервно перебирал бумаги на маленьком столике, но перебить гоблина так и не решался, хотя Гермиона, даже учитывая рассредоточенное внимание, уловила около пяти поводов заявить протест. Речь дотошного гоблина затянулась на два часа, и некоторые члены малого состава Визенгамота начали потихоньку засыпать. Краем глаза Гермиона изредка замечала движения Малфоя, со стороны это выглядело, как будто он просто перекидывает ногу на ногу. Однако Драко дюйм за дюймом подвигался на лавке для зрителей, пока, в конце концов, не оказался около Грейнджер.  
\- Доброе утро, - шепотом поздоровался он, и Гермиона сдержанно кивнула. Разговаривать с ним настроения не было, поэтому Грейнджер сделала вид, что слишком внимательно слушает Ульрика. К слову, тот как раз дошел в своей речи до одного из моментов, которые прорабатывал с Гермионой.  
\- Узнаю ваш почерк, мисс Грейнджер, - прошептал Малфой, растягивая губы в блаженной улыбке. То ли он радовался плодотворному сотрудничеству гоблинов с адвокатом, то ли подавленный вид Маклаггена приводил его в хорошее расположение духа.  
\- Я, кажется, забыла поблагодарить вас за такого прекрасного клиента, - Гермиона покосилась на Малфоя, который от этих слов улыбнулся еще шире и медленно кивнул.  
\- Должен же я был… - начал Драко, но она покачала головой, показывая, что не хочет вести светские беседы в зале суда.   
\- Ладно, потом, - кивнул он и откинулся на спинку скамьи, положив ногу на ногу. Малфой явно наслаждался тем, как Ульрик в пух и прах разносит Маклаггена.

Прошел еще час, прежде чем слово наконец-то перешло к адвокату Маклаггена. Молодой правозащитник так сбивчиво говорил, что его практически не слушали. Судьи начали перешептываться между собой, шуршать какими-то документами, так что спустя пятнадцать минут молодому человеку приходилось перекрикивать шум.  
\- Не адвокат, а щенок шишуги, - проговорил Драко, - тявкать - тявкает, а толку нет.   
\- Мистер Малфой, вы можете удержаться от комментариев? – раздраженно спросила Грейнджер.  
\- Не могу, - Малфой пожал плечами, - слишком приятно наблюдать крушение Маклаггена. Вот если бы его защищали вы, я бы не рискнул надеяться на его проигрыш в этом деле, а так, – он замолк на полуслове и лениво потянулся. 

\- Кто за то, чтобы признать мистера Маклаггена виновным и освободить от занимаемой должности? – пробасил Кингсли.  
Малфой с легкой улыбочкой посмотрел в зал и понял, что считать руки бессмысленно.  
\- Единогласно. Кто за то, чтобы осудить мистера Маклаггена на два месяца заключения в Азкабане?  
В этот раз проголосовали не все.   
\- Большинством голосов мистер Маклагген приговорен к двум месяцам заключения в Азкабане.  
Драко расплылся в широкой улыбке, увидев, как на скамье подсудимых Кормак опустил голову.  
\- Министр, защита просит отсрочить приведение приговора в исполнение на два дня. Моему подзащитному нужно попрощаться с семьей, - тоненько пропищал адвокат.  
\- У членов Визенгамота есть возражения?  
Никто не поднял руку.   
\- Ну да, аферист для общества не опасен, могли бы и неделю запросить, - прошептал Малфой, и Гермиона кивнула. 

Двери зала распахнулись, и судьи потянулись к выходу. В коридоре Ульрик попросил Гермиону задержаться.   
\- Прекрасная речь, господин Ульрик, - улыбнулась Грейнджер и пожала гоблину руку.  
\- Не без вашей помощи, - прокаркал Ульрик, - спасибо за совет, мистер Малфой.  
Гермиона повернулась и увидела, что к ним приближается Драко.  
\- Не за что, Ульрик, не за что, - весело проговорил Малфой, - как поживаете? Как супруга? Я надеюсь, все в порядке?  
\- Благодарю вас, Малфой. Мы свяжемся с вами в следующем месяце, нужно повторить процедуру. А теперь прошу меня простить, мне еще нужно на третий уровень.  
Гоблин развернулся и поспешил к лифту.   
\- Мисс Грейнджер, я хотел вас поблагодарить, - тихо сказал Драко, избегая смотреть на нее. Он не хотел пугать Гермиону видом своих глаз.  
\- Не за что, - холодно проговорила та. – Снятие обвинений с вас и мистера Нотта – не моя заслуга.  
\- Но вы были согласны нам помочь, а мне этого вполне достаточно. Вы идете?  
\- Да, пожалуй, - Гермиона увидела выходящего из зала Маклаггена и поспешила к лифту. 

\- Мисс Грейнджер, - Драко подошел слишком близко и посмотрел ей в глаза. Гермиона немного отошла, но спиной наткнулась на стенку лифта. Малфой уперся рукой в стенку за ее левым плечом, - вы простите меня?  
\- За что? – слова давались очень тяжело, но не ответить она не могла, нужно было держать лицо.  
\- За то, как я жестоко с вами обошелся. Появление сестер Верлоген…  
\- Ваша личная жизнь меня не касается, - чинно проговорила Гермиона, стараясь не смотреть в черные глаза.  
\- Простите или нет? – голос Малфоя звучал над самым ухом.  
\- Нет, - сдавленно прошептала Гермиона.  
\- Я так и думал, - расстроено проговорил Драко, - я не заслужил вашего прощения. Поэтому…  
Повинуясь какому-то внезапному порыву, Малфой привлек к себе Гермиону и прижался губами к ее губам. Маленькие кулачки довольно сильно ударили его в грудь, но Драко не разорвал контакт, продолжая целовать фарфоровую принцессу. Гермиона продолжала молотить Малфоя, который не обращал внимания на ее сопротивление. Впрочем, не так он себе представлял этот момент, ведь в его мечтах Грейнджер не протестовала. Скрепя сердце, Драко оторвался от ее губ и тут же получил звонкую пощечину.  
\- Хам! – Гермиона наотмашь ударила Малфоя по левой щеке. Тот грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Негодяй, - тыльной стороной ладони она ударила по правой щеке. Драко прикрыл глаза и кивнул.   
\- Подлец! Сволочь! Слизняк! Мерзавец! – Гермиона отвешивала пощечину за пощечиной, а он лишь грустно кивал, глядя, как карие глаза наполняются слезами.  
\- Атриум! – объявил голос.  
\- Ненавижу! – крикнула Гермиона, отталкивая Драко. Тот безвольно отшатнулся и прижался спиной к стенке лифта. Грейнджер бросилась через атриум к телефонной будочке, и быстрый перестук каблучков эхом отдавался от мраморных стен, дробя сознание Драко на мелкие кусочки. Он тихо сполз по стенке, бессильно наблюдая, как уезжает наверх тесная телефонная будка, в которой вытирает слезы маленькая фарфоровая принцесса. Драко не знал, чего ему больше хотелось в этот момент: закурить или сдохнуть. 

Спустя пять минут Малфой вышел из Министерства и сел в машину. Нужно было ехать в клинику, но ему хотелось совершенно другого. Сердце требовало перейти дорогу, подняться на третий этаж Плазы и извиняться, извиняться, извиняться, пока она не простит, пока она не примет его обратно. Чтобы отвлечься от тяжких мыслей он закурил и включил радио в машине, попав на середину знакомой песни.

«А кого, в сущности, ты ищешь?  
Очередного спутника жизни,  
Чтобы обижать и обожать его?  
Тебе захотелось романтических отношений  
Или животной грубости?  
Становись на колени!»

\- Да уж, может действительно подняться в Плазу, стать перед ней на колени и стоять так, пока она не простит? Нет, она меня ненавидит, Мерлин, ненавидит! Стоило мне наконец-то разобраться в себе, как опять начались неприятности. В прошлый раз она мне хотя бы верила! А теперь…

«Не слушай песни о любви,  
Если они способны тебя растрогать  
И внушить мысль о том,  
Что любовь избавляет от страданий  
И убивает страх. Ты веришь в это?»

\- Нет, от страданий меня избавит смерть, - тихо сказал сам себе Драко, - интересно, придет ли она на похороны? Будет ли она плакать? Нет, так нельзя, нужно оставить записку, пускай Нотт или мать не пускают ее на похороны, она и так уже достаточно слез пролила из-за меня.

«Я слежу краем глаза  
За тем, что только начинается.  
Она меня сама рассердила, и теперь кричит.  
Поэтому я раскручиваю громкость на полную,  
Сажусь и смотрю, как отчисляются гонорары.  
Я знаю, что эта девушка переходит то на ту, то на другую сторону.  
Я злодей, но я живу ради любви всей своей жизни».

Драко схватился за голову. Ее слова звенели в мозгу, ее руки, которые раньше были такими нежными, избивали его. Теплые губы с привкусом мелиссы… Малфой поднял глаза и увидел, что окно ее кабинета открыто. Две минуты отчаянной борьбы с собой, и он завел двигатель. Сегодня он уже достаточно рассердил Грейнджер, и злить ее еще сильнее не хотелось. Кроме того, в офисе Лаванда. «Бедная девочка, Нотт ужасно с ней обошелся. Неужели мое проклятие распространяется на других? Или он действительно влюбился в Аделинду и забыл обо всем на свете?» 

«Если в твоей жизни нет любви,  
Тебе всё не в радость.  
Ты уже побывал повсюду  
В надежде найти любовь всей своей жизни,  
Любовь всей жизни».

Гермиона стояла у окна и курила, часто всхлипывая. Малфой почему-то не уезжал, и она боялась, чтобы он не пришел сейчас в офис. В приемной Лаванда весело переговаривалась с Малкольмом, к тому же скоро должен был прийти Джейк. Визит Малфоя в такую теплую компанию мог плохо закончиться для него же самого, ведь Малкольм вполне мог повторить свой удар. Наконец, машина тронулась с места и уехала в направлении клиники. Гермиона облегченно вздохнула и вытерла слезы. В дверь постучали, и на пороге появился Джейк Винс.   
\- Ну, что у тебя?  
\- Держи, - Винс протянул стопку исписанных пергаментов, - здесь полная запись всех слов Каролины за ночь и утро.  
\- А книга? – тихо спросила Гермиона.  
\- Чуть не забыл! – Джейк достал из портфеля древний фолиант, остававшийся целым только благодаря магии. – Там закладка на нужном месте. Впрочем, читай хоть всю, Бут долго смеялся, когда услышал, зачем мне снова понадобилась книга.   
\- А ты в какой школе учился? – со смехом спросила Гермиона.  
\- В Шармбатоне, - смущаясь, сказал Винс и поправил длинные волосы, забранные в хвост.  
\- Тогда понятно, почему тебе ничего не понятно, - расхохоталась Грейнджер, - просто все, кто учился в Хогвартсе, знают, что мое любимое занятие – чтение. Даже подшучивают иногда.  
\- Ну, это и мне известно. Рассказывали.  
\- У меня такое ощущение, что Малфой в Академии только обо мне и говорил, - Гермиона поморщилась.  
\- А что поделать, если так оно и было? – пожал плечами Джейк. – Ладно, пустое. Сдается мне, что пришло время наведаться в клинику.   
\- Может, тебе стоит попросить аврорского сопровождения? Вдруг подвернется амулет?  
\- Нет, пока что я просто понаблюдаю. Заодно осмотрюсь, вдруг «Глаз» действительно в клинике.  
\- Логично. Постарайся не смотреть на Верлоген. Тогда этим барышням будет сложнее тебя околдовать, если они действительно имеют отношение к этим проклятиям.


	28. Глава 28

В клинике царила идеальная тишина. Драко даже подумал было, что сегодня выходной.   
\- Эй, Джереми, - окликнул он одного из сотрудников, - что это у нас так тихо?  
\- Не кричите, новый указ руководства, - испуганно прошептал тот, - хотя, вам-то все можно.  
\- Что за новый указ? – Малфой недоуменно посмотрел на Джереми.  
\- В коридорах запрещено разговаривать. Мисс Верлоген вчера всем запретила.  
Драко нахмурился и пошел на второй этаж.  
\- Нотт, кофе! – скомандовал он, входя в приемную  
\- Нельзя, - пожал плечами Теодор, не отвлекаясь от заполнения каких-то бумаг.  
\- Что значит – «нельзя»? Я что, не могу в своем собственном кабинете выпить свой собственный кофе?  
\- Драко, милый, почему ты так кричишь? – дверь кабинета распахнулась, выпуская в приемную Белинду Верлоген. – В клинике должна быть тишина.  
\- Я кофе хочу, - простонал Малфой, - погода портится, я засыпаю на ходу. Срочно дайте мне дракклову чашку кофе!  
\- Ни кофе, ни чашек в клинике больше нет, - мягко сказала Белинда, беря его за руку, - это отвлекать персонал от работы! Никто ничего не делать, только пить кофе!  
\- Дорогая, - намного мягче сказал Драко, - а ты не подумала, что делать тем, кто остается на ночные дежурства? Они же просто будут спать!  
\- Вздор, - Белинда вздернула носик, - есть Бодрящее зелье, пускай его и пьют.   
Спорить с ней Драко не смог, поэтому отправился в кабинет, распахнул окно и поджег кончик сигареты палочкой, затягиваясь едким дымом.  
\- Это тоже нельзя, - Белинда забрала из его пальцев сигарету и заклинанием заставила ее исчезнуть.  
\- Не понял, - Малфой достал еще одну и снова закурил.  
\- Милый, я же говорить: нельзя! – вторая сигарета отправилась вслед за первой.  
\- Белинда, - умоляюще протянул Драко, доставая третью сигарету. Верлоген выхватила у него из рук всю пачку.  
\- Драко, ты знать смысл слова «нельзя»?  
\- Ладно, я пойду курить на улицу, - проворчал Малфой, понимая, что в целом она права, он и сам не разрешал курить в кабинетах. Кроме своего, конечно.  
\- Нет, - Белинда усадила его в кресло. – Никто в клинике больше не курить! Ни на улице, ни в кабинете, нигде. Нихт.   
\- Дорогая, - Драко резко поднялся, - это уже перебор. Если помнишь, владелец и главный колдомедик – я. Так что оставь мне мои маленькие радости жизни, не издевайся.   
\- А я – не твои маленькие радости жизни? – возмущенно спросила Белинда. – Или для тебя есть важно курить?  
\- Для меня есть важно сейчас не уснуть и не злиться, - он передразнил младшую Верлоген, - поэтому я немедленно требую кофе и сигарету. Иначе тут будет буря.  
\- К тебе Винс, - в дверь заглянул Тео.  
\- Пускай заходит, - отмахнулся Драко и повернулся к Белинде, - дорогая, я…  
\- Драко, милый, я сказала: «нельзя», - ласковым грудным голосом проговорила Белинда, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и Малфой послушно кивнул.  
\- Кхе-кхе, - Винс дождался окончания сцены и откашлялся, - наконец-то я вижу невесту лучшего друга. Драко, ну как же так, а? Не познакомишь нас?  
\- Да, конечно. Белинда, дорогая, это – Джейк, мой приятель из Академии.   
\- Очень приятно, - Верлоген подошла к Винсу и посмотрела на него в упор, но тот вдруг резко зажмурился.  
\- Простите, у меня сегодня была ночная смена, глаза болят просто ужасно, - Джейк притворился, что трет глаза.  
\- О, мне есть очень жаль! – ласково пропела Белинда.  
Где-то за окном закричал авгурей.  
\- Опять птица! – возмутилась Верлоген, - Драко, милый, закрой окно.  
Белинда повернулась к Малфою, и Джейк замер, подглядывая сквозь пальцы на реакцию друга.  
\- Да, дорогая, конечно, - тот закрыл окно, - так ведь лучше? Джейк, дружище, с тобой точно все в порядке?  
\- Да, абсолютно, - Винс уселся в кресло для гостей, все еще потирая глаза, - просто тяжелая ночка выдалась.  
\- О, а над чем вы работать? – мягко спросила Белинда, нежно улыбаясь гостю.  
\- Государственная тайна, мисс, не могу рассказать, - Джейк прикрыл глаза и принялся наклонять голову в разные стороны, разминая шею.  
\- А что привело вас к нам? – Белинда снова попыталась заглянуть Винсу в глаза, но хитрец принялся рыться в портфеле, начисто игнорируя повышенное внимание со стороны дамы.  
\- Да так, пара вопросиков, я ненадолго, - отмахнулся Джейк, - да куда ж я его засунул?  
Он слишком старательно изображал исследование внутренностей портфеля.  
\- Я сожалеть, но для пары вопросиков есть время после работы! – строго заявила Белинда. – Вы отвлекать главного колдомедика от дел. Драко, скажи, что вы поговорите вечером.  
\- Ты права, любимая, - тихо проговорил Малфой и повернулся к другу, - Джейк, давай после работы, а? Я занят.  
\- Так я ж к тебе по работе и пришел! – возмутился Винс, рассматривая какие-то бумаги, извлеченные из портфеля, - опять не то. Да что за день-то такой?  
\- Это меняет дело, - нежно пропела Верлоген, - можете поговорить.  
\- Простите, мисс, но я работаю над делом государственной важности, и разрешение на разглашение распространяется только на Драко.  
\- О, простите, - Белинда прошла к выходу, - Драко, милый, я быть в приемной.  
\- Конечно, солнышко.  
Белинда послала воздушный поцелуй и вышла. Джейк вспомнил, о чем спорила парочка, когда он зашел, и забросил пробный камень.  
\- Драко, можно закурить?  
\- Да, конечно. И мне тоже достань, а то некоторые забрали у меня целую пачку.  
\- И как это ты разрешаешь ей командовать? – хитро прищурился Винс. – Раньше за тобой такой покладистости не наблюдалось.  
\- Не знаю, - Малфой поморщился, - погода плохая, сплю на ходу. Замедленная реакция и все такое.   
\- Ладно, не важно. Я тут тебе характеристику Уотана привез, - Джейк протянул другу лист, - положено выдать.   
Драко кивнул и забрал лист. Через пару минут Джейк Винс вышел в приемную, нарочито позевывая.  
\- Всего доброго, Тео. Мое почтение, мисс, - он слегка наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Белинде ручку, и слегка задержал взгляд на массивном кулоне, висевшем на цепочке. Джейк заметил, как странно переменился цвет кулона, и поспешил закрыть глаза.  
\- Спать хочу, просто умираю, - простонал Джейк и вышел из приемной. Он мог поклясться, что услышал, как скрипнула зубами Белинда Верлоген.

\- Кулон нужно изъять, и чем скорее, тем лучше, - Винс уселся на стол Симуса, в то время как сам Финниган мерил шагами кабинет, - Малфой действительно тронулся мозгами. Я вам больше скажу, эта барышня рулит им, как хочет. В клинике куча новых правил, но ни одна шишуга не тявкает, все смирненькие, ходят, как будто они у нее на поводке.   
\- М-да, - протянул Гарри, раскуривая трубку, - интересная картинка.  
\- Картинка жуткая, если честно. Гермиона права, Драко Малфой в одиночестве и Драко Малфой в присутствии Белинды – это два разных человека. «Да, дорогая, конечно, дорогая»! «Драко, не кури – Да, дорогая! Драко, не пей кофе – да, дорогая! Драко, выгони лучшего друга из кабинета – Да, дорогая, Винс, пошел вон! Драко, отдай мне клинику – Забирай, дорогая. Драко, прыгни с крыши – Уже бегу, дорогая», - спародировал Винс диалог Малфоя и Верлоген.  
\- Хм, а ведь она действительно может заставить его сделать все, что угодно, - нахмурился Поттер. – Надеюсь, про «прыгнуть с крыши» ты пошутил?  
\- Черный юмор, Поттер, - усмехнулся Джейк. – Пока что Драко нужен ей живым. А вот как только она станет миссис Малфой, недалеко будет до вдовы Малфой.  
\- Если «Глаз» не убьет его раньше, - задумчиво проговорил из уголка кабинета Эрни и кинул Винсу колдографии.  
\- Эрни, ты всем теперь мозги показываешь? – недовольно спросил Симус.  
\- Если эта фрау так плавит моему лучшему другу мозги, можете открывать дело об убийстве этой драккловой иностранки! – Винс вскочил и направился к двери.  
\- Стоять! – скомандовал Поттер, и Джейк остановился как вкопанный.   
\- Мы найдем повод конфисковать у нее амулет и заставим Верлоген снять с Драко заклятие, - заверил его Симус.  
\- И с Нотта, - подумав, добавил Винс. Он вообще неадекватный какой-то. 

Джейк вышел из кабинета авроров, и уже направился было к лифтам, но увидел в дальнем конце коридора Скримджера и Маклаггена, которые тихо о чем-то разговаривали. Винс быстро завернул за ближайшую колонну и набросил на себя Дезилюминационное заклинание. Убедившись, что стал абсолютно невидимым, он на цыпочках подкрался к двоим собеседникам.  
\- Вернешься из Азкабана, оформим тебе переезд. Ты там главное не загнись от тоски. Завтра попробую выбить тебе камеру на средних уровнях, там дементоры нечасто бывают.  
\- Дракклов Малфой. Это он посоветовал гоблинам обратиться к Грейнджер!  
\- Не ори, Мерлина ради. Тут на каждом шагу уши. Не переживай, и Малфой на чем-нибудь погорит. С его-то репутацией грешки тяжело прятать.   
\- Я ему помогу, дядя Лео. В Азкабан мы поедем вместе.   
\- Да ладно, - Скримджер хохотнул, а Винс затаил дыхание.  
\- Сегодня ночью я проникну в клинику и подсуну в стол одну любопытную вещицу. Завтра объявляешь внеплановый рейд на клинику. Жалобу задним числом я уже накатал, утром заберешь. С этой штучкой можно и Малфоя закрыть в Азкабан, и Грейнджер лишить лицензии адвоката, и Поттера с Финниганом и Макмилланом из аврората турнуть. Если правильно развернешь дело, можно даже репутацию Кингсли подпортить.  
\- Особенно последнее мне нравится. Якоб уже год спрашивает, когда я стану министром магии, как его дедушка.  
\- Малец знает толк в жизни! Кстати, пока мое место пустует, можешь попытаться заставить Реджа поработать. Не все ему огневиски по барам хлебать.  
\- Дракклов прожигатель жизни. Не говори мне о нем.  
Разговор превратился в обсуждение детей Скримджера, и Винс тихо пошел к лифту.  
Впрочем, атриум он пересек быстрым шагом, путь до офиса Гермионы вообще проделал бегом. 

\- Сегодня ночью Маклагген хочет подкинуть Малфою в кабинет какую-то вещь! – Винс опирался на дверной косяк и тяжело дышал.  
\- Сядь и успокойся. Лаванда!  
\- Да, мисс Грейнджер? – Браун заглянула в кабинет.  
\- Закрой офис. Нам нужно составить план.


	29. Глава 29

\- Драко, Тео пригласил Аделинду на прогулку в Кривой переулок. Можно, я пойду с ними?  
\- Косой, - проворчал Малфой из-под теплого одеяла, - переулок называется Косой.  
\- Точно! Какая же я глупая! – Белинда звонко расхохоталась, и ее смех вызвал новую вспышку боли в затылке.  
\- Иди, дорогая, развлекайся.  
\- Ты не расстроишься? – она прилегла поверх одеяла, под которым лежал страдающий от мигрени Малфой.  
\- Не расстроюсь. Иди.  
\- Пообещай, что когда я приду, ты выздоровеешь!   
\- Обещаю, что к моменту твоего возвращения мне будет намного лучше, - сказал Драко и мысленно закончил: «Еще бы, трупом быть вообще лучше всего. Окружающие тебя, оказывается, любят и жалеют»  
\- Выздоравливай, милый, - Белинда поцеловала Драко в щеку и выпорхнула из комнаты.  
«Странное дело, - подумал Драко, - еще утром я покорялся каждому ее слову. Наверняка, предчувствие скорой смерти так на меня влияет. Еще бы, через несколько часов полиция будет отскребать очаровательное блондинистое пятно с асфальта, тут уже не до древних проклятий, и даже не до молодых невест». 

Удивительно, как вовремя в этот раз пришла мигрень. Если бы голова не болела, Драко пришлось бы тащиться с Ноттом и сестрами Верлоген в Косой переулок. Белинда и так не оставляла его в одиночестве ни на секунду. Обход? Верлоген ходит рядом с блокнотиком. Работа с бумагами? Она сидит в кресле и сверлит его внимательным взглядом. Поездка к поставщикам? Белинда уже на пассажирском сидении. И только сейчас, за пару часов до смерти, к Драко пришло понимание того, что его обвели вокруг пальца. Вокруг безымянного пальца левой руки.   
Время тянулось невыносимо медленно. До запланированного выезда оставался еще час. Малфой специально выбрал для судьбоносного шага такое время, когда движение уже не такое интенсивное, чтобы ненароком не забрать и чужую жизнь. Чтобы как-то развеяться, Драко включил радио. 

«Зажги свечу,  
Оставь цветы у двери  
Для тех, кто остался позади,  
И тех, кто ушел еще раньше.  
Это происходит,  
Неизбежно, как тишина после дождя.  
Твой вкус на моих губах,  
Ты в моей голове».

В голове раз за разом всплывало воспоминание об утреннем инциденте в лифте. «Интересно, что скажет Грейнджер, когда узнает, что именно ее «Ненавижу» стало последней точкой в моей истории? Что именно эта фраза дала мне уверенность в абсолютной правоте. Что именно после этого мне, собственно, и незачем жить дальше. Что ты скажешь, моя маленькая принцесса?»

«Всегда нежно, это убивает меня на месте.  
Кто я, чтобы сопротивляться?  
Кто ты, чтобы обмануть ожидания?  
Я должен выбросить тебя из моей головы,  
Но я не могу избежать этого ощущения.  
Я пытаюсь стереть воспоминания.  
Без тебя, во что остается верить?»

Драко смотрел в потолок и вспоминал все, что произошло за последние два месяца. Их неожиданную встречу посреди оживленного проспекта. То, как Гермиона стала единственной, кто поверил в него. То, как он впервые оказался у нее дома. А потом и она посетила его скромную обитель. То, как он впервые рухнул перед ней на колени. Вообще, некоторые события тогда произошли с Малфоем впервые. Никогда и ни перед кем он не раскрывал душу. Не носил никого на руках. Не мечтал так отчаянно ни об одной девушке. Не бросал работу ради того, чтобы просто попить кофе в чьей-то компании. Да, так изменить характер Малфоя могла только она. Гермиона Грейнджер.

«Могу только сожалеть  
О том, как все должно было случиться,  
Но сейчас я чувствую твое присутствие  
Неизвестным для меня образом».

Он неожиданно вспомнил слова маленького Марка. Ребенок ошибочно обратился к Гермионе: «Миссис Малфой», и перевернул с ног на голову мир самого Драко. Такое очаровательное сочетание. Такое правильное. И такое недостижимое теперь. Гермиона верила ему, готова была защищать его до последнего. Даже когда он пообещал Белинде свою руку, сердце, фамилию, кресло главного колдомедика, Грейнджер все равно была рядом. Сквозь слезы, сквозь стиснутые зубы, превозмогая боль и обиду, она готова была защищать его. Даже сейчас, в его воспоминаниях она была рядом.

«И мне интересно,  
Чувствовала ли ты когда-нибудь то же самое?  
В шепчущей темноте  
Слышала ли ты когда-нибудь мое имя?»

«Это не ненависть, Грейнджер. Это называется совсем по-другому. И я тоже это чувствую. Твое постоянное присутствие. Даже когда эта немка была рядом, ты стояла у меня за спиной. Обиженная, подавленная, вся в слезах, ты была там. Всегда. Пора прощаться, моя маленькая принцесса. Мое время пришло».

«Как ты осмелилась быть такой близкой, такой реальной,  
Когда ты просто призрак для меня...»

«Призрак. Боггарт. Твой боггарт был моим трупом, кажется? Обещай не плакать, малыш. Иногда наши страхи становятся явью». Несмотря на то, что Драко был в комнате совершенно один, его никак не покидало ощущение, что Гермиона рядом. Он буквально видел немой укор в ее огромных карих глазах. Ее пальцы, ломающие карандаш, когда она узнает о его смерти. Нежный локон каштановых волос, который она оставляет на свободе лишь потому, что он однажды так попросил. Гермиона, как настоящая, стояла у него перед глазами. Он видел ее. И прощался.

Двигатель взревел, и мотоцикл вырвался из гаража. Драко хорошо все просчитал. В десяти милях от дома дорога трасса делала крутой поворот, отлично подходящий для того, чтобы улететь прямо навстречу вечности. А до этого можно просто насладиться нереальной скоростью и долгожданной свободой. От всего. Стрелка спидометра замерла на отметке «Девяносто миль в час», и встречный ветер выдул из головы все мысли, и хорошие и плохие. Остался лишь образ Гермионы, сложенный из звезд на небе, и Малфой летел к нему. Ее голос звучал в голове, заглушая шум ветра в ушах: «Вы не против чая?» «Драко, встань, пожалуйста», «Я верю вам, мистер Малфой», «Малфой, трусливый ты слизеринский хорек!» «Я не ожидала, что вы можете быть таким чутким, отзывчивым, добрым. Я никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы вы шутили. Вы стали таким положительным, мистер Малфой. Я рада, что встретила вас», «Драко, милый, как добрался? Погода просто ужасная, выпей зелье от укачивания», «Подлец! Сволочь! Слизняк! Мерзавец! Ненавижу!» Последнее воспоминание заставило Драко посильнее стиснуть зубы и сильнее надавить на педаль газа. Спидометр уверенно показал сотню. «Злая шутка судьбы: последнее, что она сказала, было признание в ненависти», - с горечью подумал Малфой, но в тот же момент в голове отчетливо прозвучал голос Гермионы. «Не трогайте меня!». «Отойди, глупая девчонка!» - ответил ей отдаленно знакомый мужской голос, и Драко резко ударил по тормозам. Слава Мерлину, на трассе действительно не было машин.  
\- Что это было? – спросил Малфой, тряхнув головой. Ответом ему стал душераздирающий крик. Драко поднял голову и обмер: на ветке дерева сидел авгурей и, не мигая, смотрел на него. Птица склонила голову и издала еще более тоскливый и протяжный крик. «Убирайтесь!» - закричал в голове голос Гермионы. Авгурей взлетел с ветки и полетел в сторону города. Сердце бешено забилось, и Драко развернул мотоцикл. Щелчок зажигания – и двухколесный монстр рванул в Лондон.

Мыслей по-прежнему не было, лишь невидимая нить, протянувшаяся от сердца, вела Драко. Затяжные повороты, светофоры, перекрестки, мосты – казалось, можно закрыть глаза и все равно доехать до конечной точки целым и невредимым. Драко безотказно повиновался неведомому чувству, поворачивая на незнакомые улочки, пролетая по кварталам, о которых и не догадывался. Где-то вдалеке звала Она. Остальное не имело значения.   
\- Клиника? – громко спросил Малфой спустя десять минут адской гонки с самим собой. Невидимая нить, неслышная мольба о помощи привела его к собственной клинике. Драко влетел в парадные двери и обнаружил, что стойка охранника пуста. Со второго этажа слышались испуганные голоса Гермионы и, к огромному удивлению, Эмили Силл. Бег по лестнице. Коридор. Гермиона. Эмили. Кормак Маклагген. Палочка, направленная четко в грудь Грейнджер.  
\- Не трогайте ее! Уйдите! Пожалуйста!  
\- Маклагген, я знаю, что ты хочешь сделать! Убирайся!  
Гермиона преграждала Кормаку путь к кабинету главного колдомедика.  
\- Дракклова грязнокровка! Мне нечего терять! – Кормак осатаневшими глазами посмотрел на нее и взмахнул палочкой.  
\- Нет! - нереальным, нечеловеческим прыжком Драко преодолел три метра, отделявшие его от кабинета. Заклятие вырвалось из палочки Кормака и попало четко в грудь.  
«Успел!» - вспыхнула мысль и сознание погасло.

Малфой бесформенной кучей рухнул на пол к ногам Гермионы.   
\- Драко! – крик Эмили был похож на крик банши. Внезапно вокруг девушки вспыхнул яркий свет, а в коридоре прозвучал ужасающий взрыв. Мощная волна отбросила Маклаггена к дальней стенке, и бесчувственный Кормак рухнул на пол.  
Гермиона медленно опустилась на колени и провела рукой по платиновым волосам, по бледной щеке, по опущенным векам.  
\- Драко, пожалуйста, - простонала она, прижимая к себе стремительно холодеющее тело, - не надо, нет! Пожалуйста! Драко!  
Слезы сами хлынули из глаз. Грейнджер осыпала поцелуями спокойное, умиротворенное лицо в надежде, что он ответит хоть на один.  
\- Драко. Пожалуйста. Не надо. Не бросай меня. Драко.  
Гермиона прижимала его к себе, стараясь отогреть. Платиновые волосы намокли от ее слез. «Такой легкий. Практически невесомый. Почему? Нет, он не мог! Он не мог так со мной!» А губы все бессмысленно повторяли его имя, как будто она пыталась позвать его обратно.  
\- Драко. Пожалуйста…  
Гермиона не видела людей, которые откуда-то взялись в коридоре, не слышала топота их шагов, тихих всхлипов Эмили, тоскливых криков авгурея где-то за окнами. Кто-то попытался разжать ее руки, чтобы забрать тело, но Грейнджер замотала головой и лишь сильнее прижала к себе бездыханного Малфоя. «Мой маленький кусочек неба. Никому тебя не отдам».  
\- Драко. Пожалуйста. Не надо. Не смей, - безрезультатные просьбы. Боль в сердце. Темнота.


	30. Глава 30

Гермиона отказывалась поверить в произошедшее. От шока она пребывала в странном состоянии, все вокруг было неправильным, нереальным. Хлопки аппарации. Чьи-то шаркающие шаги, чьи-то голоса. Кажется, кто-то пытался ее успокаивать. Чужие холодные руки после непродолжительной борьбы забрали у нее ее Драко. Ее маленькое сокровище. В руки сунули кружку с какой-то жидкостью, которую Гермиона машинально выпила. Кто-то повел ее прочь с этажа, справа и слева от себя она слышала шаги: справа легкие и быстрые, слева – шаркающие, тяжелые. Теплые руки подняли Гермиону в воздух, а затем уложили и укрыли одеялом. Краем сознания Грейнджер уловила, что она оказалась на больничной койке, но не придала этому значения.  
«Мой Драко…» - слезы сами по себе текли из глаз, перед мысленным взором Гермионы стоял Он: живой, здоровый, смеющийся. Кажется, это было около месяца назад. Да, точно. Министерский прием, так неудачно совпавший с ее днем рождения. Его милая шалость, заставившая Гермиону краснеть, принимая поздравления практически от всех сотрудников министерства. И смеющийся Драко, стоящий рядом с Кингсли. И сразу после этой картины в голове вспыхнуло еще одно воспоминание. Малфой и Верлоген. Чужой, колючий взгляд, черные глаза без белков. Грубая речь. И утро в Министерстве. Его извинения. Его губы с терпким привкусом табака и кофе. 

\- Зачем же ты…- тихо простонала Гермиона.   
\- Очнулись? Вот и прекрасно, - проскрипел над головой знакомый голос.  
\- Пирс! – Гермиона обняла стоящего возле больничной койки колдомедика и разревелась. – Пирс, какая же я идиотка! Последнее, что я ему сказала, было слово «Ненавижу». А он бросился под заклятие…   
Гермиона взвыла.  
\- Так уже и последнее, - Пирс погладил ее по плечу. – То есть больше вы с ним разговаривать не собираетесь?  
\- Что? – Гермиона подняла глаза. Пирс сделал шаг в сторону, и она увидела еще одну койку, на которой лежал Драко Малфой. Может, не совсем здоровый, но, судя по огонькам диагностических заклинаний, вполне живой.  
\- Драко! – Грейнджер сорвалась со своего места и бросилась к своему спасителю.   
\- Только не вздумайте опять его обнимать. Мы с Малкольмом еле выдрали Малфоя из ваших хрупких ручек.  
\- Милый, хороший, - Гермиона села возле кровати и провела рукой по его волосам, - Пирс, он долго будет спать?  
\- Ну, до утра точно, а там посмотрим. У Маклаггена очень хитрые чары.  
\- Кстати, что с этим мерзавцем?  
\- Тоже жив. Правда оклемается уже в аврорате. Поттер забрал его. Эмили порывалась сдаться, кричала, что убила Маклаггена, но авроры только посмеялись и выразили благодарность за помощь в поимке опасного преступника.  
\- Так это Эмили устроила взрыв?  
\- Да, - нахмурился Пирс, - выброс стихийной магии. Направленный. Видите ли, Эмили обожает Малфоя, как будто он божество. Поэтому, когда Маклагген причинил ему вред, она очень сильно рассердилась и отплатила Кормаку его же монетой.  
\- Но почему пострадал только Маклагген? – Гермиона попыталась припомнить недавние события. – Меня тоже должно было смести этой волной.  
\- А вот и нет, - Пирс усмехнулся, - магия Эмили была направлена на того, кто причинил Драко боль. Вы, кстати, очень нравитесь мисс Силл, потому что вы помогаете ее обожаемому Малфою.   
\- Мерлин ее храни. А что именно произошло с Драко?  
\- Ничего серьезного. Сломана пара ребер, легкое сотрясение мозга. Так, по мелочи.  
\- По мелочи? – возмутилась Гермиона.  
\- Ну, руки-ноги на месте, голова вроде тоже, - пожал плечами Пирс. – Ребра я залечил, сотрясение пройдет к завтрашнему вечеру. Так что Малфой легко отделался.   
\- Можно, я останусь здесь? – робко спросила Гермиона.   
\- Конечно, можно. Вы в моем отделении. Если что-то понадобится – мой кабинет следующий справа по коридору. Я бы рекомендовал вам поспать немного.  
\- Спасибо, Пирс.  
Он проверил диагностические заклинания и вышел из палаты.

Остаток ночи Гермиона провела у кровати Малфоя. Гермиона гладила парня по руке и напряженно думала. Сон не шел. Казалось, что если она уснет, случится что-то ужасное. Воспоминания затопили сознание, и теперь картинки из прошлого вспыхивали одна за другой.

Вот они на третьем курсе. Драко потешается над Хагридом и радуется предстоящей казни Клювокрыла. Как у нее только хватило смелости его ударить? И ведь он не ответил…

Вот они на пятом курсе. Амбридж поймала их в своем кабинете, Малфой крепко держит Гермиону в руках, мешая вырваться. Крепко, но осторожно…

Седьмой курс. Он стоит у соседнего стола на зельеварении. Один. Голова опущена.

Обычное утро, каких много. Поток грязной воды. Отчаяние. Шорох колес. Его взгляд. «Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?»

Тонкие бледные пальцы на руле автомобиля. Мимо проносятся огни улицы, но Гермиона их не видит. Ее внимание приковано к рассеченной брови. «Ответить отказом на ваше приглашение было бы преступлением с моей стороны». 

Стройная фигура у окна. Неуловимое движение, и вот он уже на коленях. Перед ней. «Простите…»

Воскресное утро. Два аврора у кровати бледного молодого человека. Одеяло сползает, и Гермиона не в силах оторвать взгляд от его тела, как будто высеченного из мрамора.

Утро в парке. Странный хруст в ноге, слепящая боль. Он рядом. Тепло его тела и сильных рук, поднимающих ее в воздух.

Теплые пальцы, осторожно скользящие по ее ноге. И озорная улыбка на лице у молодого человека, отнимающего у нее туфли на высоком каблуке. «Я заеду в шесть».

Бархатный голос, разливающийся в ночи под звездным небом. Ощущение нереальности происходящего.

«Мисс Грейнджер, если вдруг меня все-таки не оправдают, она ваша», - и бледная рука протягивает ей ключи от машины. 

Офис, уставленный цветами. И хитрая улыбка Малфоя, сидящего на ее подоконнике. «Хорошо, обещаю прекратить. Но взамен вы позволите отвозить вас на работу и домой». Ее возмущение, плохо скрывающее радость. «И зачем вам это?» «Мне так хочется», - легкий, ни к чему не обязывающий ответ.

Его глупая привычка врываться в ее кабинет, когда ему заблагорассудится. Усаживаться на подоконник или разваливаться в кресле. «Вы что-то хотели?» И его вечный ответ: «Да так, посижу, посмотрю, как вы работаете. Не отвлекайтесь». Легкая улыбка, яркие искры веселья в светло-серых глазах.

Гневные взгляды. Она танцует с Пирсом. Малфой подпирает колонну, исподлобья глядя на эту картину. Бледные руки сжимаются в кулаки, пальцы хрустят. Неужели сила его ревности смогла на какое-то время победить сложное древнее заклинание? 

Грустная полуулыбка, легкий кивок. «Ненавижу!» 

Гермиона смахнула слезы и посильнее укрыла одеялом бледного Драко, лежавшего на больничной койке.

\- Маклагген, ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил? – Поттер прищурился и посмотрел на Кормака, сидевшего в комнате для допросов. Он был жалок, но все же нашел в себе силы ответить.  
\- Я не убил бы Грейнджер. Просто хотел вырубить ее, вот и все. Я же не знал, что кретин Малфой бросится под заклинание. Тоже мне, герой нашелся.   
\- При тебе был темный артефакт для занятий некромантией. Откуда он у тебя и что ты с ним собирался делать?  
\- Запустил руку в хранилище конфискованных артефактов и достал первую попавшуюся вещь. Он ведь лет на десять тянет. Я хотел подбросить его Малфою в стол, чтобы этого кретина наконец посадили.  
\- Должностное преступление, нападение на человека, подлог, - протянул Симус, - тебя будут судить повторно, и на этот раз подождешь заседания Визенгамота в Азкабане. Обживешь место, если можно так выразиться.  
\- Вот именно. Никаких залогов. Допрыгался.  
Маклагген кивнул. Гарри довольно улыбнулся и махнул рукой двум мрачным аврорам у двери.  
\- Люблю действие Сыворотки Правды, - Поттер лениво зевнул, - задал вопрос и только успевай записывать.  
Они вернулись в кабинет, и Гарри мечтал выкроить минутку для сна.  
\- Парни, это я виноват, - Джейк Винс держался за голову, а длинные волосы спутались, - я должен был помешать Маклаггену, но эта сволочь с порога меня оглушила. Я даже палочку достать не успел.  
\- Винс, уймись, все хорошо. Малфой жив, Гермиона тоже, Маклагген едет в тюрьму, - Гарри хлопнул в ладоши, - все просто прекрасно.   
\- Я бы на твоем месте не радовался, - Симус подпер голову руками, - по остальным убийствам у нас так ничего и нет. И повода ареста или хотя бы допроса милейших сестер Верлоген - тоже.  
\- Ребята! – в кабинет заглянул молодой человек, совсем недавно поступивший на службу, - там вас из клиники Малфоя вызывают. Какой-то Пирс говорит, что иностранки приехали в клинику.   
\- Я понял. Вперед, Симус, - сказал Гарри и извлек из ящика стола отцовскую мантию-невидимку.

Дверь палаты распахнулась, заставив Гермиону вздрогнуть. На пороге стояли обе Верлоген и Теодор Нотт, у всех троих в руках были палочки.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – гневно прошипела Белинда, увидев Гермиону. – Убирайся немедленно, я запрещаю тебе появляться в клинике.  
\- Что? – Грейнджер легонько усмехнулась. – Что-то запрещать в этой клинике может только мистер Малфой, а он, слава Мерлину, жив и здоров.  
\- Но он не в сознании! – вспыхнула младшая Верлоген. – А Теодор – его заместитель, и может запретить тебе тут находиться. Теодор!  
\- Грейнджер, я запрещаю тебе приходить в клинику. Немедленно покинь здание, - голос Нотта звучал неестественно.  
\- Я никуда не уйду, - Гермиона сложила руки на груди и застыла на месте.  
\- Ты, - прошипела Белинда, - ты, мерзкая грязнокровка, убирайся отсюда и никогда больше не смей даже вспоминать о моем Драко.  
\- И что же ты, мысли мои контролировать собралась? – Гермиону откровенно взбесило поведение Верлоген, разочаровал Нотт, скромно стоявший в уголке, но она твердо решила не терять самообладания.   
\- Поверь, я могу, - нараспев проговорила Белинда, - но у меня нет на это времени.   
Обе Верлоген достали палочки и наставили их на Гермиону. Нотт в углу несколько секунд сохранял отстраненное выражение лица, но, будто по чьему-то приказу, достал палочку и тоже направил на Грейнджер.  
\- Прощайся с жизнью, грязнокровка, - процедила сквозь зубы Белинда, - для тебя эта игра закончилась.  
\- Не закончилась, - раздался с кровати слабый голос Драко Малфоя. Он приподнялся на локте и оглядел всех присутствующих, задержав на Гермионе взгляд своих невероятных светло-серых глаз.


	31. Глава 31

\- Драко, милый! – Белинда лучезарно улыбнулась. – Ты в порядке?  
\- О, в полнейшем, - Малфой слабо улыбнулся, - мои мозги снова принадлежат мне. Чудесное ощущение.  
Гермиона повернулась и столкнулась глазами со взглядом светло-серых глаз. Если бы не три палочки, нацеленные ей в голову, она тут же расцеловала бы Малфоя.  
\- Прости, дорогой, о чем ты? – в мягком голосе Белинды послышались металлические нотки.  
\- О том, мисс Верлоген, что чары «Янтарного глаза» на меня больше не действуют. Потрудитесь покинуть палату, – к нему быстро возвращалась уверенность, кроме того, какое-то странное чувство заставило его взять с тумбочки свою палочку.   
\- Он ведь нам не нужен, - тихо сказала Аделинда. – Для получения клиники вполне хватит Нотта.  
\- А мои дети? – взвизгнула младшая Верлоген. – Круцио!  
\- Протего, - Драко легонько взмахнул палочкой, и непростительное заклятие отскочило от щита, не долетев до Гермионы.   
\- Тогда ты первый, - тихо произнесла Белинда и шепнула что-то на непонятном языке. Когти ее стали удлиняться, а из груди вырвался странный звук, напоминающий мурчаниие.  
\- Всем лежать! – Поттер и Финниган появились в углу палаты и наставили палочки на сестер. Дверь распахнулась, впуская еще шестерых авроров, которые тут же забрали у Аделинды и Нотта палочки и обездвижили парочку. А вот Белинда отчаянно сопротивлялась. Когти оказались достаточно острыми, Гарри, который бросился на нее, чуть не лишился руки.  
\- Инкарцеро, Остолбеней!  
\- Спасибо, Гермиона, - Поттер тяжело дышал и ощупывал царапину на щеке. Аделинда издала громкий стон, похожий на скрип.   
\- Уведите их, у меня сейчас голова лопнет! – проворчал Драко, - хотя, стоп! Оставьте Нотта.  
Два аврора, державшие за руки Тео послушно остановились в дверях.  
\- Малфой, что ты придумал? – удивленно спросил Гарри, глядя, как Драко направляет палочку на своего помощника.  
\- Хочу кое-что проверить. Фините! – легкий взмах палочки, и Тео рухнул на пол.  
\- Ты точно сказал: «Фините»? – поинтересовался Поттер.  
\- Сам посмотри.  
Нотт зашевелился и застонал.  
\- Лаванда, где Лаванда? Мне нужно ее предупредить. Меня прокляли.   
\- Расслабься, Тео, все уже в порядке, - весело подмигнул Драко. 

\- Что с моим сыном? – двери вновь распахнулись, впуская в палату Нарциссу Малфой.  
\- Доброе утро, леди Малфой, - Драко сел на кровати и идеально ровно выпрямил спину. Ребра тут же отозвались болью, но он даже не поморщился.  
\- Ляг, пожалуйста, - Нарцисса прошла к кровати и властным жестом вернула сына в горизонтальное положение. – И объясни, наконец, что у тебя происходит! Полгода не приезжал, твой домашний камин не отвечает! Эти жуткие статьи в газетах, обвинения в убийствах! В Мэнор прилетает перепуганная толпа во главе с мистером Поттером и интересуется артефактом, с которого последние пятьсот лет даже пыль не смахивали! А сегодня утром появляется Винс с таким видом, будто его три дня пытали, и говорит, что ты то ли ранен, то ли умер, то ли хвосторога знает, что!   
\- Леди Малфой, простите, вам не стоило так переживать. Все в порядке, - Драко говорил тем самым тоном, какого Гермиона не слышала со школы. Поттер и Финниган стояли в оцепенении, и даже Нотт перестал стонать и молча катался по полу.  
\- Драко Люциус Малфой! – громко и четко сказала Нарцисса. – Я все-таки ваша мать, поэтому потрудитесь объясниться!  
Хоть голос миссис Малфой был холоден и спокоен, Гермиона поняла, что мать Драко в бешенстве.   
\- Поттер, Финниган, вы не могли бы оставить нас? – попросил Малфой. – И заберите Нотта, пускай Малкольм его осмотрит.  
\- Я, пожалуй, тоже… - Гермиона поднялась со стула, но он остановил ее.  
\- Останьтесь, - его рука сжала ее пальцы, и Грейнджер вопросительно посмотрела на Нарциссу. Женщина еле заметно кивнула, соглашаясь с решением сына.

\- Я вижу, ты уже в порядке, - леди Малфой погладила сына по щеке, и тот кивнул, - мисс Грейнджер говорила, что на тебя наслали проклятие «Янтарного глаза».  
\- Да, мама, - Драко поежился под пристальным взглядом Нарциссы. – Я все вспомнил. Белинда Верлоген. Там, в Чили, был фуршет в честь открытия конференции. Вот тогда-то она меня и подсекла.  
\- Опять напился? – Нарцисса брезгливо поморщилась.   
\- Кстати, нет, - Малфой прикрыл глаза, в сотый раз пытаясь вспомнить тот вечер, и в этот раз воспоминания послушно всплыли в мозгу. – Я выпил лишь небольшой стакан «Огденского», точнее его местного аналога. Потом Верлоген пригласила меня на танец. Пожалуй, именно в момент танца она и наложила на меня заклятие. Ее вариант «Глаза» - кулон, он тихо висел у Белинды на шее все это время. Ох, Мерлин, вызовите мне легилимента, у меня сейчас голова взорвется!  
Драко застонал и укутался в одеяло.  
\- О чем вы, мистер Малфой? – спросила Гермиона, с тревогой глядя на него.  
\- Эта гадина мне память подчищала. Нет бы «Обливиэйт» наложить, нет! Она через «Глаз» приказывала забыть лишнюю информацию. Мерлин, как же плохо!  
\- После того, как чары рухнули, информация восстановилась. Причем вся и сразу. Представьте, мисс Грейнджер, что все ваши школьные знания в один момент попадают к вам в голову, - пояснила Нарцисса.  
\- Я попрошу Пирса вызвать сотрудника Отдела Тайн, - Гермиона поднялась и попыталась высвободить пальцы из крепкой хватки Драко.  
\- Нет, - простонал тот из-под одеяла.  
\- Я просто передам вашу просьбу Пирсу и вернусь, - ласково проговорила Гермиона. Она осторожно погладила одеяло в том месте, под которым, по ее прикидкам, находилось плечо Драко. Рука разжалась, выпуская ее пальцы.  
\- Недолго, - послышалось из-под одеяла ворчание, и Гермиона покинула палату, провожаемая изумленным взглядом Нарциссы.

\- Джейк, тут у нас две барышни, им очень плохо! – орал Гарри в камин, перекрикивая воющую Белинду и Аделинду, издающую звук, похожий на царапанье ногтями по стеклу.  
\- Ох, сил моих больше нет, Силенцио! – крикнул Симус, и в кабинете установилась звенящая тишина.  
Гарри покосился на медальон, сорванный с шеи младшей Верлоген, который теперь лежал на столе. Внутри прозрачного камня как-то странно заиграли краски, и Поттер быстро бросил поверх медальона стопку пергаментов.   
\- Ну, кому тут плохо? – Джейк бодрым шагом вошел в кабинет авроров и замер. Белинда Верлоген открыла рот, и Поттер порадовался, что «Силенцио» у Симуса выходило отменным.  
\- Это же… Не может быть! – Винс, казалось, сейчас задохнется от возбуждения. – Мерлин, это они! Они!  
В дверь постучали, и в кабинет вошел Терри.  
\- Изъяли? – коротко поинтересовался Бут.  
\- На столе, под бумагами. Я в его сторону даже смотреть боюсь, - признался Гарри.   
Терри открыл небольшой магически непроницаемый контейнер и осторожно перенес туда «Янтарный глаз», стараясь не прикасаться к нему голыми руками. Благо, на столе у Гарри было достаточно ненужных бумаг.   
\- Постараюсь до завтра справиться, - произнес Бут, - не хочу откладывать это дело на следующую неделю.  
\- Спасибо, Терри, - сказал Симус и облегченно вздохнул, когда за невыразимцем закрылась дверь.  
\- Можно я их заберу? – восхищенно простонал Винс, осматривая руки Белинды Верлоген. К его счастью, та была связана и обездвижена, иначе за Джейком могло закрепиться прозвище «Однорукий». Ну, или «Безголовый».  
\- Нельзя, - коротко отрезал Симус. Если хочешь, можешь исследовать их здесь. Выделим тебе одну допросную – и развлекайся, сколько хочешь.   
\- И на том спасибо, - Джейк немного скривился, - тогда организуйте доставку Каролины Таттинг. Она должна их опознать.   
\- Опознать? Таттинг знает семью Верлоген? И ты молчал? – Гарри схватил Винса за плечи и слегка встряхнул.  
\- Лично она их не знает. Я бы сказал, она их чувствует. На инстинктивном уровне. Я практически уверен, что это они. Мерлин, какие экземпляры! Можно я хоть колдографии сделаю? Стенли мне не поверит! – Джейк схватил со стола Гарри потрепанную колдокамеру и принялся делать снимки сестер Верлоген, которые стремительно преображались. На руках Аделинды появлялись чешуйки. К невероятно длинным и острым когтям Белинды добавился небольшой хвост, отдаленно напоминающий хвост скорпиона, а зубы удлинились и заострились.   
\- Чтобы их допросить, мне нужно придумать, как их успокоить. Может, попробуем ипопаточник? Противоядие от истерики их вряд ли возьмет, - Винс принялся было активно размышлять, но в дверь снова постучали.  
\- Закончится это когда-нибудь или нет! – воскликнул Симус, открывая дверь. На пороге переминался с ноги на ногу Уотан Верлоген.  
\- Я хотеть дать показания, - тихо произнес он. Сестры при этих словах задергались так сильно, что Гарри пришлось еще по паре раз воспользоваться заклятием «Остолбеней».  
\- Ну, давай свои показания. И сделай что-нибудь, чтоб к твоим сестрицам вернулся разум!  
\- О, это есть просто! – Уотан извлек из внутреннего кармана пиджака какой-то пузырек и влил половину его содержимого в старшую сестру. Несколько мгновений - и чешуйки с рук Аделинды стали пропадать, а сама она перестала трястись.  
\- Помоги, - попросил Уотан, когда сестра пришла в норму.

Белинда все еще дергалась, поэтому Уотану пришлось крепко держать ее, пока старшая сестра вливала в рот с длинными острыми зубами остатки зелья. Спустя минуту зубы и когти стали укорачиваться, а сама младшая Верлоген завыла от боли, и из изумрудно-зеленых глаз хлынули слезы.   
\- Ей надо немного полежать, - тихо сказал Уотан, сдвигая стулья и укладывая на них сестру. Аделинда тихо плакала и гладила младшую сестренку по голове.  
\- Мистер Верлоген, объясните, что происходит, - Гарри, Избранного, Мальчика-который-выжил, надежду магического мира трясло от увиденного.  
\- Гарри, я полагаю, Аделинда и Белинда – не совсем люди. Я прав, Уотан? – Джейк посмотрел на немца, и тот грустно кивнул.  
\- А ты? – Винс пытливо посмотрел на Верлогена. – С тобой все в порядке?  
\- Вы знаете, да? Про кровь Мораны, - Уотан смотрел на Джейка грустными глазами, - еще бы, ведь внучка Марлин лежит в той палате. Тогда вы должны знать, что заклятие не действует на мужчин.  
\- А как же Влад? – удивился Джейк.  
Аделинда посмотрела на Винса долгим взглядом и прошептала:  
\- Влад – другая семья, не мы. Только у дочерей Мораны есть тварь-спутник.   
Внезапно младшая Верлоген распахнула глаза и с ужасом посмотрела на сестру.  
\- Кровь Марлин. Здесь. Вся, - в следующую секунду она потеряла сознание.


	32. Глава 32

Около двух часов ушло на то, чтобы Терри собрал все воспоминания, вернувшиеся к Драко после снятия чар.   
\- Я потом посмотрю, ладно? – устало спросил Малфой у Бута, и сотрудник Отдела Тайн равнодушно кивнул.  
\- Знаешь, Малфой, у тебя слишком много мыслей. Завел бы уже свой личный Омут Памяти и не дергал меня каждый раз по мелочам.  
Драко пропустил мимо ушей замечание Терри. Гермиона сидела рядом с его кроватью, и после двухчасовой процедуры он наконец-то вцепился в ее руку. Теплые пальчики рисовали замысловатые узоры на его ладони, от чего спокойствие накатывало теплыми приятными волнами. После всех потрясений Драко просто хотел поговорить с ней. Нет, даже просто посидеть рядом и помолчать. Малфой и так уже сказал слишком много лишнего.

Дверь за Терри закрылась. Драко повернулся на бок и принялся рассматривать Гермиону. За прошедшую неделю он так мало с ней виделся, что теперь жадно впивался глазами в каждую черточку на ее лице.  
\- Так все-таки, мы на «Ты» или на «Вы», - Малфой продолжил разговор, который прервался неделю назад, чем вызвал недоумение Гермионы.  
\- Мистер Малфой, на вас было наложено смертельно опасное заклятие, вы чудом выжили и спасли мне жизнь, по Лондону рыщет убийца, у которого на счету уже пять жертв. А вас интересует, как ко мне обращаться! Поразительно!  
\- Заклятие разрушено, мы с вами живы, убийцу ловить я сейчас не побегу, повязка на ребрах мешает. Так что остается только выяснять отношения. Вы ответите на мой вопрос? – Драко ласково погладил ее по руке.  
\- Это неуместно сейчас, - Гермиона снова задумалась о таинственном убийце и о странном преображении Верлоген. Она согласна была посидеть с Малфоем в палате, но желание почитать книгу из Отдела Тайн, которая так и лежала в сумочке, было непреодолимым.  
\- Не будешь отвечать? – с деланной обидой в голосе спросил Драко.   
\- Не буду, - ответила Гермиона, - мне нужно еще прочитать одну важную книгу.  
\- Обижаешься? – Малфой заглянул ей в глаза. – О чем я спрашиваю, конечно, обижаешься! Я себя повел, как последняя свинья. И даже то, что меня прокляли, меня не оправдывает. Я должен был выгнать этих Верлоген в шею, как только они начали тебя обижать.  
Гермиона молча потянулась за сумочкой.  
\- Ну, я же вроде как реабилитировался? Или нет? – Драко перехватил ее руку, испугавшись, что Гермиона сейчас уйдет. – Не бросай меня, пожалуйста. Я ведь тебя не бросил.  
\- Кстати, почему вы приехали в клинику? – Грейнджер внимательно посмотрела на него.  
\- Сам не знаю, - Драко задумчиво потер переносицу, - как будто что-то заставило меня ехать сюда. Хотя я ехал в противоположном направлении.  
Гермиона поджала губы.  
\- Тебе неинтересно, куда я собирался?  
\- Нет, - отрезала Гермиона и открыла книгу. «Наверняка к этим Верлоген, чего тут говорить», - посетила ее горькая мысль.  
\- Ну и ладно, - Драко закутался в одеяло и обиженно вздохнул. Грейнджер посмотрела на него поверх книги.  
\- Хорошо, куда вы ехали?  
\- Неважно, - он внезапно понял, что не хочет пересказывать Гермионе события прошлой ночи.  
Та пожала плечами и уткнулась в книгу.

\- Я хотел разбиться на мотоцикле, - пробормотал Драко спустя пять минут молчания, надеясь, что она слишком увлеклась чтением и не слышит его. Книга с громким хлопком упала на пол.  
\- Что? – Грейнджер смотрела на него круглыми от удивления глазами.  
\- Хотел разогнаться посильнее и не вписаться в поворот. Там такой обрыв есть красивый! Но тут меня что-то потянуло в неизвестном направлении. Голос твой послышался, как будто ты плачешь.   
\- А до клиники вы как добрались?  
Драко сел на кровати и принялся рассказывать, активно жестикулируя  
\- Что-то меня вело. Мерлин знает, что это было. Еще и авгурей этот странный рядом летел, верещал постоянно, как будто подгонял. Драккл их поймет, этих животных. Но я за тебя переживал, даже забыл, что хотел разбиться в лепешку.  
\- Ты сумасшедший, - Грейнджер смахнула со щеки слезинку и провела рукой по его волосам. – Какой же ты псих, Малфой!  
Драко перехватил ее руку и поцеловал.   
\- Псих, - Гермиона улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
\- Знаю, - он кивнул и поцеловал каждый ее пальчик по отдельности.   
\- Самый лучший псих в мире, - Гермиона обняла своего спасителя и уткнулась лбом в бледное, будто высеченное из мрамора плечо.

Симус нервно расхаживал по кабинету. Гарри раздраженно постукивал палочкой по столу.  
\- Ребята, ну вы же видели мой отчет о поведении Каролины! – взвыл Джейк Винс. – Зачем так реагировать? Этого следовало ожидать!  
Уотан сел на небольшой стул напротив Гарри и уткнулся взглядом в пол.  
\- Спрашивайте.  
\- О каких детях говорила Белинда? Зачем вообще им понадобилось очаровывать Малфоя и, судя по всему, Нотта?  
\- А, дети, - Уотан поморщился. – Дело в том, что кровь девочек может смешиваться только с кровью чистокровных волшебников. Однако в фатерлянде уже не осталось чистокровных семей, с которыми мы не состояли бы в родстве. Дети от полукровок или магглорожденных рождаются мертвыми. Проклятие Моргаузы – страшная вещь.  
\- Проклятие? – удивленно переспросил Джейк. – Я думал, это дар.  
\- Да, конечно, в прежние времена это считали даром. Моргауза сделала щедрый подарок дочерям, однако он стал проклятием для потомков. Взять хотя бы то, что с девятнадцатого века тварь-спутник начала становиться сильнее, чем человеческая сущность, и начала отражаться на внешности. Вы сами видели, - Уотан бросил взгляд на пленки в руках Винса. – Мои сестры должны постоянно принимать Зелье красоты, скрывающее их настоящий облик от окружающих. Да и характер у потомков Мораны в каждом новом поколении все хуже. У моих сестер это особенно ярко выражено. А может, им просто достались самые капризные спутники.  
\- Кстати, о спутниках. Я так и не понял, кто они.  
\- Аделинда – наполовину сирена. Моргауза в своих опытах взяла видообразующие частицы греческих сирен, поэтому старшая сестра могла бы и не пользоваться амулетом для того, чтобы очаровать нужного ей человека. Против гипнотического голоса греческих сирен мало кто может устоять. Но Белинда решила, что результат нужно закрепить с помощью амулета.  
\- Я понимаю, - тихо проговорил Симус, - ведь голос сирен действует только на тех, кто находится в непосредственной близости от них, а «Глаз» может контролировать жертву на расстоянии.  
\- Да, - Уотан кивнул и продолжил, - Белинда именно за этим и купила этот амулет.   
\- Где? – хором спросили Поттер и Финниган.  
\- У одного заезжего торговца из Румынии, - пожал плечами Уотан, - когда Белинда узнала, что старшую сестру пригласили на конференцию, где будет Малфой, она будто с ума сошла. Ну еще бы, он недурен собой, у него собственная клиника и горы золота, а самое главное то, что Малфой – представитель одного из самых древних чистокровных родов в Британии. Изначально Белинда мечтала о потомках Слизерина, но, как выяснилось, этот род выродился.   
\- А Гарри помог его последнему представителю покинуть этот мир, - хохотнул Симус.  
\- В общем, Белинда остановила свой выбор на Малфое. Она была уверена, что у него найдется чистокровный друг, за которого можно выдать замуж Аделинду. Теодор, который забирал их из Министерства, признался в своей чистокровности, и старшая сестра очаровала его своим голосом, а Белинда на всякий случай использовала амулет.  
\- Уотан, в Германии у вашей семьи есть своя клиника, довольно прибыльная. Зачем Белинде понадобилась клиника Малфоя?  
\- Отец, - тихо сказала Аделинда поджав губы. – Мы с Белли не хотели работать в его клинике. Он ненавидит нас, считает ненормальными. Но ведь мы не виноваты в том, что сделала Моргауза. Мы тоже хотим жить.   
\- Странно, - протянул Джейк.  
\- Отец – страшный человек, - продолжил Уотан, - мама была наполовину химерой, отец был просто в бешенстве, когда узнал об этом. Он убил маму, когда у той случился выход спутника… Мне тогда было два года, Белинде четыре, Аделинде – пять. Я ничего не помню, а вот девочки ненавидят отца до сих пор.  
\- Мы хотели начать в Англии новую жизнь.  
\- Милая леди, - Поттеру было даже немного жаль Аделинду, - новая жизнь не начинается с обмана и убийства.  
\- Но ведь мы не успели никого убить. Да и не хотели мы никого убивать. Белинда просто вышла из себя, когда увидела Грейнджер в палате у Драко, - пояснила старшая Верлоген. – Малфой сопротивлялся заклятию, он постоянно думал о ней. Если бы она еще была чистокровной, мы бы отступили, но грязнокровка…  
\- Однако существование Лаванды у Нотта вас не остановило, - грубо оборвал Аделинду Финниган.  
\- Я не знала о ней. Мы ехали из вашего Министерства, и он как-то мимоходом сказал о том, что его род происходит из Австрии. После недолгих расспросов оказалось, что Теодор из чистокровной семьи, которая не состоит с нами в родстве. Я просто решила не терять зря времени. Я не знала, что у него есть девушка.  
\- И, тем не менее, вы фактически выгнали ее из дома, - безжалостно закончил Гарри.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - Аделинда опустила глаза, - надеюсь, они помирятся.  
\- Что с нами теперь будет? – робко спросил Уотан.  
\- Даже не знаю, - Симус поморщился. – Вас, Уотан, можно обвинить только в преступном бездействии. Это месяц Азкабана, но с учетом вашей помощи следствию и чистосердечного раскаяния недельку вам могут простить. А вот по поводу ваших сестер ничего определенного сказать не могу. И вообще, разбирательство вашего дела должна производить комиссия, куда кроме нас войдут представители Отдела международного магического сотрудничества и Отдела регулирования и контроля магических популяций, поскольку Аделинда и Белинда де-факто не являются людьми. Кроме того, мы не можем заниматься этим делом без представителя вашей страны.   
\- Но все же, каким может быть исход этого разбирательства?  
\- Подумайте сами: ввоз и использование незаконных артефактов, покушение на убийство, нанесение повреждений Малфою и Нотту, - Гарри загибал пальцы, но Аделинда его перебила.  
\- Подождите, мы ведь не наносили им повреждений!  
\- Да? А что вы на это скажете? – Джейк протянул снимки мозга, принесенные Макмилланом. – На территории страны есть еще один «Янтарный глаз», с помощью которого убивают людей. К вашему счастью, это началось до вашего прибытия, поэтому вы вне подозрения. Вы видите, какие повреждения наносит амулет?  
Уотан и Аделинда побледнели.   
\- Малфой и Нотт вполне могли умереть, пока вы держали их под контролем. Тогда ваши планы потерпели бы крушение.   
\- Белинда не знала, что конкретно делает этот артефакт. Торговец сказал, что медальон может полностью взять человека под контроль.   
\- Незнание не является оправданием в вашем случае. Вы подавляли волю своих жертв, а это уже является преступлением. Тем более что ваша сестра пыталась-таки убить мисс Грейнджер, кроме того, она оказала сопротивление при задержании. Тут ей уже не прикрыться неосведомленностью.  
\- У нее случился выход сущности, - запротестовал Уотан.  
\- Это ничего не меняет, - возразил Симус.  
\- Меняет. Такие как Белинда – самые опасные из всех потомков Мораны, когда-либо рожденных на свет. Они приходят раз в триста лет. Она – страсть Мораны и смерть Моргаузы.   
\- Мантикора, - догадался Винс и испуганно посмотрел на младшую Верлоген, которая все еще лежала без сознания на сдвинутых стульях.


	33. Глава 33

\- У тебя нет книжки повеселее? – буркнул Драко, глядя на Гермиону, сидящую у его кровати.   
\- Это очень важная информация, неужели не понятно? Джейк сказал, что Каролина Таттинг постоянно говорит о крови Моргаузы. Если быть точной, это началось за пару недель до убийства Уайта.   
\- Ты знакома с Винсом? – возмущенно спросил Малфой, поднимаясь с кровати и начисто игнорируя остальную информацию.  
\- Да, мы познакомились в Отделе Тайн, после смерти Алисы Сайлент.  
\- Встречу – прибью, - пообещал он, - значит, пока меня допрашивали, ты мило общалась с Винсом?  
\- Мы пытались найти способ тебя от проклятия спасти, глупенький, - Гермиона ласково погладила его по плечу. Малфой недоверчиво покосился на нее и улегся обратно.  
\- Если тебе интересно, он не в моем вкусе, - улыбнулась Гермиона. – Так вот, Таттинг! Она долго пыталась убедить Джейка в том, что в стране появилась кровь Марлин, а с появлением Уотана она окончательно сошла с ума. Пророчит темные времена. Стенли все пробирки перебил, так она неожиданно и громко выкрикивает проклятия.  
\- Ты и Стенли знаешь?   
\- Только по рассказам, - Грейнджер прищурилась, глядя на Малфоя. - Не мешай, пожалуйста. Я тебе битый час пытаюсь доказать, что Верлоген – это потомки Мораны, а ты слышишь только мужские имена.  
\- Потому что ты говоришь только мужские имена, - проворчал Драко. – Ладно, давай серьезно. Если у Верлоген есть «Глаз» и в Мэноре лежал «Глаз», не может ли это значить, что мы – родственники, и все ее попытки женить меня на себе были глупостями.  
\- Не может. Я проверила: потомки Моргаузы никаким образом не пересекаются ни с Блэками, ни с Малфоями. Так что, ни с Таттингами, ни с Верлоген ты в родственных связях не состоишь.  
\- Слава Мерлину. Но тогда как у нас оказались родственные амулеты?  
\- Не знаю. Ваш образец «Глаза» передавался по наследству?  
\- Вроде нет. Я вообще не помню, чтобы кто-то в семье упоминал о «Глазе». Да и зачем, если мне его не унаследовать. Спроси у Нарциссы, если это принципиально.

В палату, прихрамывая, вошел Пирс.  
\- Ну, как самочувствие?   
\- Пирс, он всегда такой вредный или только когда болеет? – спросила Гермиона.  
\- Всегда, - хохотнул он, глядя на нахмуренного Малфоя.   
\- Я с тобой потом поговорю, - Драко исподлобья смотрел на друга, - нормально со мной все, только ребра болят.  
\- Это пройдет. Вот выпьешь – и все пройдет, - Пирс протянул Драко стакан «Костероста» и сок, чтобы запить противное лекарство.  
\- Лучше бы ты кофе принес, - протянул Малфой, когда наконец-то отфыркался после гадкой микстуры. Даже апельсиновый сок не помог заглушить вкус зелья для сращивания костей.  
\- Тебе нельзя, - отчеканил колдомедик.  
\- Да вы что все, издеваетесь? – взвыл Драко, садясь на кровати. – Следующим пунктом я на тебе жениться должен? Или достаточно отписать на тебя клинику?  
\- Малфой, при сотрясениях кофе противопоказан. Сигареты, кстати, тоже. Всего хорошего, - Пирс удалился, оставив Гермиону один на один с плохим настроением Малфоя.  
\- Ляг, пожалуйста, - Гермиона мягко надавила на плечо, но Драко не поддался.  
\- Вот почему вы все мне что-то пытаетесь запретить? Пирс, собака, ты мне еще за бал не ответил! – крикнул Малфой закрытой двери.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Ничего, - он съежился под строгим взглядом Гермионы и послушно лег под одеяло.  
\- Мистер Малфой, вам было бы приятнее наблюдать меня в обществе Маклаггена?  
\- Что? – настала очередь Драко удивляться.  
\- А то, что меня хотел пригласить Маклагген, но Пирс очень вовремя подошел и избавил меня от такого общества. Тебе, кстати, не на что жаловаться. Ты был не один.  
\- Не напоминай, - Драко поморщился, - я тогда здорово на вас разозлился. Правда, долго не мог понять почему. Мне ведь казалось, что я по собственной воле Белинду пригласил. И вроде жаловаться не на что, а как на вас гляну – злоба с головой накрывает. Кстати, и с Ноттом то же самое было.  
\- Я заметила, - усмехнулась Гермиона.  
\- Как там Лаванда? – он чувствовал свою вину в том, что отношения Нотта и Браун рухнули. – С Малкольмом теперь?  
\- Нет. Они просто друзья. Она вообще больше не хочет отношений.  
\- Плохо. Теодор ее из дома выгнал, да? Что теперь делать?  
\- А, пустяки, - отмахнулась Гермиона, - она у меня пока что живет. Ты же знаешь, найти квартиру сейчас проблематично.  
\- Давай сменим тему, - попросил Драко, - у меня душа не на месте, ведь они по моей вине поругались.  
Гермиона не нашла, что ответить, поэтому просто продолжила читать книгу.  
Малфой особо не вникал в смысл, погрузившись в свои мысли. Раз за разом он возвращался к Уайту, убитому в его клинике и к маленькому Марку, отравленному тем же препаратом, что и первый пострадавший. В обоих инцидентах фигурировали конфеты. Малфой не мог избавиться от чувства, что они что-то упустили. В палату постучали.

Гермиона открыла двери и увидела на пороге всклокоченного Малкольма.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, там Уилсон. Умер. На посту. Я уже вызвал авроров.  
\- Что? – Драко подскочил, но тут же скривился от боли в ребрах.   
\- Сделай милость, ляг! – прикрикнула на него Гермиона.  
\- Ну уж нет! 

Через минуту Малфой вышел из палаты и направился к посту охранника.  
\- Драко, упрямец, стой! – Гермиона ухватила его за руку и развернула к себе лицом, - что ты творишь?  
\- Сейчас прибудут авроры и мне надо там быть! Все. Точка. Не спорь.  
В холле раздался хлопок аппарации. Гарри и Симус удивленно посмотрели на Малфоя, который вышел из коридора и направился к ним. Походка была нетвердой, все-таки сотрясение давало о себе знать. Весь персонал клиники замер, наблюдая, как главный колдомедик в брюках и с перебинтованным торсом подходит к ребятам в аврорской форме. Присутствовавшие в холле девушки восхищенно вздохнули, абсолютно не обращая внимания на труп, лежащий за стойкой охранника. Гермиона наконец-то догнала Малфоя и теперь протягивала ему халат. Малкольм отправился разгонять персонал по рабочим местам.  
\- Ты как, нормально? – Гарри пожал Драко руку.  
\- Бывало лучше, - криво улыбнулся тот. – Ребра болят.  
\- Иди, отлеживайся. Ты-то вне подозрений. Кстати, и стажеры твои тоже. Они в этот момент у нас в допросной сидели, все трое.   
\- Тео?  
\- У Макмиллана, тот какую-то экспертизу проводит. Это определенно кто-то другой.  
\- Кто? – Симус обреченно посмотрел на тело бедняги Уилсона. – У нас была одна подозреваемая, да и той в живых нет.   
\- Значит, у нас была не та подозреваемая. Алису Сайлент подставили. Вопрос – кто?  
\- Давайте пройдем в палату, - взмолилась Гермиона. – Драко надо прилечь.

\- Давайте думать: Сайлент была тут только в день убийства Криса Стенфорда, - Малфой улегся поверх одеяла и принялся рассуждать.  
\- Ее опознали в школе, а еще Сайлент подсунула зелье миссис Уайт. Именно по воспоминаниям этой женщины Алису опознали остальные. А миссис Спенсер обратила наше внимание на брошь гостьи, - напомнил Гарри. Малфой удивленно посмотрел на аврора, но Поттер продолжал. - А ведь в личных вещах мисс Сайлент этой вещи не было. Мы у нее дома обыск провели. Раз уж в деле фигурирует артефакт, мы должны его изъять. Но и дома его не было.  
\- Возможно, на балу был кто-то еще, кто снял с Алисы брошь и приказал ей умереть, - предположил Малкольм.  
\- Кто? О «Глазе» нет никаких сведений. Вероятность того, что кто-то с улицы знает, как пользоваться древним амулетом, ничтожно мала.   
\- Никто не снимал с нее брошь, - неожиданно сказала Гермиона, - на балу Лаванда увидела Алису и сказала, что это ваша подозреваемая. Но броши у нее не было. Я лично видела.  
\- Значит, у нее был сообщник, - задумчиво протянул Симус.  
\- Сообщница, - поправил Гарри. – Амулетом может воспользоваться только женщина.   
В палате воцарилась тишина.


	34. Глава 34

\- Ты был прав! – заявил Стенли, как только Джейк в сопровождении троих авроров появился на пороге их кабинета, - частицы ипопаточника нейтрализуют белладонну. Вот только они пассивны, для начала их работы нужен катализатор.  
\- Круто. И ты его нашел?   
\- Да, - Стенли гордо поднял в воздух пробирку. – Яд глизня! Точнее, его трехпроцентный раствор! Я уже и лекарство создал. Так что сейчас будете наблюдать победу инновационных методов над древними заклятиями!  
\- Давай побыстрее, - попросил Винс, - Каролине нужно появиться в аврорате. Уотан и его сестры происходят от Мораны, но для полной уверенности нужны показания мисс Таттинг.   
\- Не торопитесь, мы подождем, - произнес грубым голосом один из авроров.  
В палату Каролины вошли все пятеро. Таттинг сидела на кровати и мутным взглядом смотрела на двери. Увидев вошедших, она поджала под себя ноги и тихо спросила:  
\- Можно я не поеду? Морана убьет меня, вот увидите.  
\- Не убьет, мисс. Вы будете в сопровождении авроров, - ласково сказал Стенли и протянул Каролине пробирку, - выпейте, это должно снять те боли, на которые вы жаловались мне вчера.  
Она безропотно влила в себя зелье и приняла горизонтальное положение.  
\- Очень странное чувство, - прошептала она спустя пять минут, - как будто внутри меня что-то меняется. Это ограничитель магии?  
\- Нет, мисс Таттинг, это лекарство, которое позволит вам прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь.  
\- В палате «Мунго»? Или после лечения меня отправят в камеру Азкабана? Где пройдет моя счастливая жизнь?  
Стенли не нашел, что ответить, поэтому просто выпроводил Винса и авроров из палаты. Джейк сделал аврорам кофе, подошел к столу напарника и принялся внимательно изучать результаты исследований Стенли. Спустя полчаса дверь палаты Каролины Таттинг распахнулась, и из нее вышел колдомедик.  
\- Что-то не так? – Стенли посмотрел на Винса, рассматривавшего бумаги.  
\- По-моему, все правильно. Почему ты бросил пациентку?  
\- Я хочу сделать анализ, - он взял со стола пробирку и вернулся к Каролине.  
Спустя три минуты из-за закрытой двери донесся торжествующий вопль и аплодисменты. Джейк и авроры вошли в палату и увидели, как по-детски хлопает в ладоши мисс Таттинг, сидя на кровати с ногами и глядя на Стенли. Колдомедик стоял посреди палаты, торжественно подняв вверх руку с пробиркой. Над образцом крови Каролины вился лиловый пар.  
\- Получилось! Концентрация белладонны уменьшилась! – радостно воскликнул Джейк. – Теперь осталось составить график приема препарата.   
Каролина продолжала радостно хлопать в ладоши. Несмотря на то, что она не имела шансов выйти на свободу, она была счастлива. Смерть от древнего проклятия ей более не угрожала.

Эрни швырнул снимки на стол Симуса и уселся напротив аврора.  
\- Убийцу у вас убили, говоришь?  
Симус брезгливо покосился на колдографии мозга Уилсона.  
\- Выходит, что нет, - задумчиво пробормотал Финниган и передал снимки Гарри.  
\- Что-то не сходится, - протянул Поттер спустя пять минут. – Мы что-то упустили. Что-то очень важное есть во всей этой истории. Какая-то деталь. Какая?  
В кабинете воцарилось молчание.  
\- Давайте еще раз пройдемся по всем событиям, - предложил Эрни, - с самого начала.  
\- С самого начала. Отравление детей в школе. Смерть Уайта. Причина одна и та же: сок дремоносных бобов в разных концентрациях. Смерти Стенфорда, Смит, Сайлент и Уилсона. Причина – действие «Янтарного глаза». Вопрос: миссис Уайт и миссис Спенсер узнали в Алисе Сайлент ту, которая связана с этими происшествиями?  
\- Уилсон тоже опознал Алису. Кстати, ты не выяснил, где на самом деле была Мэгги Смит в ночь смерти Уайта? – Симус внимательно посмотрел на Гарри.  
\- Нет. Она жила отдельно от родителей.   
\- В крови Мэгги был обнаружен сок дремоносных бобов, концентрация – двадцать процентов, - вдруг сказал Эрни, - я не придал этому значения, ведь причиной смерти стало проклятие «Глаза».   
\- Погоди-ка. Марк получил десятипроцентный сок и проспал две недели, а Мэгги, если верить ее показаниям, проспала пять дней. Как такое возможно?  
\- Возраст, - коротко пояснил Макмиллан. – Не забывайте, Марку восемь лет, а Мэгги было двадцать два. Если бы Марк был взрослым, он проспал бы дня два, не более. Кроме того, магические способности мальчика еще не набрали полную силу, и не способны его защитить. Вот поэтому сок дремоносных бобов и поверг ребенка в бессрочный сон.   
\- Хорошо, допустим. Что нам это дает?   
\- Нам известно, что преступница испытывала действие яда на детях. Затем, яд уже в большей концентрации попадает к Мэгги Смит. Последнее использование яда, в конфетах для Уайта, имело ужасные последствия.   
\- Стоп! – скомандовал Гарри. – Эрни, а что если и Мэгги Смит была просто подопытной? И главное событие в этой истории – убийство Уайта. Остальное – лишь мишура. Марк попал под эксперимент, Мэгги Смит и Крис Стенфорд путали показания, и вполне могли вывести нас на след. Уилсон…  
\- Уилсон видел ее в тот день, когда убили Стенфорда. Он мог узнать убийцу или вспомнить ее, неважно. В общем, Уилсон явно мешал преступнице. А вот мисс Сайлент… Зачем убили ее?  
\- То есть, мы сошлись во мнении, что Сайлент – жертва, а не убийца, - резюмировал Гарри, и Симус кивнул.  
\- Ребята, у меня есть одна догадка. Спросите у Таттинга, где была Алиса Сайлент в день, когда ее увидела в Министерстве миссис Уайт, - тихо проговорил Эрни.  
\- Что? Эрн, что ты задумал? – в один голос вскричали авроры.  
\- Вы спросите, а я вам потом расскажу, - загадочно улыбнулся Макмиллан.

Драко потянулся и тут же скривился: ребра все еще болели.   
\- Ты можешь просто лежать? – Гермиона гневно посмотрела на Малфоя.  
\- Нет, не могу. И вообще, я здоров, нечего отлеживаться, надо что-то делать.  
\- Пирс сказал, что нужно лежать, - строго сказала Грейнджер.  
\- Я тут главный. Вот возьму и выпишусь. Пирс ей сказал, надо же. Значит он для тебя авторитет, а я – так, слизняк на палочке?  
\- Ты сам говорил, что не разбираешься в травмах, - Гермиона отложила блокнот и погладила Малфоя по плечу. – Так что приляг, пожалуйста, и дай мне спокойно поработать, раз уж ты так не хочешь, чтобы я ехала в Плазу.  
Внезапно раздался стук. Гермиона повернула голову и увидела сидящего на окне авгурея. Птица слегка наклонила голову и постучала клювом по стеклу. Малфой приподнялся и открыл окно.  
\- Ты что делаешь? – возмутилась Гермиона, но птица влетела в палату и уселась на тумбочку у кровати.  
\- Привет, - Драко осторожно протянул к птице руку. Авгурей немного подозрительно посмотрел на него, но все же вытянул длинную шею, подставляя клюв под пальцы человека.   
\- Ты с ума сошел?  
\- Это та самая птица, которая летела со мной до самой клиники, – уверенно сказал Малфой, - или я не прав?  
Птица переступила с лапы на лапу и еще сильнее вытянула шею, как бы предлагая погладить ее по голове. Двумя пальцами Драко погладил авгурея, и тот издал странный звук. Судя по тому, как птица прикрывала глаза, ей явно нравилось поглаживание.  
\- Драко, что ты делаешь?  
\- Знаешь, профессор Хагрид говорил, что авгуреи всего лишь поют перед дождем. Я считаю, мне не помешает дома такой питомец.   
\- Ты серьезно? – Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на Драко.  
\- Ты сама говорила, что мне нужно завести домашнее животное. Эта птичка преследует меня уже третью неделю, так что, думаю, ей у меня понравится. Возле дома есть роща, так что ей будет, где поразмять крылья. Как думаешь, надо его регистрировать в Министерстве?   
\- По-хорошему, надо. К тому же он практически ручной, нужно проверить, нет ли у птицы другого хозяина. Вдруг авгурей просто потерялся?  
\- У хороших хозяев животные не теряются, - Драко с умным видом поднял руку, которую тут же ласково клюнули. – Смотри, он со мной согласен.  
\- Значит, я плохая хозяйка, - грустно вздохнула Гермиона. – Лапус пропал. В тот же день, когда приехали Верлоген. И до сих пор не появился.  
\- Не расстраивайся, он обязательно вернется, - Малфой слегка улыбнулся, а птица осторожно ткнулась клювом ей в руку.

Мистер Таттинг растерянно смотрел на авроров.  
\- Чем могу помочь, господа?   
\- Насколько нам известно, покойная Алиса Сайлент работала на вас. Вы не знаете, где она находилась двенадцатого октября? Это прошлый понедельник.  
\- Прошлый понедельник? Еще бы мне не знать, где она была в прошлый понедельник! Двенадцатого числа в девять часов утра Алиса прибыла сюда, в нашу мастерскую, для примерки мантий. Показ новой коллекции, господа. Из-за поступка Каролины наши продажи упали, но есть клиенты, которые верны своим любимым модельерам.   
\- А в котором часу Алиса покинула мастерскую? – Симус напрягся.  
\- В шесть часов вечера! Я отращивал ей волосы! Как только у этой глупой девчонки поднялась рука остричь такие прекрасные волосы? Пришлось срочно покупать необходимое зелье, иначе показ был бы сорван! Все мои модели ходят с длинными волосами, а Алиса ни с того ни с сего решила постричься, как какой-то мальчишка! – Таттинг чуть ли не подпрыгивал от гнева, видимо воспоминания о том дне не на шутку разозлили мужчину.   
\- И давно она постриглась? – скучающим тоном спросил Гарри.  
\- Да, за три недели до показа! Но ведь волосы так быстро не отрастают! Я умолял ее пить зелье, но глупая девчонка забыла о моих просьбах! В итоге за два дня до показа мне пришлось потратить весь день только лишь на то, чтобы отрастить этой глупой девчонке волосы!   
\- Странно, - пробормотал Поттер, - если Алиса Сайлент провела весь день в мастерской, тогда кого видела в министерстве миссис Уайт? Скажите, мистер Таттинг, а у Алисы нет сестры?  
Таттинг подошел к небольшому шкафчику и зашуршал какими-то бумагами.  
\- У меня все модели трудоустроены официально. Все личные дела хранятся. Дело Алисы я еще не успел убрать с этой полки, заработался. Она была очень хорошей девочкой на самом деле. Дружелюбная такая, со всеми находила общий язык, - Таттинг достал тонкую папочку, - вот, пожалуйста. Алиса Сайлент.

Гарри и Симус склонились над личным делом и недоуменно пожали плечами. Алиса была единственным ребенком в семье.


	35. Глава 35

\- Отлично! – воскликнул Эрни, услышав пересказ встречи с Таттингом. – Как вы думаете, кто был в маггловской школе, в клинике Малфоя, в Министерстве и дома у Спенсеров?   
Гарри и Симус молчали, понимая, в какой тупик зашло следствие.  
\- Настоящая Алиса Сайлент никогда не появлялась во всех этих местах. Преступница принимала ее облик!   
\- Но ведь в таком случае преступником мог быть мужчина, принявший ее облик с помощью оборотного зелья! Таттинг говорит, что Сайлент сделала очень короткую стрижку, срезав все волосы. Ну конечно! Для оборотного зелья нужны частицы того, в кого хочешь превратиться, - Гарри вскочил и принялся расхаживать по кабинету, - но Сайлент отдала волосы этому человеку. Значит, это кто-то очень близкий ей. Тот, кому она доверяла и не задала лишних вопросов!  
\- Логично, но не факт, - Эрни прищурился, - не забывай, у преступника был «Янтарный глаз», подчиняющий себе любого.  
\- Если брать за основу такой вариант, возникает вопрос: откуда у преступника взялся первый волос, с помощью которого тот превратился в Алису, чтобы воспользоваться амулетом?  
\- А где гарантия, что в Алису? – убитым голосом спросил Симус. – Для такого подойдет облик любой женщины. Волос достать несложно. Маггловское метро. Примерочные в магазинах. Это тупик, ребята. Висяк. Можно писать рапорт, Гарри. Как думаешь, возьмут нас в квиддич?  
\- Не возьмут, - буркнул Гарри, - с таким провалом только в Хогвартс к Филчу в помощники, и то по старой памяти.   
В кабинете повисла звенящая тишина. Эрни задумчиво шарил взглядом по стенам, а потом произнес как бы в никуда:  
\- Вам не кажется, что преступник убирает с нашего пути всех, кто его видел? Посудите сами: Уилсон, Стенфорд, Смит видели его в клинике в образе Сайлент. Но Алиса погибла. Это знают все, значит, убийца больше не сможет появляться в ее облике. Либо у преступника новый образ, либо…  
\- Либо он больше не планирует убивать людей. Просто чудо, что миссис Уайт и миссис Спенсер остались живы.   
\- М-да. Нужно понять его логику. Со Спенсерами все понятно, они магглы и не представляют угрозы для нее. А миссис Уайт? Она навела нас на след амулета, к тому же убит ее муж. Не логично ли убрать и ее тоже?  
\- Зачем? – Симус встал и принялся расхаживать по кабинету. – Убитая горем женщина не представляет опасности. Даже если основной жертвой был ее муж, она может попросту не знать, за что его убили. Ну не из-за поездки же в Румынию!  
\- Стоп! – Гарри вскочил с места, опрокинув стул. – Самый полный стоп. Не слишком ли много Румынии в этой истории?   
Поттер вышел из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью. Эрни и Симус переглянулись и недоуменно пожали плечами. 

В адвокатской конторе было тихо. Лаванда сидела за столом и заполняла бумаги для банка. Близился конец месяца, что означало неминуемую сдачу финансовой отчетности. Даже то, что недавно Гермиона помогла управляющему «Гринготтса», совсем не давало поблажек конторе. Лаванда ненавидела эту часть работы, поэтому тихо скрипела зубами над горой пергаментов. Внезапно раздался тихий хлопок, и с потолка посыпались цветы.   
\- Мерлин, - выдохнула Лаванда, смахивая маленький бутон розы сорта Яна с ведомости потока средств, направленных на благотворительность.  
\- Можно? – дверь приотворилась, и в приемную заглянул Нотт.  
\- Я занята, - Браун сбросила с плеча нежный белый лепесток с розовыми прожилками. Лилия Анастасия. Ее любимый цветок. В прошлом.  
\- Я подожду, - Теодор прикрыл дверь, оставив Лаванду наедине с бумагами. Она подняла с чековой книжки ромашку и принялась задумчиво обрывать лепестки. Спустя минуту в руках осталась лишь ярко-желтая серединка с одним лепестком. Нечетным. Браун посмотрела на дверь и направила на нее палочку. Повинуясь заклятию, створка приоткрылась. На пороге вновь появился Нотт, который избегал прямо смотреть на нее.  
\- Я зайду? – Теодор обращался скорее к паркету, нежели к Лаванде.  
\- Я не могу долго говорить, мистер Нотт, - слишком официально произнесла Браун, - у меня много дел.  
Тео опустился в кресло в приемной и принялся разглядывать свои руки. Цветы по-прежнему сыпались с потолка, что доставляло Лаванде некоторые неудобства. Она выловила очередной лепесток из чернильницы и закрутила крышечку.  
\- Вы не могли бы убрать это? – попросила Браун.  
\- Не нравится? – грустно спросил Нотт. Иногда он мог быть таким же обходительным, как Малфой, но на Лаванду это бы не подействовало. Если в первый раз она просто млела от его манер, то теперь отношения были безнадежно испорчены. Тео в двадцатый раз за день поклялся себе убить Малфоя за то, что тот умудрился связаться с сестрами Верлоген.  
\- Мешает работать, - ответила Лаванда, никак не комментируя свое отношение к происходящему. Голос был таким же строгим и официальным, как и у ее начальницы. Насколько Нотту было известно, Гермиона уже простила Драко. Во всяком случае, из палаты, в которой лежал главный колдомедик клиники, она не выходила целый день. Тео взмахнул палочкой, и водопад цветов иссяк. Он поднял на Лаванду грустные глаза и отметил, что та поспешила отвернуться.  
\- Прости, - Нотт рывком встал из кресла и пошел к столу. Рухнул на колени у ее ног. Взгляд снизу вверх. Ее глаза, полные слез.   
\- Нет, - тихо, но твердо сказала Лаванда, в сотый раз сжигая в своих мыслях останки этого моста, в тысячный раз переходя этот Рубикон, в десятитысячный раз разрубая этот узел.  
\- Эрни сказал, что на мне было проклятие. Оно могло убить меня. Дня через два. Макмиллан считает, что я чудом выжил.   
\- Поздравляю, - сухо проронила Браун.  
\- Может, ты и не заметила, но я вырвался из-под проклятия ненадолго. Тогда, на балу. Я не мог понять, почему злюсь на тебя и Малкольма, но только это и сохранило мой разум. Иначе я стал бы послушной марионеткой в чужих играх.   
\- Простите, мистер Нотт, но мне и впрямь нужно работать, - Лаванда взмахнула палочкой, открывая дверь.  
Тео послушно поднялся с колен. Взгляд сверху вниз. Нежные лепестки фиалки в ее волосах. Тонкий пальчик, указывающий на дверь.  
\- Я надеюсь, недели не хватило на то, чтобы забыть адрес, - прошептал Нотт, наклоняясь к уху любимой. Через полминуты дверь за ним закрылась. Лаванда смахнула слезинку и попыталась вернуться к документам, однако на пергаменте с отчетом лежала связка ключей. Стуча каблучками, Лаванда бросилась прочь из приемной.

\- Мистер Нотт! – Лаванда нагнала его уже в холле. – Вы забыли ключи.  
Тео повернулся, и грустная улыбка озарила его лицо.  
\- Это твои вообще-то. Прости меня. Я не знаю, что еще сказать, - Нотт опустил голову, и собрался было уходить.  
Тонкие пальцы осторожно притронулись к его руке. Он резко поднял взгляд на Лаванду.   
В следующую секунду она впилась поцелуем в его губы. Восстанавливая мост. Остановившись посреди Рубикона, не в силах перейти на тот берег. Завязывая новые узлы вместо разрубленных. 

\- Домой хочу, - стонал Драко, пока Пирс разматывал повязку и осматривал место перелома.  
\- У тебя еще сотрясение не прошло, - проскрипел Пирс, не обращая внимания на нытье. – Завтра вечером поедешь домой.  
\- Хочу сегодня, - уперся Малфой.  
\- Тебе нельзя за руль, - пояснил колдомедик, - координация движений еще нарушена. Если ты влетишь в аварию, я себе этого не прощу. Аппарировать тоже нельзя, в таком состоянии тебя расщепит.   
Пирс вышел, оставив недовольного Малфоя в палате.  
\- Что за человек, - ворчал Драко, укрываясь одеялом, - кофе нельзя, курить нельзя, домой нельзя. Драккл бы побрал этих колдомедиков.  
\- Перестань ныть, - попросила Гермиона, - я уже жалею, что позволила тебе нарушить субординацию.   
\- Это почему же? – Малфой повернулся на бок и недоуменно уставился на нее.  
\- Раньше ты бы изобразил легкое недовольство, потому что не хотел уронить репутацию аристократа. А теперь опустился до банального нытья. Прекращай.  
\- Хорошо, - Драко кивнул. В фразе Гермионы был намек на то, что их отношения снова перейдут на официальный уровень, если он не станет вести себя нормально. Грейнджер села на стульчик возле его кровати и поправила подушку.   
Раздался стук, и в палату влетел всклокоченный Гарри.  
\- Гермиона, как называется контора, с которой работал Маклагген?   
\- Что, прости?  
\- Ну, эти румыны, из-за которых Кормак учинил махинацию! Как называется эта компания?  
\- «Verde Farmacie». Переводится как «Зеленая аптека», - Гермиона пожала плечами, - занимается зельями и ингредиентами растительного происхождения.   
\- Аделинда Верлоген углубленно изучает яды растительного происхождения, - невпопад сказал Драко и быстро отвернулся, поймав на себе взгляд Гермионы.  
\- Подожди-подожди, - быстро проговорил Гарри, - Аделинда занимается растительными ядами, Белинда купила амулет у румынского торговца, Уайта убили после поездки в Румынию, компания, с которой наводил мосты Уайт, занимается ингредиентами растительного происхождения. Как вы думаете, эти факты никак между собой не связаны?  
\- Не знаю, - задумчиво пробормотала Гермиона. – С первого взгляда, нет. Может, не хватает какой-то детали, которая их свяжет?  
\- Поттер, я кое-что припоминаю! Когда Уайт начал выздоравливать, он постоянно меня благодарил за анонимность, утверждал, что его тут не найдут. Я, конечно, подумал о журналистах, но теперь мне кажется, что он говорил именно об убийце, - Малфой посмотрел на Гарри и добавил, - не знаю, поможет ли это следствию.  
\- То есть, к тому моменту Уайт уже знал, что за ним идут, - Гарри задумался, - думаете, Маклагген не случайно отправил в банк именно Уайта?  
\- Может случайно, а может и не случайно, - пожала плечами Гермиона.  
\- Ладно, мне пора, - Поттер повернулся к двери, - в Азкабан.  
\- В аврорате так строго с нераскрытыми делами? – удивленно спросил Малфой.  
\- Чтоб тебя пикси укусила, - усмехнулся Гарри, - мне нужно допросить Маклаггена. Сдается мне, что он покривил душой, когда сказал что украл артефакт из хранилища конфискованных вещей.  
\- Вы хоть додумались проверить по спискам, что он там когда-то был? – поинтересовался Драко и уточнил. – Я имею ввиду украденный артефакт.  
Гарри хлопнул себя по лбу и выскочил из палаты.


	36. Глава 36

\- Да, украл. Почему тебя это интересует? – дементоры вышли, но Маклагген по-прежнему выглядел подавленным. Заключение, хоть и временное, плохо повлияло на Кормака. Того заметно трясло.  
\- Потому что в реестре конфискованных артефактов этой вещи нет. И не было никогда. Ты взял ее не в Министерстве. Я повторяю вопрос: откуда у тебя артефакт?   
\- Мне дала его Алиса Сайлент, - Кормак опустил глаза, - недели три назад. Я давно задумывал подбросить что-нибудь запретное Малфою, вот только шанса не было. А когда мне вынесли приговор… Я попросил адвоката выиграть для меня пару дней, хотел отомстить Малфою. Это ведь он подсказал гоблинам обратиться за помощью к Грейнджер. Без ее поправок меня могли оправдать.   
\- Хорошо, другой вопрос: почему ты добился перевода Уайта в ваш отдел?   
\- Тут скрывать нечего. Уайт исполнительный, аккуратный и не болтает лишнего. Он ведь ни слова не проронил о том, что в Румынии успел решить пару моих вопросов. Хороший человек, удобный. Был.  
\- Тогда зачем ты послал его в сейф? Ты же знал, что твоя афера раскрылась, и система безопасности работает. Что ты хотел взять в этом сейфе? Или положить в него?  
\- Деньги, Поттер. Таким добрым идиотам, как ты, не понять чарующей власти денег. Вот Малфой оценил бы, тут мне его упрекнуть не в чем.   
\- Уведите! – скомандовал Гарри, и в допросную комнату проскользнула темная фигура в плаще. 

\- Ты! – взвыла Белинда, увидев на пороге кабинета мисс Таттинг. Каролина быстро шмыгнула за спину Стенли и вцепилась в плечо колдомедика.  
\- Это она. Морана, - испуганно прошептала она.  
\- Не Морана, а Белинда Верлоген. Наша немецкая гостья. Не бойтесь, мисс Таттинг, в этом кабинете хорошие ограничители магии, - заверил ее Симус.  
\- Марлин, - прошипели обе Верлоген с неприкрытой ненавистью, - милая, хорошая Марлин. Зачем ты только появилась на свет!  
\- Спокойно! – Симус возвел несколько щитов. – Мисс Таттинг, скажите, в вашем роду по наследству не передавался некий артефакт из янтаря?  
\- Что? – Каролина недоуменно посмотрела на Финнигана и робко улыбнулась, - нет, господин аврор. В моем роду и так достаточно жутких наследств, чтобы передавать еще и всякие побрякушки.  
\- Марлин, иди к нам, - ласково пропела Аделинда, и ее глаза вспыхнули желтым. Каролина зажмурилась и отвернулась от сестер Верлоген.  
\- Не пускайте меня к ним, пожалуйста, - взмолилась Таттинг. – Я знаю, что они хотят сделать.  
\- Но ведь и ты этого хочешь, милая Марлин, - ласково произнесла Белинда, и в ее голосе послышалось мурлыканье.   
\- Хватит решать свои семейные проблемы в нашей допросной! – приказал Симус. – В противном случае мне придется применить силу.   
Каролина вцепилась в руку Стенли двумя руками, практически повиснув на нем.  
\- Я скоро вылечусь, и вы не сможете! – воскликнула Таттинг.  
\- Ты все равно отдашь нам это, Марлин. Это должно свершиться! Время, которое пророчили древние, пришло, - в один голос заговорили Верлоген.  
\- У вас нет четвертого! – твердо заявила Каролина. – Вы ничего не сможете сделать без четвертого!  
\- Он где-то здесь, ты ведь тоже это чувствуешь! Вся кровь Моргаузы вернулась на родную землю, и ты знаешь, что это значит, милая Марлин, - ласково проговорила Аделинда, сверкая глазами, от чего Таттинг только сильнее зажмурилась.   
\- Нет!   
\- Тогда нам придется взять это силой, - прошептала Белинда. – Умри!  
Каролина странно дернулась. Стенли почувствовал, как ослабла ее хватка, и повернулся к своей пациентке. Таттинг стремительно бледнела, ее красивые карие глаза теряли цвет, будто выгорали. Стенли повернулся к Верлоген. Обе сидели, запрокинув голову и странно выпрямив спины. Руки Аделинды снова начинали покрываться чешуйками, а Белинда уже била из стороны в сторону небольшим скорпионьим хвостом. Симус накладывал ограничители магии один за другим, но бесполезно. Каролина с мягким стуком упала на пол и стала задыхаться.

Впоследствии, Стенли так и не смог объяснить, что руководило им в этот момент. По какому-то наитию он опустился на колени возле корчащейся от боли Таттинг и достал из кармана пробирку с экспериментальным зельем. Приложив немалые силы чтобы разжать ей зубы, Стенли влил в Каролину все зелье, что было в бутылочке. Таттинг резко распахнула глаза и глубоко вдохнула.   
\- Я сказала: «Нет», - твердо произнесла Таттинг, глядя на сестер. В допросную ворвался Уотан и бросился поить каким-то зельем своих родственниц.   
\- Джейк, разберись с ними, а мы с Стенли и мисс Таттинг пройдем в кабинет. Уотан, мы ждем тебя, - коротко бросил Симус, помогая Каролине подняться с пола и покинуть комнату для допросов.   
\- Что это было? – удивленно спросил Финниган уже в кабинете.   
\- Я говорила, я предупреждала, что они попробуют меня убить. Как хорошо, что вы сообразили дать мне зелье! – Каролина с нежностью посмотрела на Стенли, который был занят тем, что трансфигурировал стул в достаточно мягкий диван.  
\- Приляжете? Вам нужен покой, - он помог Каролине принять горизонтальное положение и сел рядом с ней.  
\- Зачем им убивать вас, ведь вы впервые видитесь! – недоумевал Симус.  
\- Все дело в крови, – тихо пояснила Таттинг. – Им нужна моя кровь.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Это долгая история, - Каролина обвела взглядом присутствующих, но и Симус, и Стенли выражали готовность выслушать все, что она пожелает рассказать.  
\- Ладно, слушайте. После смерти Моргаузы, Морана действительно покинула страну и уехала на континент. Однако спустя несколько лет женщина вернулась в Британию, глубоко раскаиваясь в своих поступках. Она выказывала желание воскресить Моргаузу. Влад остался на континенте, однако готов был по первому зову явиться в Британию. Вообще, связь родов Влада и Моргаузы намного сильнее, чем связь родов Влада и Веллины. Дочь Марлин унаследовала мягкий покладистый характер матери. Все женщины в нашем роду отмечены спокойным поведением с редкими вспышками гнева. Однако сыновья Марлин – воистину чудовища. Вспомните хотя бы моего дядюшку Уолдена!   
В кабинет бочком протиснулся Уотан. Каролина бросила на него равнодушный взгляд и продолжила свое повествование.  
\- Веллина наотрез отказалась участвовать в воскрешении Моргаузы. Она считала, что Морана не жалеет о смерти матери, а всего-навсего жаждет продолжить опыты над собой. Морана попробовала убить племянницу, чтобы получить ее кровь для ритуала. Но и Веллина была не так проста, как казалась. В наследство от отца девочке достался Воскрешающий камень, и Веллина иногда разговаривала с его помощью с Моргаузой. Бабушка научила свою внучку, как защититься от Мораны. К сожалению, эти знания утеряны, иначе я бы не боялась. Я бы смогла защититься, и вам, Стенли, не пришлось бы переживать за меня.   
\- Вы найти лекарство? – робко обратился Уотан к Стенли.  
\- Да, сегодня утром мы провели крайне удачный эксперимент, - гордо сказал колдомедик. – У мисс Таттинг есть все шансы на выздоровление.  
\- Вы не могли бы поделиться со мной? Я уже третий год бьюсь над созданием лекарства для сестер, однако дальше зелья, которое сдерживает спутника, не смог уйти.   
\- Как хорошо, что ты этим занимаешься, - Каролина потянулась к Уотану и погладила его по голове. – В роду Мораны редко рождаются мужчины, зато они начисто лишены этого жуткого проклятия. Как и их дети. Вот только в одном его сестры правы. Потомок Влада где-то в Британии.  
\- Вы думаете, они хотят воскресить Моргаузу?  
\- Это у них в крови, - тихо вздохнула Каролина. – В их жилах течет безумие, они сами того не понимая, рвутся к гробнице Моргаузы. Вот только без меня у них ничего не получится. Только Веллина знала, где похоронена ее бабушка.  
\- Вы планировали подобную операцию? – Симус повернулся к Уотану.  
\- Просматривая программу конференции, девочки выискивали неженатых молодых людей среди приглашенных. Однако они делали упор на то, что лучшим вариантом был бы британец. Может, они и планировали что-то, вот только со мной сестры делились далеко не всем. Мне было не понять их, а они никогда не считались со мной. Я ведь обычный человек, а не монстр. Единственное, на что я гожусь – изготовление зелья красоты и облегчение страданий девочек во время выхода спутника. 

Симус кивнул и вышел из кабинета. В коридоре он столкнулся с Поттером.  
\- Ты где был? Тут столько всего…  
\- У меня тоже, - оборвал Гарри напарника на полуслове, - я узнал, откуда у Кормака тот артефакт для некромантии. Эту вещь ему дала Алиса Сайлент. Три недели назад. Как раз перед нападением на маггловскую школу.   
\- Подожди, - Симус вошел в допросную. Ничего не понимающий заместитель главы аврората последовал за ним.   
\- Вы планировали акцию по воскрешению Моргаузы? За этим вам нужно было получить приглашение в клинику?  
\- Нет, - Аделинда опустила глаза. – Мы действительно планировали сойтись с чистокровными волшебниками, создать семьи. Но когда мы попали на землю наших предков, к нам вернулась память древних. Мы поняли, что нужно будет провести ритуал. Уотан рассказывал, что одна пациентка в «Мунго» узнала в нем кровь Мораны. Нужна была лишь четвертая сестра. Она где-то здесь. Я только не могу понять, почему она до сих пор не нашла нас. Она ведь обещала.  
\- Простите, мисс Верлоген?  
\- Она обещала нас найти, - прошептала Белинда, - когда отдавала мне кулон. Она сказала, что он скоро мне понадобится, что он поможет мне. Пообещала, что я скоро перееду в Британию, и у меня будет своя клиника. Сестра сказала, что обязательно найдет нас, когда мы приедем в Лондон.   
\- А как ее зовут? Как она выглядела? Откуда она вообще взялась?  
\- Она из Румынии. Привезла ингредиенты в клинику отца, и меня отправили их принимать. Она была так рада меня видеть, сказала, что не ожидала встретить тут сестру, то есть – меня.   
\- И вы поверили в то, что неожиданно нашлась ваша родственница?  
\- Я – нет, но мне подсказала тварь-спутник. Мы условились встретиться в Лондоне, она сказала, что сама найдет нас с Аделиндой.   
\- Как ее зовут? – практически прокричал Гарри.  
\- Она не представилась, - Белинда опустила голову.   
\- Ты думаешь, эта таинственная сестра из Румынии – наша преступница?  
\- Абсолютно уверен. В этой истории слишком много румынов.   
Гарри немного помолчал, и разгадка пришла сама.  
\- «Verde Farmacie». Мне срочно нужно в Отдел Меджународного магического сотрудничества.  
Поттер рванул к лифтам, не обращая внимания на растерянного напарника.


	37. Глава 37

За окном уже давно стемнело. Гермиона присела на край кровати спиной к Драко и задумчиво уставилась в блокнот с записями. Бледная рука тут же выскользнула из-под одеяла и легла ей на колени. Тонкие пальцы осторожно провели по талии, от чего Гермиона слегка повела плечом.   
\- Что-то не так? – спросил Малфой, возвращая руку на колени фарфоровой принцессы.  
\- Кое-что не сходится, - Гермиона по-прежнему смотрела в записи. – Меня смущают эти румыны.  
\- Не тебя одну. Поттеру тоже они не дают покоя.   
\- Это точно. Скажи, а вы не работали с «Verde Farmacie»? До того, как у них закончилась лицензия.  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Драко, снова поглаживая талию Гермионы пальцами. – На территории Британии их компанию представляла контора Маклаггена, а я с ним не слишком дружен. Вот «Мунго» не брезговала закупать у них ингредиенты. Скорее всего, это связано с тем, что кто-то из верхушки лечебницы крепко повязан с Маклаггеном. Мои поставщики – люди проверенные временем.   
\- Но ты хоть в курсе, как работает эта компания? Они присылают своих агентов, или представитель покупателя отправляется к ним?  
\- Такие крупные компании как «Verde» посылают своих представителей к покупателю. Их задача – продать товар. Если они заставят покупателя тащиться в такую даль, он плюнет на них и найдет кого-то поближе. Или того, кто сам приедет к покупателю.  
\- Но, тем не менее, ты сам ездишь к своим поставщикам, - удивилась Гермиона. Драко легонько потянул ее, и она упала рядом с ним. Немного посопротивлявшись, Гермиона положила голову на плечо Драко, чувствуя спиной тепло его тела.  
\- Мои поставщики, дорогая, очень старые люди. Я просто проявляю уважение, приезжая к ним самостоятельно. Не могу же я заставить двухсотлетнего старика тащиться через весь Лондон, даже если он заработает на этом неплохие деньги, - Малфой погладил ее по плечу свободной рукой.   
\- И это того стоит? Твои поездки.  
\- Да, стоит. Во всяком случае, я могу быть абсолютно уверен, что в бутылке с надписью «Патока ипопаточника» содержимое соответствует этикетке. У одного из моих поставщиков есть чистейший яд акромантула. Не буду говорить, откуда пожилой сэр его берет.  
\- А ты знаешь, откуда?  
\- Конечно, знаю. Просто это чуточку противозаконно, - Драко чуть сильнее прижал к её себе.  
\- Об этом я с тобой потом поговорю, - с шутливой угрозой в голосе пообещала Гермиона. – Как ты думаешь, клиника сестер Верлоген могла работать с «Verdе»?  
\- Вполне. Компания «Verde Farmacie» сама по себе неплоха, с ней многие сотрудничают. Что можно говорить, если именно эта компания была организатором конференции в Чили и основным ее спонсором! Практически все участники работали с «Verde».   
\- Да ладно, - удивилась Гермиона и попыталась повернуть голову к Драко. Это оказалось не слишком удобно, поэтому она снова устроилась у него на плече.   
\- Были исключения, конечно. Парочка африканских колдунов в жизни не слышала про эту компанию. Скорее всего, потому, что в их колдомедицине используются несколько другие травы, которые просто не растут в Румынии. Даже в искусственно созданных условиях.   
\- Как ты думаешь, представитель «Verde» мог оказаться продавцом амулета?   
\- Не думаю. И вообще, я спать хочу, - Драко крепко обнял Гермиону, прижимая к себе.  
\- А мне так и прикажешь сидеть? – она разжала его руки и поднялась.   
\- Только не говори, что ты собралась домой! – Малфой повернулся на бок и жалостливо посмотрел на нее. – Ты же не бросишь меня тут одного?  
\- Не брошу. Отворачивайся, - Гермиона подошла к кровати напротив Драко и повернулась лицом к стене.  
«Вот так всегда», - расслышала она ворчание за спиной и легко улыбнулась. Гермиона быстро переоделась в шорты и футболку и подошла к кровати Малфоя.  
\- Ты издеваешься, - простонал он, - издеваешься над бедным больным человеком.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - Гермиона нежно поцеловала Драко в щеку и вернулась к своей кровати. Малфой что-то проворчал про жестоких женщин и заклинанием погасил свет. За окном тут же раздался крик авгурея.  
\- Что там такое? – спросил Драко, открывая окно. Раздалось затрудненное хлопанье крыльев, как будто птица несла что-то очень тяжелое. Гермиона включила свет и с удивлением увидела, как в окно влетает худая черная птица, крепко держащая в лапах кота.  
\- Лапус! – воскликнула Грейнджер. Насколько она помнила, ее питомец не очень любил, когда его поднимали за холку, но в этот раз Косолапус стоически сносил подобное унижение.  
\- И что это все значит? – строго спросил Драко у птицы, которая тут же опустила кота на пол и вспорхнула на тумбочку у кровати хозяина.  
\- Лапус, фу, что ты притащил? – Гермиона заметила, что в зубах кот крепко держит какой-то предмет.  
Косолапус бросил на пол потрепанную туфлю и подошел к кровати хозяйки. Выглядел кот просто ужасно, неделя скитаний явно не пошла ему на пользу: шелковистая шерстка слиплась от грязи, ухо было надорвано, кроме того, кот заметно похудел.  
\- Ну и где ты шатался целую неделю? – строго спросила Гермиона. Кот подошел к туфле, тронул ее лапкой и отскочил как можно дальше. Снова подошел к туфле, тронул ее лапкой и мигом отбежал к кровати.  
\- Лапус, что это за представление? – гневно спросила Грейнджер.  
\- Погоди-ка, он, кажется, хочет что-то нам сказать! – Драко прищурился, глядя на мечущегося по палате кота, который после каждого удара лапой по туфле отскакивал как можно дальше.  
Услышав слова Малфоя, Косолапус подошел к его кровати, сел, удовлетворенно заворчал и потянулся к Драко передней правой лапой.  
\- Ага, я прав! – Малфой истолковал поведение кота, как подтверждение своих слов. – Ну-ка, покажи еще раз, я попробую догадаться.  
Кот повторил свою пантомиму.  
\- Ты имеешь ввиду, что украл эту туфлю и побыстрее сбежал. Но зачем?   
Кот сел и посмотрел на Малфоя, не переставая при этом трогать туфельку.   
\- Ты действительно ее украл, - резюмировала Гермиона. – Лапус, ты плохой кот.  
Косолапус повернул голову на хозяйку, недовольно чихнул и снова повернулся к Драко. Кот потрогал лапкой обувь Малфоя, стоящую возле кровати, и чинно пошел к двери.  
\- Правильно, обувь нужна, чтобы ходить, - рассмеялся Драко. – А туфлю ты зачем упер?  
Кот подошел к туфле, прикоснулся к ней лапой и отскочил.  
\- Стой, дружище, - скомандовал Драко, - ты хочешь сказать, что это не совсем обычная туфля?  
Косолапус довольно заворчал и принялся тереться о ножку кровати Малфоя. 

Тео сидел в кресле напротив стола Лаванды и наблюдал за работой любимой.  
\- Я все равно сегодня буду ночевать у Гермионы.   
\- Хорошо, как пожелаешь, - Теодор пожал плечами. Чувствуя, что, несмотря на древнее заклятие, он все равно крупно провинился, и решил соглашаться с Лавандой, - долго еще?  
\- Можешь идти домой, если хочешь, - строго проговорила она, не отрываясь от длинного свитка с цифрами.   
\- Не выдумывай. Раз уж ты собралась ночевать у Гермионы, я должен тебя хотя бы проводить.  
Лаванда кивнула и погрузилась в работу. 

Спустя полчаса Лаванда устало потерла глаза.  
\- На сегодня достаточно. Да и время уже позднее, нужно идти домой. Хорошо, что я взялась за отчет заранее, иначе пришлось бы ночевать в офисе.  
Тео помог Лаванде надеть плащ, и парочка вышла из офиса.  
\- Поздно вы сегодня, мисс Браун, - улыбнулся охранник у входа, - совсем себя не жалеете.  
\- Отчеты, Макферсон, - Лаванда кивнула волшебнику, - бюрократия во всей ее красе. Доброй ночи.   
Тео хотел было распахнуть стеклянные двери, ведущие на улицу, но вдруг замер. Лаванда врезалась в его спину.  
\- Теодор, что за шутки?  
\- Посмотри туда, - Нотт указал пальцем на телефонную будку, стоящую через дорогу. Около нее маячила высокая худая фигура в черном плаще, как будто раздумывая, входить в Министерство или нет.  
\- Кому в половине десятого может понадобиться Министерство? – задумчиво спросил Тео.   
Порыв ветра сдул капюшон с фигуры, и Лаванда тихо пискнула.  
\- Быть того не может! – прошептала она, схватив Теодора за плечо.  
\- Драккл, она ведь при мне умерла! – Нотт круглыми от удивления глазами рассматривал стоящую у телефонной будочки Алису Сайлент. Та повернула голову в сторону Плазы и посмотрела прямо на парочку, застывшую у входа. В холле бизнес-центра горел свет, и фигуры Тео и Лаванды были хорошо видны с улицы. Сайлент злобно сплюнула и бросилась бежать.  
\- За ней! – Нотт выбежал на улицу и погнался за Алисой. Эхо разносило стук каблучков по всему проезду, безлюдному в столь позднее время. Алиса добежала до угла и повернулась, наставляя палочку на Теодора. Тот резко остановился и тоже достал свою палочку.  
\- Давай-ка без фокусов, - Нотт тяжело дышал, бег никогда не был его любимым занятием.  
Алиса расхохоталась, и в следующий миг раздался хлопок аппарации. Теодор так и остался стоять посреди улицы. 

\- Она ушла? – Лаванда посмотрела на понурого Нотта, вернувшегося к Министерству.  
\- Аппарировала, - коротко ответил он. – А я даже не додумался ее задержать.  
\- Нужно сообщить аврорам, - Браун осторожно погладила Теодора по руке, - и перестань себя винить. Если ей действительно нужно в Министерство, она явится сюда еще раз.

Гарри просматривал бумаги. Каждый вечер ребята, дежурившие в доме Марка Спенсера, присылали длиннейший и скучнейший отчет о прошедшем дне. К счастью, преступник действительно боялся авроров, поэтому нежданные гости Спенсеров не беспокоили. Для уставшего Гарри было настоящим мучением читать на голодный желудок о том, как его сотрудники полдня уплетали печенье и кексы, а еще полдня гуляли в парке. Однако Алисе не давали покоя слова мальчика о какой-то женщине, которая «не совсем умерла». МакГонагалл, приезжавшая к Спенсерам на два дня раньше, была удивлена, обнаружив у мальчика отличные способности к предвидению. Марк с порога заявил женщине, что она директор школы, в которую он пойдет через три года, и что она будет часто ругать его за провинности. Этому Алиса посвятила три страницы отчета, над которым Гарри и Симус посмеялись от души. Видимо, мальчик должен был попасть на Гриффиндор. Поттер потянулся и отложил бумаги. Часы показывали без двадцати десять, и Гарри принялся собираться домой, как вдруг в дверь постучали. В кабинет ворвались Лаванда и Нотт.  
\- Алиса Сайлент! Жива! Только что пыталась попасть в Министерство!  
\- Быть того не может! – от удивления Гарри замер.  
\- Я сказала то же самое, - проговорила Лаванда.   
\- И где она теперь? – спросил Поттер и принялся расхаживать по кабинету.  
\- Аппарировала, - с явным неудовольствием сказал Тео, - я пытался ее догнать.  
\- Ребята, вы, кажется, заработались, - мягко сказал Гарри, - идите домой, отоспитесь.   
\- Поттер, мы действительно видели Алису Сайлент! – возмутился Нотт.  
\- Пойдем, - Поттер вывел посетителей из кабинета и прошел к лаборатории Эрни. – Вы уверены, что видели именно ее?  
Гарри сдернул ткань с одной из каталок, являя взорам Теодора и Лаванды тело Алисы Сайлент.   
\- Совершенно уверены, - заявил Тео. – Если хочешь, сходим в Отдел Тайн. Бут еще на работе?  
\- Да, он теперь днюет и ночует в Министерстве, изучает древние артефакты, - недовольно сказал Гарри, направляясь к лестнице, ведущей в Отдел Тайн. Тео и Лаванда поспешили за ним.


	38. Глава 38

\- Либо я сошел с ума вместе с вами, либо Эрни прав: преступник использует Оборотное зелье, - пробормотал Гарри после пятого просмотра воспоминаний Нотта. – Хотя мы сошлись на мысли, что у преступника не получится больше использовать образ Алисы, ведь она умерла.  
\- А вам не кажется, что она специально приняла облик погибшей, - задумчиво произнесла Лаванда, - заявления о том, что кто-то видел Алису Сайлент, вызовут только сомнения в душевном здоровье этого человека. Ты же сам сказал, что мы заработались, когда услышал слова Теодора.  
\- Это точно. Тогда вопрос в другом: что понадобилось преступнице в Министерстве?   
\- Не знаю, - Нотт посмотрел на призрачную фигуру Алисы, все еще стоящую над Омутом Памяти, - но я уверен, что она явится в Министерство еще раз.   
\- Кабинет! – раздался голос из коридора, и в двери ввалился растрепанный Симус. – Гарри, вот ты где, мы тебя везде ищем!  
\- Что случилось? – Поттер изумленно посмотрел на напарника, боясь даже предположить, что произошло на этот раз. От убийцы можно было ожидать чего угодно, тем более что Марк и миссис Уайт по-прежнему были под угрозой.  
\- Пришло заявление из Министерства магии Румынии! Сообщают о пропаже трех старинных артефактов. И что-то мне подсказывает, что все эти артефакты находятся в Лондоне.  
\- Не паникуй, - оборвал друга Гарри и забрал из его рук лист пергамента. Пробежав глазами по строкам, Поттер тяжело выдохнул. – Они требуют выдачи артефактов?  
\- Пока что просто информируют. Но и скрывать артефакты у себя мы не сможем. Это же международный скандал.  
\- Ладно. Завтра сходишь в Отдел Международного магического сотрудничества и посоветуешься с ребятами, что делать в подобной ситуации.   
Симус кивнул и вышел.  
\- Нотт, я думаю, ты прав. Мы устроим засаду в Министерстве. Нужно брать эту дамочку, слишком уж сильно она потрепала нам нервы.  
\- Сегодня она не явится, - сказал Тео после минуты раздумий. – Сегодня мы ее спугнули. А вот завтра придется составить план действий. 

Утро в палате Малфоя началось в семь утра. Драко потянулся и с радостью обнаружил, что ребра не болят. О сотрясении напомнило лишь легкое головокружение, возникшее от того, что он слишком резво спрыгнул с кровати. Гермиона еще спала. Драко подошел к её кровати и около минуты смотрел, как его фарфоровая принцесса обнимает сбившееся в комок одеяло. Драко осторожно провел рукой по густым каштановым волосам, разметанным по подушке. Гермиона пошевелилась.  
\- Милый, еще пару минут, - пробормотала она во сне, и Малфой тепло улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно, - он накинул халат и тихо вышел из палаты.

\- Доброе утро, Пирс, - Малфой зашел в кабинет друга и расселся в кресле для посетителей. – Что новенького?  
\- И тебе доброе утро, - проскрипел Пирс и бросил гостю газету, - ты только почитай, что пишут.  
\- Так-так, посмотрим, - Драко развернул «Пророк», - какая прелесть. «Мир в опасности».   
Около трех минут Малфой провел за чтением статьи, в которой бессмысленной паники было больше, чем информации.  
\- Если я правильно понял, румынское министерство прозевало какие-то артефакты и теперь разослало сообщения об этом по всему миру. Почему в нашей прессе такая паника?  
\- Потому что стоит нашей прессе поднять шум, как приду я и всех спасу, - раздался за спиной насмешливый голос Поттера. Аврор стоял в дверном проеме и улыбался.  
\- Ну да, семь бед – один ответ, - хохотнул Малфой, - только у Британии есть великий спаситель. И что, когда твой портключ до Румынии?   
\- Никогда, - буркнул Поттер, пожимая протянутую руку. – Два из трех артефактов лежат в хранилище в Министерстве. Осталось только найти настоящего убийцу – и у нас на руках будет третий пропавший артефакт. И международный скандал.  
\- Это еще зачем? – недоуменно спросил Пирс.  
\- Если румыны не умеют хранить опасные предметы под надлежащим контролем, придется этим артефактам полежать у более ответственных людей.  
\- Другими словами, Бут зачахнет от скуки, если мы отдадим румынам их вещи? – ухмыльнулся Малфой.  
\- Что-то вроде того, - кивнул Гарри, - где Гермиона?  
\- В палате, спит еще. Я не стал ее будить, - Драко отвернулся, чтобы Поттер не заметил нежности, немедленно отразившейся в его глазах.   
\- Мне нужно с ней переговорить. Сегодня ночью была предотвращена попытка налета на Министерство. Похоже, что преступник хотел выкрасть артефакты и у нас, вот только бдительные граждане помешали.  
\- Она спит, и я не позволю тебе ее будить, - отрезал Драко. - Надо же, бдительные граждане… Это вы с Финниганом что-ли?  
\- Нет, Нотт и Лаванда, - Гарри широко улыбнулся, увидев удивленное выражение лица Малфоя.   
\- Даже так, - протянул Драко, - что ж, неважно.

Они прошли в палату, где все еще спала Гермиона. Гарри увидел Косолапуса, сидящего на окне и следящего за авгуреем, плавно нарезающим круги под потолком.  
\- Опять эта птица! – возмутился Поттер.  
\- Не тронь Клювокрыла, - поморщился Драко, - если б не он, я бы расшибся в лепешку, а Грейнджер угодила бы под заклятие. Так что это теперь моя птица.  
\- Как ты его назвал? – Гарри опешил.  
\- Да, Поттер, ты не ослышался. Мне все еще стыдно за того гиппогрифа. Веришь, он мне даже снится иногда.  
\- Ну, он же жив, - пожал плечами аврор. – Тебе незачем так себя терзать.   
\- Незачем, - кивнул Драко и погладил авгурея, который сел ему на плечо.   
\- А это что? – Поттер недоуменно воззрился на туфлю, по-прежнему лежавшую посреди палаты.  
\- Сами не знаем. Ее кот вчера притащил и разыграл тут целый спектакль, пытаясь показать, что это не простая туфелька. Проверь, что там, - Малфой прищурился, глядя, как аврор водит палочкой над обувью.  
\- Это портключ, - вынес свой вердикт Гарри после десяти минут исследования. – Причем, официальный, просто полученный заранее. Пожалуй, я заберу его в Министерство и выясню, кого, куда и когда он должен был доставить.   
\- Выясни. Если тебе это поможет, Косолапус пропал в день прибытия Верлоген. А вернулся вчера вечером с портключом, - немного надменно проговорил Драко, - так что, вперед, Поттер.  
\- Очень интересно, - Гарри слегка приподнял бровь, - я всегда знал, что у Гермионы очень умный кот.   
Поттер поднял с пола туфлю-портключ и вышел из палаты. Малфой снова присел на край кровати и задумался, глядя на спящую Грейнджер. 

В Управлении портключей было на удивление мало людей.  
\- Мне нужно проверить этот портал, - Гарри швырнул туфлю на стойку перед молодым работником.  
\- Да, сэр, конечно, сэр, - сотрудник управления испуганно посмотрел на Спасителя всего магического мира, облаченного в аврорскую форму, и быстро принялся копошиться в каких-то бумагах.  
\- Ну, что там? – Гарри нетерпеливо постучал палочкой по стойке, глядя, как сотрудник сверяется с каким-то пергаментом, поглядывая на туфлю.  
\- Вот, сэр, пожалуйста. Портключ до Бухареста, должен отбыть завтра в полдень. Заказчик – мисс Алиса Сайлент. Я лично оформлял этот заказ.  
\- Когда она заказала этот портключ? – быстро спросил Гарри.  
\- В понедельник, девятнадцатого октября, - ответил молодой человек и увидел, как глаза аврора расширились.  
\- А вас не смущает, молодой человек, что Алиса Сайлент погибла семнадцатого октября при невыясненных обстоятельствах? Кому вы в таком случае оформили портключ?  
Сотрудник управления портключей пискнул и рухнул в обморок. Гарри забрал со стойки туфлю и пергамент и покинул помещение.

\- Это драккл знает что такое! – рявкнул Гарри, бросая туфлю на свой стол. Симус смерил товарища недоуменным взглядом, но предпочел промолчать. Поттер и без лишних вопросов начал свой рассказ, - вчера Алиса Сайлент пыталась проникнуть в Министерство, в понедельник на нее оформили портключ! Убийца не просто перебил кучу народу, он еще и решил свести половину магического Лондона с ума!   
\- Простите, мистер Поттер, - дверь распахнулась, пропуская в кабинет стажера, - к вам господин Михай Матей. Он только что прибыл из Румынии.   
\- Буна зиува, - в кабинет вошел мужчина с глубоко посаженными карими глазами и носом с горбинкой. Гость был одет в странного вида меховой жилет, из-под которого выглядывала просторная рубаха, и не менее просторные черные брюки. Довершала его наряд высокая черная шапка, сделанная, похоже, из той же шерсти, что и жилет. Вслед за мужчиной в кабинет скользнула стройная девушка с огромными черными глазами и длинными черными волосами, заплетенными в толстую косу. Спутница господина Матея носила коротенькую шубку все из той же черной шерсти и длинную красную юбку.  
\- Господин Матей приветствует вас и желает приятного дня, - проговорила она низким певучим голосом, - меня зовут Илеана Матей, я переводчик.   
\- Присаживайтесь, господа, - Симус вызвал стулья, чем привел в сильное возбуждение господина Матея. Матей что-то быстро сказал своей спутнице, и Илеана кивнула.  
\- Господин Матей очень польщен вашим гостеприимством, - перевела она, - особенно если учесть, с какой огромной проблемой он к вам прибыл.   
Матей снова заговорил, его речь была слишком тороплива, а голос слишком громким. Илеана быстро кивала, и Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что рассматривает, как дрожат от движений головы большие круглые серьги в ее ушах.  
\- Господа, надеюсь, вы уже получили предупреждение Министерства магии Румынии о пропаже древних артефактов? Так вот, в связи с этим ужасным инцидентом наше правительство обязало все компании проверить своих сотрудников, а компанию «Verde Farmacie» - еще и на предмет целостности запасов особо опасных ингредиентов для зелий.   
\- Весьма логично, - кивнул Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от Илеаны. Та трагично заломила руки, и рукава шубки слегка опустились, обнажая красивые смуглые запястья, украшенные крупными браслетами.  
\- Так вот, проведенная ревизия выявила пропажу всех запасов рогов двурога и шкуры бумсланга! Это очень редкие ингредиенты, которые находились в специальной лаборатории.   
\- Илеана, вы кого-то подозреваете? – мягко спросил Гарри, пытаясь не так бессовестно рассматривать гостью. Получалось плохо. Илеана быстро перевела вопрос аврора господину Матею, и тот ответил длинной эмоциональной речью, не забывая при этом активно жестикулировать. Симус, чей стол находился в опасной близости от гостя, на всякий случай убрал чернильницу в ящик.   
\- Господин Матей говорит, что около месяца назад одна из сотрудниц Виорика Сангерос взяла отпуск. Она как раз работала в той лаборатории, где хранились пропавшие ингредиенты. По-хорошему, Виорика должна была уйти в отпуск немного раньше, но мы поручили ей ответственную командировку в Германию. По возвращению Сангерос вполне логично потребовала свой законный отпуск, тем более что она якобы нашла в Британии сестру и теперь жаждала с ней познакомиться.   
\- Вы думаете, что ваша сотрудница могла бы совершить взлом хранилища в Министерстве?  
\- Сотрудники нашего Министерства определили, что проникновение совершено еще месяц назад, просто выполнено с очень большой осторожностью. Однако дата взлома совпадает с датой отъезда Сангерос. Мы вспомнили, что Виорика выказывала желание отправиться в Британию, и тут же направились к вам.  
\- Значит, убийца – эта Сангерос. Да и ингредиенты для оборотного она стащила. Гарри, может заявить ее в международный розыск? – пробормотал Симус.  
\- Вы сказали: «Убийца»? – Илеана с ужасом прижала руки к лицу.   
\- К сожалению, да, госпожа Матей, - Поттер сдержанно кивнул, - у нас уже пятеро жертв и массовое отравление в маггловской школе.   
\- Сангерос ненавидела магглов, - тихо прошептала Илеана и упала в обморок.


	39. Глава 39

Илеана Матей слабо кашлянула и открыла глаза. Над ней склонился Джейк Винс, у которого за спиной маячил Гарри.  
\- С вами все в порядке? Ваш муж ушел в Отдел международного магического сотрудничества.  
\- Муж? – Илеана хохотнула. – Господин Матей – мой отец. А вас я замечательно помню, мистер Поттер. Помните, мы приезжали в вашу школу?  
\- Вы учились в Дурмстранге? – озарила Гарри догадка. Однако вспомнить ее он не смог.  
\- О, не напрягайте память, - успокаивающим тоном сказала Илеана, - вам тогда явно было не до меня. Еще бы, такие опасности! А вы с таким достоинством их снесли, мистер Поттер. Неудивительно, что вы избрали для себя путь стража порядка.  
\- Спасибо, мисс Матей. Вы, должно быть, голодны? В здании напротив есть неплохое кафе.  
\- Благодарю вас, мистер Поттер, но мой отец…  
\- Мистер Финниган скажет, что колдомедик забрал вас в больницу, - Гарри покосился на Симуса и Джейка, которые тут же синхронно кивнули.   
\- Странно, у него же вроде девушка есть, - недоуменно пожал плечами Винс, когда дверь за аврором и переводчицей закрылась.  
\- Была, - коротко ответил Симус, перебирая записи, - у Гарри случилась ссора с ее братом, и она приняла сторону родственника.   
\- Бывает, - Джейк снова пожал плечами. 

\- Илеана, расскажите мне все, что вы знаете об этой ситуации, - попросил Поттер. Ему хотелось поговорить с Илеаной совсем не о работе, но незаконченное дело заботило его так сильно, что он вообще ни о чем больше не мог ни думать, ни говорить.  
\- Виорика работает у нас уже три года, но я знаю ее намного дольше. Она училась со мной в школе, правда на другом факультете. Сангерос всегда казалась мне странноватой. Один день она была милой, а на следующий день уже могла угрожать всем непростительными заклятиями. Кроме того, она постоянно пропадала куда-то раз в месяц. Ходили даже слухи, что она оборотень, но потом кто-то проследил за ее исчезновениями и выяснил, что ее болезнь никак не связана с лунным циклом.   
\- Хм, - Гарри задумчиво поднес чашку с чаем ко рту, - вы сказали, что Сангерос ненавидит магглов.  
\- Да, был один инцидент, - Илеана поморщилась, - в школе она применила Круциатус к одному из магглорожденных студентов. Впрочем, заклятие не подействовало в полную мощь, но ее тогда серьезно наказали. Каркаров тогда был в бешенстве, провел огромное общешкольное собрание, кричал на всех. Особенно не повезло ее однокласснику, который дружил с Виорикой. О, Мерлин!  
Илеана вдруг схватилась за голову.  
\- Что случилось, мисс Матей? – Поттер взволнованно заглянул в глаза собеседницы.  
\- Этот парень, Игорь! Он же работает в том самом хранилище, из которого пропали артефакты! Нужно срочно сообщить в ваш Отдел международного магического сотрудничества, его же надо задержать!  
Гарри посмотрел в огромные черные глаза и взмахнул палочкой, вызывая Патронуса. Красивый белый олень внимательно выслушал все, что сказал Поттер, и бросился в Министерство. Илеана проводила фигуру взглядом и удивленно посмотрела на собеседника.  
\- У вас красивый Патронус.   
\- Спасибо, мисс Матей.  
\- И очень быстрый. Мой немного медлительный и совсем не умеет передавать послания, - Илеана вздохнула и вернулась к салату.  
\- Мисс Матей, вчера вечером Виорика попыталась прорваться в Министерство, но ее спугнули.  
\- Значит, она попробует сделать это еще раз, - уверенно сказала она, - Сангерос очень целеустремленная, она будет добиваться своего любыми методами.   
\- У нее был портключ на завтра. Думаете, она приложит все усилия, чтобы покинуть страну?  
\- Безусловно. Полагаю, она не думает, что вы связываете ее со всеми этими преступлениями. Вы хотите организовать засаду?  
\- Простите, мисс Матей, но это секретная информация. Вы же понимаете, что я не имею права вам это рассказывать.  
Илеана легко улыбнулась.  
\- Я понимаю, мистер Поттер. В таком случае, просто парочка предположений: во-первых, Виорика может попробовать выкрасть артефакты. Вам стоит усилить охрану хранилища. Во-вторых, если она не врала насчет сестры, не помешало бы выяснить, кого Сангерос имела ввиду, вероятно она попробует попасть к этой родственнице. И, в-третьих: Виорика Сангерос не гнушается никакими методами для достижения цели. Вероятно, вам стоит эвакуировать ваш персонал, чтобы невинные люди не попали под удар, если вдруг она решит применить Непростительные заклятия.   
\- Мисс Матей! Вы мыслите как аврор! – удивился Гарри.  
\- Я проходила обучение в школе магической полиции в Будапеште. Правда, карьеру в этой отрасли сделать не получилось, меня не взяли на работу, поэтому приходится быть переводчицей при отце, - Илеана вздохнула и взяла в руки чашечку с кофе.   
Гарри понимал, что Илеана права. Про хранилище они уже и сами думали, но ведь артефакты лежат в Отделе Тайн, а круглую комнату пройти невозможно, если не знаешь, куда идти. «Если Сангерос действительно собиралась встретиться с родственниками, она могла иметь в виду и сестер Верлоген, которым была обещана эта встреча, и Каролину Таттинг, чье происхождение уже известно немкам, а значит и румынская гостья могла почувствовать родную кровь», - думал Поттер, рассматривая Илеану, которая с мечтательным видом пила кофе.   
\- Вернемся в Министерство? Вас, должно быть, уже ищут, - Гарри помог ей подняться, распахнул перед гостьей двери небольшого кафе, а затем и Плазы. Телефонная будочка была слишком тесной, Поттер отметил, что Илеана прячет глаза и слегка краснеет. Да и у самого Гарри перехватывало дыхание. От нее пахло яблоками и сырой листвой. «Леди Осень», - подумал Гарри, когда будочка наконец-то спустилась в Атриум. Он проводил Илеану в Отдел Международного магического сотрудничества и спустился в свой кабинет.

\- Сегодня-завтра будем «брать» мисс Сангерос, - с порога заявил Поттер удивленному Симусу, - сколько у нас живой силы?  
\- Ну, человек десять, - Финниган задумчиво почесал в затылке.  
\- Прибавим Нотта, он хотел поучаствовать. Джейк?  
\- Смотря, что от меня надо, - пожал плечами Винс.  
\- Ты можешь выбить палату для Верлоген? Нужно убрать их из Министерства.   
\- Да легко. Рядом с палатой Каролины есть пустое помещение. Стенли будет заниматься Таттинг, я посижу с Верлоген. Возьму Уотана, должен же он наши исследования применить к своим сестрам.  
\- Значит, в каждую палату поставим по трое наших человек. Еще двоих кинем на охрану хранилища в Отделе Тайн. Кстати, надо подать Терри идею, пускай придумает что-нибудь оригинальное для дополнительной защиты.   
\- Охрану со Спенсеров пока не снимаем? – Симус отвлекся от списка.  
\- Нет. Пока преступница на свободе, рисковать не стоит, - поморщился Гарри и после минуты раздумий добавил, - кинь туда еще одного человечка.   
\- И кто остается в Министерстве? – недоуменно спросил Финниган, глядя на список.  
\- Мы. Кстати, нужно объявить о спецоперации и закрыть Министерство хотя бы на завтрашний день. Свести к минимуму количество потенциальных жертв. Остаемся мы с тобой, плюс еще один человек. Плюс Нотт. Кстати, не мешало бы к нему заглянуть.   
\- Вот ты этим и займешься. Я оповещу всех о том, что завтра выходной – уж не знаю, что Кингсли скажет по этому поводу. Джейк, займись отправкой Верлоген в «Мунго».  
Винс коротко кивнул.  
\- Дайте конвой сейчас. Мало ли, вдруг она решит действовать в момент перемещения.   
\- Согласен. Я в клинику. Работайте, - коротко приказал Гарри и вышел из кабинета. 

Гермиона проснулась от запаха свежесваренного кофе. Ей даже на секунду показалось, что она дома.   
\- Чашечка кофе для самой милой леди в мире, - ласково проговорил Драко, увидев, что Гермиона открывает глаза. Она нежно улыбнулась и протянула руки к чашке.  
\- Тут кто-то был? Мне показалось, что ты с кем-то разговаривал.  
\- Да, Поттер заходил. Хотел поделиться свежими новостями, но я запретил ему тебя будить.  
\- Спасибо. Мне давно хотелось хорошенько выспаться. Я не проспала завтрак? – улыбнулась Грейнджер.  
\- Ты чуть не проспала обед, - Малфой распахнул окно, выпуская авгурея на улицу.   
\- Мерлин! Уже полдень, - подхватилась Гермиона.  
\- У тебя были какие-то дела?   
Она отрицательно замотала головой и принялась пить кофе.   
\- Как думаешь, Пирс сильно будет ругаться, если я покурю? – Драко нервно крутил в пальцах сигарету. – Очень уж хочется.  
\- Давай я тебя осмотрю, и кури, сколько хочешь, - дверь открылась, впуская Пирса в палату. – Строго говоря, в моем отделении не курят, так что с этой гадостью пойдешь в свой кабинет.   
Драко кивнул. Спустя пятнадцать минут колдомедик вынес свой вердикт.  
\- Все. Здоров. Можешь работать, если хочешь. Хотя я бы на твоем месте все-таки взял пару выходных.   
\- Что ты, Пирс. И так уже два дня потерял. Надеюсь, у Нотта хватило времени оформить заказ на порошки, и мне не придется заниматься этим самому. 

\- Почему ты думаешь, что у Нотта не было времени? – спросила Гермиона, которая заставила Драко отвернуться и теперь переодевалась в строгий деловой костюм.  
\- Ну, он же и преступников ловил, и с Лавандой мирился. Тут не до работы, - проворчал Малфой, сидя на своей кровати и обращаясь скорее к стенке. – И хватит заставлять меня отворачиваться! Чего я не видел?  
Ответом стал удар подушкой по голове.  
\- Эй, это против правил!  
\- Когда это ты там что-то видел? – спросила Гермиона, уперев руки в бока.   
\- Я тебя оперировал, если ты вдруг забыла, - с легкой обидой в голосе сказал Малфой, и она тут же обвила руками его шею, присев рядом на краешек больничной койки. Драко не ожидал такого маневра и упал ей на колени.  
\- Кажется, мне еще немного нездоровится, - улыбнулся он, устраиваясь поудобнее на руках у Гермионы. Та провела пальцами по светлым волосам.  
\- Не выдумывай. Пирс сказал, что ты здоров.  
Драко притворно закатил глаза.  
\- Нет, мне все еще плохо, - простонал Малфой, стараясь сдержать улыбку.  
\- Перестань дурачиться, пожалуйста. Нам еще работать, ты не забыл? – строго оборвала его Гермиона, и Драко вмиг стал серьезным.  
\- Жестокая ты женщина, Грейнджер, - проворчал Драко, надевая белый халат. – Нет бы, пожалеть старого больного человека.  
\- Ты не старый, - Гермиона нежно улыбнулась, - и не больной. Давай доработаем эту неделю, а страдать будешь на выходных.  
\- Уговорила, - Малфой поднялся с койки и распахнул дверь палаты, - только после вас.

Из приемной слышались возбужденные голоса Тео и Гарри.   
\- Ты засядешь в допросной…  
\- Что за планы по захвату мира? – ехидно спросил Малфой, открывая дверь.  
\- А, Драко, привет, - Нотт пожал руку начальнику и подал ему чашку кофе.  
\- Марш в кабинет, а то вас на всю клинику слышно.  
В кабинете Малфой первым делом закурил, довольно щурясь.  
\- Ну, что вы тут замышляете? – полюбопытствовал Малфой, глядя, как подкуривает Гермиона и прочищает трубку Гарри.  
\- Я участвую в перехвате опасного преступника! – гордо выдал Тео.  
\- Давай еще раз, - скомандовал Гарри, - Симус находится в Зале портключей, я стою в коридоре. Конвойный стережет допросную, в которой были сестры Верлоген, но в ней находишься ты.   
\- А я что делаю? – лениво спросил Малфой.  
\- Ты? – тут же вскинулась Гермиона. – Ты в этом не участвуешь, тебя пять минут назад выписали! Не хватало еще, чтобы с тобой опять что-то случилось.  
\- Я не собираюсь сидеть тут, пока ребята там занимаются поимкой преступницы!  
\- Ты – колдомедик, а не аврор! – воскликнула Гермиона.  
\- Поттер, - резко повернулся Драко, - ты будешь сидеть в своем кабинете, я уверен, она решит, что артефакты там. Симус будет прохаживаться возле Зала портключей. А я буду ждать внутри.   
\- Почему так?  
\- У нее есть «Глаз», не так ли? Если она прорвется через все ваши барьеры, со мной она не справится. Я один раз одолел проклятие этого амулета, что автоматически делает меня неуязвимым против всех существующих «Янтарных глаз». Можете поставить меня в начале пути, и тогда вообще никому не придется марать руки.  
\- Мы не знаем, где у нее начало пути, - пожал плечами Гарри, - ожидается нападение на «Мунго», на дом Спенсеров, на Отдел Тайн.   
\- Почему на «Мунго»?  
\- Там Таттинг и Верлоген. Это ее родная кровь. Немкам преступница сама пообещала встречу, а Каролина нужна им как четвертый участник древнего ритуала. Охрана «Мунго» усилена, я думаю, половину пациентов можно эвакуировать. По нашим сведениям, преступница способна на все. По тому же принципу усилена охрана дома Спенсеров.  
\- Ну да, однажды она уже пыталась забрать мальчика. Думаешь, возможна вторая попытка?  
\- Я еще раз повторяю, никто не знает, чего от нее ожидать.  
В кабинете воцарилось молчание.


	40. Глава 40

За окном темнело. Драко слегка позевывал, глядя на Гермиону, которая старательно что-то писала.  
\- Может, хватит работать? Что ты вообще делаешь? – Малфой забрал у нее блокнот, исписанный какими-то схемами и стрелками.  
\- Я пытаюсь понять, что для преступницы важнее: сестры или артефакты. Без сестер она не сможет воспользоваться амулетом, а без артефакта нет смысла идти к гробнице Морганы. Даже если они направятся туда вчетвером.  
\- Ну, и что получается?  
\- Что у нее мало времени, - прошептала Гермиона. – Помнишь, что Гарри рассказывал о сестрах Верлоген? Им ведь не нужна была сама Каролина Таттинг, достаточно было иметь ее кровь. Сейчас все трое сестер преступницы находятся в «Мунго». Мне кажется, мы только облегчили Виорике работу.   
\- Не переживай. Насколько я понял, Стенли делает нечеловеческие успехи в лечении Каролины. Значит, скоро ее кровь не будет пригодна для проведения ритуала. Без частиц белладонны она перестанет быть кровью Марлин. И вообще, я устал.   
\- Домой? – Гермиона подняла глаза.  
\- Нет, - тихо проговорил Драко, - ты не могла бы сходить со мной на одну презентацию?   
\- Сегодня?  
\- Ну, у тебя есть час на то, чтобы переодеться, - Малфой бросил короткий взгляд на наручные часы.  
\- Мы поедем на этом? – спросила Гермиона, глядя на мотоцикл круглыми от страха глазами.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Я боюсь, - призналась она и покраснела.  
\- Я с тобой, а значит бояться нечего. 

Впрочем, уже через пять минут Гермиона поняла, что всей душой любит мотоциклы. Точнее то, как на них приходится ездить. Она прижалась к спине Драко, чувствуя своим телом напряжение всех его мышц, ее руки лежали накрест на его торсе, а из головы исчезли все неприятные мысли. Волосы растрепал ветер, но это было неважно. Гермиона прижалась щекой к правой лопатке Драко и почувствовала, что его мышцы напряглись еще сильнее. От скорости, от ветра, от невероятной близости перехватывало дыхание. Грейнджер слегка переместила правую руку, и теперь сердце Малфоя билось практически в ее ладони.   
\- Незачем было так лететь! – притворно возмутилась Грейнджер, когда они остановились у ее дома.  
\- Я не превышал скорость. Просто она чувствуется иначе, чем в машине. Иди, переодевайся, а я съезжу домой.  
\- Я думала, ты зайдешь, - Гермиона слегка расстроилась.  
\- Я сменю транспорт. Не могу представить, как ты будешь ехать в вечернем платье на мотоцикле.  
\- Будь осторожен, - она поднялась на носочки и легонько поцеловала Драко в щеку.

Лаванда крутилась у плиты и напевала какую-то мелодию.  
\- Гермиона, я приготовила пирог! – крикнула Браун, услышав звук открывающейся входной двери.  
\- Замечательно. Я ненадолго, - загадочно улыбнулась Гермиона, проскальзывая в комнату.  
\- Это еще почему?   
\- Драко просит сходить с ним на какую-то презентацию, - Грейнджер уже распахнула шкаф и перебирала платья.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь взять одно из моих, - Лаванда достала из сумки красивое зеленое платье с открытой спиной, расшитое пайетками, которые походили на чешуйки.   
\- Откуда у тебя… - Гермиона задохнулась от восхищения и приложила платье к себе.  
\- Смело надевай, - отрезала подруга, - мне оно безнадежно мало.   
Грейнджер сотворила легкие разглаживающие чары, чтобы скрыть следы заточения платья в спортивной сумке. Спустя минуту из груди Лаванды вырвался восторженный вздох.  
\- Не слишком ли откровенный разрез? – спросила Гермиона, повернувшись к зеркалу правым боком. Разрез доходил до середины бедра.  
\- Нормальный разрез, - махнула рукой Браун, - оно ведь прямое, без разреза ты бы ходить не смогла! Малфою точно понравится.  
\- Лаванда! – прикрикнула она на подругу, но та уже прицелилась в Гермиону палочкой, желая сотворить легкий макияж.  
\- Вообще-то Драко ничего мне не предлагал! – попыталась поспорить Грейнджер.  
\- Значит, скоро предложит. Хотя тут и без всяких предложений все понятно. Я тебе второй месяц доказываю, что Малфой в тебя влюблен, почему ты меня не слышишь?  
\- Потому что я не хочу, чтобы история снова повторилась. Я боюсь, что он поступит так же, как и Рон.  
\- Прекрати мерить всех по одному человеку, не самому умному, к тому же. Сравнить Малфоя с Уизли, ну надо же! Драко совершенно другой человек и никогда не поступит, ну, ты знаешь, как. Забудь. Давай сделаем прическу.

Стук в дверь раздался в тот самый момент, когда Лаванда вставила в прическу последнюю шпильку. Браун побежала открывать. На пороге стоял Малфой.  
\- Понял, подожду, - Драко опустился на стул в прихожей, - у вас так вкусно пахнет. Даже жаль, что придется ехать на презентацию.  
Гермиона вышла из комнаты и слегка задержалась в проеме двери, боясь, что Малфой сейчас не одобрит ее наряд. Драко повернулся к ней и медленно встал со стульчика. Грейнджер слегка улыбнулась, и он в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними.   
\- Обворожительна, - он опустился на колено, прижимая к губам ее руку. Лаванда хихикнула и юркнула на кухню. Драко поднялся и осторожно прижал Гермиону к себе.  
\- Я уже близок к тому, чтобы никуда не ехать, - прошептал он ей на ухо, обдав кожу горячим дыханием, - но, к сожалению, придется. Нехорошо пренебрегать приглашениями, правда?

Спустя двадцать минут Драко уже провел Гермиону в огромный зал с мягким освещением.  
\- Драко, рад тебя видеть. Мое почтение, мисс Грейнджер, - знакомый смуглый парень вырос как будто из-под земли, - как вам обстановка?  
\- Блейз, я даже не сомневался в твоем вкусе, - улыбнулся Малфой. – За какой же срок тебе окупятся вложенные галеоны?  
\- О, для галеонов есть другие места, а это – для души. Я два года продумывал каждую деталь этого заведения, так что «Птица» для меня стала чем-то вроде младшего и самого любимого ребенка. Располагайтесь.  
\- «Птица»? – шепотом переспросила Гермиона, поднимаясь на балкон.  
\- Магический концертный зал «Райская птица». Собственность Забини. Кстати, ты присутствуешь на открытии, - Драко остановился, отодвигая для спутницы огромное мягкое кресло, - так что просто наслаждайся.   
В зале погас свет, остались лишь маленькие огоньки, парящие над сценой. «Феи», - догадалась Грейнджер. На балконе было очень много места, однако, соседей у Драко и Гермионы не было.   
\- Это что-то вроде мест для особых гостей, - тихо сказал Малфой, уловив ее мысли. Хоть проклятие «Глаза» и было снято всего пару дней назад, Драко уже несколько раз практически отчетливо слышал, о чем думает Грейнджер. Было это как-то связано с его жертвой, или нет, он не знал. 

Тем временем на сцену вышли музыканты. Внизу, на танцплощадке, уже двигались пары. Гермиона совершенно не представляла, как бы у нее получилось двигаться в этом платье, поэтому просто сидела в кресле с идеально ровной спиной. Малфой несколько раз бросал на нее удивленные взгляды. Пару раз на балкон заглянул официант, но Драко решительно отказался от алкоголя, удостоившись одобрительной улыбки со стороны спутницы.   
«Ей идет зеленый, - думал он, разглядывая Гермиону, - и эта холодная сдержанность. Настоящая принцесса». А на сцене одна музыкальная группа сменяла другую. Гермиона удивленно приподняла бровь, когда начали выходить маггловские музыканты. Эта перемена мимики не прошла незамеченной.  
\- Забини ориентировался на вкусы разных людей, - Драко слегка подался к ней, - ты удивишься, когда узнаешь, сколько народу любит маггловскую музыку.   
\- Не ты ли был одним из советчиков? – Гермиона слегка повернула голову.  
\- И я тоже, - Малфой слегка улыбнулся. Из-за кулис вышла группа молодых людей с длинными волосами, вызвав восторг в нижнем зале.  
\- Вот эти финны, например, недооценены в мире магглов. Зато маги их просто обожают, - прокомментировал Драко, - некоторые песни, конечно, слишком энергичны, но в целом группа неплохая.  
Пока Малфой говорил, группа приготовилась, и пианист заиграл мягкую лирическую мелодию.  
\- Можно тебя пригласить? – он встал и протянул Гермионе руку.

«Наделенная способностью видеть всё ясно,  
Ты нарисуешь меня?  
Здесь, на стене, смотрящего на всех сверху..  
Ты никогда не видела меня..  
Я нашел ручку и набросал жизнь,  
Ты никогда не плакала, но кажется, я видел слезу»

Мелодия была не предназначена для вальса. Гермиона просто положила руки на плечи Драко и двигалась вслед за ним, описывая плавные круги. Его дыхание было горячим и немного сбивчивым. Руки осторожно сжимали ее талию, как будто стеклянную. Раньше Гермиона и подумать не могла, что Малфой может быть осторожным, внимательным, обходительным. Второй раз за вечер она вспомнила свои прошлые отношения. Рон никогда не был с ней так нежен, как этот молодой человек, которого она, оказывается, совсем не знала. Последние два месяца просто таки перевернули жизнь Гермионы, зачеркнув все, что было раньше. Зачеркнув эту потерю. На глаза накатили слезы, поэтому она быстро подняла взгляд. 

«Твои глаза рассказывают историю,  
Я не спрошу снова об этом,  
Теперь я вижу, что ты потеряла,  
Ничто не осталось прежним,  
Любовью, что в моем сердце,  
Разорву надвое набросок своей жизни,  
Я думаю, мы похожи с тобой... Нарисуешь меня?»

«Откуда столько боли в твоих глазах? Неужели Лаванда права, и ты боишься новых отношений? Неужели ты навсегда закрыла свое сердце?» Драко осторожно прижал к себе Гермиону, чувствуя, что она действительно из фарфора. Такая хрупкая, маленькая, ее хотелось носить на руках, оберегать от всех бед, закрывать собой раз за разом, плевать, сколько смертоносных заклятий попадет в него самого. Рядом с ней Драко сходил с ума. «Самый лучший псих на свете», - всплыли в памяти ее вчерашние слова, и Малфой почувствовал, как где-то в груди разрастается огненный шар, готовый в любую минуту вырваться наружу. 

«Жду свои сумерки»

Голос певца напоминал стон раненого зверя. И Драко был ранен. Он готов был погибнуть, лишь бы сберечь ее от беды, эту маленькую принцессу. Рука Гермионы осторожно погладила его плечо, и по телу тут же растеклась приятная теплая волна. Огненный шар стал огромным сгустком тепла, который был призван не сжечь, а согреть все вокруг себя. Малфой вдруг вспомнил то леденящее чувство, затопившее его душу больше месяца назад, когда Гермиона оставила его, когда она пыталась уйти. И Драко понимал, что если сейчас он будет слишком настойчивым, она уйдет опять, и в этот раз вернуть ее будет намного сложнее.

«Прощай, моя страсть, ты все бледнее,  
Я буду желать тепла, что дарило мне чувство безопасности  
Я не стану рисовать, пока не придет мое время,  
Я прожил долгую жизнь, надо ли мне это...»

«Уже два раза я стоял на краю из-за этой девушки. Два раза я понимал, что без нее мне не жить. Без ее тепла. Без ее голоса. Я знаю ее привычки, ее вкусы, ее манеры. А теперь еще и мысли начал слышать. Нет, без нее мне будет одна дорога – на тот свет, - мысли крутились в голове у Малфоя, и он безмолвно взмолился, - не бросай меня, Грейнджер. Никогда». Драко слегка наклонился, прижимаясь лбом к ее лбу, и прикрыл глаза.

«Настало утро, должно быть, я...»

Голос певца сорвался на крик, и музыка замерла, как замерло и сердце Драко от нежного аромата мелиссы. Он не хотел думать, что будет наутро. Что будет завтра. Лишь бы была она.

« …потерпел неудачу».

Нежные губы с привкусом зеленого чая прикоснулись к его губам. Тонкие пальчики гладили его волосы. Теплый шар в груди взорвался. Его руки легко приподняли ее над полом. Ничего больше не хотелось. Гермионе показалось, что все люди из зала исчезли, будто кто-то применил к ним Заклятие Исчезновения. Они с Малфоем были вдвоем в этом зале. И невероятная музыка. Нежные огоньки фей. 

Забини вышел было на балкон, но вовремя остановился. Он и предположить не мог, что когда-нибудь увидит, как сплетаются в поцелуе бывшие заклятые враги.


	41. Глава 41

\- Гарри, прости, они куда-то уехали, и я не знаю, когда, - Лаванда услышала звук открывающейся двери и быстро сказала, - а, вот и они. Подожди секунду.  
Браун быстро вышла в прихожую.  
\- Гермиона, вас к камину, - сообщила она, увидев парочку. – Срочно. Что-то произошло, я не понимаю…  
Гермиона и Малфой бросились в комнату.  
\- И где вас носит? – раздалось из камина недовольное ворчание Поттера.  
\- Неважно, что произошло?   
\- Марк Спенсер. Его похитили, - тихо сказал Гарри, и в комнате воцарилась звенящая тишина.  
\- Чего ты замер, поехали в Министерство! – воскликнула Грейнджер спустя полминуты.  
\- Ты никуда не едешь, - отрезал Драко и пошел к выходу.  
\- Малфой! – Гермиона топнула ножкой. – Не смей мне приказывать!   
Он резко развернулся и схватил ее за плечи.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что это опасно? Если с тобой что-то случится, я этого не переживу.  
\- Ты такой же! Такой же, как и он! – вспыхнула Гермиона, а в голосе зазвенела обида. – Вы все одинаковые, вы все хотите закрыть меня дома! Почему? Я ведь ничем не хуже вас!  
Малфой прижал Гермиону к себе и наклонился к ее уху.  
\- Если ты действительно так хочешь, можешь ехать. Просто я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала.   
Гермиона схватила с вешалки плащ и открыла дверь.  
\- Ты идешь? – она повернулась к удивленному Драко. Малфой посмотрел на Лаванду, которая пожала плечами, и повернулся к выходу. 

\- С кем ты меня сравнила, если не секрет? – спросил Драко, заводя двигатель. – Только не говори, что с Уизли, мое самолюбие этого не перенесет.  
\- Ты сам это сказал, - буркнула Гермиона и отвернулась к окну.  
\- И чем же я так на него похож? – обиженно проговорил Малфой, ни к кому особо не обращаясь.  
\- Он хотел, чтобы я бросила работу, продала контору и села дома. Это было его условие. Видите ли, мы не хотим жениться на карьеристке, - слова давались тяжело. Прошло всего лишь полгода, и ей все еще было тяжело об этом говорить, - а я не могу без работы. Ну не смогу я всю жизнь сидеть дома в обществе кастрюль и сковородок! Не хочу!  
\- Я повторю вопрос, чем я-то на него похож? Тем, что переживаю за тебя? Я прекрасно понимаю, что для тебя значит работа. Но сейчас – другое дело. Кто знает, вдруг преступница сейчас явится в Министерство. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.   
Гермиона взглянула на Драко, который не отрываясь следил за дорогой.   
\- Прости, это было нехорошо с моей стороны – сравнивать тебя с ним.  
\- Не извиняйся, просто пусть это будет первый и последний раз, - Драко улыбался каким-то своим мыслям, - ты такой же трудоголик, как и я. Отличная парочка, ничего не скажешь.  
\- Парочка? – возмутилась Гермиона. – Что-то я не припомню…  
\- Считай, что я сейчас предложил тебе стать моей официальной парой, а ты пообещала подумать.   
\- Малфой! – прикрикнула на него Грейнджер. – Тебе не кажется, что это говорится немного в другой обстановке?  
\- Прости, дорогая, времени нет, чтобы сделать все по-человечески, - Драко рассмеялся, - приехали.

Уже в телефонной будочке, Малфой осторожно прижал ее к себе и тихо проговорил:  
\- Если завтра со мной что-то случится, пообещай, что придешь на похороны.  
\- С ума сошел? – Гермиона обняла Драко и прижалась виском к его плечу. – Даже не думай о подобных глупостях.  
\- Не буду, - кивнул он и поцеловал ее в макушку. 

Обстановка в кабинете авроров была нервной. Воздух звенел от напряжения, Симус нарезал круги, Гарри раздраженно постукивал палочкой по столу. Напротив Поттера сидела молоденькая девушка, лицо которой выражало высшую степень отчаяния. Еще одна мисс в шерстяной шубке и длинной красной юбке сидела в кресле и напряженно о чем-то размышляла.   
\- Наконец-то, - встал Гарри, когда в кабинет вошли Гермиона и Драко. – Как раз вас тут и не хватает.   
\- Ну, и как это произошло? – спросил Малфой вместо приветствия.   
Молодая особа в аврорской форме подняла глаза и заговорила.  
\- Мы были с Марком. Как и всегда, мальчик читал книгу, а мы смотрели маггловский телевизор. Внезапно разбилось окно, и в комнате стало темно. Я так понимаю, это был Перуанский порошок мгновенной тьмы. Ребят оглушили, потому что они были ближе к мальчику. На шум прибежала миссис Спенсер, но и ей, судя по всему, досталось Оглушающее. Я успела выставить щит, но толку от этого не было, - она показала порез, тянущийся через все предплечье. – Потом я услышала голос Марка, мальчик, кажется, сопротивлялся. А потом раздался хлопок аппарации, и наступила тишина. Минут через пять действие порошка закончилось, и я увидела, что Марк пропал. Я вызвала бригаду из «Мунго» для напарников и миссис Спенсер, а сама направилась в Министерство.   
Она закрыла лицо ладонями и заплакала.   
\- Алиса, я вынужден применить к тебе Сыворотку правды. Преступник использует Оборотное зелье, и мы не можем быть уверены, что ты – это ты. Малфой, можешь проверить ее на противоядие?  
Драко повел бровью, но все же подошел к столу. Порез на руке Алисы все еще сочился кровью, что облегчало колдомедику работу. Около десяти минут он водил палочкой над раной, после чего выпрямился и вынес вердикт:  
\- Противоядия от Сыворотки правды в крови нет. Можете приступать.  
Гарри подал сотруднице стакан с зельем. Спустя пять минут Алиса повторила все сказанное ранее почти дословно. Оказалось, что она спряталась под столом, чтобы избежать оглушения.  
\- Мы поручили вам охрану ребенка. Я надеюсь, ты помнишь, что это значит, - желчно проговорил Гарри, глядя на нее.  
\- Да, мистер Поттер.  
\- Тогда какого драккла вместо того, чтобы выручать мальчика, ты бросилась спасать свою шкуру? – аврор закричал, от чего все присутствующие дернулись. Гермиона поморщилась. Малфой неодобрительно посмотрел на рыдающую девчонку и пожал плечами. Симус остановился и гневно смерил взглядом сотрудницу. И лишь черноволосая незнакомка в кресле оставалась бесстрастной, продолжая напряженно о чем-то думать.  
\- Мне придется поставить в известность главу отдела, - недовольно сказал Гарри, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Алиса встала и вышла из кабинета.  
\- Ничего не понимаю, - раздраженно проговорил Симус, - зачем ей мог понадобиться Марк.  
\- Вы не понимаете? – Илеана повернулась к Финнигану. – Завтра Виорике нужно покинуть Британию. Она прекрасно осознает, что ее планы с треском провалились. Ее видели в образе покойной Сайлент. Артефакты под надзором Министерства. Сестер тоже стерегут, если я правильно поняла. Остается только бежать. Мальчик нужен ей для прикрытия, она не глупа и понимает, что вы попытаетесь ее задержать.   
\- Сестры, - задумчиво проговорил Гарри, - нам немедленно нужно в «Мунго». Не думаю, что она будет дожидаться утра.   
\- Поехали, - коротко бросил Малфой, покручивая на пальце ключи от машины. Гарри и Симус быстро поднялись, и Гермиона тоже собралась было идти, но Драко остановил ее.  
\- Ты останешься здесь.   
\- Малфой, ты опять?  
\- Дорогая, ты не поняла. Вы с этой очаровательной мисс спуститесь в Отдел Тайн. Не исключено, что Терри понадобится помощь.  
\- Лучше остаться здесь, - низким голосом проговорила Илеана, - в этом кабинете. Мы ведь уже сошлись на мысли, что преступница будет искать артефакты здесь, а не где-либо еще.   
\- Согласен, - подхватил Гарри, - об Отделе Тайн никому не известно, а вот о том, что мы конфисковали амулеты, Сангерос наверняка знает.  
\- А если она пойдет именно в Отдел Тайн? – вдруг спросила Гермиона и тут же недоверчиво покосилась на Илеану. – Откуда мы знаем, что вы нам не лжете?  
Матей отрывисто рассмеялась.  
\- Вы мыслите в правильном направлении. Если хотите, можете дать мне Сыворотку правды и спросить о чем угодно.   
Гарри застыл в дверях.   
\- Хватит терять время, - одернул аврора Драко, и все трое покинули кабинет.   
\- Я не представилась. Илеана Матей. А вы – Гермиона Грейнджер. Я вас помню, вы ходили с Крамом на бал. 

Спустя полчаса хмурые Гарри, Симус и Драко вернулись в кабинет, где весело смеялись Гермиона и Илеана.  
\- Нашли общий язык? – поинтересовался Малфой. – Вот и замечательно.  
\- Чем вы так недовольны?  
\- Ушла. Мы подъехали к больнице, когда она уже собиралась туда войти.  
\- Спугнули? – коротко спросила Матей, и Гарри утвердительно кивнул.   
\- Нужно менять план. Мы должны учесть, что она может использовать Марка как прикрытие, - тихо сказал Симус.  
\- У нас нет времени. Все что мы можем – предупредить Тео и стажера о том, что нужно быть предельно осторожными. Я думаю, ребят из охраны Марка можно привлечь к операции. Они в порядке, - Поттер нервно постучал палочкой по столу, и она выдала сноп золотистых искр.  
\- Алиса?  
\- Нет, - Гарри поморщился, - она может быть под контролем преступницы. Действовать придется по обстоятельствам. 

\- Завтра я пойду с вами, - тихо сказала Гермиона, когда они с Драко прощались у дверей ее квартирки.  
\- Нет, дорогая. Я не могу подвергать тебя такой опасности. Тем более я хотел попросить тебя присмотреть за клиникой, пока мы с Теодором будем помогать аврорам.  
\- Но я ничего не смыслю в колдомедицине, - попробовала возразить Гермиона.   
\- Ерунда. Завтра приедет пара-тройка поставщиков, тебе нужно будет просто принять товары и выписать им чеки. Как мой адвокат, ты имеешь на это полное право.   
\- Что ты еще придумаешь, чтобы я не ходила завтра в Министерство? – усмехнулась она.  
\- Придумаю, не переживай. Можешь ради развлечения уговорить миссис Уайт отозвать свое заявление. Если мы завтра поймаем преступницу, претензии к клинике будут необоснованными.  
\- Ты невыносим.  
\- Я знаю, - Малфой наклонился и нежно поцеловал Гермиону в висок, - спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной, - она закрыла дверь и замерла, слушая торопливые шаги на лестнице.   
\- Ну? – Лаванда сгорала от любопытства. – Рассказывай.   
\- Про Драко или про Министерство?  
\- Про все! Даром я, что ли, дожидалась?  
Они быстро прошли на кухню, и Гермиона принялась пересказывать события прошедшего вечера.


	42. Глава 42

Драко расхаживал по пустому залу Международных перемещений и проклинал Поттера на все лады.   
\- Они не стали менять план. Идиоты. Кретины. Подвергать ребенка опасности. Где вообще гарантия, что эта Сангерос сюда явится? Илеана сказала? Супер. Просто блеск. В прошлый раз Поттер тоже поверил одной милой дамочке. И все бы ничего, если бы она не оказалась убийцей! Мерлин, сколько можно? Интересно, мы ее тут до ночи будем ждать? А если она сегодня не явится? Не логичнее ли было ждать ее у могилы Моргаузы, а не здесь. Кретины, драккл их всех дери.  
Эти слова Малфой повторял приблизительно каждые двадцать минут, после чего крепко сжимал кулаки. Явись в этот момент Гарри, Драко бы высказал ему все это в лицо. Однако зал был пуст. Пару раз ему померещилось какое-то движение возле двери, но это было лишь видение. 

Приближалось обеденное время, и к волнению за Марка Спенсера, Гермиону и вообще за успех операции добавилась раздражительность, вызванная голодом. Драко вспомнил вчерашний вечер и аппетитные запахи, доносившиеся с кухни.   
\- Справедливость в том, что Нотт тоже сейчас мечется по Министерству в ожидании преступницы. Если бы он уплетал пироги, пока я тут делом занимаюсь, я бы его уволил к драккловой бабушке, - проворчал Драко и напрягся, вновь уловив краем глаза движение у двери. Он резко повернулся, но зал по-прежнему был пуст.  
\- Это уже голодные галлюцинации, - резюмировал Малфой и злобно хрустнул пальцами.   
Как раз в этот момент за дверью зала Международных перемещений раздался жуткий взрыв. Драко подтянулся и вынул палочку. Из коридора слышались крики, топот множества ног, свист заклинаний. Однако после двух коротких оглушительных взрывов все стихло. Остался лишь неумолимо приближающийся стук каблучков.  
\- Бомбарда! – дверь слетела с петель и приземлилась в центре зала. В проеме застыла высокая незнакомка с рюкзаком на плече. В правой руке дамочка сжимала волшебную палочку, а левая рука сжимала маленькую ручку Марка Спенсера. Глаза мальчика были удивительно пустыми.  
\- Алиса Сайлент, - мягко улыбнулся Драко. – Или Виорика Сангерос? Как к вам обращаться, мисс?  
\- Дай пройти,- прошипела незнакомка сквозь зубы.  
\- Отдайте мне мальчика и идите на все четыре стороны, - Малфой протянул руку к Марку.  
\- Еще одно движение – и он умрет! – Виорика выставила мальчика перед собой и приставила палочку к его голове. – Положи свою палочку на стойку.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - Драко осторожно поднял руки, демонстрируя свою палочку, - смотри, я безоружен. Отдавай мне мальчика и уходи. Уходи, куда хочешь. В Румынию, в Чили, в Германию, к Мерлину в задницу. Только отдай ребенка.   
\- Наивный дурак! – Сангерос расхохоталась, и ее смех напоминал смех сумасшедшей. – Мы ведь ни о чем не договаривались! Я просто потребовала положить палочку! Я не говорила, что отдам ребенка.  
\- Тише-тише-тише, - Малфой слегка пошевелил правой ногой, подвинувшись на дюйм ближе к барышне, которая так смеялась, что не уловила его движений. – Зачем тебе мальчик?  
\- Он мне не нужен! – Виорика снова рассмеялась. – Он сдохнет, как только я попаду домой. Грязнокровкой больше – грязнокровкой меньше, какая разница? Ты ведь чистокровный, да?  
Малфой мягко улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- Так какая тебе разница, что будет с этим отребьем? – Сангерос тряхнула Марка, и голова мальчика безвольно качнулась. Драко закусил губу и прищурился.  
\- Отпусти мальчика, - тихо, медленно и четко проговорил он, глядя Сангерос в глаза.   
\- Тогда ты сдохнешь первым. Убей! – воскликнула она, и брошь на ее мантии сверкнула ослепительным желтым светом. Драко слегка приподнял брови и улыбнулся одним уголком губ.  
\- И все?  
\- Не может быть! – взвыла Виорика.   
\- Может, - кивнул Малфой и протянул к ней руку. Брошь расстегнулась и послушно перелетела к нему на ладонь.  
\- Я все равно убью тебя! Тайят! – из палочки Виорики вырвался десяток черных ножей, и все они полетели в Драко. Четко в грудь.   
Перед глазами на секунду возник образ Гермионы, ее улыбка. Малфой даже ощутил тот нежный аромат мелиссы. Даже послышался вдалеке ее горестный стон, как вдруг…

\- А Опри! – раздался от дверей еще один женский голос, и поток ослепительно белого света залил всю комнату. Драко почувствовал, как онемели все его мышцы. Ножи зависли в воздухе, как замерло лицо Виорики, искаженное злобой. У дверей появилась Илеана Матей, легким движением скинув мантию невидимку.  
\- Ce o întâlnire plăcută, Viorica*, - проговорила Илеана, подходя к Сангерос. Матей постучала палочкой по ножам, и те растаяли в воздухе. Переводчица легко прикоснулась к Марку, и мальчик с тихим всхлипом упал на пол. Следующий взмах палочки достался Драко.  
\- Мисс Матей! – выдохнул Малфой. – Вы? Вы были здесь все это время?   
\- Да, мистер Поттер одолжил мне свою прекрасную мантию, - улыбнулась Илеана, - кстати, о какой милой дамочке вы тут рассуждали?  
\- О, простите, мисс Матей. Я просто…  
\- Всегда держите мозг в напряжении. Это прекрасно. Нужно связать Сангерос, действие заклятия скоро закончится.   
\- Мерлин, конечно! Инкарцеро, - Драко легко взмахнул палочкой, и Виорику опутали прочные веревки. Илеана повела задержанную в допросную, а Малфой подхватил бесчувственного Марка и последовал за Матей. 

В коридоре Министерства царил хаос. Тео и Симус лежали под стенкой, тяжелое дыхание их свидетельствовало о том, что они живы. Молодой стажер, придавленный тяжелым куском стены, жалобно застонал, завидев Драко. Малфой взмахнул палочкой, убирая камень с тела.   
Посреди кабинета лежал Поттер и, кажется, не дышал. Илеана склонилась над ним и шептала какие-то заклинания.  
\- Не надейся, Матей. Ему скоро придет конец. Если «Глаз» приказал умереть, его приказу невозможно не подчиниться, - связанная Сангерос хрипло рассмеялась.   
\- Фините, - твердо сказал Малфой, направляя палочку на аврора. Раздался шумный вздох, и Поттер открыл глаза.  
\- Что здесь происходит?  
\- Мы тебе преступницу поймали, - усмехнулся Драко. – Впрочем, основная заслуга принадлежит мисс Матей. Пойду отнесу образец куда положено и вызову бригаду из «Мунго».   
Малфой сдвинул стулья, осторожно уложил на них маленького мальчика и покинул кабинет авроров. 

\- Ну, что там? – от нетерпения Терри ходил кругами по своему кабинетику.   
\- Преступница поймана, амулет доставлен в Отдел Тайн, - Драко протянул Буту «Янтарный глаз», - сильна, гадина, чуть Поттера не угробила.   
\- Как думаешь, можно мне на допрос? – Бут закрыл артефакт в магически непроницаемом контейнере и повернулся к Драко.  
\- Пошли, - пожал плечами тот. 

Драко и Терри уже подходили к кабинету авроров, когда услышали торопливый стук каблучков, приближавшийся со стороны лифтов.  
\- Малфой! – Гермиона бросилась обнимать Драко. – Что здесь было? Ты хоть представляешь, что…  
\- Успокойся, - Драко погладил ее по голове. – Пошли в допросную, там намечается неплохое представление.   
\- Какое к дракклам представление! – Гермиона больно стукнула Малфоя сумочкой. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что я волновалась? Бессовестный!  
\- Со мной! Все! В порядке, - Драко еле успевал уклоняться от маленького ридикюля, который так и норовил опуститься на его голову.  
\- Передо мной в Министерство вошли две бригады из «Мунго»! – голос Гермионы сорвался на визг. Драко в очередной раз увернулся от удара и крепко прижал к себе плачущую Грейнджер.  
\- Все хорошо, слышишь? Все хорошо, - зашептал он, понимая, что совершенно не хочет идти в допросную. Сердце отчаянно просило немедленно ехать домой, увезти маленькую принцессу из этого ужаса.   
\- Малфой, ты где пропал? – из кабинета выглянул Гарри с перемотанной головой.  
\- Поттер! – вскрикнула Гермиона и бросилась к другу, - вы хоть понимаете, что вас могли поубивать! Ты-то аврор, а он? Как ты вообще позволил ему участвовать в этом ужасе?  
Заместитель главы аврората получил сумочкой по спине, и то лишь потому, что по голове его бить было нельзя.   
\- Заходите, сейчас мы все узнаем.

Кабинет пришлось магически расширить, поскольку такого количества человек в нем не было с момента постройки Министерства. Симус сидел за своим столом, за спиной у него стояли два колдомедика. У стола Поттера стояло два стула, один из которых предназначался для Илеаны Матей. Терри Бут скромно стоял в уголке, отказываясь садиться в предложенное кресло. Впрочем, в кресло тут же уложили Марка Спенсера, возле которого хлопотал Эрни. Когда Макмиллан умудрился вернуться в Министерство, осталось загадкой для всех присутствующих. Драко на миг показалось, что эксперт никуда и не уходил, а просто закрылся изнутри в своей лаборатории. Еще двое колдомедиков из «Мунго» осматривали молодого стажера, того самого, которого придавило куском стены. Его напарник лежал на сдвинутых стульях, а на ногу уже была наложена шина. Тео с забинтованным плечом сидел напротив Симуса. Рубашка помощника скромно висела на стуле. Драко подвинул к Гермионе мягкое кресло, а сам замер, опершись на его спинку. Однако главным персонажем в кабинете была связанная по рукам и ногам Сангерос, вокруг которой стояло около десяти защитных барьеров. Гарри откашлялся, занимая место за своим столом, но дверь кабинета вновь распахнулась.  
\- Тео! – Лаванда бросилась к молодому человеку и принялась осыпать его поцелуями.  
\- Давайте отложим чествование героев и послушаем задержанную, - Поттер с наигранной строгостью посмотрел на Браун. Та послушно зашла за спину Нотта и принялась осторожно поглаживать пальчиком бинты.  
\- Итак, мисс, представьтесь, - голос Гарри звучал твердо.  
\- Алиса Сайлент, - хрипло сказала задержанная.  
\- Простите, мисс, но тело Алисы Сайлент находится в моей лаборатории. Вы лишь используете ее облик, - отчетливо произнес Эрни и повернулся к остальным. – Господа, по моим подсчетам, действие Оборотного зелья закончится через пять минут, и мы сможем увидеть истинное обличье преступницы. 

В кабинете повисла тишина. Очевидно, в расчеты Макмиллана закралась ошибка, потому что уже спустя две минуты облик ее стал меняться. Светлые волосы с шорохом упали на пол, лицо слегка вытянулось, глаза почернели и ввалились, уши удлинились и слегка заострились. Тело задержанной стало сморщиваться, и Гарри усилил «Инкарцеро», иначе веревки могли просто свалиться с преступницы.   
\- Так вам больше нравится? – хрипло спросило то, что скрывалось за обликом Алисы Сайлент. Ярко-красные тонкие губы растянулись в ухмылке, обнажая ряд острых зубов. Сморщенная бледная кожа лица натянулась от этого усилия.  
\- Представьтесь, пожалуйста, - повторил Гарри свою просьбу.  
\- Виорика Сангерос, - нехотя проговорило существо, - документы в рюкзаке, если желаете.   
Симус взял вещи задержанной и принялся искать там документы. В боковом кармане действительно обнаружились бумаги на имя Виорики Сангерос.   
\- Но ведь в Румынии ты выглядела по-другому! – не выдержала Илеана.  
\- В Румынии у меня были запасы зелья красоты. Но оно перестало давать требуемый эффект. И тогда я вспомнила, о чем говорила мать. Только Моргауза знала, что с ее детьми, и только она могла исправить свои ошибки.  
\- И вы решили найти всех сестер.  
\- Да. Спасибо господину Матей, который отправил меня в командировку в Германию. Сестры Верлоген оказались детьми Мораны, да еще и очень хотели замуж. Глупышка Белинда, с которой мне пришлось общаться, так сокрушалась по поводу того, что в Германии совсем не осталось чистокровных, с которыми семейство не состояло бы в родстве. Тогда я дала ей «Глаз» и намекнула, что немало чистокровных живет в Британии.   
\- Спасибо, мисс Сангерос, - холодно проговорил Драко, - ваш совет подпортил жизнь мне и моему помощнику.   
\- Да мне плевать, на кого эти дурочки положили глаз. Мне нужно было выманить их в Британию, остальное не имеет значения.  
\- Зачем вы убили пациента клиники Малфоя?  
\- А, этого мужчину? Мне нужно было забрать у него одну вещицу, которая нужна была для ритуала. Однако эти идиоты – он и Маклагген – спрятали мой медальон в какой-то несчастный сейф. Я напросилась с этим неудачником к сейфу в день проверки, стерла гоблинам память. Я забрала свой артефакт. Но хранить его у себя было бы опасно. Поэтому я отдала его Маклаггену на хранение.   
\- Под личиной Алисы Сайлент, - коротко сказал Симус, - почему именно она?   
\- В банке случилась неприятность, на сотрудника Кормака отреагировала защита сейфа. Стирать ему память было нельзя, хотя я рассчитывала, что он так ничего и не вспомнит из событий того дня. Но и в «Гринготтсе» мне задерживаться нельзя было. Я убежала из банка и заскочила в первую попавшуюся лавчонку. Там была эта девица. Я взяла ее под контроль «Глаза». Она поверила, что я прихожусь ей дальней родственницей, пригласила пожить у нее дома. До поры до времени Алиса не задавала лишних вопросов. Она спокойно отдавала мне свои волосы.   
\- Под видом Алисы вы отнесли конфеты, начиненные соком Дремоносных бобов в маггловскую школу. Проверяли концентрацию?  
\- Да. Грязнокровок никто не считает. Выродком больше – выродком меньше, какая, собственно разница? Концентрация оказалась мала. Времени почти не было. Алиса пару раз заходила в клинику, где лежал этот неудачник, представлялась его племянницей. Врачи убеждали ее, что их пациент идет на поправку, начал говорить. Что-то про Румынию. Он помнил меня, несомненно. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы правда об Амулете Воскрешения всплыла наружу, ведь я украла его. Я повысила концентрацию, под видом Алисы попала в клинику и подсунула какой-то дуре конфеты, якобы в знак благодарности за заботу о моем «дядюшке». Я утащила халат этой девочки и ее бэйдж.   
\- Вы посмотрели в журнале, когда дежурит Мэгги Смит, и вышли в ту смену вместо нее, - удивленно выдохнул Гарри.  
\- Да. Я оставила в палате конфеты. Концентрация была предельной, ошибки быть не могло.   
\- Тогда зачем вы убили ее напарника? И саму Мэгги?  
\- Эту девчонку я держала под контролем. Я знала все, что происходит вокруг нее. Когда всплыли несостыковки в их показаниях, я явилась в клинику и просто приказала этому мальчику умереть. Но и девчонка путала карты, вы ведь начали что-то подозревать. Пришлось убрать и ее. Жаль. Теперь я не могла знать, как продвигается ваше расследование.   
\- Тогда чем вам помешала Алиса?  
\- Она начала выходить из-под контроля. На этом глупом приеме она увидела этих ребят, - Виорика ткнула пальцем с длинным желтым ногтем сначала в Драко, а потом в Теодора, - и побежала за ними, хотела их предупредить о чем-то. Я приказала ей умереть.   
\- Мисс Сангерос, на вашей совести пять убийств, массовое отравление в маггловской школе, похищение ребенка, оказание сопротивления при задержании. Это пожизненное заключение, Виорика. Вас будет судить суд магической Британии, поскольку преступления совершены на нашей территории. Представители Румынии также будут приглашены.

Сангерос кивнула и опустила голову. Гарри еще что-то говорил, но Малфой уже не слушал его. Он осторожно наклонился к уху фарфоровой принцессы и прошептал:  
\- Поехали домой? Я ужасно устал.


	43. Эпилог

«НОВЫЙ ПОДВИГ ИЗБРАННОГО.  
Как стало известно редакции, аврорат провел сложнейшую и опаснейшую спецоперацию, связанную с задержанием жестокой преступницы. На прошлой неделе весь магический мир был обеспокоен пропажей трех темных артефактов, сообщение о которой распространило Министерство магии Румынии. К счастью, все артефакты были обнаружены и обезврежены, а особа, причастная к их похищению и вывозу – арестована. Представители румынского Министерства настаивают на том, чтобы Виорика Сангерос, убившая пятерых человек и совершившая нападение на маггловскую школу, была осуждена на пожизненное заключение. Румынская сторона уже прокомментировала ситуацию:  
«Мы вынуждены просить Британию о предоставлении места в Азкабане для Виорики Сангерос. Жестокость ее преступлений и полное отсутствие раскаяния привело нас к такой мысли. К сожалению, в Нурменгарде слишком мягкие условия для такой, как Сангерос». Михай Матей. Глава корпорации «Verde Farmacie», председатель верховного магического суда Румынии, представитель Румынии в международных магических советах.  
Операция по захвату Виорики Сангерос была спланирована лучшими сотрудниками аврората: Гарри Джеймсом Поттером и Симусом Финниганом. В задержании преступницы участвовали также двое стажеров аврората, пожелавших остаться неизвестными. Немалые усилия к поимке Сангерос приложили также Драко Люциус Малфой и Теодор Нотт, что, несомненно, свидетельствует о высоких моральных качествах этих молодых людей. Надеюсь, магический мир вскоре перестанет отождествлять их фамилии с жуткими деяниями Пожирателей Смерти. Огромную роль в задержании Сангерос сыграла Илеана Матей, выпускница школы магической полиции в Будапеште. Мисс Матей уже предложена годовая стажировка в аврорате Британии, также она представлена к награде Министерства магии Британии и денежной премии.   
Джереми Гамильтон, специальный корреспондент».

Драко свернул газету и отложил ее.   
\- Слышала, я теперь что-то вроде героя и крутого парня, - улыбнулся Малфой.  
\- Не сомневалась в тебе. Как еще «Пророк» не написал о твоем подвиге в клинике?  
\- Дорогая, вся проблема в том, что спокойствие пациентов мне намного важнее, чем слава, - он потянулся и ухватил с маленького разделочного столика яблоко.  
\- Эй, это для пирога! – возмутилась Гермиона. – А вообще, я очень рада, весь этот ужас наконец закончился. Что теперь будет с Верлоген?  
\- Уотан добился у отца разрешения на лечение сестер в «Мунго». Стенли и Джейк помогают ему найти лекарство для них. Скоро все будет в порядке.  
\- А Таттинг? Эти дамочки не навредят ей?  
\- О, Каролина в полной безопасности, пока рядом Стенли. Он ведь добивается для нее повторного суда, считает, что все ее поступки были совершены из-за болезни. Кстати, Стенли сделал мисс Таттинг предложение, - Малфой усмехнулся и задумался о чем-то своем.   
Из прихожей раздалась пищащая мелодия, заставившая Драко вздрогнуть.  
\- Мерлин, что это такое? – поморщился он.  
\- Принеси мою сумочку.  
Драко вернулся с ридикюлем, из которого доносился противный писк.  
\- Достань оттуда телефон.  
\- Что?  
\- Эту пищащую штуку. Быстренько, - Гермиона была занята тестом, поэтому Драко покорно открыл сумочку.  
\- На этой штуке написано: «Мама»  
\- Возьми трубку и скажи, что у меня руки в тесте!  
\- Грейнджер, перестань умничать, - Малфой опасливо держал телефон двумя пальцами.  
\- Нажми зеленую кнопочку, поднеси телефон к уху и просто скажи, что у меня руки в тесте, - терпеливо пояснила она.  
Драко с недоверием покосился на трубочку и осторожно нажал зеленую кнопочку.  
\- Гермиона, ты не забыла, что у Герберта день рождения? Ты приедешь? Он со вчерашнего вечера изводит нас вопросами, приедешь ты или нет, - раздался в трубке взволнованный женский голос.  
\- Простите, мэм, у нее руки в тесте, - пробормотал Драко.  
\- О, я извиняюсь. Пускай перезвонит, когда освободится.  
\- Да, мэм, разумеется, - Малфой зачем-то закивал. Трубка пискнула и замолчала.  
\- Милая, ты объяснишь, что это было? – он недоуменно смотрел на Гермиону, которая как ни в чем не бывало ставила в духовку пирог.   
\- Ты только что поговорил по телефону с моей мамой, - Гермиона засмеялась.   
\- Какой Герберт? Какой день рождения? Что вообще происходит?  
\- Драко, у моего брата сегодня день рождения.  
\- Не помню у тебя братьев, - поморщился Малфой.  
\- Перед тем как мы с Гарри отправились спасать мир, я стерла родителям память и отправила их в Австралию. Видимо им очень хотелось ребенка, подсознательно они понимали, что должны быть хоть чьими-то родителями. В общем, когда я их разыскала и вернула им память, братику уже было несколько месяцев.   
\- Чудесно, - Драко легко улыбнулся, - я отвезу тебя к родителям.   
\- Что значит «Меня»? Вообще-то отец хотел видеть и тебя тоже, - Гермиона принялась отмывать руки от теста.   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я познакомился с твоими родителями? – Малфой дернулся. – Надеюсь, ты не рассказывала им обо мне в школе? А то у нашей встречи может быть не самый приятный исход.  
\- Мама с папой примут мой выбор, а вот Герберт…  
\- А что он? Ему нравился дядя Рон? – Драко нахмурился. Хоть он и стал достаточно милым человеком, сравнение с Уизли его невероятно раздражало.  
\- Нет, наоборот. Почему-то Рон ему не нравился. Может, ему понравишься ты?   
\- Ну, раз я понравился твоему коту, - усмехнулся Драко, почесывая полукниззла за ушком. Лапус довольно ворчал.  
\- Рон и ему не нравился. Мы часто ругались из-за проявлений нелюбви Косолапуса.  
\- Забудь, - Малфой заметил грусть на лице Гермионы и поспешил обнять ее. – Просто забудь. Кстати, как ты относишься к Перу?  
\- Что? – Грейнджер подняла глаза на Драко, который плутовато улыбался.  
\- Да так, в Перу будет проходить семинар по изучению свойств ядов, я думал съездить.  
\- Малфой! – Гермиона угрожающе замахнулась на него лопаточкой для выпечки.  
\- Поэтому я заказал два билета, - быстро закончил Драко свою фразу. – Ты едешь со мной. Тем более что через неделю после этого семинара в Перу будет конференция на юридическую тематику. Ты уже подала заявку.  
\- Нет, я не знала, - растерянно проговорила Грейнджер. – Но я обязательно отправлю им запрос и…  
\- Это не вопрос, это утверждение. Филин с твоей заявкой отбыл вчера утром.   
Лопатка для выпечки все-таки стукнула Драко по лбу.  
\- Эй, я вообще-то о тебе заботился! Две недели на морском побережье станет хорошим отдыхом. А если кто-нибудь попробует к тебе приставать, я…  
\- Если ты не заметил, пристают пока что только к тебе. Ты же у нас самый завидный холостяк магической Британии.  
\- Дорогая, я близок к тому, чтобы оформить тебе подписку на женские журналы. Уже неделю все издания разбирают в деталях наш с тобой роман. Так что из списка холостяков я вылетел с треском. Чему очень рад, - он осторожно поцеловал любимую в висок.   
\- Вот и прекрасно, - Гермиона прижалась к плечу Драко и прикрыла глаза. Его руки дарили ощущение спокойствия и уюта.  
\- Малфой, пообещай мне, что никакие таинственные незнакомки больше нам не помешают.  
\- Никогда. Обещаю.


End file.
